Life in Camelot
by TheNightFury
Summary: One shots about the adventures of Merlin and co. Will be updated whenever I'm inspired. Gaius orders Arthur and the knights to take a day off to relax, Arthur though can't seem to relax.
1. Drunk Gwaine part 1

**A/N**

**So I decided to do something similar to me This is Berk one shot thing. If you don't know what that is it's just a series of one shots about life in Berk but this will be Camelot style! Hope you enjoy! This one will be a two maybe even three parter, I'm not sure yet...anyways enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was only on a rare occasion that Merlin could be found at the tavern and today was no exception. Gaius and Arthur both regularly reminded Merlin how he was when he was drunk so he tended to stay away from the stuff. Gwaine however, was the exact opposite of Merlin. He spent almost every day at the tavern and was regularly seen stumbling drunk through the streets. He never seemed to suffer from hangovers though so he always managed to perform top notch during practice the following day.<p>

Somehow Gwaine had convinced Merlin to go with him to the tavern despite Arthur warning Merlin _not_ to go with Gwaine alone. For the life of him Merlin couldn't figure out _why_ he shouldn't go to the tavern with Gwaine alone. They were friends; Gwaine was _not_ a threat to Merlin so why shouldn't he go? Merlin was having a pretty good time joking around with Gwaine. While Gwaine was working on his third drink, Merlin had only drunk about half of his and was already starting to get a bit tipsy.

After Gwaine fifth drink though, Merlin started to get a little worried. Gwaine was flinging himself at anyone who got near him and was starting to get a little violent while doing so.

"Gwaine I think you've had enough to drink" Merlin informed him when he tried to grab Merlin's half finished mead.

"It's fine _Mer_lin" Gwaine assured draping an arm around his shoulder, "We're friends…"

"Okay…" Merlin replied pushing Gwaine's arm off, but Gwaine just but it back.

"What's the matter _Mer_lin?" Gwaine asked.

"I think it's time you went home" Merlin informed him hauling Gwaine to his feet and dropping a few coins on the table for Gwaine's last drink.

"Awe _Mer_lin" Gwaine moaned.

"Come on…" Merlin coaxed half dragging a protesting Gwaine out of the tavern. At first Gwaine protested very loudly but after a few minutes calmed down. Merlin was immensely relived by the fact that he wouldn't have to drag Gwaine back o the castle. _Maybe _this_ is why Arthur didn't want me to go with Gwaine_ Merlin thought. Gwaine suddenly flung himself at Merlin and was hugging him tightly.

"Gwaine _let go_" Merlin ordered sternly. Gwaine's reply was tightening his hold on Merlin. "Gwaine cut it out…" Gwaine's hand was sliding down Merlin's body until both were wrapped around his waist.

"What's the matter..?" Slurred Gwaine, "I thought we were friends…"

"Yes we are but could you _please_ let go?" Merlin asked. Gwaine shook his head and buried his head in Merlin's shoulder. Gwaine was an overly affectionate drunk Merlin decided. He seemed to go after anything that moved. Merlin tried to wiggle out of Gwaine's grasp but to no avail.

"Gwaine…don't make me hurt you" Merlin warned but Gwaine wasn't listening. Gwaine started caressing Merlin's neck oblivious to Merlin's protests. Merlin groaned and tried to figure a way out of this predicament. Merlin was pretty sure Gwaine so drunk he wouldn't realize it if Merlin did use magic, but he wasn't taking any chances. Merlin wiggled both his arms free and elbowed him in the stomach. Gwaine's breath was knocked out of him and Merlin shoved him off while he was distracted.

"I warned you" Merlin informed him glaring down at Gwaine. Merlin knew he couldn't have hurt Gwaine to badly at least. Arthur was _always_ telling him how weak he was…A now very angry Gwaine stumbled to his feet. Gwaine raised his fist and before Merlin could comprehend what was happening he was sprawled on the floor clutching his face.

"What…?" Merlin asked stunned.

"Why'd you do that?" Gwaine demanded, "I thought we were…friends…" Gwaine was swaying dangerously and his words where slurred together. Someone hauled Merlin to his feet and asked,

"What is going on…Merlin?" Leon had a firm grip on Merlin's arm while Lancelot and Percival were holding up a semi conscious Gwaine.

"I went to the tavern with Gwaine and…he…he punched me when I shoved him off of me" Merlin explained reluctantly.

"Arthur's gonna be furious…" Leon muttered shaking his head.

"He doesn't have to know!" Merlin exclaimed.

"What are you going to say when he asks about your eye?" Lancelot asked.

"Huh?" Merlin asked hand flying up to his throbbing eye.

"You're definitely going to have a black eye in the morning…" Lancelot clarified.

"It's already starting to swell…" Leon agreed inspecting Merlin's eye.

"I'll tell him I fell or something just…please don't say anything to Arthur Gwaine will get in trouble and it's not his fault…well not completely…" Merlin begged. Leon stared at Merlin for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine…I won't say anything…"

"Thanks" Merlin grinned. Merlin looked over at Gwaine who looked pretty miserable. "Is he…?" Merlin began but Leon answered his unspoken question,

"He always gets like this when he's drunk…honestly Gwaine what are we going to do with you?"

"I think you all could use some mean…" Gwaine declared.

"Yea…there's a nice tankard of mead in your room" Leon declared rolling his eyes but Gwaine didn't notice. At the word 'mead' he instantly perked up and allowed Lancelot and Percival to half drag him back to the castle.

The walk back to the castle was relatively uneventful. Gwaine stumbled quiet a few times, but Lancelot and Percival never dropped him. Leon continued up to Gaius's chambers with Merlin while Lancelot and Percival took Gwaine up to his room.

"You don't have to come up Leon…" Merlin protested.

"Arthur will be mad enough as it is" Leon explained. Merlin sighed but didn't protest any further. Merlin sighed in relief when he saw that Gaius was already asleep. One less thing he had to worry about until morning. Just as Merlin was about to close the door Leon said,

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Merlin asked turning to face Leon.

"Please don't go drinking with Gwaine alone" Leon begged. Ordinarily Merlin might have been annoyed. But, Leon was only asking this because he didn't want Merlin to get hurt.

"Don't worry I won't" Merlin assured. Leon grinned and added,

"You might want to try and do something about that eye…Arthur won't be the only one annoyed…"

"Honestly I have no idea what Gaius would think" Merlin admitted.

Leon flashed a smile and started back down the stairs before adding,

"Don't worry Lancelot and Percival won't say anything either." Merlin sighed in relief and shut the door behind him knowing the next would be a long one.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So how was it? It was originally going to be a one shot only but it was just getting WAY to long and it wasn't even done yet so I split it up. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Drunk Gwaine part 2

The next morning Merlin grimly carried up Arthur's breakfast. Gaius hadn't said much when he'd seem Merlin's eye. He merely asked what happened and gave Merlin some balm to help with the pain and swelling. Merlin set the tray down on the table and threw open the curtains and said,

"Good morning sire!" Merlin tried to stay at an angle where Arthur wouldn't see his black eye but Merlin knew it was futile.

"Merlin…come here" Arthur said. Merlin reluctantly obliged. Arthur grabbed Merlin's chin and turned his head so he could look at his eye better. "What happened?"

"I fell" Merlin replied automatically. Arthur raised an eyebrow and replied,

"Really?"

"Well you love to point out how much I do that" Merlin replied shrugging.

"Well a little birdie told me that you went out drinking with Gwaine who punched you for throwing him off" Arthur informed him, "care to explain?"

"Where would you hear something like that?" Merlin asked trying to shrug his question off.

"_Mer_lin" Arthur growled, "Gwaine did this didn't he?"

"Look he was drunk…it's not his fault…" Merlin protested.

"So it's not his fault that he raised his fist and punched you?" Arthur asked.

"No?" Merlin replied but he didn't sound too sure of himself. Arthur glared at him but didn't comment. Arthur dropped his hand and said,

"Help me with my armor I have training with the knights." Merlin went about with his work silently worried that Arthur would bring up Gwaine again but he never did. On the field Arthur was stopped by someone and Arthur waved Merlin on who walked strait over to Leon, Gwaine, and Lancelot.

"Who told him?" Merlin demanded.

"Told who what?" Gwaine asked. Leon and Lancelot shook there heads confused. "What's going on? And what happened to your eye Merlin?" Gwaine asked clearly having forgotten the previous night's events.

"It doesn't matter…" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.

"Yes it does."

"Arthur" Merlin warned.

"Do you realize what you did?" Arthur demanded ignoring Merlin's protests.

"No I…" Gwaine began but stopped, "Wait…did I do that?"

"And he tried to lie about it" Arthur confirmed.

"I'm sorry Merlin…" Gwaine apologized eyeing Merlin's black eye, "I don't know what to say…"

"It doesn't matter" Merlin assured but Arthur snapped.

"Yes it does! Gwaine this can't continue!"

"Arthur if this is because what happened last night I'm fine!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Punching servants for no good reason is definitely _not_ ok" Arthur snapped.

"Arthur this is ridiculous!" Merlin exclaimed but Arthur wasn't listening.

"Gwaine…do you know how many complaints I've heard about your drinking?" Arthur demanded. Gwaine shrugged and looked over at Merlin's eye and smirked.

"Probably not many…"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked.

"We all know how you get when something happens to Merlin…" Gwaine explained. Arthur glared icily at Gwaine and warned,

"If anything like this _ever_ happens again there will be consequences…" Gwaine stiffly nodded his head glaring at Arthur.

"Arthur calm down…" Merlin protested but Arthur wasn't done.

"Merlin I don't want you going anywhere near the tavern with Gwaine…"

"_Arthur!_" Merlin shouted furious. He was _not_ a child and didn't need Arthur treating him like one.

"No…I don't want you going anywhere with Gwaine alone…and maybe you need to stay away from the tavern too" Arthur corrected.

"No Arthur! Gwaine's my friend you can't tell me who I can and can't spend time with!" Merlin looked around at the others for support but no one did, "I'm not a child! You can't just tell me what to do!" Arthur glared at Merlin and said firmly,

"You will _not_ go to the tavern or anywhere with Gwaine alone…that's an order."

"This is ridiculous! Right…." Merlin looked at the knights hopefully, "Lancelot…this is ridiculous…right?"

"Just do what Arthur says…it's probably best…" Lancelot replied not looking at Merlin.

"I can take care of myself!" Merlin snapped.

"You couldn't even throw off a _drunken_ man Merlin" Arthur informed him. Merlin stared at Arthur shaking in fury. "Believe it or not _Mer_lin but I am trying to keep you from getting yourself killed." Merlin didn't trust himself to speak so he turned on his heel and ran back to the castle. Merlin wasn't paying attention to where he was going he just ran until he ran into someone and landed on the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Gwen gushed. Her laundry basket was on the floor with clothes scattered everywhere.

"No…it's my fault" Merlin assured trying not to snap at Gwen, "let me help…" Merlin started to pick up the clothes when Gwen asked,

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at training with Arthur?"

"I…ran off…" Merlin admitted sheepishly.

"Why would you do that?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur's treating me like a child" Merlin whispered venomously, "He's banned me from doing almost anything and the other knights agreed with him!"

"Is it because of what happened with Gwaine?" Gwen asked then clamped her mouth shut.

"How do _you_ know what happened with Gwaine?" Merlin asked a sinking feeling in his chest.

"It happened right outside my house and Elyan and I were going to help but by then the others had come so…" Gwen explained blushing.

"So _you_ told Arthur what happened!" Merlin demanded his fury building up again.

"I wasn't going to but…Elyan heard that you didn't want to tell Arthur and he felt that Arthur should know about Gwaine so…" Gwen explained trying to calm Merlin down.

"Well because of what you two did I am now practically under house arrest!" Merlin exclaimed standing up and throwing the clothes he'd picked up on the floor in front of Gwen, "So thanks." Merlin added venomously before storming off.

"Merlin wait!" Gwen called but Merlin wasn't listening. He would show them. He would prove that he _can_ take care of himself. He would not put up with being babied.

** End Notes**

** So…I'd love to hear from any readers I have out there…umm….so what's Merlin going to do? What kind of trouble will he get in? Hope you guys liked it **


	3. Drunk Gwaine part 3

**A/N **

**WARNING! So I bumped up the rating to T because I'm paranoid and some violent stuff get's implied here…no nothing happens or is described in any detail whatsoever but I thought I'd warn anyone sensitive to that….ok so here we go…**

* * *

><p>There was a long list of things Merlin could do to prove himself to Arthur. Like go into the forest and find <em>something<em> he could kill. But he decided to do something Arthur had _specifically_ said not to do. So that's why Merlin decided to go to the tavern to get drunk. Merlin had never liked alcohol and only went with Gwaine because Gwaine had begged him too. But Merlin was so mad at Arthur at the time that he did just because it would annoy Arthur.

Merlin had a drink then another and then another until he wasn't sure exactly where he was or what he was doing. He was vaguely aware of someone giving him more drinks and him taking them but most everything was becoming a blur. Merlin knew that he could get into serious trouble but he just didn't care. All he wanted to do was forget about stupid Arthur and his stupid rules. He'd be fine…

* * *

><p>Arthur paced his room angrily not sure who he was angrier at, himself or Merlin. He knew that he'd been harsh with Merlin but he was only trying to protect him. Arthur had heard quiet a few horror stories about what had happened to people like Merlin who'd wandered into a bar and never came out again…Arthur shook his head trying to rid the dark thoughts. That's how Leon found Arthur hours after training had ended, pacing around angrily.<p>

"Is Merlin still mad?" Leon asked. Arthur looked up and asked,

"Was I really that unreasonable?" Leon winced slightly and replied,

"A little…" Arthur sighed and admitted,

"I just don't want to see him get hurt…"

"Why don't you just tell him that?" Leon suggested. Arthur opened his mouth to protest but Leon cut him off, "It doesn't matter that Gwen is a servant why should it matter with Merlin?"

"It shouldn't…" Arthur agreed reluctantly.

"Then why does it?" Leon asked. _But it doesn't_ a voice declared in the back of Arthur's mind. _He _is_ your friend_.

"I need to go talk to Merlin" Arthur decided and speedily walked out of his chambers Leon smiling at his retreating form. Arthur had to force himself not to run to Gaius's chambers. He burst in asking,

"Where's Merlin?" Gaius whipped around looking thoroughly confused.

"I thought he was at training with you…?"

"No he stormed off this morning" Arthur informed Gaius looking out the window. It was well past dark and if Merlin wasn't here…Arthur ran back out the door to find the others. Maybe they would know where he was.

* * *

><p>Merlin wasn't sure about much of anything anymore. All he knew was that he was surrounded by a lot of people he didn't know. They were all shoving more drinks at him and he kept drinking. At one point a nice man was telling him,<p>

"You should probably head home…me and my friend will take you." Merlin found himself nodding his head drunkly as the two men pulled him to his feet and started leading him on. At first Merlin really wasn't paying attention to where they were going he just went along with them. But, then a thought occurred to him, they had no idea where he lived and they were going the wrong direction. He tried to turn and start going the right direction but then the mans grip tightened painfully and Merlin asked,

"What are you doing?" His voice slurred but he was pretty sure they understood him.

"Taking you home of course…" The man replied a not so kind grin on his face. Merlin tried to fight them off his magic screaming at him to get away. There grips tightened on Merlin and there hands where everywhere in ways Merlin did not like.

"Let go!" Merlin exclaimed his voice slurred. Merlin was panicking more and more the further they dragged him from the castle. Merlin tried to scream for help but they clamped a hand over his mouth and shoved him to the floor. One man started punching him and was banging his head on the floor. Merlin tried to use magic to get him off but no spells would come to mind. Merlin's head was throbbing painfully as his world spun. Someone was kicking him and his side erupted in a world of pain. Merlin heard someone snarl,

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM_!" The men stopped beating him but the pain wouldn't stop. Merlin curled himself into a tight ball hoping to protect himself from the men. Merlin heard a lot of voices yelling and some one kept calling his name but Merlin refused to move. Pure terror gripped at him and he was sure that he wouldn't have been able to move even if he had wanted to.

Someone tried to grab him again and he pushed himself away from them shaking his head. He begged them to leave him alone and pleaded but they wouldn't stop. Then he heard a soothing voice he then felt a hand on his shoulder. It didn't hurt him or touch him in anyway that felt wrong. He felt safe he tried to push himself closer to whoever it was and then he was enveloped in the warmth of that person. He felt something wet fall down his face and realized they were tears. He didn't want this person to let go he just wanted to stay there and forget everything.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been frantic when they couldn't find Merlin anywhere inside the castle. He had hoped that Merlin would have listened to him and not wandered off but something told him he'd do the exact opposite of what Arthur had told him. So he and the other knights went and started searching all the bars. They were going further and further into the lower town and Arthur was starting to really get worried. Arthur and Gwaine had just left the next bar when he heard a scream. Arthur ran towards the source with Gwaine hot on his heels. When he saw what was happening all he could see was red. Two men were beating up a clearly drunk but terrified Merlin.<p>

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM_!" Arthur snarled. He flung the first man away Gwaine doing the same with the other and started to pound them. He wanted them to bleed to suffer just like Merlin was…someone was pulling him away from the man that dared to hurt Merlin. Arthur tried to fight to get out of there grasp and he heard Gwaine doing the same.

"Arthur stop!" Leon begged.

"Just _look_ and see what they did!" Arthur shouted furious. Arthur looked over to where Merlin laid trembling and whimpering and his anger vanished. Gwaine was on the floor next to Merlin who was bruised and bleeding. Gwaine tried to help him up but Merlin kept pushing Gwaine away crying begging Gwaine to not hurt him. Leon let go of Arthur and he immediately was at Merlin's side.

"It's ok Merlin" Arthur whispered, "We're going to help you…" Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder and this time Merlin didn't try and get away. Instead he was actually moving a bit closer to Arthur. Ordinarily Arthur would have never done this, but Merlin desperately needed him as a friend and he knew none of the knights would laugh about this. Nothing about this situation was even remotely funny. Arthur pulled Merlin into a tight hug, Merlin melting into the embrace.

"It's ok…it's going to be ok…" Arthur whispered. Merlin trembled in his arms and felt something wet on his shirt and realized Merlin was crying. Arthur was sure Merlin had no idea what was going on he was probably to drunk to really understand what was happening. Merlin was scared out of his mind and didn't know what to do so he just clung onto Arthur.

"What should we do with them? Leon asked who was fighting to keep the venom out of his voice.

"Arrest them…put extra security on them I don't want them getting out…" Arthur replied coolly, "I'll deal with them later." Leon nodded and hauled one of the men to there feet Percival doing the same with the other. Arthur stood pulling Merlin up with him. Gwaine stood next to Merlin hoping to keep any prying eyes from seeing him. Gwaine too looked like he was only just holding it together.

As they walked back to the castle Elyan and Lancelot had to help hold the two men back who started fighting desperately to escape. They quickly gave up that and instead started describing what they would do to Merlin when they got out. They went into very sick details when until Leon had enough and had them both gagged. Arthur had never wanted to kill anyone more then he did these two men. He was sure that Merlin wasn't there first victim and if they were set free he wouldn't be there last. Arthur and Gwaine took Merlin up to Gaius's, Lancelot saying before they parted,

"Take care of him." Arthur nodded his head and Lancelot nodded his head and started to take them men to the dungeon. They glared at Merlin with such hate that Arthur almost instinctively pulled Merlin a little closer and Gwaine stepped in there line of site. Thankfully there were no servants out as they walked Merlin up to Gaius. Merlin had enough attention as it was and didn't need an audience. Gaius went into physician mode when he saw Merlin but obviously wanted to break down at the site of Merlin. At first, Merlin kept fighting Gaius clinging onto Arthur. Gaius needed to look over Merlin but no matter what Arthur said Merlin wouldn't let go. Eventually Arthur convinced Merlin to drink a sleeping draught and he passed out in seconds.

"Thankfully nothings broken" Gaius declared after a few minutes, "But he's pretty beat up he's going to have a lot of bruises…" Arthur sighed knowing people were going to ask a lot of questions. Arthur knew the first thing he'd do was ban Merlin from ever going _anywhere_ alone but what worried him was the fact that Merlin might now _ever_ _want_ to go out alone. All Arthur could do now was hope that Merlin would get over this.

Merlin didn't remember much of what happened, but he still felt cold terror grip at his heart. He'd follow Arthur like a lost puppy. He refused to go out anywhere at night when there was no one around and even then he tried to avoid it. But the worst thing about it all was that a sense of innocence was just gone from Merlin. He'd always believed that there was good in everyone but now it was gone. Nothing had happened, but the knowledge that something almost happened was enough to change everything. Things did get better though, slowly and painfully but it got better. Merlin was eventually able to stray from Arthur's side. He wasn't nearly as terrified of the dark but the lingering fear remained. Every night Arthur clung onto the hope that someday he would be ok that someday they'd all be able to just forget.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes <strong>

**WOW! That was depressing and LONG. The longest chapter I've ever written! Originally I was going to have Arthur punish the men but there was a lot I wanted to put in with them so I decided I'll just put that as another one-shot…eventually unless you guys hated this and want to kill me for what I did to Merlin…even though it could have been a LOT worse…and yea…ok but either way the next chapter will be MUCH happier. It involved Merlin and a cute little kitten how can that NOT be happy? So If I wrote the drunk stuff wrong I was VERY sorry about that. I've never seen spoken to or anything else someone who has been drunk I've only heard what police officers claim drunks are like so If you know how to improve this let me know. I won't ask how you know and you don't tell deal? **

**In case you where wondering this idea came from Tangled actually. My dad hates the scene where Flynn and ****Rapunzel go into the bar because 'she'd never come back out again if someone like her really went in there…' ****Yikes this is long ok so review send me ideas for what you want to see…umm and have a great weekend!**


	4. Merlin's Cat

**A/N**

**Ok…so I'm getting some negative feedback from the drunk Gwaine thing… apparently to OOC? I really didn't think it would bother people…well this is about Merlin finding a kitten and Arthur does NOT like it. Warnings, this contains a betting Leon and a very uncomfortable Arthur.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlin!<em>" Arthur shouted angrily.

"Yes sire?" Merlin asked turning around to face Arthur who had just stepped out from behind the changing screen.

"What is this?" Arthur demanded holding out his shirt.

"You're shirt?" Merlin suggested, unsure as to what it is he was looking for.

"Look closer" Arthur groaned, and then Merlin saw the problem. There was once again a hole in Arthur's shirt.

"I thought the mouse was caught!" Merlin groaned, so far Arthur had found three shirts with various holes in them.

"Apparently not!" Arthur snapped, throwing the shirt at Merlin, "And find something that doesn't have any holes in it!" Merlin dug through Arthur's closet in search of something that didn't holes in it. In the process Merlin discovered two more shirts filled with holes. Merlin tossed Arthur the new shirt and asked,

"Better?"

"No, mice are destroying my shirts!" Arthur said venomously. He wasn't mad at Merlin, well not entirely. He was madder at the fact that so far three mice had been caught and there still seemed to be more.

"Maybe the mouse had some babies and…" Merlin suggested.

"Don't even joke about that" Arthur moaned.

"Well it sure looks like that's the case" Merlin declared, and was rewarded with a cup thrown at the back of his head.

* * *

><p>Merlin hurried down to the kitchen to get Arthur's dinner, knowing it would be bad if he was late. As Merlin walked back to Arthur's room with a steaming plat of fish he felt something scratching his foot. He looked down and saw a kitten. It was black with grey strips. The poor think looked half starved looking unnaturally thin and its fur a mess. Hoping Arthur wouldn't notice the missing food, Merlin took a piece of the fish and tossed it at the kitten that devoured it and gazed up at Merlin hungrily.<p>

"I'm sorry but that's all I can give you" Merlin apologized, before starting back towards Arthurs chambers, the kitten following him. Merlin tried to shoo it away but it kept following him. Merlin sighed and let it follow along deciding that it couldn't do any harm and it was kind of cute. Merlin walked into Arthur's room the cat following. Merlin set the food on the table saying,

"Arthur your dinners here." Arthur was grumbling and Merlin walked over asking, "Is something wrong?"

"The mice are out of control!" Arthur exclaimed throwing a shirt at Merlin covered in tears. Merlin sighed draping it over his arm. Arthur turned to eat his dinner and gave a shout of surprise. The cat was sitting on the table happily eating Arthur's dinner.

"NO!" Merlin exclaimed picking up the cat.

"What is that?" Arthur exclaimed.

"A cat?" Merlin replied sounding unsure.

"What's it doing here?" Arthur asked.

"It kind of followed me here…" Merlin explained.

"And ate my dinner" Arthur finished glaring at the kitten curled up in Merlin's arms.

"He's just hungry…" Merlin explained. The kitten purred contently and started snuggling Merlin. Merlin grinned sheepishly and Arthur groaned. He refused to look at Merlin as he told him,

"Just get my dinner and keep that cat out of my room." Arthur for once didn't sound angry, just tired.

"You ok…?" Merlin asked.

"Just go!" Arthur snapped and Merlin quickly complied.

* * *

><p>The next morning, as Merlin carried Arthur his breakfast, he wondered what he'd say to Merlin's request. Gaius hadn't really minded the cat but had told Merlin that Arthur had to be ok with the cat staying. Merlin flung open the door and set Arthur's breakfast down, making sure to pick up the kitten so he wouldn't eat Arthurs food again.<p>

"Good morning sire!" Merlin said, grinning. Arthur groaned and sat up. He froze when he saw Merlin grinning and the kitten and groaned,

"What is _that_ doing here?"

"Well…I was thinking about keeping it…" Merlin replied, a hopeful grin on his face.

"You…want to…keep it?" Arthur repeated slowly.

"Yes" Merlin confirmed, "I mean…if it's alright with you?" Arthur stared at Merlin's grinning face and the kitten purring and nuzzling Merlin and shook his head.

"Help me with my armor I have training" Arthur replied.

"What about…?" Merlin protested.

"Armor now" Arthur replied.

* * *

><p>Merlin had no idea why Arthur was ignoring him. Whenever the kitten got anywhere near Merlin Arthur was turn away and completely ignoring Merlin. It was extremely frustrating. When they got to the field, Gwen saw Merlin and asked,<p>

"Why's there a cat?"

"It's mine…sort of…" Merlin replied, picking up the cat.

"What do you mean sort of?" Gwaine asked walking over followed by Lancelot and Leon.

"Well I found him…Arthur won't say weather I can keep him or not though…" Gwaine started laughing and Merlin stared at him failing to see what was so funny. Gwen suddenly asked,

"Does he have a name?"

"No" Merlin admitted.

"Well you should" Gwen informed him. Merlin inspected the kitten in his hands and said,

"Well…his fur kind of looks like pepper…yea that's it Pepper…"

"Don't name it!" Arthur exclaimed, "You'll get attached to it!"

"Isn't that the point?" Gwaine asked grinning mischievously. Arthur groaned before stomping off.

"What did I do?" Merlin asked. Gwaine started laughing until Leon elbowed him. Gwaine turned to yell at him before spotting something behind Merlin.

"What is that?" Uther asked. Merlin jumped in surprise and faced the King explaining,

"It's a cat…you don't mind having a cat…right?" Merlin asked sheepishly. Uther stared at the cat that was snuggled up in Merlin's arms and walked off not saying a word.

"Seriously what am I doing?" Merlin asked clearly confused. Gwaine was to busy laughing to answer.

"I think Arthur's hoping that if he ignores the problem it will just go away" Lancelot explained.

"Huh?" Merlin asked, and Leon assured, grinning,

"Don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Merlin put the cat down we have training!" Merlin quickly obliged leaving the knights and there strange behavior.

"I give Arthur a day tops" Gwaine declared.

"He won't last until tonight" Leon disagreed.

"Depends on how long Arthur can keep Merlin busy" Gwen informed them.

"What do you think Lance?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not getting involved" Lancelot declared. Leon and Gwaine grinned.

"Want to make this...interesting?" Gwaine asked.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>Arthur had Merlin running around the castle all day, never letting Merlin, and more importantly the cat, in his site for to long. Merlin was getting extremely annoyed with Arthur's behavior. No one else seemed to mind the cat, just Arthur. Merlin was determined to get answers; he wouldn't leave until Arthur did. After Arthur had finished eating Merlin demanded,<p>

"What is with you today?"

"What?" Arthur asked not looking at Merlin.

"You won't look at me or talk to me and you won't even say anything about the cat!" Merlin exclaimed. Arthur put his head in his hands groaning. Letting him keep the cat had to be better then this…

"Alright!" Arthur exclaimed looking at Merlin, "you can keep the cat!"

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Yes" Arthur groaned. Merlin finished his chores with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Arthur and Merlin went down to training, in much higher spirits. Gwaine groaned a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach…<p>

"I get to keep it!" Merlin declared grinning.

"NO!" Gwaine shouted, "Wait when did he say that?"

"Yesterday…" Merlin replied.

"HA! Pay up!" Leon declared. Grumbling Gwaine pulled out the coins and handed them to Leon.

"You made a beat on weather or not Merlin would keep the cat?" Arthur demanded.

"Not if he would…when?" Leon replied grinning. Arthur stared at them opened mouthed. The knights constantly teased Arthur about being unable to resist Merlin and his cat's powers of cuteness. Arthur couldn't deny though that it was worth it. After he let Merlin's cat stay in his room, Arthur never saw another shirt with a hole in it.

**End Notes**

* * *

><p><strong>Who can resist Merlin's cuteness? And combined with a kitten…ha-ha any who I hope you guys enjoyed this! Sorry about jumping a lot but it was just SOOO long and I didn't know how to break it up…<strong>


	5. Sorcerer?

**A/N**

**So this is pure humor…borderline crack fic if it turned out right….you'll get it in a minute. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A sorcerer was mercilessly dragged into the throne room. He trembled as he was thrown at Uthers feet. Arthur looked away, feeling deep pangs of guilt for what was about to happen. The sorcerer had only been trying to help, he hadn't meant any harm. Arthur locked eyes with Merlin who stood on the other side of the room. Merlin was angry, Arthur could easily see that. Merlin hated watching innocent people being sentenced to death.<p>

"So" Uther began coldly, making Arthur and Merlin break there eye contact, "sorcerer do you admit to using magic in the walls of Camelot in an attempt to kill Arthur."

"Father" Arthur protested, "He wasn't trying to hurt me…"

"Silence!" Uther shouted, "I will _not_ tolerate the use of magic within the walls of Camelot!"

"Please…" The man begged, "I didn't use magic…"

"Lies" Uther hissed. The man looked around the room frantically looking for help within the crowd.

"Please…I'm innocent…" The knights looked away, unable to look at him; there hearts heavy with the knowledge of what was going to happen to him.

"As punishment for directing violating the laws of Camelot I hereby sentence you to death. You will be burnt…" But Uthers sentence got cut short when a sound rung throughout the hall that sounded like a ringing. Trying to keep in character Arthur demanded,

"What is this?" Grinning Merlin added,

"It's sorcery!"

"Who dares to use sorcery in MY Kingdome?" Uther demanded then froze. He reached inside his robe and pulled out a strange device that was the source of the ringing, "me apparently…" Uther informed them. There was a collective 'gasp' throughout the throne room.

"Do I arrest him?" Arthur asked, "I mean he _is_ the king but…should I condone the use of _sorcery_?" There was a mocking tone in his voice.

"Burn _him_ at the stake!" The sorcerer declared, "not me!"

"Yea that's not the _real_ Uther!" Merlin added grinning like an idiot and unable to hide the laughter from his voice, "I mean the _real_ Uther would never condone the use of any magic no matter how _awesome_ it is I mean you can talk to people who are in a whole other Kingdome without either having to leave there own and…"

"That's enough _Merlin_" A voice called, "Alright…cut let's reset people…"

"I thought we had something there" Colin commented.

"Yea like a 'Uther gets taken over by a sorcerer' type thing" Bradley added.

"Alright Antony turn the cell phone _off_ now lets do this again _right!_" So once again the sorcerer was dragged out before the court and Uther was about to sentence him to death when 'You're the Voice' started playing.

"COLIN! BRADLY!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Ok be honest who thought it was Merlin being dragged out at first? Anyways how was it? Good? Terrible? Never want to read anything of mine again? Review and tell me what you think and send me your ideas…sorry this one was short. School is killing me and I didn't have time for something long but it's been awhile since I've updated this so I thought I owed you guys **_**something**_**…**


	6. Those Darn Tomatoes

**A/N**

**So apparently Colin is allergic to tomatoes so….of COURSE I have to make fun of that!**

* * *

><p>Merlin ran through the corridors while somehow managing not to drop Arthur's breakfast all over the floor. Merlin had been up late trying to clean up Arthur's armor. When Arthur had been knocked down by Gwaine he had fallen into a puddle of mud. His armor was coated and there was mud<em> everywhere<em> and of course Merlin had to clean it up. It wasn't until after he'd finished cleaning that he realized he could have simply used magic to clean it up. Exhausted and thoroughly frustrated Merlin had collapsed onto bed and then woke up hours late.

Merlin wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, or how fast he was running. Merlin knew Arthur would be _furious_ with him when he got there so Merlin was moving as fast as he could. If he had been paying more attention he might have seen Uther before it was too late. Merlin was just around the corner to Arthur's room. Merlin ran a little faster and rounded the corner just as Uther did. Arthur's breakfast spilled all over Uther, covering him. Merlin stared at Uther in horror as Uther glared at him.

"What" He began slowly, seething, "is the meaning of this?"

"I was bringing Arthur his breakfast?" Merlin squeaked, terrified.

"Well, I seemed to have gotten it instead" Uther replied, glaring.

"I am so sorry…" Merlin apologized.

"Yes you will be."

Merlin sighed as he got pelted with more rotten fruits. This really was getting old. Couldn't Uther come up with a _different_ punishment? And didn't people _ever _get tired of throwing rotten fruits at the same person?

"Merlin? Isn't it a bit early for you to be in the stocks?" Leon asked the other knights right behind him.

"Yes" Merlin sighed.

"What did you do to make the princess so mad?" Gwaine demanded.

"It wasn't Arthur" Merlin replied, "I was running late so I was hurrying and…I spilled Arthur's breakfast all over Uther…" suddenly something red hit him square in the face.

"He threw you in the stocks for _that_?" Gwaine demanded.

"Uther did yes…" Merlin cursed loudly when he remembered that he'd never got to wake up the prat.

"Well…will Arthur ever get down here?" Elyan asked awkwardly after Merlin's abrupt cursing rampage.

"I never woke him up!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Arthur will be _seething_" Gwaine agreed sympathetically, but Merlin wasn't paying attention. Merlin coughed, feeling a strange tightness in his throat. He was having trouble getting enough air and his eyes started to feel watery. Merlin tasted the all to familiar taste of tomato, he was in trouble. Gwaine noticed that Merlin was going pale and a rash was forming.

"Merlin? You ok?"

"Tomato…" Merlin wheezed. Gwaine's eyes widened in realization. The last time Merlin had a reaction was when he'd taken a bite of some stew with a bit of tomato in it. Gaius had quickly come to the rescue with a potion, but according to Gaius it would have been _very _bad if they had waited much longer because Merlin was severely allergic. Gwaine saw that several people where throwing more tomatoes in Merlin's direction. If one was causing this Gwaine didn't want to know what five would do. Without thinking Gwaine threw himself in front of the tomatoes and got covered in tomato.

"Why did you do that?" Lancelot demanded.

"Just take a look at Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed as more tomatoes hit him.

"What happened?" Elyan asked concerned just as Arthur walked up.

"Gwaine…Merlin? Why are you in the stocks?"

"Just get Merlin out!" Gwaine shouted people yelling at him to get out of the way as they pelted him with more rotten fruit.

"Gwaine I know you don't agree with my father's punishments but this is ridiculous" Arthur replied.

"No Merlin's having an allergic reaction! He needs to see Gaius!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Gwaine if this is some joke…" Arthur warned.

"I don't think so sire…he doesn't look good" Leon added looking Merlin over who was struggling even more to breath. Arthur walked over and unlocked Merlin and half carried him to Gaius. Gaius took one look at Merlin before running to a shelf and snatching a potion. Gaius forced the potion down Merlin's throat and almost immediately Arthur could tell that it was helping. Merlin's breathing slowly started to even out and the rash cleared, but Merlin looked exhausted.

"Will he be ok?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Yes, but if you had waited much longer it could have been bad" Gaius replied, "But Merlin will need to take the day off tomorrow and get some rest…how did you know that Merlin was allergic to tomatoes?"

"I didn't, Gwaine noticed and had me let him out and…where _is_ Gwaine….I would have thought he'd follow to make sure Merlin was ok…" Leon burst in the room and said,

"Sire I think you should come with me…"

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It's Gwaine…"

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't imagine what Gwaine could have possibly done to get himself thrown in the stocks. And it had to be bad because Uther was standing nearby watching.<p>

"Gwaine? What did you do?" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing!" Gwaine exclaimed, "How's Merlin?"

"According to Gaius he'll be fine…just needs to take it easy for a couple days" Arthur replied, "Why did you put Gwaine in the stocks?" Arthur demanded to Uther.

"He let your servant Merlin out" Uther replied glaring at Gwaine.

"That was _me_" Arthur replied.

"Why would you do that?" Uther demanded.

"He was having a severe allergic reaction…" Arthur explained, thinking about how strange the whole thing was. Arthur would have laughed, except that Uther was glowering at him and judging by what Gaius had said Merlin could have been killed. Uther sighed in annoyance but signaled for the guards to let Gwaine out.

"Thanks" Gwaine said to Arthur.

"No problem…"

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to see for myself how Merlin is" Gwaine informed Arthur.

"You might want to clean up first" Arthur suggested.

"Nag, nag, nag" Gwaine sighed but turned and headed towards the washroom instead.

Merlin grinned when Gwaine walked in and Arthur teased,

"Did you even bathe?"

"Of course I did" Gwaine assured.

"For what two seconds?" Lancelot asked.

"I'll have you know it was three seconds not two" Gwaine replied getting a laugh out of the other knights.

"Gwaine?" Merlin asked getting the knights attention, "I heard you got thrown in the stocks for helping me…I'm really sorry about that."

"Its fine" Gwaine replied shrugging off the apology, "you've survived fighting dragons, an immortal army, evil sorcerers…all without armor too…I thought if you where going to die, it would be by something more noble then by a tomato."

"Death by tomatoes…never thought I'd hear that" Lancelot commented grinning.

"What a way to go…" Merlin sighed.

"I think it's safe to say Merlin shouldn't ever be thrown in the stocks again" Arthur commented.

"Probably would be best" Gaius agreed.

"For once I _like_ the punishment" Merlin whispered. Gwaine burst out laughing, yep Merlin would be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**I seriously hope that it was at least ok…not too terrible at least? So the part about death by tomotoes came from my mom telling me about a friend of hers who's husband, who was a clown, died because an elephant stepped on him...everyone laughed before the funeral while the wife cried and at the funeral while everyone was crying she couldn't stop laughing about the whole thing...anyways review tell me what you think and send me your ideas.**


	7. The Unicorn

**A/N**

** I hope you all get a laugh out of this. Or maybe I'm the only one who thinks this would be hilarious…**

Merlin hated hunting trips, he didn't like killings things just for the fun of it, but Arthur loved it so he put up with it, sort of. If complaining about how hot it was, asking when they could go and asking Arthur over and over again why he needed to kill so much game if he already had more then enough food was 'putting up with it' then Merlin was doing a great job. The 'knights of the round table' had come along to 'protect' Arthur but really, they all just wanted out of the castle.

They had been out in the sweltering heat for hours and Arthur had so far only caught a rabbit. Defeated, Arthur had finally agreed to a short stop. Merlin had gone over to the horses to gather up the water skins to fill them up. Merlin's back was to the knights as he bent over to pick them up when Elyan asked nervously,

"Uh…Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin sighed.

"You might wanna turn around" Elyan replied, sounding stunned. Rolling his eyes Merlin stood up and turned around only to be met the unicorn Arthur had shot all those years ago.

"Well…would you look at that" Merlin grinned, "Hey Arthur don't shot it ok?"

"Shut up _Merlin_" Arthur snapped looking a bit guilty. Merlin's smile vanished for a second before reappearing when he noticed the open mouths of all the knights minus Leon.

"What? Never seen a unicorn before?" Merlin grinned.

"No…" Gwaine replied a strange look on his face.

"This place just keeps getting weirder and weirder…" Percival muttered.

"Wonder why it wandered over here…?" Merlin muttered.

"Well _that's_ obvious" Arthur said, a devious grin on his face.

"Why then?" Merlin demanded.

"Well you _are_ a fair maiden…" Arthur replied cheekily.

"Why would you say that?" Merlin asked.

"Well it came to _you_ so logically…" Arthur began.

"I am _not_" Merlin snapped glaring at Arthur who started laughing. Gwaine gasped dramatically and said,

"Poor Merlin…"

"Have you been at the ale again?" Lancelot asked. Gwaine hugged Merlin and declared,

"Don't you get it? Arthurs deflowered our poor Merlin…"

"_What_?" Arthur demanded glaring at Gwaine.

"Well Merlin said he wasn't a fair maiden so…"

"That's _not_ what I meant!" Merlin exclaimed, face turning as red as his shirt.

"Merlin you don't have to lie…" Gwaine assured, grinning.

"I'm pretty sure he was saying he wasn't a _girl_ Gwaine" Lancelot informed Gwaine.

"Exactly!" Merlin exclaimed.

"It's alright Merlin I get it…Arthur's a jerk who…"

"GWAINE!" Arthur threatened. Grinning Gwaine plucked the water skins out of Merlin's hands and said,

"Well I'll go fill these up then?" Leon and Lancelot ran after Gwaine leaving the others stunned.

"Why did you say that?" Leon asked when they reached the river.

"Are you trying to imply something…?" Lancelot asked. Gwaine started laughing uncontrollably then, making Leon and Lancelot even more confused.

"Did….d-did you s-see Arthur's face?" Gwaine laughed.

"Wait….you don't think they….?" Lancelot asked.

"Of course not" Gwaine assured still laughing, "It's just…when Arthur called Merlin a maiden and Merlin said he wasn't…I just _couldn't_ resist." Gwaine explained.

"Are you _sure_ that's smart to be making Arthur so mad?" Leon asked worriedly.

"Probably not…but Arthurs face was _so_ worth it" Gwaine replied walking back to camp. And, as much as they tried, Lancelot and Leon couldn't deny the truth in Gwaine's words. Chuckling, Lancelot and Leon walked back to camp where Merlin was still blushing and Arthur was trying not to look at Merlin. _The stocks were so worth it_ Gwaine decided.

**End Notes**

** Gwaine would do that, I know it. And because I am paranoid….no I wasn't trying to imply anything slash related…I just recently saw a comic about Merlin and the unicorn on Deviant art and basically Arthur was saying Merlin had to help kill the unicorn because he was the closest thing Arthur had to a 'fair maiden' and I just couldn't resist…hope you got a laugh out of this. And yes I do realize the unicorn probably wouldn't wander into the camp….it just worked for the story ok? As for Arthur and Merlin being so uncomfortable…wouldn't you if it was implied you did…that with a friend you did **_**not**_** like at all like that?**


	8. Drunk Knights

**A/N **

** Wow this is late…sorry about that! Things have been crazy the past few days…if you're reading my other story Brothers? I may not update tonight caz I'm about to go to see my first school football game and watch on of my teachers try and throw the ball from the 20 yard line…should be interesting...anyways, I said all of that just to say probably not tonight but for sure tomorrow. Thanks for being such awesome readers!**

Camelot was in the midst of celebration. Among the twenty new recruits that had tried to be knighted, fifteen had passed. There had been a feast to celebrate and long after, Arthur, Merlin and the other knights where in Arthur's room, the alcohol flowing freely. Somehow, Merlin had managed to stay conscious, even after three drinks, abet he was swaying dangerously. At one point, Gwaine declared that they all play a drinking game, truth or dare with a slight twist. You either took a question or a dare and if you refused you had to take a drink.

"Here's what _I_ want to know" Merlin Gwaine drawled, "How many times _have_ you been in the stocks?"

"Uhh…" Merlin replied swaying, "A lot….five….maybe more…"

"Sorry, not good enough" Gwaine declared, "Take a drink Merlin." Sighing, Merlin reached for his cup but Arthur snatched it from Merlin,

"No Gwaine, he's had too much already! Are you trying to kill him?"

"But he didn't answer the question…" Gwaine argued.

"_I_ don't even know the answer to that" Arthur snapped, "besides he's hopelessly drunk already…"

"We all know Gwaine wants Merlin so drunk that…" Lancelot began who was between Merlin and Gwaine, but Gwaine slapped him declaring,

"I'd _never_ hurt Merlin!"

"I've heard _that_ one before" Arthur groaned.

"I was drunk then…." Gwaine argued.

"Well you are now" Arthur informed him, "We all _know_ how you get when you're drunk Gwaine…that combined with a wasted Merlin who wouldn't know to throw you off is something I do _not_ like…"

"I thought Merlin was banned from drinking?" Leon asked from across the room.

"No…just from drinking with Gwaine but…maybe he should be banned from drinking" Arthur admitted when Merlin dropped his head on the table. Gwaine reached around Lancelot and started stroking Merlin's hair who didn't even seem to notice.

"What will you do to him next? Lock him up in the dungeon and throw out the key? Poor Merlin…" Gwaine lamented.

"No but I'll do that to _you_ if you don't get your hands of my servant" Arthur warned.

"Our dear Merlin is not your property" Gwaine declared continuing to stroke Merlin's hair.

"Yea…what _Ga_wain said…?" Merlin slurred. Gwaine smirked at Arthur and said,

"See? Not stop smothering our poor dear innocent Merlin…"

"I am not smothering him!" Arthur snapped, "I am protecting him from the likes of you!"

"Ouch, that hurt" Gwaine sighed, "But I get it…you want Merlin _all_ to yourself so that when you're alone with him you can…" Lancelot slapped a hand across Gwaine's mouth silencing him warning,

"If you finish that sentence I'll personally cut out your tongue and hang it above my mantel." Gwaine didn't even attempt to finish his previous thought.

"Thank you" Arthur sighed. Lancelot nodded at Arthur who slumped over slightly.

"Why do you do that…?" Merlin slurred angrily, "do you hate me…I'm always getting thrown in the stocks or…get things thrown at me…can't do anything now…" Arthur conked him on the back of the head and Merlin squeaked and tried to hide beneath his arms.

"Now look what you've done" Gwaine sighed reaching over to rub Merlin's back.

"What have I said about touching Merlin?" Arthur snapped. Lancelot slapped Gwaine's hand away and placed his own on Merlin's back.

"Now why don't you complain about _him _having his hands all over Merlin?" Gwaine snapped.

"For one thing he's not all over Merlin and two…I trust him more when he's drunk then you even when your sober when it comes to Merlin" Arthur replied.

"That hurts" Gwaine lamented.

"Truth hurts" Leon shrugged. Lancelot rolled his eyes and assured Merlin,

"Don't worry Arthur won't hit you again…right Arthur?"

"Yea, yea…" Arthur replied distractedly. Merlin shook his head and tried to bury himself under Lancelot's arm.

"You Arthur are a cruel man" Gwaine declared, "hitting our poor defenseless innocent…"

"Merlin yea, yea I got it" Arthur sighed. Gwaine glared hotly at Arthur declaring,

"It's true and you know it! Oh…wait not anymore" Gwaine sighed.

"_GWAINE!_" Arthur shouted.

"What it's true…Merlin even said it himself" Gwaine replied smugly.

"That is _not _what he meant!" Arthur exclaimed, feeling an early headache coming on.

"Why is the room spinning?" Merlin asked looking up.

"Yep, you've _definitely_ had enough" Arthur declared, "come on Merlin…let's get you back to your room…" Arthur hauled Merlin to his feet, but he wasn't even attempting to stand on his own. Arthur started to drag Merlin out the door when Gwaine declared,

"You are _not_ going alone!"

"Why?" Arthur sighed, wanted to just pass out then and there but fought not too.

"Who knows what you're planning to do our poor little Merlin? I will not…" There was a distinctive clank and Gwaine passed out. Elyan sighed loudly and declared,

"Man he was getting annoying!"

"Thank you" Arthur thanked.

"Why are you guys so mean…?" Merlin slurred.

"Because I'm an evil noble who hates all commoners" Arthur replied exasperated, "Gwaine can tell you all about it in the morning." Leon and Lancelot stood and were about to pick up Gwaine when Arthur said,

"Leave him…I want to be able to somewhat keep an eye on him…who knows what he'll do when he wakes up." Lancelot nodded and gratefully plopped down again. Arthur sighed and deposited Merlin back on the floor deciding it was too much work to move him.

The next morning Arthur found Gwaine exactly where they'd left him the night before and yawning, Percival asked,

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah…I didn't hit him _that_ hard…" Elyan replied slowly.

"How hard did you hit him?" Lancelot asked who had passed out on the couch.

"I don't know…maybe hard enough to knock out Arthur" Elyan shrugged.

"Oh no" Merlin groaned.

"What?" Arthur grumbled.

"Gwaine's dead" Merlin declared.

"WHAT?" Elyan shouted.

"Well if Elyan hit him hard enough to knock out even Arthur then he must be dead" Merlin explained grinning. Arthur half heartedly threw a goblet and Merlin which Merlin dodged before going to Gaius to get a little something to help with his hang over.

**End Notes**

** Not TOO terrible right? Well I hope not…I had no other ideas really so I went with this and….once again never been drunk of met a drunk so I'm just guessing….anyways tell me what you thought!**


	9. Bandits

**A/N**

** So this idea had been bothering me for awhile until I finally decided to post it...enjoy!**

The patrol had started out like any other, Arthur, Merlin and the unofficial Knights of the Round Table had gone on a patrol of the woods surrounding Camelot. When a trail they had been following of a group of bandits had split off into multiple trails, they had split into pairs, Arthur and Merlin, Lancelot and Percival, and Elyan and Gwaine had each taken a different trail. Arthur was on high alert as he and Merlin followed their trail. The forest was abnormally quiet, which somehow always meant that there was about to be an ambush.

"Arthur watch out!" Merlin suddenly shouted. Arthur stopped his horse just as an arrow whizzed past him. The arrow embedded itself in the tree where Arthur's head would have been had Merlin not stopped him. The bandits then rushed from behind the trees, Arthur quickly dismounted and pulled out his sword. Arthur ran his sword through one of the bandits and Arthur ordered,

"Merlin run! Find the others!" but as usual the idiot didn't listen, instead he took the sword from the now dead bandit and turned to face another opponent. Arthur growled in frustration as he faced the next bandit. Arthur quickly counted six bandits not including the one Arthur had killed, bad odds. Arthur and Merlin both were facing three bandits at once. Arthur kept turning to check on Merlin who was no good with a sword, but somehow Merlin was holding his own. If Arthur could just finish of these bandits he could help Merlin.

Merlin was thinking along the same lines as Arthur. Merlin knew that somehow he had to use magic without Arthur noticing what he was doing. Merlin grinned when he noticed a tree branch posed perfectly above one of the bandits, in a flash the branch fell and crushed the bandit. Arthur grinned when he heard a crunch and saw a bandit get crushed by the branch. Arthur had never failed to notice that tree branches always conveniently fell on only the enemy and sometimes wondered if it was the same person who sent the light to guide him out of the caves. Arthur's train of thought was broken when he saw the supposedly dead bandit shove the branch off of him and raise a heavy club over his head to hit an unsuspecting Merlin who was so focused on not getting hit by the other two bandits that he didn't notice the third bandit.

"Merlin look out!" Arthur warned but it was too late, with a sickening crunch Merlin went down. Another bandit dragged the now unconscious and bleeding servant to his feet and held his sword against Merlin's neck.

"Drop it" He growled. Arthur threw his sword on the ground and allowed two of the bandits to bind his hands. Arthur glowed at the bandit who had a sick grin plastered on his face. The bandit that got hit with the tree branch was binding Merlin's hands and feet, which Arthur thought was unnecessary sense he was unconscious but didn't say anything. Arthur was lead by two of the bandits while Merlin was dragged by another bandit through the forest. Arthur noted dully that they were heading towards the path that Lancelot and Percival had taken. Arthur hoped that maybe they would find Arthur and Merlin without getting caught and be able to help get them out of the situation. They soon reached a cliff that was about fifteen feet above a lake not far from Camelot.

"So…" Arthur assumed that this was the leader, "what should we do with you _Arthur Pentdragon_" He practically spat Arthur's name as he glared at Arthur.

"Do what you please with me" Arthur began, "but let my servant go." The bandit pondered this for a moment before replying,

"That _would_ be fair..." He then nodded his head at the bandits and for one crazy moment Arthur thought they would _actually_ let Merlin go, but his hopes where short lived. Instead Arthur watched in horror as they dragged Merlin's unconscious form to the edge of the cliff and threw him off.

"_NO_!" Arthur shouted in horror. A gag was then shoved in Arthur's mouth and his legs were bound. The bandits then proceeded to drag Arthur to the cliff edge and Arthur was sure he was about to suffer the same fate as Merlin. Arthur's frantic struggling ceased when he head a cry,

"_For the love of Camelot!_" And then Gwaine, Lancelot, Percival and Elyan charged at the bandits. The bandits dropped Arthur to face the knights, completely forgetting about him. Arthur struggled to get free, his thoughts solely on Merlin was drowning in the lake beneath him and would die unless Arthur got to him soon. The bandits where quickly dispatched and Leon was beside Arthur cutting him lose. As soon as Arthur was free he stood and ran towards the cliff edge.

"Arthur!" Leon cried as Arthur jumped off the edge and dove strait into the lake. The knights ran to the edge and watched in horror as Arthur landed in the lake and didn't resurface.

"What should we do?" Elyan asked. Then Gwaine noticed something.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine shouted. That's when the other knights realized that Merlin indeed was missing. Suddenly, Arthur resurfaced pulling and unconscious Merlin with him.

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted, mortified. The knights ran down the Cliffside as Arthur dragged himself and Merlin onto shore. Arthur cut the binds around Merlin's arm with his dagger and leaned over Merlin when hoping to hear Merlin's breaths.

"No, no, no…" Arthur muttered frantically when he couldn't hear Merlin breathing. His chest remained still as Arthur rubbed it frantically trying to get Merlin to breath again, "No…Merlin you are _not_ dying like this…" Arthur slapped Merlin in hopes that he would get some response out of Merlin, but he got nothing. Arthur shook Merlin and said,

"Come on you _idiot_ there are _plenty _of other servants that can do nothing…but I _need_ you to just _wake up_!" Nothing. By then the knights had reached Arthur and Merlin. Gwaine collapsed next to Merlin's still form and Arthur looked up at the other knights helplessly. Arthur opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone gagging. Arthur looked down to find Merlin choking and gagging up water.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted as he turned Merlin onto his side. Gwaine picked up Arthur's hastily discarded dagger and started cutting away at the bonds around Merlin's feet. Arthur held Merlin up and rubbed his back soothingly as Merlin continued to throw up water. Eventually, Merlin slumped against Arthur breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked worriedly after a minute of silence. Merlin nodded his head weakly, moaning slightly.

"I got a horrible headache but…I'll live" Merlin replied breathlessly. Arthur let out a weak laugh shaking his head.

"You Merlin are the world's biggest idiot" Arthur informed Merlin.

"And you're a prat" Merlin retorted grinning.

"You know" Gwaine began, grinning, "for a second there when Arthur dove off the cliff after you Merlin, I thought 'did we really do _that_ bad a job of rescuing you Arthur that you thought you had to _kill yourself_ from the sheer horror of it?' then I saw you drag Merlin up and I felt just a little better." Arthur, Merlin and the other knights burst out laughing at Gwaine comment and Merlin asked,

"Did you really dive off a cliff…to save me?"

"Well…of course, I didn't want to have to go through the trouble of finding a new one simply because mine got thrown off a cliff…"

"Of course that's the reason" Merlin sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And really _Mer_lin, did you _really_ think that you'd get out of your chores by drowning? That's really not a good excuse" Arthur informed Merlin, grinning.

"Had to try" Merlin replied.

"But seriously" Lancelot cut in, "at the rate you're going Merlin we may need to start bringing you to training with all the frights you get in while following Arthur around."

"You know, Lancelot's got a point" Gwaine agreed. Arthur looked Merlin over thoughtfully before admitting,

"That may not be a bad idea."

**End Notes**

** Yikes! Ok, that took awhile…and now my hands are dead, I hope your happy! I just **_**had**_** to get this down because the evil plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone. The sort of sequel to this where Merlin goes to training is next if you want to see that...anyways, review and tell me what you thought! Have a great weekend! (Well what's left of it anyways!)**


	10. Brothers?

**A/N**

**Ok so this kind of sort of takes place before 'Brothers?' If you haven't read it, basically Leon mentions an incident where nobility thought Merlin was royalty and a few people asked when that happened…well it never did it was something that I wished would happen and never did so I decided to make a one shot about it so here we go!**

The unofficial Knights of the Round Table were lounging on the steps of the castle, feeling lazy. Training had been canceled for the day in anticipation for the arrival of Sir Bernard and his daughter Liana, they had arrived earlier that morning and Gwaine already knew he hated her. Sure, she was a beauty with beautiful blond hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes, but she was highly critical of everything, and even was bold enough to complain about the new knights being commoners when Gwaine passed by. Gwaine somehow managed to pretend he hadn't heard her, knowing what Arthur would do if he found out Gwaine had punched a noble.

Things had finally started to get back on a somewhat normal pace in Camelot, giving Gwaine a lot more time to think. Something had been bothering him for awhile, and only now did he finally have a chance to actually talk about it.

"Have any of you ever wondered" Gwaine began, "Why Merlin is so loyal to Arthur? I mean what has he ever done for Merlin?" The other knights were silent as they contemplated this.

"Right from the start it seemed like they hated each other" Leon admitted, "but then…something changed."

"What do you mean?" Gwaine asked.

"Well not even two days after Arthur threw Merlin in prison for calling him an 'ass'" Gwaine made a sound of disgust but Leon ignored him as he continued, "he shoved Arthur out of the way of a sorceress disguised as Lady Helen who threw a dagger at Arthur…" Leon trailed off thoughtfully.

"What?" Elyan asked.

"Well…in all the chaos after that…I never wondered…when Merlin's around things tend to fall on the enemy…" Leon explained.

"Huh?" Lancelot asked, looking worried.

"Well, everyone just fell asleep while she was singing…I guess she was enchanting us and…we woke up and found that a chandelier had fallen on her then she threw the dagger Merlin shoved Arthur out of the way and she died…"

"Strange…" Gwaine agreed.

"Tree branches are always falling on bandits" Percival added thoughtfully, "again only when Merlin's around…"

"Maybe Merlin's a good luck charm" Lancelot suggested, truly frightened. Lancelot was frantically trying to find a way to turn the subject away from dangerous waters when Leon did it for him,

"And then there was the time Merlin knew about Arthur's goblet being poisoned…"

"What happened?" Lancelot asked hoping to distract the knights.

"Well…Camelot was signing a treaty with Bayard, the king of Mercia, and Bayard present two goblets one for Uther and Arthur to celebrate the treaty. Apparently someone told him that Arthur's goblet had been poisoned and he burst into the hall to stop Arthur from drinking it. Uther forced Merlin to drink it instead and of course it really _was_ poisoned."

"Then what?" Gwaine prompted eyes wide.

"Well…Arthur went to find the antidote despite what Uther said and somehow Arthur managed to get Merlin the antidote even though Uther had him imprisoned…"

"Can't say Arthur never did anything for Merlin then" Elyan pointed out.

"He probably did it because he felt he owed Merlin or something" Gwaine dismissed.

"Well…when Merlin's mother, Hunith I believe, came to Camelot to get help because there home village Ealdor was being attacked…"

"Isn't that in Cenreds kingdom?" Lancelot asked.

"It is that's why Uther refused to help her but I overheard Arthur telling Merlin that he would have sent out a whole army to help" Leon replied.

"I'm not surprised I mean he did so much just to rescue me" Elyan pointed out.

"The thing is he did that for Gwen and…Arthur followed Merlin back to Ealdor to help fight to save it and I really think the only reason he went was because he really did care about Merlin" Leon explained.

"I guess that's something…" Gwaine admitted. Gwaine then noticed Arthur and Merlin walking across the courtyard in a deep conversation. Arthur said something, grinning cheekily and Merlin elbowed him, a bigger grin on his face. Arthur gave Merlin a light shove and Merlin shoved Arthur back a little harder and soon there was a full out war between the two of them. When Merlin toppled to the ground Arthur reached down and pulled Merlin to his feet laughing with Merlin laughing along with him.

Leon couldn't help but smile as he watched them. Arthur always seemed happier with Merlin around. It wasn't quiet like when he was with Gwen though, it was more like he'd finally found a long lost friend. Somehow, the room just seemed brighter when Merlin was around. Leon soon realized that the other knights were thinking along the same lines because when Elyan commented quietly,

"Merlin sure is something" they all nodded in agreement. When Merlin noticed the knights his grin, if it was even possible, got even bigger. He waved towards the knights eagerly and grinning Gwaine waved back. Merlin jumped slightly and turned on his heel to catch back up to Arthur who had apparently called him over.

"Strange" a feminine voice that Gwaine hopped he'd never have to hear again, Liana, "I didn't know Arthur had a younger brother." Gwaine couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth. She glared heatedly at Gwaine as the others burst out laughing as well.

"What is wrong with you?" She demanded. Regaining his composure Leon explained kindly,

"Actually that's not Arthur's brother…"

"Ok is he a noble friend of Arthurs? Maybe an advisors son?" She asked cheekily. Leon had to fight the urge to laugh when he explained slowly,

"No…he's um…Arthur's servant" When Gwaine saw the look on Liana's face Gwaine burst into another fit of laughter, followed shortly by the other knights.

"The nerve!" She exclaimed glaring at the laughing knights, "what a disgraceful place this place has become! Letting commoners become knights, common filth being friendly with royalty…"

"Well we happen to like this 'disgraceful place' and all of the 'common filth' in it" Leon declared. Liana huffed indigently and stormed off. When she was gone Leon commented,

"I probably shouldn't have said that…"

"Probably" Gwaine agreed.

* * *

><p>Later while the knights where lounging in Arthur's room, much to Arthur's annoyance Gwaine commented when he saw Merlin come in carrying Arthur's dinner,<p>

"You know _sire_ you shouldn't have to carry up someone's dinner." Merlin stared at Gwaine like he'd completely lost his mind while the other knights burst out laughing.

"Have you been at the ale again Gwaine?" Arthur demanded. Taking pity on them, Leon explained what happened with Liana. Before Leon could explain what happened after she asked that though, Arthur turned to Merlin and said,

"Well _Mer_lin it seems you've gotten a bit too comfy…and I _know_ how much the stocks miss you…"

"Sire you banned Merlin from getting thrown in the stocks after the incident with the tomato remember?" Leon pointed out.

"Right…" Arthur agreed, "Well the stables need mucking out and the floors could use a good cleaning" Arthur informed a dejected Merlin.

"Thanks guys" Merlin growled.

"Oh and before I forget…Liana did mention something about this 'disgraceful' place at one point…" Gwaine commented airily. Arthur's face hardened as he asked,

"She said what?" So Gwaine explained what Liana had said after Leon told her who Merlin was. When Leon got to the part about Merlin being called 'common filth' Arthur's face quickly turned red from pure anger. Merlin looked away dejectedly and slowly, Arthur turned to Merlin, and, fearing the worst Merlin flinched at his master's gaze but Arthur stiffly told Merlin,

"You know what Merlin…you need a break…take the rest of the night off."

"Thanks" Merlin replied, stunned. Arthur then shooed the knights out saying he had paper work to attend to. Leon couldn't help but grin when he heard Arthur mutter something about his servant not being 'common filth'. Apparently Gwaine heard him as well because he informed Leon,

"Well…I guess maybe Arthur really has earned Merlin's loyalty."

**End Notes**

**Now my hands are dead…oh and apparently Colin **_**isn't**_** allergic to tomatoes? Ugg…not sure what's true but either way I'm not taking down 'Those Darn Tomatoes' I had WAY to much fun writing that one. I had a few comments about that so I thought I'd mention that….umm anything else….well other then I hope you enjoyed it and send me you're ideas…ummm…I may not write the one with Merlin going to train with Arthur…not much (well no) interest so to end this ridiculously long note review and let me know what you thought!**


	11. Sick Day

Merlin groaned and buried himself further underneath his blanket. He felt like Arthur pounding the inside of his skull with a mallet, and his stomach was doing flip flops.

"Merlin!" Gaius called, making Merlin's head pound even more, "Get up! You're going to be late!" Merlin ignored Gaius and tried to fall asleep again. Gaius began to worry when his ward didn't come down so he marched upstairs and sighed when he found Merlin buried under the sheets.

"Merlin, Arthur will be furious if you're late" Gaius warned. Usually, that would get Merlin moving, but not today. Gaius ripped the sheets off of Merlin who simply curled up burying his face in his knees, shivering. Gaius studied his ward, Merlin's hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, which was much paler then usual. Gaius leaned over and brushed a hand over Merlin's forehead, shocked at how warm it felt.

"It seems you've come down with a fever Merlin" Gaius sighed, draping the blanket across Merlin, "I'll find someone to send another servant to take care of Arthur." But, Merlin wasn't listening, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned when someone knocked loudly on the door. Why Merlin suddenly decided to start knocking was beyond Arthur. Groaning, Arthur dragged himself to his feet when the knocking continued. Arthur flung open the door and demanded,<p>

"Honestly _Mer_lin you've never…" He then froze when he realized that it wasn't Merlin standing in the doorway.

"Sire" The servant stammered hastily bowing while balancing his breakfast.

"Where's my servant?" Arthur asked.

"He's ill today sire" The servant replied hastily bowing again. Frowning Arthur stepped aside to let the servant in. Arthur tried to act like he was unconcerned about Merlin, but in reality he was worried out of his mind. Merlin _never_ took sick days, even when he was almost dead on his feet he came to work, only to have Arthur send him back to Gaius. But he'd never not come before, meaning Merlin must be sick. Arthur tried to shove the worrisome thoughts of his servant to the back of his mind, new recruits were going to be at training today and he needed to focus.

"Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked Arthur when Arthur arrived at the training field alone.

"He's sick" Arthur replied tartly.

"But he still always came…" Gwaine argued.

"I know!" Arthur snapped. Arthur ignored the surprised expressions of the other knights and continued, "We'll start with sword training…" Arthur pushed the knights harder then usual during training. The older knights knew that usually when Arthur worked them this hard it had something to do with Merlin, so they wisely kept there mouths shut. But, the new recruits didn't know this and moaned the whole time making Arthur even madder at them. After training Gwaine was heading up to see Merlin when he literally ran into Lancelot.

"Off to see Merlin?" Lancelot asked.

"Yep…you too?" Gwaine guessed.

"Yep" Lancelot replied. The two knights's continued to Gaius's chamber, there minds to preoccupied to talk. They weren't too worried about Merlin, they new that if it was that serious Gaius would have said something, but they new it had to be pretty bad for Merlin to willingly skip work. Gaius didn't seem all that surprised when Gwaine and Lancelot walked in.

"How's Merlin?" Gwaine asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"He's feeling miserable" Gaius replied, "couldn't even get out of bed this morning." Gwaine nodded sympathetically.

"Can we go see him?" Lancelot asked.

"I think he's asleep but go ahead" Gaius replied. Gwaine softly knocked on the door and cracked it open,

"Merlin?" He asked as quietly as possible, hoping to not wake up Merlin if he really was asleep. Only the top of Merlin's head was visible under the several blankets that had been piled on top of him. Merlin groaned and turned away from the door and moaned,

"Go away…"

"Sorry….I thought you'd like my company…I guess not…" Merlin groaned,

"Gwaine…"

"Sorry" Gwaine whispered, stepping into the room, "I heard you had a rough morning…" Merlin pulled the blankets tighter around himself and whispered hoarsely,

"Yea…" Gwaine pulled a chair next to Merlin's bad and plopped down in it, while Lancelot sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Well you're not the only one having a bad day" Gwaine lamented. Merlin looked up at Gwaine curiously and Lancelot explained sarcastically,

"Gwaine's just annoyed that Arthur worked us a little harder then usual today…"

"The only reason he did was because he's mad that our dear Merlin here is sick" Gwaine declared. Lancelot rolled his eyes but didn't comment, "See Lance here even knows it!"

"Please don't call me Lance" Lancelot begged tiredly.

"But it sounds better then Lancelot…right Merlin?" Gwaine asked. Merlin groaned and pulled the blankets over his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Ordinarily Merlin enjoyed Gwaine's antics, but today it was making his head pound.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked.

"I think he's asleep" Lancelot informed Gwaine. Merlin decided to just go along with it, hoping maybe then Gwaine would be quiet and his head would stop pounding.

"In all seriousness though" Gwaine began softly, trying not to wake up Merlin who was supposedly asleep, "whenever _anything_ bad happens with Merlin Arthur gets so moody…"

"I don't think either of them would ever admit it, let alone to each other, but I know they do care about one another. I mean how can you not start to care about someone you've spent four years with."

"I guess" Gwaine agreed. Merlin shivered slightly and he felt someone pull the blanket more firmly around him, "but in general, I think it's impossible to not like Merlin _period_."

"I guess so" Lancelot agreed chuckling slightly. Someone entered the room loudly and Gwaine hissed,

"_Arthur!_"

"Sorry" Arthur whispered, truly sounding it as well.

"Come one Gwaine we better get going" Lancelot said.

"Why?" Gwaine moaned and Lancelot snapped,

"_Come on_." Lancelot dragged Gwaine out of the room who loudly protested until Lancelot snapped,

"Do you _want_ to wake him up?" Once they were gone Arthur said,

"Alright Merlin you can cut the act now. I know you're really awake."

"Is it that obvious?" Merlin asked hoarsely.

"A little" Arthur admitted.

"Well you're oh so observant knights couldn't tell" Merlin teased a ghost of a grin on his face.

"Well I didn't knight them for their keen observation now did I?" Arthur retorted.

"Yea…you knighted them because you where desperate" Merlin teased. Arthur grinned and replied,

"Idiot."

"Prat" Merlin automatically responded. Both men had huge grins on there faces. Any further banter was interrupted by Gaius, who informed Arthur,

"Arthur, your father wished to see you." Sighing, Arthur stood up and told Merlin,

"Don't come back to work unless you're better ok?"

"I don't think Gaius would let me" Merlin informed Arthur, "but thanks." Arthur nodded his head before walking about. Merlin curled up under the blankets, yes Lancelot was right, they'd never really admit they cared, but that didn't mean they didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Not to dreadful right? I have quiet a few other ideas for one shots so never fear! But I will always take any requests you guys may have for one shots, I LOVE to hear them. So review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	12. Selfless

**A/N**

** So this is kind of sort of a continuation of the previous chapter…I hope it's not to cheesy…Yea I enjoy the bromance (Microsoft word seems to think that it's not a real word…) so BEWARE! enjoy!**

Merlin pulled his too thin coat around him more tightly and shivered. Winter was fast approaching; Merlin could _feel_ it in the air. Uther sent Arthur out on a week long patrol to check on the outlying villages, bandits had been raiding them and Uther wanted them to be stopped. They had managed to find two bandit camps and quickly took care of them, were supposed to start heading back towards Camelot the next day, and Merlin wished again that they could hurry up and head back to Camelot already, he wasn't completely over his fever and was starting to feel ill again. He was frozen but felt sweaty at the same time, and he was so tired.

Lancelot had noticed that Merlin was getting paler, and would slump over in his saddle like he was about to collapse then jolt awake again. Lancelot really started to worry about Merlin who had begun to shake, his lips starting to turn blue. When they stopped to water the horses and relive themselves, Lancelot saw Merlin dig through his pack and pull out his other jacket. Merlin slipped it on and rubbed his arms trying desperately to warm himself.

"Merlin…should you really be out here with us?" Lancelot asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine" Merlin snapped shivering again.

"I don't want you to get hurt" Lancelot argued.

"I'm fine" Merlin whispered again before hopping onto his horse again. Lancelot watched Merlin as he galloped ahead before shaking his head and jumping up onto his own horse. Lancelot trailed behind the rest of the group, thinking hard. He knew for a fact that Merlin was lying, but he knew there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Lance?" Only one person called him that, Gwaine and his stupid nicknames.

"How many times do I have to tell you to _not_ call me that?" Lancelot sighed.

"Look…I'm worried about Merlin" Gwaine admitted, "he's sick I can tell but…why won't he say anything?" Before Lancelot could reply, an arrow shot out of nowhere and his Merlin's horse. It had thankfully hit the saddle and had probably not injured the horse. The panicked horse suddenly threw of its unprepared rider and bolted into the forest. Merlin had to dodge the other horses as they reared up in a panic. Shouting, a group of bandits burst from the forest to charge at the confused group. Initially the bandits had the element of surprise, but the knights of Camelot where much better swordsmen, they also had tree branches strategically falling on top of bandits when they were needed most. Lancelot silently warned Merlin to be careful before taking down another bandit. They quickly where able to dispatch the bandits and Arthur frantically looked over the knights. Percival was clutching his arm where he got nicked by a bandit's sword and Elyan had a slight limp, but no one was seriously injured.

"Merlin get the bandages, Percivals' cut isn't too bad but we should cover it" Arthur ordered.

"I can't" Merlin informed him dejectedly.

"Why _not_?" Arthur snapped, "I know you're a _daffodil_ but still…"

"The bandages where with my things" Merlin replied.

"So?" Arthur asked.

"That where with my horse?" Merlin offered.

"The one that ran off" Leon threw in. A look of understanding flashed across Arthur's face before he cursed. _All_ of there medical supplies had been on that horse, not to mention all of Merlin's things. Gwaine hopped onto his horse then inclined for Merlin to get on as well. Wearily Merlin carefully maneuvered himself onto the horse to sit behind Gwaine.

"We should ride for a bit longer then make camp" Arthur informed them getting onto his own horse. Merlin held on tightly to Gwaine, as if he was afraid he'd fall if he didn't. Gwaine could literally feel Merlin shaking behind him from the cold and felt Merlin's icy breath on his neck. As they continued on Merlin's grip loosened and Gwaine felt Merlin leaning more heavily against him. Gwaine was about to say something when Arthur halted them and declared,

"We should stop for the night." Gwaine noticed that Arthur watched Merlin carefully as Merlin slowly climbed out of the saddle. Merlin swayed dangerously and leaned heavily against the horse. Arthur watched Merlin critically as he set laid out his at and realized with a jolt that Merlin had nothing to sleep on. Merlin curled up next to the fire shivering, using his arm as a pillow and shut his eyes.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Hm?" Merlin asked cracking his eyes open.

"Sleep on my mat" Arthur told Merlin.

"Huh?" Merlin asked sitting up, "Where are you supposed to sleep?"

"I'm taking the first watch so I don't need it yet" Arthur replied. Arthur wasn't5 sure why he was suddenly being nice to Merlin, maybe it was the boys pale face or unusually thin frame, or maybe it was just the site of how pitiful he looked trying to somehow stay warm on the cold ground. Regardless of the reason, Arthur gestured impaciantly to his mat. Knowing Arthur wouldn't quiet until Merlin did what he asked, Merlin wearily laid down and pulled the warm blanket around him and whispered tiredly,

"Wake me when your watch is over…"

"Ok…" Arthur promised but Merlin was already asleep.

"Are you sure…?" Leon asked in a hushed tone.

"Well last I check all of Merlin's things galloped off with his horse" Arthur replied, "Besides, I'm almost positive he's gotten himself sick again." Gwaine smiled slightly at Arthur's back as he sat down at the edge of the camp.

"Just when I think I've figure him out he does something like this" Leon commented dryly.

"What you got a problem with that?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't think anyone will ever understand those two" Leon sighed after a minute's silence.

"Congratulations, you've just stated the obvious" Gwaine grinned. Leon rolled his eyes and lay down, ignoring Gwaine's quiet laughter.

A few hours later, Arthur felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Leon standing there.

"I'll take over" Leon informed Arthur. Sighing, Arthur wearily got to his feet then walked over to Merlin. Arthur looked down at Merlin's sleeping form; he really didn't want to disturb the young man. Arthur knew how desperately Merlin needed sleep, he looked a lot better already, he was shivering violently, and his face had regained some color. Sighing, Arthur bent over and gently shook him. Merlin rolled over and groaned,

"Five more minutes…" Arthur was about to reply, but them Merlin's breaths evened out again and Arthur knew that he was asleep again. Arthur grinned silently to himself and lay down closer to the fire to try and stay warm.

"Sire? What are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Merlin said to wake him up when my watch was over… but he didn't say anything about keeping him from falling back asleep" Arthur informed Leon, "he really shouldn't be sleeping out in the cold… I know he's still sick even though he won't admit it."

"Well you shouldn't either" Leon argued, "go sleep on my mat."

"What about you?" Arthur asked.

"I'll find something" Leon assured. Sighing Arthur crawled onto Leon's mat and instantly fell asleep. The rest of the night continued on like that, when Lancelot took over Leon took Lancelot's mat then Lancelot sleep on Percivals then Percival slept on Elyan's then Elyan slept on Gwaine's. The next morning, when Merlin woke up to Gwaine shouting,

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" Merlin noted that everyone seemed to have switched spots in the middle of the night, and then Merlin realized he was sleeping on Arthur's mat.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed.

"What?" Arthur asked innocently.

"I told you to wake me up" Merlin groaned, "not let me take you're bed, where did you sleep?"

"On Leon's mat" Arthur replied shrugging.

"Where did Leon sleep?" Merlin asked clearly annoyed.

"I slept on Lancelot's mat" Leon replied grinning.

"Where did…" Merlin began but Lancelot cut him off,

"Look everyone just kind of shared there beds tonight, everyone agreed that you shouldn't have to sleep on the ground just because your horse ran off."

"Arthur!" Merlin snapped.

"Merlin" Arthur replied grinning.

"Leon?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Merlin" Leon grinned being no help whatsoever.

"Elyan?" Merlin asked hoping that _someone_ would back him up.

"GWAINE!" Gwaine shouted ecstatically and everyone glared at him.

"What?" Gwaine asked grinning innocently, "I thought we were just shouting out names randomly?" Arthur slapped his forehead groaning and Gwaine continued to grin. Everyone climbed onto there horses, Arthur had Merlin ride with him the rest of the way to Camelot, Merlin's face burning bright red from shame. Merlin knew he'd get an earful for this, fist taking the princes mat, and then riding on his horse?

Arthur knew that Merlin felt horrible, but in Arthur's mind it made perfect sense. He was not just going to let Merlin sleep in the freezing cold with nothing to keep him warm, and he definitely wasn't going to make him walk back to Camelot while everyone else rode, especially since he was still a little sick, yes he was a little better this morning, but Arthur knew he wasn't one hundred percent yet. Arthur decided that it felt pretty good to do something selfless for once.

**End Notes**

** Ok so not to cheesy I hope? This idea had been in my head for awhile I just never wrote it…well I hope you enjoyed it umm…thanks again for all of the reviews! It keeps me writing (hint, hint wink, wink) haha.**


	13. No Time

**A/N**

** Originally I was going to do a happier one but I just couldn't seen to write it so I did this one instead. ***WARNING*** Mild spoilers for Season 4 starting NOW The only spoiler though is that Uther dies in season 4…yes it is confirmed…END SPOILER. Ok so enjoy! **

Arthur solemnly looked out his window, watching the throngs of people slowly making the trek home. This was _his _Kingdome now, and those where his people. Arthur took a deep breath, ordering himself to pull it together, kings did _not_ cry. Arthur knew this day would come, so why was he so upset? If Arthur was honest with himself, the answer was pretty obvious. Uther's death had been so sudden, so unexpected, Arthur was sure no one was prepared for it. Yes, he had been sick for awhile but no one thought he'd die from it. The image of Uther lying there still, cold, lifeless, was forever engraved in Arthur's mind.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Arthur told whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal an unusually quiet Merlin. There was no joke, no goofy smile; he just went around quietly doing his chores, giving Arthur time to sort through his thoughts. Arthur wasn't sure weather he wanted to thank Merlin or strangle him for that. He knew Merlin was only trying to help, but Arthur didn't want to be left with his thoughts, he didn't want to think about his now dead father, it made him want to do some very un-kingly things.

"It's ok" Merlin began softly, "to cry. You don't have to pretend it doesn't hurt."

"No man is worth any tears" Arthur replied, his voice frighteningly emotionless.

"But he's your father" Merlin replied gently.

"And?" Arthur replied.

"He just died so unexpectedly….even though you're king; you're still human, with human emotions…"

"A king does not cry over someone's death" Arthur replied.

"You don't have to be king then right now" Merlin countered.

"Being king isn't something you can just stop being, you can't just not be king, you can't take a break from ruling!" Arthur exclaimed.

"So what you're never going to let yourself feel anything ever again?" Merlin demanded.

"No…" Arthur replied.

"Because that's exactly what you're doing" Merlin informed Arthur. Arthur stubbornly turned away from Merlin.

"I do understand…" Merlin began.

"You can never understand" Arthur interrupted venomously, but was secretly glad Merlin couldn't understand this kind of pain.

"I know what it's like to not be able to mourn someone" Merlin began. Arthur thought of Will then, he remembered Merlin's face as his body was burnt, and mentally cringed.

"And…at least you got to know you're father" Merlin added.

"You knew you're mother" Arthur countered.

"I met my father…for a day" Merlin continued.

"You told me you never met him…" Arthur began.

"Then I did" Merlin corrected, "I thought he was dead but then…I found him and…I actually had a father and I was going to take him to see my mother again but….the next morning we were attacked by bandits and he died protecting me…" Arthur turned to face Merlin and saw tears running down the young man's face.

"When did…" Arthur began then asked, "Was this were you where those three days you vanished?" Arthur asked. Merlin remained silent, refusing to look Arthur in the eye. "You don't have to tell me" Arthur added, sensing Merlin did not want to talk about it.

"Thank you" Merlin whispered gratefully. Arthur couldn't imagine what that was like for Merlin, to have finally found his father, then to suddenly have him ripped away. The worst part though, was that as far as Arthur could tell, Merlin had to go through it all by himself.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Arthur whispered.

"After that happened…I felt so alone" Merlin whispered, "It hurt so bad but Gaius showed me that I wasn't alone, that he was here for me" Merlin slowly approached Arthur, he stood frozen watching him, "And I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that you don't have to be alone either, me Gwen, the other knights, we're here for you. We want to help…"

"I don't need help" Arthur snapped, "and you sound like a girl." But Arthur's words seemed to lack something. There was no real meaning behind them, and Merlin knew it.

"I never liked your father" Merlin informed Arthur, "but he was still your father."

"He did…so many horrible things…do you have any idea how many lives he destroyed? How many families he ripped apart from his hatred of magic…?" Arthur demanded.

"Actually I do" Merlin replied calmly, "my family was one of them."

"What?" Arthur asked.

"The reason my father left was…well not long before Uther asked him to come to Camelot to try and make peace but…it was a trap…Uther used my father but he managed to escape and he hid in Ealdor…where he met my mother. Uther followed him there and he had to leave my mother before she could tell him he was going to have a son…" Merlin looked away, feeling a rampage of emotions, but he kept going, Arthur _had_ to hear this, "my father didn't know I existed until I told him…then he died. I never got to know him or do anything with him…" Arthur wanted to ask why his father wanted to meet Merlin's father, but refrained from doing so, it was obvious this was painful for Merlin to talk about. Arthur knew Merlin would tell him when he was ready.

"I'm sorry about what my father did" Arthur said, "even after what he'd done…you still tried to save him…why?"

"Because, he was your father, and despite all that he'd done, you still loved him. No matter what horrible things he'd done, he was still a human being…he was still your father." Arthur then did something that surprised Merlin and even Arthur. He wrapped his arms around Merlin and broke down. After the initial shock wore off, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur, hoping to give some comfort. Arthur cried for his father, cried for Merlin and the father he never knew, and cried because he knew that secretly the people where rejoicing for his father's death, while Arthur had no idea what to do.

Merlin was silent while Arthur cried. It surprised Merlin that he was able to get a response out of Arthur, but he was glad he was able to. Merlin knew that even Arthur needed someone to be there for them, he had no idea what he would have done without Gaius, and so Merlin was going to be there for Arthur. Merlin knew exactly what it was like to not be able to mourn for a loved one lost, Will, Freya, Balinor, even Morgana. The old Morgana was dead, gone forever, and there was nothing Merlin could do to bring her back. He understood exactly how Arthur felt, even though Arthur could never know. But, Merlin would be there for Arthur until the very end.

**End Notes**

** Yea the ending sucks because I just didn't know how else to end it…anyways next chapter will be a funny one involving a baby Merlin hehe. Review and tell me what you think so far!**


	14. No Time Part 2

**A/N**

** PLEASE note this isn't **_**really**_** part 2…it's just very similar and is kind of a tag to the new Merlin episode The Darkest Hour…. ***SPOLIER!**** SEVERE spoilers for the new episode so ****DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET****! Unless you **_**want**_** to be spoiled then by all means go for it. This is kind of my guess as to what might by happening in the next episode based off of spoilers I've read and NOT on the 'Next on Merlin' thingy. Just thought I'd clear all that up before we got started…**

Merlin felt cold; there was this empty feeling in his stomach that filled him from the core, even affecting his magic. The only thought running through his mind was that it should have been him, not Lancelot, Merlin should be the one dead, not him. The thought of Lancelot having sacrificed himself to keep Merlin from doing so made Merlin feel sick. He probably should have realized that destiny would never allow him to just _die_, he had somehow survived the touch of the skeleton ghosts, and how could he have thought that destiny would let Merlin sacrifice himself when he still had a job to do? But, none of those thoughts could melt the cold that had settled over Merlin's heart.

With a heavy heart Merlin slowly trudged into Arthur's chambers, there was no smile, no 'Good morning Sire!' he just dumped Arthur's breakfast onto the table, threw open the curtains and went about his work.

Arthur watched Merlin as he went about his duties; there was no smile, no laughter, only this emptiness. This had happened once before, but Arthur was able to fix it with a few kind words, and a little teasing, this, this was so much more. Lancelot was _dead_, Merlin's friend, the man that seemed to have taken Will's place, was gone. Arthur hadn't been all that close to Lancelot, but he still felt the sting from when he sacrificed himself to close the veil between the worlds.

Sighing Arthur slowly stood up and wordlessly Merlin helped Arthur get his armor on, there were no jokes about how Arthur couldn't do anything for himself, just silence. The silence was deafening and Arthur wished that Merlin would scream or yell at Arthur, _blame him _even for what happened to Lancelot, because it would be much less painful then this _dead_ Merlin. Lancelot knew what Arthur was going to do and stopped him by killing himself as the sacrifice, and Arthur couldn't help but blame himself for what Merlin was going through.

Arthur was almost _afraid_ to go down and face his knights; he was afraid they'd look at him and see him a _coward_. Arthur should be the one dead, not Lancelot, Merlin shouldn't be suffering like this, and it just wasn't fair. Lancelot had been Merlin's real friend not Arthur. When Merlin had collapsed in the hall during the feast, Lancelot ran to his side while Arthur rolled his eyes at his servant, Arthur didn't deserve to have Merlin as a friend. Arthur knew that Merlin desperately needed a friend, and Arthur had even admitted sort of that they were friends; he could only hope that Merlin would accept a _coward's_ friendship.

When Arthur got down to the training field he expected angry glares or something, instead he got a few sympathetic looks or just upset ones. But Percival had been the most painful; he looked just as depressed as Merlin did. Percival had only ever come to Camelot to help because Lancelot had asked him to, Lancelot had been the only person he'd really known, and now he was gone, and it was all Arthur's fault. Merlin sat down on one of the benches near the field and watched Arthur dejectedly. To Arthur's surprise, Percival dropped his sword and sat down next to Merlin. Percival placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder and Merlin slowly looked up. Percival said something to Merlin, and Merlin tried to force a weak smile, but it was empty, just like Merlin was.

As Percival joined the other knights, Merlin stood and just walked back into the castle, shoulders slumped. Ordinarily, Arthur would have tried to stop him, but like everyone else, he just didn't have the heart to. Arthur knew he had to put down his pride and talk to Merlin, he just didn't know _how_ to, he was just going to have to wing it and hope it went well.

After training, Arthur stood in front of the door to Gaius's room hand poised ready to knock, but his hand wouldn't cooperate. He continued to stare at the door, hoping that somehow it would just magically open for him. Arthur knew it would be simple, knock on the door and ask to talk to Merlin, simple right? But Arthur knew that it just _wasn't_ that simple. Merlin was hurting and Arthur was about to go have a deep conversation with him, hopefully. Merlin's dejected face flashed before his eyes, spurring Arthur into action. Arthur found himself knocking at the door and facing a very sad looking Gaius.

"What can I do for you Sire?" Gaius asked.

"Is Merlin here?" Arthur asked.

"I thought he was with you" Gaius replied worriedly.

"He ran off" Arthur admitted.

"Try the East Wing" Gaius suggested, "He likes to go there and think." Arthur thanked Gaius and moved as fast as he could without drawing any suspicions. The East wing was hardly ever used and was the perfect place to go if one didn't want to be interrupted. Arthur quickly spotted Merlin sitting in an alcove, head buried in his knees. Arthur slowly approached Merlin and sat down next to him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked gently. Merlin looked up surprised and said,

"Arthur um… I didn't expect you to um… Is there something you need?" Merlin said this all in a rush while trying to conspicuously wipe away his tears. Arthur felt a pang in his gut when he remembered what he'd told Merlin once _'No man is worth your tears Merlin'_ He'd only been trying to help Merlin who been far to upset over the dragon lords death, now Merlin seemed to think Arthur saw crying as _weak_.

"It's ok" Arthur found himself saying, "to be upset about Lancelot…"

"But you always said…" Merlin argued.

"I know" Arthur snapped, "I know forget that, it's _ok_ to be upset."

"He shouldn't have died" Merlin whispered, his voice cracking.

"I know" Arthur agreed, knowing what was coming next.

"It should have been me" Merlin continued, surprising Arthur.

"You?" Arthur breathed.

"Yes" Merlin whispered, "me."

"But…" Arthur stammered, "I was… I told you that… _I_ was going to…"

"That's why _I_ was going to do it" Merlin replied, "you are the crowned prince of Camelot Arthur, you're life is worth a hundred of mine." Arthur couldn't speak or even move. Merlin was a _servant not_ a knight; he shouldn't be putting his life on the line for him.

"Merlin… You're a servant it's not your job to die just to protect me" Arthur began.

"But it is" Merlin replied. Arthur would have laughed, but the look on Merlin's face was so serious, so _focus_ that Arthur found he couldn't help but almost _believe_ what he was saying was true, but only almost.

"Merlin… You aren't even a palace guard… It's your job to help me with stupid things I should be able to do on my own like get dressed or fetch dinner not go and sacrifice yourself!" Arthur explained.

"Better me then you" Merlin whispered. Arthur knew nothing he would ever say would make Merlin change his mind about that.

"But" Merlin continued, "I know regardless, it should not have been Lancelot… It's all my fault." Tears started to flow down Merlin's face again, but this time he did nothing to stop them. Arthur wrapped a strong arm around Merlin's thin shoulders and hugged him tightly. There were no words Arthur could ever say to take away the pain, all he could do was try and be there for Merlin.

"It's not your fault" Arthur assured.

"He knew what I was going to do and…" Merlin argued but Arthur stopped him.

"You didn't ask Morgana to open the veil… It's _her_ fault" Arthur assured, "I know it's hard to see her like this, but… magic can corrupt even the purest of hearts… I've always known that and once again it was proven to be true. Magic is _evil_ and no good can ever come from it." Merlin buried his head in Arthur's shoulder, sobbing. Arthur thought it was from the pain from losing Lancelot, and essentially Morgana, but in reality it was because of Arthur.

Merlin had always thought that maybe somehow he'd be able to prove to Arthur that magic was neither good nor evil, but a weapon like a sword where the user chose how to wield it, but not Merlin could see that, that could never happen. _He can never know who I truly am_ Merlin realized, and that broke his heart more then even Lancelot's death could have.

**End Notes**

** In case you where wondering where the Lancelot dead thing came from, there have been several spoilers saying that Lancelot will have a **_**big**_ **in The Darkest Hour part 2 and others saying Lancelot is declared dead so this is my spin on those rumors… are they true? I don't know but my guess probably not but hey it's fan fiction right? Hope you enjoyed I will try and do the one with Baby Merlin next… it is turning out to be very difficult to write… anyways review and tell me what you thought!**


	15. My Job

**A/N**

** Yes I realize this has been done a million times but the plot bunnies just refuse to let me not do something for it…and I realize I already did one for after part 2… GET OVER IT… Sorry lol. The plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't focus on my other story 'Brothers' so…it's extremely short sorry about that…**

"You don't know how many times I've had to save your life" Merlin teased with a weak grin. Arthur remembered Merlin had said something like that, they had been about to fight the dragon and he'd told Arthur _'…I'll be by your side as usual…protecting you'_. That time somehow, Arthur believed that they'd be ok, but this time he wasn't so sure.

"If I ever become king I'll have them make you court jester" Arthur teased laughing, Merlin doing the same. Then the shrieking began and there laughter stopped immediately. No amount of joking could change the situation they where in. Arthur's breaths quickened along with Merlin's, and Arthur watched the door wearily.

"They say the darkest hour is before the dawn" Arthur gasped as the shrieking grew louder.

"It's pretty dark right now" Merlin gasped.

"Can't be long now" Arthur gasped. One of the Daracha burst through the door and Arthur started to stand to face it, but Merlin pushed him back down and ran to meet it instead.

"Merlin no!" Arthur exclaimed but it was too late, with a shout Merlin jumped and the Daracha flew right through Merlin. Merlin was flung against the wall and fell to the floor unmoving. Arthur knew Merlin was brave, knew he'd do stupid things to protect people, but it wasn't his job to protect Arthur. Arthur stood there frozen watching Merlin even after Lancelot burst in and hit the Daracha with his torch; all he could see was Merlin's still form.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked and Arthur ran over to Merlin's still form, Lancelot hot on his heels. Arthur couldn't fathom why Merlin thought it was his job to protect Arthur; Merlin was a servant not a knight! It was the master's job to protect the servant, not the other way around. Arthur kneeled down next to Merlin and Arthur could barely breathe as Lancelot turned Merlin over. Arthur's heart stopped when he saw the ice that clung to Merlin and his lifeless eyes that stared unblinkingly ahead of him. He heard someone gasp and another shout,

"NO!" Arthur didn't really register any of this; all Arthur could see was Merlin's lifeless form. Merlin had always insisted that it was his job to protect Arthur; he acted like Arthur would die if Merlin wasn't there. Before Arthur thought Merlin was just being annoying Merlin, but now he realized that Merlin really _thought_ it was his job to keep Arthur alive. _But it was never your job to protect me_ Arthur thought a few tears hitting Merlin's still face _it was my job to protect you…and I failed…_

**End Notes**

**I was horrified when I saw Merlin's face after Lancelot turned him over me and my sis where like 0_o we couldn't believe it. And now I'm VERY anxious for part 2 to come out. I know I promised a happy one but… well that's just not happening… let me know what you thought of it. **


	16. Boggarts

**A/N**

**Ok so I **_**may **_**have borrowed the boggart from Harry Potter…ok I did, Merlin belongs to BBC and the boggart to J.K. Rowling… I just put to two together…**

* * *

><p>Merlin strolled into the armory to deposit his heavy burden. Arthur insisted that Merlin polish his armor for training later that day. Why Arthur needed shiny armor to practice was beyond Merlin. Merlin was gathering the supplies he'd need to start when he head a rattling. Merlin approached the cabinet eyeing it wearily. He'd had some very bad experiences with rattling objects in the past. When Merlin was a few feet from the cabinet he hissed,<p>

"_ǽbǽre_" The cabinet opened slowly, and for a minute nothing happened, then a familiar boot stepped out from the cabinet and Arthur appeared.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, for a moment afraid he'd figured out that Merlin was a sorcerer, but something wasn't right. There was no way Arthur would have been able to fit inside of the cabinet, and there was no way Arthur could have come in without Merlin seeing him. Merlin took the only path to the armory; Merlin would have seen Arthur pass him. None of these things explained why Arthur was stepping out of the cupboard or why he hissed,

"_Sorcerer_!"

"Arthur I can explain…" Merlin began, forgetting every rational thought screaming at him to run, to use magic anything, that this was not Arthur. Arthur punched Merlin hard, and he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, his head throbbing. Merlin didn't remember Arthur having a sword, but he must have because the next thing Merlin saw was Arthur raising one above his head.

"Why would I listen to a _monster_?" Arthur hissed venom leaking through his voice.

"Arthur please!" Merlin begged, but Arthur's eyes where hard, cold. Merlin sent a wave of magic at Arthur, hoping to send him flying, but nothing happened. Arthur laughed and brought the sword down on his helpless servant. A sword clashed with Arthur's and Merlin registered Lancelot's infuriated voice,

"_What are you doing?_" Suddenly all the other knights burst into the room, and then Merlin saw _two _Arthur's. Before anyone could really comprehend the fact that two Arthur's where standing in the room, the Arthur still clutching a sword started to change. His body changed until Merlin found himself staring at himself, only this Merlin had a knife sticking out of his chest, right where his heart was.

"Arthur… Help… Please" 'Merlin' gasped weakly, pure agony laced through his voice. He then crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. Arthur stood frozen, watching in horror as 'Merlin' died right before his eyes. Gwaine and Lancelot stepped foreword, both intending to drive there swords through the thing when it changed again. All the knights burst out laughing, and Arthur stood there gaping. The thing had turned back into Arthur, who was wearing a dress and was bald. The thing collapsed to the floor shrieking in pain, and then changed again turning into a bald Uther wearing a dress. Even Arthur had to laugh at the pathetic site. The thing continued to shriek as it turned into a formless black mass and slithered away writhing in pain.

Throughout the entire encounter Merlin stared at the real Arthur, watching in pure terror as he clutched tightly onto his sword, waiting for Arthur to turn and strike him.

"What was _that_?" Gwaine asked laughing hysterically.

"Who knows" Percival replied, "But it's gone now…"

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked, noticing Merlin huddled in the corner, staring ahead blankly. Everyone's attention turned to the motionless man still huddled in the corner. Arthur slowly approached him asking,

"Merlin? What's wrong? What did that thing do?" Arthur noticed an angry red spot on Merlin's face which was already starting to bruise. Arthur's mind flashed back to the thing when it changed into Merlin screaming in pain, the knife sticking out of his chest and shuddered. Lancelot kneeled down next to Merlin as Arthur asked,

"You know I'd never hurt you right?" Merlin nodded his head, refusing to look Arthur in the eye. Arthur didn't believe him, but he didn't want to question Merlin further, not when all the other knights were around. Instead Arthur said,

"Let's take you to Gaius." Lancelot stood, pulling Merlin to his feet and Merlin mumbled a weak thanks. They walked to Gaius's chamber in silence, lost in thought. Gaius took one look at Merlin before demanding,

"What happened?" Arthur explained what had happened as best he could, Lancelot occasionally adding something. When they finished Gaius replied,

"I believe that was a boggart… They take the form of what the person fears the most." Arthur was staring at Merlin in shock. What Merlin feared the most was Arthur trying to kill him?

"So who's afraid of a bald Arthur in a dress?" Gwaine demanded causing another round of laughter. Arthur was only half listening as Gaius explained,

"The boggart probably tried to make itself into something to scare _all_ of you at once. It combined things from all of your fears to make something that it hoped was terrifying but was actually its downfall…"

"What do you mean?" Leon asked.

"Laughter weakens it" Gaius explained.

"Its dead meat" Gwaine laughed, the other knights joining in, but Arthur and Lancelot where watching Merlin, who looked at the floor dejectedly. Gaius managed to shoo the other knights out and ran off to 'do his rounds' leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. Arthur and Merlin remained silent, neither knowing what to say. After a minute Merlin asked softly,

"Are you really afraid of me… dying?" Merlin looked up at Arthur hopefully.

"It's hard to find good servants" Arthur replied, trying to sound teasing, but it sounded forced to Arthur. Merlin smiled weakly, knowing what Arthur meant, "why do you think I'd want to… kill you?" Arthur asked. Merlin's smile fell for a moment before replying,

"Well with you I have to worry about the death sentence if I bring your breakfast late…"Merlin flashed a weak smile, but it was forced. Arthur could tell Merlin was lying, but he knew that Merlin was obviously not ready to talk about it yet. Arthur could only hope that someday Merlin _would_ be able to tell him why.

"I wouldn't kill you for that" Arthur teased, "I really wouldn't want to go through the trouble of having to find a new servant." Merlin grinned, for real that time and replied,

"Prat."

"Idiot" Arthur replied automatically, both men grinning. Arthur clapped Merlin on the shoulder before turning and leaving. Even though Arthur didn't really say anything of the sort, Merlin knew that Arthur cared; he just had a different way of expressing that. Merlin was sure that when the time was right, Arthur _would_ accept him and his magic, he just had to wait for the right time. The image of Arthur being bald and in a women's dress flashed through Merlin's mind, sending him into a fit of giggles. What Gwen would have paid to see _that_?

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

***collapses to the floor dead* Why are some of these one shots so HARD? Well I hope you all liked it, and I hope you got a few laughs from it. oh and _ǽbǽre means 'open' in old english._**


	17. What Could Have Been

** A/N**

**So this is kind of sort of inspired by my new story 'The Dragon Lords Son' so yea… In this fic Arthur and Merlin are kids and best friends… Magic is legal in Camelot and Balinor is Camelot's court sorcerer…**

Arthur laughed as an angry Merlin chased him through the castle. Arthur noted that Merlin had gotten quiet a bit faster since the last time they'd raced. Merlin was a fast runner for a seven year old, but Arthur was faster. Arthur might have been worried about the fact that a very angry warlock was chasing him, but he knew Merlin wouldn't hurt him, they were best friends, well he hoped at least.

Arthur rounded the corner and nearly knocked over a very startled maid. Merlin came barreling after Arthur, but the maid wasn't so lucky this time, Merlin knocked her basket filled with freshly cleaned laundry, but with a flash of Merlin's eyes the clothes settled neatly back into the basket.

"Sorry!" Merlin shouted over his shoulder as he continued to chase Arthur.

"Slow down!' She scolded, but the laughter in her voice made it seem lose its threatening tone. Arthur ran into the courtyard, Merlin hot on his heels. Arthur barreled into the stables hoping to shake off Merlin, but instead, Merlin's eyes flashed gold again and a rope shot out and tangled themselves around Arthur's legs. Arthur shouted in surprise as he plummeted to the ground, Merlin flung himself on top of Arthur and shouted,

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"It was just a little prank..." Arthur explained hastily, starting to get worried.

"A _little_ prank?" Merlin exclaimed, "You… you embarrassed me in front of Morgana! She'll _never_ let me live this down!"

"It was just a little water…" Arthur muttered.

"You made it look like I wet myself!" Merlin growled, "She laughs every time I walk by now!"

"Look I'm sorry" Arthur apologized.

"Oh you're gonna be!" Merlin shouted. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the ropes dangled Arthur in the air by the foot, hanging him upside down.

"Merlin! Put me down!" Arthur shouted. Merlin's eyes flashed again and the rope started to swing Arthur around.

"What's going on in here?" Uther exclaimed. Merlin froze, and the rope fell, taking Arthur with it. Arthur fell into a pile of hay and started yelling at Merlin who started yelling back, there voices rising until all you could heard was loud voices.

"Both of you stop!" Uther shouted and both looked at him guiltily, "Merlin, what have I told you about using magic?"

"Not too unless I'm practicing with Gaius or it's an emergency" Merlin mumbled.

"You know how dangerous it is, what if someone saw you and tried to use it to hurt you? You're father asked me to keep an eye on you while he was gone, what would he say if he saw you using magic for petty pranks?" Uther asked sternly but as kindly as he could. Merlin hung his head dejectedly and mumbled,

"I'm sorry…"

"And Arthur" Uther sighed, "you shouldn't provoke him, you know he has trouble controlling his magic."

"Sorry" Arthur mumbled.

"Now I want both of you to behave yourselves or you will be in a lot more trouble" Uther scolded.

"Yes sir" They both mumbled, walking off dejectedly. Uther sighed and started rubbing his temples, already beginning to feel a headache, and it wasn't even noon yet! He'd thought having to keep an eye on just one child was bad enough, but trying to control two hyper boys, while one has magic, and a mischievous little girl, all the while trying to run a kingdom he was being run to the ground, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**End Notes**

**So this was just a fun little one shot that I thought of while writing my other fic, it doesn't really go along with it, but I thought it would be fun to write/read. Let me know what you thought of it!**


	18. Friend

**A/N**

**Like I said before, slightly AU on Arthur's thoughts when the knights tell Arthur Merlin is gone until he finds Merlin in the forest. Sorry this took sooo long but I have been extremely busy and have barely had time to really work on my other fic. I am working on a couple other chapters for this one so look out for those. Thanks again for reading/ reviewing! **

* * *

><p>"We have scoured the forest" Agravaine informed Arthur.<p>

"Then scour it again" Arthur replied refusing to believe that Merlin, his best friend and sometimes adviser, was gone.

"Sire, there was no sign of Merlin" Leon told Arthur, his voice emotionless. Arthur put his head in his hand, fighting back tears; Merlin could still be alive…

"None but this" Agravine added placing a small piece of burnt and bloody leather beside Arthur. It was Merlin's jacket, he knew it. Arthur stared at it, his mind frozen, Merlin was gone.

"I'm sorry you've lost such a loyal and-" Agravine began but Arthur held up a hand to stop him.

"The Mercenaries" Arthur said bluntly trying to think of anything but Merlin, bleeding, in pain, dying…, "what news of them?"

"We've found no trace" Leon replied.

"Surely sent by that snake Alinor" Agravine declared

"It can't be" Arthur snapped, "how? Our rout was only known by a few within Camelot."

"There's only one conclusion we can draw" Leon informed them, "We have a traitor in our mists."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat in his room, devoid of all emotion, numb. He clutched the small piece of leather in his hands, the only piece of Merlin he had left. Leon's words echoed through his mind <em>'we have a traitor in our midst'<em>. Slowly, Arthur felt uncontrollable fury built up inside of him. This traitor was responsible for Merlin's death, whoever this was, ended his only real friends life. Because of this person, Arthur was left with no one he could really trust.

His mind was suddenly filled with all of the horrible ways Merlin could have died, Slowly being torn to bits by the Mercenaries, beaten, tortured, the whole time just waiting for Arthur or the knights to come save him, and died, having been abandoned by the man who'd called him a friend. The guilt welled up inside of Arthur, threatening to tear Arthur apart, almost like when his father had died, but this was much worse. With his father he was going to die, Arthur had only stupidly speed up the process by letting that sorcerer help, but with Merlin Arthur could have saved him, he knew it, but he had failed Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked his eyes, the world fuzzy. He didn't remember changing into his night clothes or falling asleep, but everything was a blur now. Then he saw a figure that looked exactly like Merlin. Arthur felt a small shred of hope that Merlin was alive build up inside of him, then his vision focus and he saw someone who was most definitely <em>not<em> Merlin staring down at him.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"I am your new manservant sire" The man replied stiffly, "I have polished your armor sharpened your sword, selected your clothes, there is a slight chill in the air today sire, and now if you would allow me I'd like to serve you breakfast." One thought entered Arthur's mind as the servant talked and he saw the feast that was supposed to be his breakfast, _bootlicker_, painfully reminding him of the time Arthur was sure Merlin was quitting for some reason, '_if you do get a new servant, don't get a bootlicker.'_ The thoughts of Merlin brought on a new wave of guilt.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked as the servant walked over to the table and lifted up a plate and clot, trying to not think of all those painful memories.

"George sire at your service" George replied laying the cloth over Arthur's bare chest and handing him the plate.

"George this is all very impressive, very impressive indeed but I already have a manservant, he's shabby looking, he's extremely forgetful, he seems to spend most of his time in the tavern, but he is my manservant, and to be honest I quiet like it that way." Arthur handed George the plate and goblet he'd been trying to hand Arthur, threw the cloth at George and jumped out of bed. Everyone said he was dead, but Arthur refused to give up on Merlin so easily.

* * *

><p>"I'm just as worried about Merlin as you are!" Gwen exclaimed as he strode down the stairs in his armor.<p>

"You're not going to change my mind" Arthur informed her stiffly. He refused to give up on Merlin until he'd brought Merlin home safely, or found a body.

"Who knows if the Mercenaries have even left the forest?" Gwen demanded, trying to dissuade him. She obviously didn't really care about Merlin, if she did she wouldn't be trying to stop him, she'd be helping him!

"I have to go" Arthur snapped.

"The patrols found no sign of him" Gwen continued.

"Do you really expect me to take that?" Arthur demanded, "Do you really expect me to just sit here and accept that Merlin is gone? I won't rest until I at least try." He could never blindly accept that, Merlin was his friend; nothing would stop him from doing everything he could to bring him home.

"I know" Gwen assured, "just do one thing for me, just don't go alone." So she really hadn't given up on him…

"He won't be going alone" Gwaine assured, dressed in his full armor and riding on his horse confidently.

"See? Now you've condemned me to a day of mindless chatter" Arthur sighed.

"Good" Gwen replied smiling.

"We'll all return" Arthur assured placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"You better" Gwen warned. Arthur strode over to his horse and jumped on, and he and Gwaine set off.

Arthur tried to ignore Gwaine as he chattered on about how better Merlin was then Arthur,

"…never expects any praise, always doing things just for the sake of doing them…" Arthur held up a hand signaling him to be quiet, looking around carefully. He was sure he'd heard something, he then heard someone breathing heavily, and Arthur and Gwaine dismounted pulling out there swords.

"Declare yourself" Arthur ordered. He saw a muddy figure pull themselves up the hill and stumble into view. Arthur raised his sword towards the figure in warning. The figure looked vaguely familiar, and when the person noticed Arthur and started laughing did Arthur realize who it was.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed stabbing his sword into the dirt. He walked over to Merlin who was grinning idiotically, "I thought we'd lost you!" Arthur didn't care that Gwaine was watching, didn't care that Merlin was covered in mud or how un-kingly this was, Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him into a tight embrace, grinning like an idiot. Merlin was safe, Merlin was alive!

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**I was hoping for some more sad Arthur stuff when he found out about Merlin, but the hug makes up for it! So hopefully I will get the other happy one's I've been working on up soon. Let me know what you though!**


	19. Doctor Pentdragon

**A/N**

**Just to clarify, I realize that doctors probably didn't really exist in this time, but I don't really care 'Doctor Pentdragn' is more fun to say then 'Physician Pentdragon'…well I think so. Also, later a story similar to Cinderella is mentioned, don't own that and once again don't really care that it probably didn't exist back then, it works for the story. Pure bromance, no slash, sorry I just don't roll that way.**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Arthur Pentdragon raced through the halls of the castle; the sun was shining, and it was warm out, Arthur was sure that Gaius would let Merlin come out and play. Merlin had been cooped up in the castle all week from the bad weather and now that it was sunny out he was sure Merlin would be allowed outside. Arthur knew that it was for Merlin's own safety, he had been getting sick quiet often ever since the witch tried to kidnap Merlin, but that didn't make it any less painful for Arthur to watch.<p>

Arthur ran to Merlin's room, intending to get his friend to help him convince Gaius to let them play outside. Arthur burst into Merlin's room shouting,

"Merlin come on! The sun is shining it's warm out…" Arthur trailed off, visibly deflating at the site of his friend. Merlin was buried under layers of blankets, still visibly shivering; from where Arthur was standing he could see the sweat on Merlin's forehead. Gaius tucked the blankets firmly around Merlin's tiny frame and turned to Arthur sadly.

"I'm sorry Arthur, Merlin's fallen ill" Gaius whispered, "he needs to rest." Arthur jumped onto the bed and asked,

"How you feeling?"

"Lousy" Merlin whispered hoarsely. Arthur frowned as Merlin curled up under the covers, why did he always managed to get sick on the few days that he was allowed to go outside? It just wasn't fair!

"I heard you weren't feeling well" Uther whispered sticking his head in the door.

"Mm-hm…" Merlin whimpered. Merlin was a pathetic site at best, the bed he was in was huge, and the thick blankets swallowed him up making him look smaller then he already was. Uther looked pained at the site and kneeled down next to the bed. Uther placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder and informed him,

"I can't stay long, I have a meeting in a few minutes but I'll try and come by later."

"I'll keep an eye on him!" Arthur declared.

"You will?" Uther asked surprise evident in his voice.

"I'll stay with him all day!" Arthur declared, "Just call me Doctor Pentdragon!" Uther chuckled and said sternly,

"Take good care of him… Doctor."

"You can count on me!" Arthur exclaimed, "I'm the best in the land! Better then Gaius even!"

"Really?" Uther laughed, "Would Gaius agree with that assessment?"

"Uh…" was Arthur's replied. Laughing Uther ruffled Arthur's hair and left. Merlin grinned at Arthur who started babbling on about all the things they'd do. A painful coughing fit racked Merlin's thin frame, and when the hacking finally stopped Merlin curled up in a tight ball moaning in pain. Arthur saw tears forming in the corner of Merlin's eyes.

"It hurts…" Merlin moaned shaking. Arthur climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Merlin curled up against Arthur who pulled Merlin closer. It wasn't fair, why did Merlin have to suffer so much whenever he got sick?

"Today's gonna be all about you" Arthur promised.

"Sleep" Merlin mumbled snuggling up against Arthur.

"You're _always_ sleeping though!" Arthur exclaimed, "Do you _want_ to spend the rest of your life sleeping?" Arthur jumped out of bed Merlin whimpering pathetically when Arthur ripped the blankets away. Merlin shivered violently and curled up trying to get warm. Arthur sighed guiltily and pulled Merlin into a sitting position wrapping a thick blanket around his shoulders before helping him stand.

"Where are we going?" Merlin whispered, "I'm not allowed outside…"

"We're not going outside" Arthur assured walking over to Merlin's window sill. Arthur pushed the window open and pulled Merlin onto the window sill. Merlin leaned against the wall on one side of the window, Arthur doing the same on the other side. The two of them watched as the people scurried about, oblivious to the two boys watching.

"See that woman there? Holding the silk dress?" Arthur asked pointing to a woman who was running through the courtyard clutching a white dress.

"Yea why?" Merlin asked sleepily.

"I bet she's running because she's…umm… late for her wedding and her beloved will soon leave if she doesn't hurry."

"That's stupid" Merlin teased.

"Do you have a better idea?" Merlin watched her as she rounded the corner thoughtfully before declaring,

"She was forced to make that dress for her evil step sister by her eviler step mother so she would have a beautiful gown for the party while she has to stay home and clean…" Merlin let out another painful sounding coughing fit cutting him off.

"That stories already been made up" Arthur sighed.

"No" Merlin replied tiredly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes it has!" Arthur snapped.

"Has not" Merlin countered.

"It has!"

"Prove it" Merlin retorted grinning mischievously.

"Fine!" Arthur snapped jumping off the window sill and running over to Merlin's bookshelf. Arthur looked through the shelf until he found a book called, '_Myths Legends and Fairy Tales' _and quickly flipped though it, muttering to himself until he found the one he was looking for.

"See!" Arthur declared triumphantly shoving the book under Merlin's nose, "told yea."

"That doesn't prove anything" Merlin replied.

"What do I have to read the whole thing to you?" Arthur demanded.

"Maybe" Merlin replied lying on his stomach, head in his hands wrapping the blanket around himself. Sighing Arthur flipped to the beginning and read through the story, Merlin pulled himself closer to Arthur and curled up next to him.

"See!" Arthur declared when he'd finished.

"Proved me wrong" Merlin agreed tiredly snuggling against Arthur, "but that was _so_ boring, can you read a more interesting one?" Arthur groaned, knowing he really couldn't refuse, especially since Merlin was sick. Since Merlin had spent so much time locked up in his room, Uther always tried to give Merlin books to read, but he still couldn't read very well and Arthur usually read to him, Merlin had grown very fond of books, especially one's about mythical beings. Arthur hated reading, but it did make Merlin happy and after another painful sounding coughing fit, Arthur decided that Merlin really could use something like that. Arthur flipped through the book until he found one.

"Here's one you might like, the story of the first dragon lord!"

* * *

><p>Uther quietly pushed open the door to Merlin's room and peered inside. The meeting had gone much longer then he'd anticipated and hadn't been able to see Merlin. It was late and he knew both boys would be asleep but felt that he should still check up on them. Merlin sat on the window sill bundled up in several blankets leaning against Arthur, a book sitting on his lap, both boys where fast asleep. Smiling tenderly, Uther scooped up Merlin along with the blankets and carried him over to his bed. Merlin curled up against Uther before falling back asleep again.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur asked sleepily sitting up. The book slammed onto the ground loudly, but Merlin didn't even stir. Uther turned to Arthur who bent over to pick up the book. Arthur straitened up looking sheepish. Shaking his head Uther set Merlin down on his bed, tucking the sheets back around him. Uther brushed a hand across Merlin's forehead, pleased to find that it felt significantly cooler then earlier that day. Another day or two at most and Merlin would be on his feet again.

But how long until he fell ill again? And what if one of these illnesses proved fatal? Uther knew he was playing a dangerous game; binding Merlin's magic could kill him if his body didn't adjust to not having magic to protect itself. Uther's frown deepened as he ruffled Merlin's hair, deep in thought. Was it justified for Uther to be doing this to Merlin? It was torturous watching Merlin get so sick, knowing it was his fault, but doing nothing about it. Uther either had to sit by and watch Merlin suffer from illness after illness or he would have to risk Merlin being discovered and taken away, neither sounded pleasant and Uther was once again struck by the injustice of it all. Arthur pulled himself onto the bed and Uther whispered,

"You did a good job with Merlin."

"Thanks dad" Arthur yawned slipping under the covers and curling up next to Merlin. Uther smiled fondly at the pair, Arthur had always been like Merlin's older brother, always looking out for the younger boy, especially after Balinor died. Uther sighed, knowing these thoughts wouldn't change anything, he'd made his decision, and he would stick to it. Uther stood and walked to the door slipped out, things would get better for Merlin, he had to believe that.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Not too dreadful right? Kind of sort of worth the wait? Any who let me know what you thought!**


	20. Guilty Conscious

**A/N**

**So this is kind of a missing scene from S4E8 so if you don't want to be spoiled don't read.**

* * *

><p>Percival watched Arthur as he strode out of the house and stopped to talk to someone. The events of the past few days where a blur, and then the memories flooded back to him like a tidal wave.<p>

"We were complete asses" Gwaine declared while sitting up.

"That sums it up pretty well" Leon agreed, rubbing his head. Leon grimaced when he remembered almost trying to kill Merlin when he'd suggested Lamia was causing the problems.

"It's not your fault" Gaius assured, walking over to them, "Lamia was a creature of magic; she sucked the life out of men which was causing the strange illness and the fighting…"

"Merlin still probably hates us… heck _I _hate us right now" Gwaine pointed out.

"I doubt it" Gaius replied, a smile forming, "there are very few people Merlin actually hates, and I guarantee _none_ of you are on that list of people."

"Still" Elyan agreed, "we were… bad."

"I've known Merlin for over four years now" Gaius countered, "he knows you didn't mean anything you did…"

"I'm pretty sure I tried to kill him near the end there" Leon argued.

"Because of Lamia" Gaius countered. But none of the knights where convinced, there was a difference between playful teasing and being cruel. It was one thing to hide Merlin's dinner from him during a hunting trip, but this time they had all tried to hurt him in some way or another, and they were sent with Merlin to protect him, not hurt him. Gaius soon declared that they were fine to travel but not to overwork themselves.

The trip home was eerily silent, not even Gwaine was able to start up a conversation. The knights couldn't even look at Merlin, a feeling of shame filling up inside of them. They were forced to camp about a half a days ride from Camelot when it got to dark to travel, immediately Merlin went about making everyone's dinner. The knight's immediately started helping out, much more then they usually would. Percival and Elyan got the firewood for him, Gwaine dug out all of the supplied and Leon even helped gather up the ingredients.

Merlin watched the knights wearily as they tripped over each other trying to help him. Merlin was clueless as to why they where acting like this so while Percival fought to get the fire started Merlin asked,

"Guys? I mean not that I don't appreciate it or anything but… why are you doing this?" The knights froze and exchanged weary glances, each willing someone else to get the nerve to say something. After a few minutes Elyan began,

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Merlin asked laughing slightly.

"Well…"

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur exclaimed, cutting Elyan off mid sentence, "it's it _your_ job to prepare dinner? _Not_the knights?"

"We just wanted to help" Gwaine replied for Merlin.

"Well if you want to do something so badly go take care of the horses or something." The knights stood up slowly, Percival reluctantly handing Merlin the stones to light the fire and wandered off, Merlin watching them carefully. After dinner, Merlin went to start cleaning up and Percival immediately snatched the bowls from Merlin's hand and Gwaine grabbed the pot before Merlin could.

"What is this about guys?" Merlin asked eyebrows raised. After a few seconds Elyan asked slowly,

"Aren't you mad at us?"

"Why would I be?" Merlin asked.

"Don't you remember what we did?" Gwaine asked.

"It wasn't your fault" Merlin assured forcing a weak smile.

"That doesn't excuse the way we treated you" Leon objected. Merlin shrugged and moved to take the plates from Percival. Percival stepped away from Merlin and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder to stop him and Percival froze when he felt Merlin flinch under his hand.

"I-… We're so sorry…" Percival began but Merlin cut him off.

"It doesn't matter ok."

"Yes it does!" Gwaine exclaimed, "You're obviously upset about it…"

"You couldn't help it I know that" Merlin interrupted, his voice clipped, "I just… I've never seen you guys like that…"

"We're truly sorry about the way we treated you" Elyan said.

"Can you forgive us?" Leon asked.

"Of course…" Merlin replied slowly, almost reluctantly.

"Are you mad at us?" Gwaine asked.

"Do you think I'm just a useless servant?" Merlin whispered so quietly that even Percival who was closet to him had to strain his ears to hear him.

"Of course not!" Gwaine exclaimed, "You're our friend!" Merlin grinned and asked,

"You really mean it?"

"Duh!" Elyan exclaimed. Merlin chuckled as Gwaine shouted,

"Group hug!" And grabbed Elyan and Leon's arms and dragged them over to where Merlin and Percival were and hugged them all tightly. Laughing Percival wrapped his massive arms around the group further pinning them all down.

"Gwaine!" Leon laughed, "Percival!"

"Can't breath!" Merlin gasped from the center of the group.

"Shh! We're having a moment!" Gwaine declared causing everyone to laugh. After another minute Gwaine and Percival let go and Leon asked,

"I wonder, why weren't you affected like we where?"

"I get why Gwen wasn't, all the victims where men but why not you?" Elyan asked. Merlin froze when Gwaine declared,

"It's obvious!"

"What?" Leon asked.

"Well Merlin wasn't affected because he's gay!" Gwaine shouted spreading out his arms. Merlin raised his eyebrows at Gwaine who continued, "come on Merlin it's ok, we all know you're madly in love with Arthur…"

"That I'm _not_ so willing to forgive" Merlin declared. Gwaine frowned slightly when Leon added,

"Maybe we should tell Arthur about this…."

"No no, no need!" Gwaine exclaimed hastily backing away from the group.

"Some things never change" Leon laughed.

"But do you have _any_ idea why it didn't mess with you?" Percival asked. Merlin thought for a minute frantically trying to come up with a plausible excuse he then thought of something,

"Well all the victims where single men right? Well… Gwaine was sort of right" Merlin explained.

"Gwaine? Right? How?" Leon asked looking clearly confused, Elyan and Percivals faces reflecting Leon's.

"Well… There was a girl…" Merlin began before trailing off.

"Who?" Percival asked.

"That's a story for another day" Merlin teased snatching the dishes from Percivals surprised hands.

"Don't leave us hanging!" Gwaine shouted after a laughing Merlin.

"Maybe someday!" Merlin replied.

"But I want to know _now!_" Merlin simply laughed, maybe someday he'd tell them, but for now, watching Gwaine moan and groan about Merlin not telling him about his lady friend was far too entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**That took a lot longer then I'd originally thought to be quiet honest. Well what did you think? I had a lot of trouble with the ending but hopefully it's still good.**


	21. Frying Pans

**A/N**

** So some of this is borrow/ inspired by the movie Tangled, if you haven't seen it go watch it! Sorry If I didn't respond to your review, my computer kept giving me this error thing whenever I tried to respond… Anyways, I don't own Merlin BBC does, some of the stuff I got from Tangled belongs to Disney yadda, yadda, enjoy!**

Merlin hated it when Arthur went out ever with only a handful of knights, bad things _always _happened when they went out with only a couple of knights. After a few minutes of walking Arthur signaled for everyone to freeze, his body tense, listening. Merlin froze and tried to figure out what Arthur was looking for then he heard it, a faint rustling in the bushes, bandits. Arthur must have thought the same thing because he quickly drew his sword and walked slowly towards the bush that was rustling. There was silence then something burst out of the bush causing Arthur to jump back in surprise, and Merlin burst out laughing.

"Careful princess, it can probably smell fear!" Gwaine shouted pointing at the rabbit that had jumped out.

"Did the bunny scare you?" Merlin added still laughing. Arthur looked ready to kill someone, but that didn't stop the knights.

"I bet it has rabies, I mean why else would Arthur be _scared_ of it?" Percival teased grinning cheekily. Arthur's face was getting redder and redder as the knights teased him endlessly about the whole situation.

"Did the wittle bunny wurt Arthur?" Gwaine asked in a baby voice, "Does Merlin need to kiss your little boo-boo?"

"Gwaine, I do not get 'boo-boo's' and even if I did get hurt I wouldn't want _anyone_ to kiss it better, much less _Mer_lin."

"What? You don't think he's a good kisser?" Gwaine asked grinning evilly.

"I don't know what kind of kisser Merlin is and I don't intend to find out!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You don't have to hide your affections for little Merlin" Gwaine assured.

"Ok I think we should move on" Leon declared, noting how red Arthur and Merlin where getting. He then whispered to Gwaine, "Lay off would you? People are going to start thinking you _are_ gay or something."

"How do you know I'm not actually gay?" Gwaine asked grinning. Leon rolled his eyes and walked back over to where Arthur was.

"He doesn't mean it sire" Leon assured, "He's just being Gwaine…"

"What if people start taking him seriously" Arthur groaned.

"Can Gwaine and serious even be put in the same sentence together?" Merlin asked loudly.

"Hey! I can be serious!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Yes because someone who sticks there hand in a beehive is definitely someone to be taken seriously" Elyan teased.

"Hey watch it!" Gwaine snapped, but he was grinning still. Eventually everyone decided it was time for a lunch break. As Merlin cooked, the knights continued to tease Arthur good naturedly.

"Hey Merlin" Gwaine called, "make sure to not put any bunny rabbits in there, might make Arthur to scared to eat it." Merlin rolled his eyes smirking slightly. Arthur groaned loudly and tried to tune the knights out. Arthur was so busy tuning the knights out, he failed to notice the man stringing his bow until it was too late. Arthur looked up to scold the knights again when he saw the man pulling back the bowstring, arrow aimed at Merlin. Gwaine noticed the fear in Arthur's eyes and assured,

"Arthur I was kidding! There are no mutant bunnies bent on eating you…" Gwaine jumped back when Arthur jumped up, thinking he was trying to tackle Gwaine when instead he shoved Merlin out of the way of an arrow that embedded itself deeply into the tree behind Merlin right where he had been standing. Suddenly a group of bandits burst from the trees charging right at them.

"Can we _ever_ get a break?" Gwaine shouted as he blocked the blow of a nearby bandit, "I mean why are we _always_ attacked by bandits when we go out?"

"The world would end if we weren't!" Elyan replied.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" Percival asked after punching a bandit knocking him unconscious.

Arthur tried to ignore the banter as he fought with two bandits at once. One bandit got crushed by a branch as they always seemed to. Just as Arthur turned to face his next opponent, he was punched in the face and sent tumbling to the ground, his sword flying from his grasp. The man pointed the sword straight at Arthur's heart shouted,

"Drop 'em or I'll run pretty boy here through!" The knights immediately dropped there weapons lifting there hands in surrender. The man who had Arthur pinned smirked as a pair of bandits grabbed each of the knights.

"I wonder how much someone would pay to have the _honor_ of killing the new king?" The knights snarled as Merlin inched towards to pan he'd begun to use to cook there dinner, no one even noticed him; he was just a useless servant after all. Merlin grabbed the pan with both of his hands and swung with all of his might at the man who's back was too him. Arthur only just managed to roll out of the way of the man who'd suddenly toppled over and grinned at a surprised Merlin. Merlin had thought he'd only anger the man, not knock him out!

Everyone stood there for a moment stunned before the conscious bandits made a run for it. The knights didn't even bother to go after them, without a leader they would be useless.

"I'm impressed!" Arthur informed Merlin clamping him on the shoulder, "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Told you I'm stronger then I look" Merlin replied grinning.

"We need to take you whenever we go out!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Yea give him a frying pan and we're good!" Percival added.

"Frying pans will become our greatest weapon!" Gwaine declared draping an arm around Merlin's shoulder. Merlin shook his head laughing.

"But in all seriousness, that was very impressive Merlin" Leon agreed.

"Well, it seems the princess was right to be afraid of those bunnies" Gwaine laughed. Arthur rolled his eyes asking,

"We do we always get attacked by bandits?" 

"Why can't we for once be attacked by something interesting like… oh mutant bunnies?" Gwaine asked.

"Enough with the bunnies!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Come on princess, we were just teasing" Gwaine laughed.

"Wouldn't it be queen now?" Elyan asked. Gwaine thought about it for a moment before replying,

"I guess, but it just doesn't have the same ring as princess…" Merlin saw movement behind Arthur and shouted,

"Arthur duck!" Without thinking, Arthur ducked down and Merlin swung the pan at the bandit who's been charging at Arthur seconds before. The bandit fell to the floor unconscious and Percival stabbed him. Gwaine laughed,

"See? It's the perfect weapon!"

**End Notes  
><strong>

** Oh Gwaine haha, you'll never change. So I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought! **


	22. Story Time

**A/N**

**So this is kind of going off of the previous chapter when Merlin said 'Maybe someday' to the story about the girl he'd loved… anyways be warned, potential slight OOC-ness, and definitely AU. Well, I don't think it's too AU but seeing as I'm not an expert in this area I can't say for sure about the OOCness. So if you don't like that just don't read, if you don't mind enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was an air of excitement around the castle as the servants continued to prepare for the celebration for the next day. Arthur had finally proposed to Gwen and a celebration was being thrown to celebrate the engagement. Merlin weaved through the throng of servants, looking for Gwen or Arthur to congratulate them. He hadn't seen them since Arthur had told Merlin he planned on proposing to Gwen.<p>

"Gwen!" Merlin shouted when he spotted her standing off to the side. Gwen looked up from what she was doing and waved him over.

"Gwen, congratulations!" Merlin told her grinning. Gwen had a huge smile on her face as she said,

"I can hardly believe it."

"Well believe it, you're going to be queen" Merlin informed her.

"I'm so happy but… I'm terrified, what if the people don't like me? Or what if I mess up…?" Gwen rambled.

"Do you love Arthur?" Merlin asked, interrupting her senseless rambling.

"Of course" Gwen replied without hesitating.

"And you know Arthur loves you right?" Merlin asked.

"Well… yes" Gwen admitted.

"Then that's all that matters" Merlin assured. Merlin didn't understand why she was so worried, he and Arthur both knew she'd be a great queen, "besides I know you'll be a great queen."

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"I'm psychic remember" Merlin teased grinning. Gwen chuckled weakly and Merlin noticed the dead rope of flowers.

"What happened to these?" Merlin asked.

"They just came like this" Gwen replied shaking her head. Grinning Merlin held out his hand and whispered,

"_Blosme_" Rather then roses like Merlin intended strawberries bloomed from the dead flowers. Merlin's face fell as Gwen laughed.

"Looks like you need to work on that one Merlin" Gwaine teased, walking over to them and plucking a strawberry off one of the vines and popping it into his mouth, "Mmm best strawberry I've ever eaten though."

"I can never get that spell right" Merlin whispered hanging his head. Gwen and Gwaine locked eyes, both hearing the hitch in Merlin's voice as he said this.

"Merlin? You ok?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"It's ok you didn't get the spell right…." Gwaine added.

"It's nothing" Merlin whispered, fighting back tears.

"Merlin…" Gwen began but Merlin was gone. Merlin didn't look where he was going as he ran through the palace, memories of Freya filling his mind, filling his heart with unbearable guilt. Merlin ran past Gaius into his chambers and flung himself onto his bed, sobs racking his body. It was stupid really, Freya died years ago, and a stupid strawberry shouldn't make him act like this! But, if Merlin was honest it was more then that, Arthur and Gwen were getting there happily ever after, while Merlin was stuck with only memories of the girl who'd stolen his heart.

The smile on Freya's face when he gave her the rose was permanently ingrained in Merlin's head. She had always asked why he was so good to her, while Merlin silently wondered what he'd done to deserve her. The guilt of not being able to save her hit him full force and he curled up into a tight ball sobbing. Merlin felt something trying to worm its way into Merlin's arms and through his tears saw a small white blur in front of him. Merlin tried to smile weakly at Aithusa, but it came out as more of a grimace. Merlin wrapped his arms around Aithusa, hugging him tightly. Aithusa grumbled comfortingly and snuggled against Merlin.

* * *

><p>Arthur hesitantly pushed the door open to Gaius's chambers, the other knights waiting not far behind him, asking,<p>

"Gaius? Is Merlin in here?"

"He ran up to his chambers about a half hour ago… he seemed very upset… do you know why?"

"I wasn't there" Arthur replied.

"Merlin used a spell on some flower… turned them into strawberries and he got really upset for some reason" Gwaine explained stepping out from behind Arthur. Understanding flickered across the old physicians face.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Gwen asked worriedly.

"If he's ready, he'll tell you" Gaius replied solemnly. Arthur stared at Gaius for a minute, trying to figure out what could have made Merlin so upset, why Gaius was being so vague about it all.

"Well, we won't find out anything by standing around" Gwaine declared. Arthur nodded his head in agreement and started up the stairs to Merlin's room. Arthur knocked on the door and when he got no answer pushed it open asking,

"Merlin?" Arthur's heart clenched painfully when he saw Merlin curled up on his bed, Aithusa trying in vain to comfort the warlock. Aithusa wiggled out of Merlin's arms and jumped onto Arthur's shoulders whimpering. Aithusa jumped off of Arthur's shoulder and onto the floor and started tugging on the hem of Percivals pants. Arthur was stunned by Aithusa's strange behavior, then wondered if he was affected by Merlin being so upset.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked. Merlin refused to look anyone in the eye as he muttered,

"It's nothing…"

"No Merlin, it is something, what's wrong?" Arthur demanded. Merlin sat up slowly, Aithusa curling up next to Merlin. Merlin stared at his lap before sighing heavily and asking,

"Remember… the time we fought the lamia?"

"Yes" Gwaine replied automatically, shuddering involuntarily.

"And how you asked me why I wasn't affected by her spell?" Merlin continued.

"I thought it was because of your magic" Arthur asked.

"It was" Merlin replied.

"When we asked… you said something about a girl…?" Percival asked.

"Freya" Merlin confirmed, "I… I kind of lied about being in love making me unaffected… but she was real!" Merlin looked around the group frantically, but no one seemed angry about this.

"So who is this Freya?" Elyan asked.

"Does she live in Camelot?" Gwen asked eagerly. Merlin sighed heavily before saying,

"She… she's dead…."

"How?" Gwen gasped.

"… She was… Murdered" Merlin eventually admitted. Anger swelled up inside of Arthur. Arthur glanced sideways and noticed the other knights had similar looks of anger written across there features.

"By who?" Gwaine demanded through gritted teeth. Merlin didn't answer, instead he said,

"Look… She was cursed so… Well… let me start from the beginning…" So Merlin told them about finding a girl being hunted by a bounty hunter and how he set her free. He told them how they fell in love and planned to run away together even. As Merlin told them, Arthur had a terrible sinking sensation in the bottom of his stomach, it was like he knew exactly what was going to happen…

"… So, I went looking for her" Merlin continued, "and… Well… I saw the creature she'd turned into and… I knew Gaius was right…"

"What happened?" Gwen asked tearfully.

"It was me…" Arthur whispered before Merlin could continue, "I killed her…" All the knights rounded on Arthur glaring at him, but Arthur wasn't paying attention to them, all his attention was on the warlock who refused to look at Arthur, "Merlin… I… I swear…"

"I don't blame you Arthur" Merlin assured looking up at him, "She had killed innocent people… You did what you had to do."

"I… But…" Arthur stammered unsure of what to say. He hated himself for involuntarily hurting Merlin like this.

"Arthur… I know you didn't have a choice" Merlin assured, "And there was nothing that anyone could have done for her. She said… she told me right before she died that she was happy…" Merlin felt tears welding up behind his eyes, "she promised me she would repay me for making her happy again… and… she did…" Merlin didn't elaborate, and none of the knights had the heart to push him.

"Merlin, I am sorry for everything my and my father did" Arthur told Merlin sitting down on the bed, "I promise, I will do everything I can to make things right."

"You already have" Merlin whispered, "I'm here, able to use magic and talk to you about it… that's all I ever wanted." Arthur felt something rubbing his side and grinned down at Aithusa who was snuggling Arthur. Arthur ran a hand over his warm scales grinning.

"You know, this cuddling thing isn't going to work so well when you're as big as Kilgharrah" Arthur informed Aithusa who continued to cuddle against Arthur's side.

"Kilgharrah says baby dragons are very affectionate… Usually they grow out of it."

"Usually?" Gwaine asked.

"There are exceptions to the rule" Merlin replied shrugging.

"So when he's fully grown there a chance he'll still be jumping on me?" Gwaine asked, his eyes widening.

"Pretty much" Merlin replied grinning.

"We'll miss you Gwaine" Arthur added laughing. Gwaine stood there, frozen in horror as everyone laughed at his expense. Merlin knew he'd never forget Freya, but he was glad that in the end he hadn't left. Because, if he had, he knew Arthur wouldn't be the man he was today, and Merlin wouldn't be sitting here as the unofficial court sorcerer. As much as it pained him sometimes, Merlin had no regrets.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

I _**need**_** to work on my endings… so was it still good despite potential OOC-ness? Or the AU-ness? I've never lost a loved one so I'm not really sure how someone would feel years after they lost said loved one… sorry if anyone was offended or something. Please let me know what you thought/ send me what you'd like to see, next (hopefully) will finally be the baby Merlin one!**


	23. Babysitting Part 1

**A/N**

**So finally here is the long awaited Baby Merlin one-shot! Since it got so long it will be cut into two parts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he tossed and turned, trying to get back to sleep to no avail. Merlin had woken up from another nightmare, the third one that week, and couldn't get back to sleep. In the dream, Morgana stood over a dead Arthur, laughing manically before taking his crown and taking over Camelot. Merlin sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be getting back to sleep and decided to put his time to good use. Merlin sat up and grabbed his spell book, intent on practicing a few spells.<p>

Merlin flipped to the page on ageing and de-aging spells, knowing he needed a lot of work in that area. Merlin took a deep breath and began to recite the spell, putting all of his concentration, and magic, into it. Merlin didn't realize until to late how much energy he'd put into the spell. Merlin tried to recite a counter spell but the damage had been done. Merlin's last thought was wondering what Arthur would do when he saw Merlin like this.

* * *

><p>Arthur stormed through the castle, infuriated. Because Merlin didn't bother to show up on time, Arthur had to fetch his own breakfast, struggle to actually get his armor on by himself, which was difficult enough with two people doing it, and was late for training. Arthur flung open the door to Gaius's chambers demanding,<p>

"Where is he?"

"I thought he was with you" Gaius replied, worry evident in his voice. Arthur tried not to worry too much about Merlin, he was still a servant and he had magic, he could take care of himself!

"Merlin…" Arthur shouted and froze. Merlin was sitting on his bed cuddling Aithusia, but, Merlin was a baby!

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted. Gaius ran up the stairs and froze as well when he saw Merlin was a baby.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked incredulously. Merlin turned to look at them and started giggling, "Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>The knights couldn't help but stare when Arthur walked towards them carrying a baby.<p>

"Uh Arthur… what's that?" Gwaine asked pointing to the baby.

"A baby" Arthur replied slowly.

"I know that!" Gwaine exclaimed, "where did it come from… it's not yours is it?"

"It's Merlin" Arthur replied hesitantly. Gwaine and all the other knights splutter for a minute before Gwaine chocked out,

"_When_ did Merlin get a girlfriend and why didn't he tell me he was …"

"Not _Merlin's_" Arthur exclaimed, "I mean this _is_ Merlin." Arthur turned baby Merlin to the other knights and there eyes widened in shock.

"How did this happen?" Leon demanded staring at the tiny baby who looked around the room curiously.

"Merlin was playing around with a de-aging spell…" Arthur began.

"He needs to _stop_ messing around with spells" Elyan sighed, "When will he _ever_ learn?"

"Can Gaius fix him" Gwaine asked worriedly.

"Gaius say's he'll be able to whip up a potion" Arthur replied shrugging, "but he can't watch him while he's working so…"

"He wants' _us_ to take care of him?" Elyan asked eyeing Merlin wearily.

"Yes" Arthur confirmed.

"Can't be _that_ hard can it?" Gwaine asked taking Merlin from Arthur, "but if he goes Arthur _cannot_ change him." Gwaine declared.

"Why?" Percival asked rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't want to give Arthur a good reason to have his hands all over a naked Merlin would we?" Gwaine replied smugly, "Especially since he can't fight him off or even say no…."

"_Gwaine!_" Arthur shouted, his face bright red.

"We all know it's true" Gwaine declared.

"Would someone _please_ shut him up?" Arthur groaned. Percival carefully took Merlin from Gwaine before hitting his head, hard.

"Why did you do that?" Gwaine demanded rubbing his head.

"Didn't want little Merlin here to get hurt" Percival explained grinning smugly while bouncing Merlin.

"That's not what I meant!" Gwaine shouted as the other knights burst out laughing, Merlin laughing along.

"Why must you do that Gwaine?" Elyan asked.

"Do what?" Gwaine teased.

"You know exactly what I mean" Elyan replied dryly.

"It's so much fun to see the princess, well queen I guess, flip out." Elyan rolled his eyes as Arthur snapped,

"Gwaine I am _not_ in love with Merlin, if you bring it up again I'll throw you into the stocks for a _week_, with no mead!" Gwaine paled as Merlin tried to wrestle free from Percival who commented,

"You sure have a lot of energy…"

"Something that doesn't even ware off with age" Arthur added dryly.

"Where did that baby come from?" Gwen asked noticing the baby in Percival arms.

"Merlin got turned into a baby" Gwaine explained bluntly. Gwen stared at Merlin opened mouthed.

"Gaius will fix him" Arthur assured hastily, "we just need to keep an eye on him until Gaius figures out how to sort him out."

"Do you even know how to take care of a baby?" Gwen demanded.

"No but I think Percival has a pretty good idea" Elyan replied watching as Percival bounced Merlin in his arms trying to keep him from squirming too much.

"Just let him run around for awhile, he'll fall asleep and you won't have to worry about him" Gwen laughed. Percival shrugged before setting Merlin down who started to wander around excitedly. Aithusia playfully grabbed the edge of Merlin's shirt knocking him over. Merlin started giggling and wrapped his small arms around Aithusia hugging the dragon tightly. Arthur let a weak smile form as he watched Aithusa play with Merlin.

"Great now we have to worry about _two _babies!" Gwaine groaned.

"Personally it's Merlin I'm more worried about" Arthur admitted as Merlin started to pull at one of the swords sitting in the sword rack.

"Don't touch those!" Percival exclaimed scooping him up again. Arthur couldn't fathom how Merlin always managed to get into some kind of trouble, it's like he was a trouble magnet.

"Uncy Percy's to the rescue" Gwaine teased, the other knights laughing along.

"Do you want to explain to Gaius why instead of Merlin we have a baby shish-cabob?" Percival demanded shutting the other knights up. Aithusia jumped up on Arthur's shoulder and leaned over watching Merlin squirm around in Percivals arms. _This is going to be a long day isn't it?_ Arthur thought to himself wearily.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Part 2 will be coming soon (definitely more quickly then this one) let me know what you thought!**


	24. Babysitting Part 2

Aithusa and Merlin seemed to be a magnet for trouble, constantly getting into things they really shouldn't. Normally, Aithusa was pretty well behaved but with a few short words from Merlin he could easily get back on track when he did misbehave. Now though, with Merlin as a baby, they had to try and communicate with a baby dragon that just didn't want to listen.

Aithusa definitely was taking advantage of the fact that Merlin couldn't tell him no, he kept pouncing Gwaine who couldn't make him stop. He kept stealing Gwaine food while little Merlin laughed.

"Stop encouraging him!" Gwaine snapped at Merlin. Merlin's smile vanished and his lip started quivering, "No, wait I didn't…" Gwaine began before Merlin started crying.

"GWAINE!" Arthur and Percival shouted at the same time.

"Sorry" He mumbled as they glared at him. Arthur awkwardly picked up Merlin and started bouncing him, trying to calm him down but to no avail. Percival then took the baby out of Arthur's arms and placed him on his shoulder, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Don't cry, it's ok… there we go" Percival whispered as Merlin slowly calmed down.

"You _never_ yell at a baby!" Arthur hissed.

"Awe Arthur wuves Merlin" Gwaine teased.

"I do not!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then why do you care about him so much?" Gwaine teased.

"Because he's a _baby_!" Arthur exclaimed incredulously. Sometimes Gwaine really could be an idiot.

"I have to agree with Arthur on this one" Elyan declared.

"Now say sorry to Merlin" Percival demanded, grinning evilly.

"He's just a baby!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Well this is your punishment" Leon declared.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" Gwaine moaned.

"Do it" Arthur agreed as Percival lowered Merlin to Gwaine's eye level. Gwaine hung his head before sighing,

"Sorry Merlin…" Merlin giggled and grabbed a clump of Gwaine's hair and yanked on it with all his might.

"Ow, ow let go!" Gwaine shouted trying to free himself. The other knights didn't do anything to help Gwaine shake the baby off. "Please let go now…" Merlin let go laughing when Aithusa jumped onto Percivals shoulder and started nuzzling Merlin affectionately. Gwaine toppled over to the ground groaning as the other knights continued to laugh.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" Gwaine snapped.

"Moderately" Arthur replied. A servant ran up to them and bowed deeply saying,

"Sire Gaius needs you immediately; he said to bring Merlin as well." Arthur stepped in front of Percival before the servant could see baby Merlin and replied,

"Thank you I'll head right up." The servant bowed again before running off. Arthur turned to Percival and scolded,

"Aithusa get off him" Aithusa made a small whimper sound before obediently getting off. Merlin whimpered and Arthur took Merlin from Percival and added, "Say bye to Merlin…"

"Bye bye Merlin" Gwaine sighed, "I like him much better as a baby…"

"Want to tell that to him to his face?" Arthur asked smirking.

"Er…" Gwaine replied awkwardly. Arthur shook his head as Leon added,

"Well I haven't seen Merlin this happy in awhile…" Arthur sighed, Leon was right. For a long time Merlin had been consumed with worry about what Morgana was planning, she was all he could think about sometimes. Arthur was pretty sure Merlin sometimes lost sleep worrying about what she was planning, and how he was going to protect Arthur and Camelot. Arthur didn't want to see the carefree Merlin go, but he knew they had to change Merlin back, so Arthur turned on his heel and left before he could change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this will work?" Arthur asked eyeing the bubbling potion wearily. Merlin had snuggled into Arthur's chest and had promptly fallen asleep in Arthur's arms before they'd even reached the physicians chambers. The moment Arthur had walked in Gaius had proudly informed Arthur he'd come up with the solution, much to Arthurs joy and slight dismay. The vial Gaius held contained the foulest looking substance he'd ever seen. The potion was a thick mud brown with several large clumps of green goop.<p>

"I'm positive" Gaius assured, "It's probably best that he drinks this while he's asleep, this won't be very pleasant…" Arthur gently turned Merlin so Gaius could dump the contents of the potion into Merlin's mouth. Merlin instantly began to splutter and whimpered.

"Shh… swallow Merlin" Gaius ordered gently but with a firm tone. Gaius began to massage Merlin's throat, forcing him to swallow the foul substance.

"Set him down" Gaius ordered, and Arthur immediately complied. There was a flash and Merlin stood there back to normal, but a bit shaky on his feet. Merlin topped over, but Arthur managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Arthur half carried half dragged Merlin to his room and set Merlin on his bed.

"Just… take the night off ok?" Arthur said to Merlin who was oddly quiet. Arthur wanted Merlin to say something, anything to acknowledge that he'd heard Arthur, but the only response he got was silence.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin woke Arthur up bright and early, Merlin once again didn't say much, it was like his mind was elsewhere.<p>

"Merlin?" Arthur asked hoping to get the servants attention, "what's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately…"

"What's wrong?" Merlin demanded, "The question should be what _isn't_ wrong! There's Morgana to worry about, Mordred, and every other sorcerer who wants to see me or you or even both of us dead!" Arthur sighed and replied,

"Merlin you'll drive yourself mad if you constantly worry about those things…."

"Well it's my _job_ to protect you and Camelot" Merlin replied sternly.

"Yea, and it's my job to run Camelot, but I still go hunting to clear my head, you need to do the same" Arthur explained.

"Hunt?" Merlin asked a weak grin forming.

"No you idiot" Arthur teased, "Do something you _like_, anything you could read, practice some fun spells, knit." Arthur had a teasing grin on his face as he said this.

"I'm not a _girl_ Arthur" Merlin snapped.

"Yes you are" Arthur teased and Merlin replied.

"Well could a girl hit you?" Merlin grabbed a pillow and wacked Arthur with it.

"Was that a challenge?" Arthur asked eyebrows raised.

"I believe it was" Merlin replied smugly.

"It's on."

* * *

><p>Later, Leon and the other knights where looking for Arthur when he failed to show up for training. Leon froze in front of Arthur's chambers when he heard strange noises coming from inside. He was sure he heard <em>laughter<em>, and he distinctly heard Merlin shout,

"Arthur stop!" Gwaine's eyes widened in horror and he flung the door open and found Arthur sitting on top of Merlin hitting him with a pillow.

"Are you and Merlin having a… pillow fight?" Leon asked staring at Arthur and Merlin. Merlin lowered his pillow from his face and locked eye with Arthur.

"No" Arthur replied calmly, "this is Merlin cowering while I try and beat him senselessly with this pillow."

"Ok as long as it's not a pillow fight" Gwaine grinned.

"I'm the king of Camelot Gwaine" Arthur sighed, "And kings do _not_ get into pillow fights! Much less into one with a servant."

"I thought you said we where friends!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Yes, we are, but you're still a servant and I'm still the king" Arthur corrected.

"I wanna join the not-pillow fight!" Gwaine shouted while grabbing a pillow. He then began to beat Arthur senseless with it. Elyan and Percival burst out laughing and Leon shook his head. Percival grabbed a pillow and wacked Elyan with it, causing a full scale war between the knights while Leon watched an amused expression on his face.

"Alright… Sire we should all probably be going" Leon informed them. Gwaine locked eyes with Percival grinning mischievously. They both stood and charged at an unprepared Leon and began to beat him with their pillows. At one point Gwen walked by and asked,

"Are you guys having a pillow fight?"

"No this is a pillow _war_ there's a difference" Gwaine replied smugly as he continued to whack Leon with a pillow.

"_Would you stop?_" Leon snapped.

"It's all for good fun" Arthur grinned. Gwen shook her head laughing, boys.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Well I hope that got a few laughs, next one will be based off of S4E9 so beware, it may be a bit depressing. **


	25. Numb

**A/N**

**Not gonna lie, this episode seemed to have me almost in tears the whole time. It was just so sad and painful to watch. Normally I hate the Gwen from the legends, but its hard to hate her here because she was sort of enchanted, she couldn't stop herself, and of course Lancelot didn't have much of a choice either, all because of stupid Morgana. And a lot of people hate Arthur but I don't, how can he trust her after what she 'did'? Even though we know why she did it, no one else does, we gotta remember that. Sorry about the rant, I've read a lot of fics talking about how stupid Arthur is and blah, blah, blah, but I really don't agree.**

* * *

><p>Merlin numbly went about preparing Arthur for bed. His mind couldn't seem to process the fact that he'd had Lancelot back, his best friend, and that he was now gone again. Arthur stared out the window, numb much like Merlin was. Merlin wanted to hate Arthur for throwing Gwen out of Camelot, but at the same time, he understood why. Gwen had betrayed Arthur, as much as Merlin couldn't understand why she'd do something to hurt Arthur so badly, she did. Arthur didn't deserve the pain of seeing her every day, of loving her, but knowing that she had betrayed him.<p>

The whole situation felt _wrong_ to Merlin. Merlin knew that somehow Morgana had caused Gwen to act like that, he knew it. White hot anger towards Morgana filled up inside of him, because of _her_ everything was so messed up. Right when something good happened she had to find a way to ruin it. The anger faded when the pain of Lancelot dying again filled up inside of him. The worst part was, everyone would always see him as the man who Gwen cheated with, and they'd blame him for Arthur and Gwen not getting married, even though he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Then another painful realization hit him; Morgana won. She had wanted to stop Gwen from getting the throne and she did, and in the process broke Arthur, maybe even beyond repair.

Merlin tried to force the dark thought away, no Gwen would be back, she had to. Arthur _would_ find a way to forgive her, he would. He just had to hope, because, right then, it was all he had left to believe in. His mind wandered back to thoughts of Lancelot and his final words to Merlin. Why had he thanked Merlin? He hadn't been able to stop Morgana from using Lancelot, hadn't even been able to stop him from going through that stupid veil. Everything wrong in Merlin's life seemed to somehow relate to Morgana.

Merlin's grip tightened on the sheets he'd been holding. It was all her fault, Lancelot's death, Uther's death, the mess with Gwen and Arthur. It was all _her_. Why did she have to ruin everything? _She is the darkness to your light, the hate to your love_ Kilgharra's words echoed through Merlin's mind; she had always been destined to be this way, just as Merlin had been destined to help Arthur. It seemed like none of them ever really had a choice, they where just pieces in fates cruel game.

"I… I just don't understand" Arthur whispered.

"Understand what?" Merlin asked.

"Why didn't Elyan go with Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"She… did commit adultery" Merlin said slowly, "he knows what her punishment should be… you did show her mercy."

"You think I should have let her stay" Arthur said.

"If you love her… then… shouldn't you forgive her?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed heavily,

"I've already forgiven her" Arthur explained, his voice sounding heavy, "but… How can I trust her…? It was the night before our wedding and she…" Arthur's voice cracked and he looked away, unable to look Merlin in the eye.

"To be honest I don't understand why she did it either…" Merlin admitted slowly trailing off.

"But?" Arthur prompted.

"I don't know why either of them did it" Merlin whispered his voice tight. But Merlin did know why Lancelot did it, it was because he was a shade, he didn't have any choice. Morgana forced him to do it, but Arthur didn't know that, he _couldn't_ know that.

"It was torture losing him once… the pain of losing him again is unbearable." Merlin whispered. _And this time, he's gone for good._ But, he never really did have Lancelot back. As much as Merlin wanted to pretend he did, he didn't. But, that still didn't make it any easier. Lancelot was the only person who'd really known Merlin; he knew every little thing about him, the bad and the good, and still liked him despite all of it.

"I'm… I'm sorry" Arthur replied surprising Merlin, "I know he was a good friend."

"Thank you" Merlin replied flashing a weak smile.

"I know this must be very difficult" Arthur continued, "and you've always been a good friend and my most trusted adviser." On the outside, Merlin smiled, but on the inside he was falling apart. _What will he do to me when he finds out that I have had magic for all these years? _

* * *

><p>Arthur strode though the castle, determined to talk to a certain knight about Gwen. Arthur pushed open the door to the armory and asked,<p>

"Is Elyan in here?"

"Why?" Gwaine asked, eyeing Arthur suspiciously.

"I just wanted to ask him something…" Arthur explained.

"Is he in trouble?" Leon asked.

"No, it's just something that's been bothering me…" Arthur replied.

"About Gwen?" Elyan asked stepping out from the shadows.

"Why didn't you go with her?" Arthur asked, "She's your sister and…"

"And you're my king" Elyan replied cutting Arthur off.

"But what about Gwen?" Arthur asked.

"She did something… unforgivable" Elyan replied, his voice pained, "I don't want to believe she'd do something like this but… she did."

"What will you do?" Arthur asked.

"I'll stay here" Elyan replied automatically surprising Arthur.

"Gwen is still your sister" Arthur informed him.

"If I didn't know any better" Gwaine teased, "I'd say you where trying to get rid of him."

"No" Arthur replied, "I'm just trying to understand."

"I'm not sure what I would have done if you had her executed like everyone said you would" Elyan admitted, "and… I must thank you for showing her the mercy you did."

"Is banishment really mercy?" Arthur asked.

"None of us want to think about it, but most people would wish to see her dead' Elyan said, "Especially your uncle." Arthur felt a small pang at that statement; his uncle had been _adamant_ that she die.

"I… sometimes… I don't trust him" Gwaine muttered, "he acts first asks questions later." The other knights reluctantly nodded in agreement. Arthur shut his eyes, thinking hard. All of his knights didn't trust him, Arthur wanted to believe he was loyal to Arthur, but sometimes he wasn't sure. Arthur didn't have the energy or the willpower to dwell on that so he simply nodded his head to the knight and said,

"Thank you… you are, you all are, my most loyal knights." Elyan smiled at Arthur and Arthur smiled back. He then turned on his heel and left the knights to whatever they had been doing earlier. Arthur messed up as king, he knew that, but his knights gave him confidence, he'd get this right, someday.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Been working on this for a week, nightmare chapter much? Ok so for those of you reading the Dragonlords Son, I am so sorry about not updating yet, my beta is off at competition and hasn't been able to edit the next chapter. I may just post the unedited version and post the edited later if it takes to long or you guys don't mind to much. Anyways, I have an idea for a one-shot about what happens when they finally find Gwen and bring her back. Anyways, again sorry about the wait! I've had a very busy weekend with still a lot more to do…**


	26. Winter

**A/N**

**So this is, once again, a flashback on Merlin and Arthur's lives when they where kids from 'The Dragonlords Son' you don't need to have read it to get an idea of what's going on, you just need to know that Merlin gets sick easily for reasons that would take WAY to long to explain. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A six year old Merlin gasped and started jumping up and down on his window seal. Merlin had woken up to a thick layer of fresh snow. Merlin ran to the door and flung it open to find Arthur standing there about to knock.<p>

"Did you see, did you see?" Arthur asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"I don't think there's ever been so much snow!" Merlin exclaimed then his face fell, this would be Merlin's first Christmas without his parents, his first winter since his mysterious illness set in. Merlin sure Uther would never allow him to go out and play for risk of 'triggering another illness.'

"You go have fun…" Merlin sighed, slumping over. Merlin then dragged himself over to his bed and flung himself onto it. Arthur to slumped over before declaring,

"Well maybe he will let you go!" Merlin looked up and said,

"You and I both know he won't."

"I'll make him!" Arthur declared before grabbing Merlin's wrist and proceeding to drag him down to the throne room. Arthur marched into the throne room confidently; Merlin in tow then froze when he saw Uther.

"Yes Arthur?" Arthur asked looking up.

"Um… can Merlin and I go outside and…"

"No" Uther interrupted.

"But why?" Arthur demanded.

"You know that Merlin could get sick…" Uther began then Arthur snapped,

"So you're just going to keep him locked up like a prisoner?" Arthur snapped his mouth shut and started at Uther, frightened. At first Uther looked furious, then understanding crossed his features and his face softened.

"I know… thing are very different this year… you both have had a hard time…" Uther sighed and looked over at Gaius questioningly. Gaius was silent for several tense minutes before informing Uther,

"If he didn't stay out long he should be fine." Huge grins formed on the boys' faces as Uther consented,

"All right, go have fun. But be back inside by noon."

"Thank you!" Arthur shouted and started to drag Merlin out who shook out of Merlin's grip and ran over to Uther throwing his hands around Uther's legs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Merlin shouted. Uther smiled down at Merlin, and ruffled up his hair and said,

"Now go have fun." Merlin grinned up at Uther before running out after Arthur. The two boys streaked through the castle shouting and laughing the whole time. The two burst through the doors and Arthur and Merlin both flung themselves into the snow, laughing hysterically. Merlin rolled in the snow, laughing, it was a rare occasion for Uther to let Merlin go outside. Winter had always been Merlin's favorite time of year, he'd always loved the snow, and after he'd developed his illness he'd been sure he'd never get to play in the snow again, and he'd never been so happy to have been wrong.

"Hey!" Merlin shouted when Arthur had pelted him with a snowball.

"Try and get me!" Arthur shouted before standing up and running off. Laughing, Merlin grabbed a snowball and ran off after his friend.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry I got you si-si-sick" Merlin whispered curling up against Arthur, shivering.<p>

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble" Arthur replied. Uther had been furious when the soaked and shivering boys had appeared in the castle well after dark.

"It was worth it" Merlin mumbled before coughing painfully. Not only had Merlin gotten horribly ill, Arthur had too developed a small fever. The two boys where in Arthur's chambers curled up on the couch that had been pushed closer to the fireplace that was currently blazing.

"I hope it was… Uther probably won't let _either_ of us go out in the snow again" Arthur informed Merlin.

"Mhmmm…" Merlin mumbled curling up against Arthur. Arthur was sure Merlin hadn't even heard what he'd said. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin and got comfortable. Arthur was sure he and Merlin would be in big trouble when they got better, but Arthur didn't mind, he'd had the best day ever with his little brother, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Merlin let a small smile grace his lips as he watched the knights fling snowballs at each other. Gwaine and Percival mercilessly flung snowball after snowball at Lancelot, Elyan, and Leon. Merlin sighed and began trudging through the snow towards the castle, old habit carrying his feet across the courtyard and back into the castle. Merlin stopped when he felt something hit the back of his head. Merlin whipped around and saw Gwaine trying to look innocent and the other knights laughing.<p>

"What was that for?" Merlin demanded.

"Hey you where the one who walked into the crossfire" Gwaine replied innocently.

"Yea sure" Merlin laughed.

"Come on join us!" Lancelot shouted.

"I can't…" Merlin replied automatically then stopped. Technically he could go out, his 'illness' long since taken care of he didn't have to worry about that kind of thing anymore.

"Sure you can!" Lancelot shouted.

"You know you want to!" Percival added grinning.

"Sorry, old habit I guess…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gwaine demanded, "When was the last time you had a good old snowball fight?"

"When I was like five" Merlin replied, resulting in a very awkward silence, "Uther didn't let me out of the castle much ok?"

"You're kidding right?" Gwaine asked trying to force out a laugh, but when Merlin didn't say anything his face fell.

"Look I should go…" Merlin said feeling very uncomfortable under the knights' intense stares. Merlin turned and started to walk away and suddenly something hit his back, hard, sending him tumbling into the snow.

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin heard Gwaine say into his ear, "we've got fifteen years of childhood memories to make up for!"

"You've _got_ to be kidding me" Merlin groaned. In response he got a face full of snow.

"Catch me if you can!" Gwaine shouted before sprinting off. Merlin growled and his eyes flashed gold, sending a large snowball hurtling towards Gwaine. The snowball hit Gwaine's back sending him to the ground gasping.

"He got you" Lancelot laughed. Gwaine scowled and flung another snowball at Lancelot, starting up another full out war. It wasn't long before Merlin found himself staring up at a very annoyed Arthur from the ground where Gwaine had shoved him moments before.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked eyebrows raised.

"Making childhood memories!" Gwaine declared throwing a snowball at Percival.

"Childhood memories?" Arthur asked.

"He's trying to make up for having spent so many years stuck in the castle" Merlin replied shrugging.

"Come on join us!" Gwaine shouted.

"I don't have time to 'make childhood memories' I, unlike all of _you_, have work that needs to be done" Arthur replied stiffly before turning on his heel and stalking back to the castle, but once again Gwaine wouldn't have it. Gwaine nodded to Percival and together they charged at Arthur shouting and flinging snowballs at him. Arthur froze and rounded on Gwaine only to get a snowball smashed onto his face. Percival then ran in front of Arthur and blocked him from entering the castle.

"That's it!" Arthur shouted before flinging snowballs mercilessly back at Gwaine and Percival. Merlin and the knights ran through the market place, ducking behind stalls and running between houses. Thankfully few people were out in this weather, else they might have caused quiet a scene. At one point Arthur tackled Merlin to the ground and started flinging snowballs right onto his face. Merlin then smashed a snowball into Arthurs face and shoved him off laughing. Arthur rolled next to Merlin laughing as well. Arthur stood upand dumped a large pile of snow on Merlin shouting,

"Try and catch me!" Merlin stood up laughing and ran off after him, just like all those years ago on that cold winder morning.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

***dies* ok that took while haha and its…ok. In case you where wondering, the end stuff was kind of a flash into what there future may be like in 'The Dragonlords Son' hope you guys liked that. If not… sorry *shrugs***


	27. Fat

**A/N**

** Warning, could be a bit OOC, just saying because I'm paranoid…**

* * *

><p>Arthur stared at himself in the mirror and looked down again at the belt in his hands. <em>I'm fat<em> Arthur thought to himself as he inspected the hole Merlin had to add to his belt. _Why am I so fat? A king isn't fat!_ Arthur finished putting on his armor just as Merlin walked in with Arthur's breakfast.

"You're dressed!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Nothing gets past you Merlin" Arthur replied dryly.

"Someone needs there breakfast" Merlin declared grinning cheekily, "don't go crazy though, don't want to have to add another hole to your belt now." Arthur laughed, but on the inside he was thinking _even Merlin sees it!_ Shaking his head Arthur brushed past Merlin to head down to the training field.

"What about breakfast?" Merlin shouted after Arthur.

"Not hungry" Arthur replied stiffly, trying to ignore his growling stomach. As much as Arthur wanted to stuff in face into the platter Merlin had brought for him, he knew he needed to stop eating so much if he wanted to lose all that extra weight he'd gained.

Arthur hurried down to the training field, Merlin running after him. Arthur pushed his knights harder than usual, determined to work off the fat he'd gained. Deep down, Arthur knew skipping meals probably wasn't the best idea, but Merlin calling him fat kept filtering through his brain, and he couldn't have a servant thinking he was fat! After several hours of non-stop training, Merlin came up to Arthur saying,

"Arthur, you're working the knights too much, they need to stop, eat some lunch."

"Merlin's right!" Gwaine exclaimed while downing the water in his water skin.

"Fine, take a quick break for lunch!" Arthur informed the knights. Sighing in relief, the knights trudged to the kitchens, while Arthur resumed pounding a practice dummy.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Elyan asked watching Arthur worriedly.

"Not hungry" Arthur replied.

"No Arthur you need to eat!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I'm fine" Arthur replied stiffly. He was not going to have another hole made for his belt simply because he couldn't control his eating habits.

"First breakfast, now lunch? Are you going to skip dinner too?" Merlin demanded.

"He hasn't eaten all day?" Leon asked watching Arthur pound the dummy.

"No, and he hardly ate last night" Merlin informed Leon.

"Sire, this isn't healthy" Leon said worriedly.

"Everybody's got to eat" Percival added. Arthur knew that if he didn't calm them down, they'd take him to Gaius, and that was the last thing he needed.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, I'm just not hungry, it's no big deal…"

"Do you need to see Gaius?" Merlin asked worriedly hand stretching out to feel Arthur's forehead.

"No I'm fine" Arthur assured stepping away from Merlin.

"You need to eat" Merlin persisted. Arthur sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win.

"You're right" Arthur agreed dropping his sword. Merlin sighed in relief and went to fetch some food for Arthur. Arthur slowly followed Merlin and the other knights, his mind reeling. Merlin handed Arthur a plate piled with food. Arthur's stomach growled loudly at the site of the food, but he forced himself to ignore it. Eating so much had caused the problem, and he was determined to stop it. Under the watchful gaze of the other knights, Arthur deliberately picked up a piece of bread and made a show of taking a large bite out of it. It took all of Arthur's willpower not to tear into the warm bread.

When no one was looking, Arthur threw the food out of the window and into the pig trough down below. Arthur then smiled and patted his stomach saying,

"That was great!"

"See that wasn't so hard" Merlin replied grinning. He took the plate from Arthur as Arthur admitted,

"Yes that was great. But we now have to resume training." The next several weeks continued like that. Merlin would bring Arthur his meals, and he would only take a few bites before throwing the rest out. Arthur soon found himself having to add holes to make his belt smaller, and then he found himself having to wake up early to dress himself to keep Merlin from worrying over nothing. Arthur was then staying late after the other knights had finished training and starting much earlier every morning. One morning, Arthur was at his desk reading some reports when Merlin walked in saying,

"Arthur, it's time to get ready for the feast." Arthur sighed in annoyance, as much as he wanted to skip the feast; he knew he'd only insult the visiting lords if he didn't attend. Arthur stood up, then promptly fell back into his chair, his world spinning.

"Arthur?" merlin asked worriedly, appearing next to Arthur.

"I'm fine" Arthur growled, "I just stood up to quickly." Arthur stood and Merlin grabbed his wrist and asked,

"Arthur are you sure you aren't sick…?"

"I'm fine" Arthur growled, ripping his arm out of Merlin's grip. Arthur froze when he saw himself in the mirror, he hadn't lost any weight! Arthur was determined to do better; maybe he needed to eat even less. Determined Arthur left to head down to the feast.

* * *

><p>Merlin was definitely getting worried about Arthur, he was quickly becoming skin and bones, but he'd seen Arthur eat all his meals… then Merlin froze. If Merlin thought about it, he <em>hadn't<em> seen Arthur eat all his food. He'd watch him take a few bites and Merlin would turn away for a minute and then Arthur's plate would be clean… Merlin's frown deepened before he quickly headed down to the feast, knowing Arthur would want him there.

Merlin watched as Arthur awkwardly picked at the food on his plate. Arthur would occasionally take a few bites, but he looked disgusted with himself every time he did so. When Merlin went to fill up Arthur's cup he asked,

"Don't you want to eat some more food? The cooks made all your favorites."

"I'm fine" Arthur mumbled. Merlin's gaze slipped over to the knights who looked just as worried as Merlin did.

* * *

><p>The next morning during training, Arthur was once again early for training and was practicing on a dummy, but his sword felt much heavier than usual. Arthur wiped his forehead that was already starting to get sweaty.<p>

"Sire?" A voice asked and Arthur turned to find Merlin, Elyan, Percival, Leon and even Gwaine watching him, worry evident on all of their faces.

"Sire we're worried about you" Leon continued.

"I'm fine" Arthur assured shaking his head trying to rid himself of the dizziness that had started to hit him. True, Arthur hadn't been sleeping much, maybe a few hours, because he was training so much, but he had to lose weight. Maybe Gwen betrayed him because he was so fat…

"You've been working way too hard" Leon persisted.

"It's not healthy" Gwaine agreed. Arthur felt anger well up inside him, stupid Merlin has everyone worrying over nothing! He was _fine_.

"Merlin roped you into this didn't he?" Arthur snarled glaring at Merlin who refused to look at Arthur.

"We've been worried about you for days now" Leon replied stepping in front of Merlin, blocking him from Arthur's view.

"Don't worry ok? I'm fine" Arthur repeated, stepping around Leon.

"Sire this isn't healthy!" Leon shouted after Arthur. Arthur turned to retaliate, but his world started spinning at an alarming rate, and black spots danced across his vision, and the ground came up rushing towards Arthur. The last thing he was aware of was someone shouting,

"_Arthur!"_

* * *

><p>Merlin watched in horror as Arthur collapsed and didn't stir.<p>

"_Arthur!_" Merlin shouted running to Arthur's still form. Merlin rolled Arthur onto his back and felt his stomach clench in fear when he took in how hollow Arthur's face had become., he'd know Arthur was losing weight but he hadn't realized it was this bad.

"Get him to his chambers" Merlin found himself saying, 'I'll get Gaius." Without checking to see if they would do what he said he stood up and ran to Gaius's chambers. He shoved past servants, ignoring there angry shouts at him, all he could think about was that something was wrong with Arthur, and that Gaius had to fix him. Merlin burst into Gaius's chambers shouting,

"Gaius! Arthur's collapsed!" Gaius immediately followed Merlin to Arthur's chambers. Merlin burst in and found the knights already there, Arthur on the bed, slowly regaining consciousness.

"Can you get his armor off?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded his head and began to pull the armor off, Arthur protesting weakly,

"I'm fine…"

"Sure you are princess" Gwaine agreed, helping Leon hold Arthur in a sitting position while Merlin removed Arthur's armor. Merlin suppressed a gasp when he saw Arthur's bare chest, or what was left of it. Arthur's skin was pulled tightly around Arthur's very prominent ribs, in fact, Merlin was sure he could feel every bone in Arthur's body. Merlin looked up and saw a similar look of horror etched on the knights and Gaius's faces.

"Arthur…" Gaius began, but Arthur cut him off.

"I'm fine!"

"Arthur, this is not fine, you're starving yourself to death!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I need to lose weight" Arthur replied, "I'm fat!"

"Arthur, you are definitely not fat" Gwaine replied, eying Arthur's very prominent ribs.

"I'm huge" Arthur whispered sounding lost and broken. Merlin sighed and asked,

"You say I'm underweight right?"

"You could do with a bit more fat" Arthur agreed.

"Here, look" Merlin said pushed up his sleeve and placing his wrist next to Arthur's, "compared to you, I'm huge." Arthur stared at his bony wrist and looked at Merlin's thin wrist. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Merlin was right, Merlin was huge compared to Arthur, and Merlin always looked so small… Merlin then pulled off his own shirt and dragged Arthur to the mirror.

"Really look at me then look at yourself" Merlin instructed, and Arthur did. Arthur saw a thin man standing next to a frighteningly thin man, someone who looked like they'd be blown away be a slight gust of wind. The person had to add several holes to keep his pants up and barely looked alive. Then Arthur realized that person was himself. Arthur found himself saying something he never thought he would,

"I… I need help….help me…"

"We'll help you" Merlin promised, squeezing Arthur's bony shoulder, "I promise."

* * *

><p>For the next several days Arthur was put on bed rest, and Merlin was told to watch Arthur and make sure he ate every bite of his meals. Sometimes Arthur would find himself trying to throw some of his meal out the window, but Merlin always managed to catch him in the act and stop him. Even after he'd gained some weight back, Arthur found himself unable to eat the rich foods presented to him at feasts; it was just too strong for his taste. He'd take some so the guests would, but he never could bring himself to eat it.<p>

One morning, two weeks after his collapse, Arthur said to Merlin dejectedly,

"I was an idiot."

"We all are sometimes" Merlin assured as he went about cleaning Arthur's chambers.

"But I was…stupid, I almost got myself killed!" Arthur exclaimed. Later Gaius had informed Arthur that if he'd gone on much longer he would have starved to death.

"As long as we learn from our mistakes, that's all they are, mistakes."

"When did you become so wise?" Arthur teased. Merlin shrugged laughing slightly. Arthur grinned at his friend, he was going to be ok. With friends like Merlin, he wouldn't mess up like that again.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** So for anyone wondering this was based off of my own experiences and things learned in health class. So I'm very sorry if I epically messed something up. Just let me know and I'll do my best to fix it. **


	28. Accidental Proposal

**A/N**

**Warning this is SEVERELY AU and slightly crack, with a good Morgana and our favorite knights all together so if you hate AU don't bother reading. If you're wondering what possessed me to write this, me and my sister where talking about romantic proposals and this idea hit me and I just HAD to post it. **

* * *

><p>Arthur determinedly strode through the castle, looking for Morgana. He knew Uther would be furious at him for what he was going to do, but he knew that he deserved to marry the person he loved, not some princess Uther deemed 'worthy'. Arthur knocked on the door and entered when Morgana opened the door.<p>

"Is there something you need Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Is Gwen here?" Arthur asked hurriedly looking around the room.

"No, if you're looking for her…"

"I want to ask Gwen to marry me" Arthur blurted out. Morgana froze for a moment, stunned then a huge smile broke out across her face,

"That's fabulous! Gwen will be so excited!"

"I need your help" Arthur admitted sheepishly.

"Of course!" Morgana exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"You're not mad?" Arthur asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Morgana asked, "I can tell Gwen is crazy about you…"

"She's a servant… and she'll be queen and you… won't…" Arthur began awkwardly.

"Arthur, I always knew you'd be king, and I can't picture anyone I'd rather be sitting beside you as your queen." A grin broke out on Arthur's face as he continued,

"I want it to be special but… I don't know how" Arthur looked at Morgana sheepishly as she thought intently for a few minutes before an excited grin crossed her features,

"I've got an idea…"

* * *

><p>"She's coming!" Morgana exclaimed running to the corner to hide with the other knights. Arthur got down on one knee staring at the door intently, his nerves where all over the place, and he was scared out of his mind, but he was determined to do this.<p>

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

"Arthur's about to propose to you" Gwaine exclaimed turning to look at Gwen who was carrying an armload of firewood before doing a double take.

"Wait! How did you…? And you were out there and now here…" Gwaine spluttered. Morgana exclaimed when the door started to open,

"Arthur that's not…" But before she could finish Arthur half shouted hurriedly,

"Will you marry me?" The he saw that it was Merlin who entered instead of Gwen. The whole room went deathly silent when they realized what had happened. Arthur accidentally proposed to Merlin.

"Say yes!" Gwaine shouted who received a roomful of furious glares.

"Oh come on we all know Arthur is secretly…"

"Gwaine" Arthur warned but he continued on,

"Why else would he propose to Merlin?" In response to his question Percival wacked him on the head.

"Arthur, I'm flattered… really" Merlin began awkwardly stepping around Arthur who was still kneeling on the ground, shell shocked, "But I have to say no so that this lovely lady can say yes." Merlin grabbed Gwen's arm and pulled her in front of Arthur who was shaking his head. Merlin slid beside Lancelot, who patted Merlin's back assuring,

"Don't worry we all know Gwaine's an idiot."

"Guinevere will _you_ marry me?" Arthur asked sheepishly.

"I don't know" Gwen began to the horror of everyone present, until they noticed the playful gleam in her eyes.

"What about Merlin? Will he get in the way of us?"

"No of course not" Arthur assured.

"But you proposed to him" Gwen teased. Grinning Arthur declared,

"Merlin even though we were never actually together, we're breaking up!"

"I'll try to get over the heartbreak" Merlin laughed. Laughing Gwen exclaimed,

"Then yes, I will marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Hope you enjoyed it!**


	29. Memories

**A/N**

**So there are major spoilers for 4X02 so if you haven't seen it look away NOW ok so this was kind of inspired when my mom was upset about Lancelot dying again in 4X09 I think it was and aslo I got some ideas from Tangled (don't ask) there is a slight Tangled reference well at least a reference to a line so see if you can catch that…READ! Italics is like a flashback and regular is normal time. **

Merlin grumbled as he continued mucking out the stables. Arthur had, for the third time that week, ordered Merlin to go muck out the stables. As much as Merlin hated the task, he couldn't deny that it did help him to keep his mind of off _those_ thoughts. He hated mucking out the stables though, and it wasn't just the smell that made him hate the chore so. Every time Merlin entered the stables, Lancelot's horse, Ash, would nicker and come up to the edge of the stall expectantly.

"He's not coming back you stupid horse!" Merlin snapped, fighting back tears. It had been a week since Lancelot sacrificed himself to heal the veil. Merlin kept expecting to wake up and find out the whole thing never happened, or for Lancelot to burst in and say 'sorry guys, don't worry I'm not dead!' or something of the sort. Merlin was living in a haze, and he didn't know how to escape it. Merlin sighed and inspected the stables, they were clean, and Arthur had no more chores for him, and Ash was looking very annoyed by the fact that Merlin was ignoring him. Merlin sighed and asked,

"Wanna go for a ride?" The horse huffed in what Merlin thought was in confirmation and Merlin quickly saddled the mare and rode him out to the forest. Merlin knew it was late, but he suddenly felt the powerful urge to get out of the castle. Merlin urged his horse to a gallop, not paying attention to where he was going. The cold bit at his skin causing goose bumps to appear. Merlin vividly remembered the trips like this he'd take with Lancelot.

_Merlin sat in Arthur's chambers, polishing all of his boots. Merlin couldn't help but wonder how, and why, Arthur had no many boots, or how he managed to get _every single one_ so dirty._ _Merlin jumped slightly when the door banged open. Merlin grinned and said,_

_ "Hey Lancelot." Without saying anything, Lancelot grabbed Merlin's wrist and dragged him to his feet and Merlin exclaimed,_

_ "Hey! I have work to do…"_

_ "Not anymore," Lancelot replied, "I told Arthur you needed a break, we're going riding." _

_ "Really? Arthur's ok with it?" Merlin asked incredulously._

_ "Well Gwaine did help a little" Lancelot admitted. _

_ "Gwaine help?" Merlin asked. Lancelot started laughing as he continued to drag Merlin down to the stables._

Merlin shook his head, shoving the memories out of his mind, they were just too painful. After a minute Merlin realized Ash had stopped in the spot Merlin and Lancelot would visit. Merlin slowly dismounted and walked to the center of the clearing. Looked up at the stars that he and Lancelot used to spend hours gazing at, mesmerized by their beauty. Merlin shut his eyes and left the memories take over.

_Merlin lay on the ground hands behind his head. Lancelot lay next to him, one hand behind his head, the other draped over his stomach._ _Neither said anything, both content to just be with the other. That's what Merlin liked about hanging out with Lancelot, they didn't need to say a word to each other to enjoy spending time together, and that's how it had even been with his friend Will._

_ "I've always wondered…" Lancelot muttered. Merlin turned his head to look at Lancelot and asked,_

_ "Wondered what?"_

_ "What happens when you die," Lancelot replied. Merlin turned to his side and asked,_

_ "What made you think of that?" _

_ "It sounds crazy but… I can't help but… I just have this feeling that things are going to change. And not for the better…"_

_ "What makes you…?" Merlin began but Lancelot cut him off,_

_ "Never mind, it's not important."_

That was the last time he and Lancelot got to visit the clearing before Lancelot died. Merlin wondered if somehow Lancelot _knew_ he was going to die soon, or was it just Lancelot worrying too much. After a minute of silent contemplation Merlin was unable to ignore his trembling from the biting cold. Merlin gathered a small pile of wood and lit it with a quick spell.

Merlin kneeled down by the fire and watched the flames reach up to the sky, the ashes slowly rising to the sky before drifting down again. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a dragon rose out of the flames and flew towards the sky and exploded in the air sending a shower of sparks all over Merlin, but he couldn't bring himself to care. One of the many other reasons Merlin loved spending time with Lancelot,, Merlin could truly be himself without fear of execution. Lancelot not only accepted Merlin's magic, he embraced it. Lancelot was always asking Merlin to show him different tricks, he loved watching Merlin using his magic, and Lancelot always called it a gift.

_ Merlin couldn't bring himself to watch the execution of the sorcerer, he hadn't even done anything. Merlin had tried to convince Arthur to spare the man, he was only gathering supplies, but he wouldn't hear it. _

_ "They're monster's Merlin," Arthur had said, "they're vicious and cruel. You'd do well to remember that." Merlin immediately rode out to the forest, claiming Gaius desperately needed some herbs. Merlin lay in the grass in the meadow, mulling over Arthur's words. What if he was right? What if magic _did_ corrupt people, no matter how good they were? What if Merlin was destined to become a monster? _

_ "I thought I'd find you here," A teasing voice said. Merlin didn't even need to look to know it was Lancelot. _

_ "Am I a monster?" Merlin whispered._

_ "No, of course not what would make you ask that?" Lancelot replied sitting down next to Merlin._

_ "Every sorcerer I've ever known has for some reason or another turned… evil… what if _I'm_ turning evil? What if I'm really a monster? Everyone says I am!" _

_ "Did people in Ealdor say that?" Lancelot asked softly. _

_ "They didn't know I had magic… they just knew I was… different…" Merlin whispered._

_ "You're magic isn't something that makes you evil. Didn't you always say magic was a weapon like a sword? It's the wielder who decides whether its good or evil," When Merlin didn't say anything Lancelot continued, "you're magic is a gift Merlin, don't ever forget that." _

Merlin couldn't even begin to describe how much he missed his friend. He'd lost his one real confident, the one person he could go to when Arthur was being a prat or when he simply needed someone to talk to. He knew everyone was worried about him, they wanted him to talk about it, but they could never understand.

"_Merlin we need to talk," Arthur said watching as Merlin lifelessly went about his work._

"_About?" Merlin asked._

"_I know you're hurting but you can't forget to live…" _

"_I haven't forgotten," Merlin snapped._

"_Lancelot wouldn't want you to do this to yourself…" Merlin knew it was true but he just couldn't…._

All the different memories were swimming in and out of Merlin's vision, blocking all other thoughts.

_Merlin watched with a pained expression as Lancelot and the other knights prepared to go on a mission. There had been some strange creature terrorizing the outlying villages so Arthur was sending the knights to kill it. _

"_Be careful," Merlin begged Lancelot._

"_We will," Lancelot assured smiling reassuringly at Merlin. Merlin wished he could help, with him they could easily beat the creature, but Arthur wasn't about to send a servant to help with something like this, it was too dangerous. It was one of those moments were Merlin wished more than ever for Arthur to know about his secret._

"_I just… I'm worried," Merlin admitted._

"_If we do die, don't let yourself die," Lancelot whispered._

"_I wouldn't die just because…" Merlin began but Lancelot cut him off._

"_Don't forget to live."_

Merlin let the tears freely flow down his face. Lancelot had told him before every mission '_if I don't make it back… be sure to keep living.'_ Merlin was quickly realizing he _wasn't_ living anymore. Arthur was right all along, Merlin was letting this destroy him. He had a prat he needed to protect, and he couldn't do that moping around. He would keep on living, for Lancelot.

**End Notes**

**So I don't think anyone noticed, but if you did catch the Tangled reference I'll give you a virtual cookie… or maybe a little snippet of the next chapter of 'The Dragonlords Son' if you read that too. Please let me know what you thought!**


	30. A Promise

**A/N**

**I've had this saved for a ridiculously long time and have only just now had the guts to post it** . **So once again this is kind of an exert from 'The Dragonlords Son' so if you don't read that fic this will make absolutely **_**no**_** since so… um yea… anyways enjoy!**

Uther smiled fondly as he watched Arthur and Merlin, despite all of the hardships, the two where closer then ever. Merlin being poisoned had shaken both himself and Arthur, Uther was sure his heart stopped in that moment when Merlin was dead. Uther frowned slightly when Merlin stumbled, and Arthur's hands immediately went out to steady him. What would Balinor say to Uther now? Would he think he'd done a good job of taking care of Merlin? Or would he be ashamed of his friend? Uther vividly remembered the day he'd made then life changing promise to Balinor…

_That day had been like any other day in Camelot, the sun was shining, it was warm, and Arthur and Merlin where out playing in the courtyard. Hunith kept a sharp eye on the boys as they wrestled and chased each other around. Unbeknownst to them Uther stood on the balcony for Balinor's chambers watching them as well. _

_Uther was afraid for not only his son and wife, but Balinor's family as well. There had been an assassination attempt against Balinor, a servant had poisoned his food and would have died had Uther not come by right before a council meeting. The servant was in the dungeons awaiting execution, but only Hunith knew of the incident, both agreed that Merlin and Arthur where too young to know about this yet. _

"_Why am I not surprised?" A tired voice asked._

"_Balinor, how are you feeling?" Uther asked. _

"_Definitely have seen better days" Balinor replied truthfully. Uther chuckled slightly as Merlin 'stabbed' Arthur and Arthur went tumbling to the ground, 'dead'. _

"_Arthur is far too nice to him" Uther commented as Arthur stood and started to chase Merlin._

"_When a child kills you, you die" Balinor shrugged then grinned weakly and added, "look." Uther frowned when he saw Arthur trip over nothing then saw it, without even realizing it, Merlin was using magic to try and slow Arthur down by shifting rocks or other things so they'd trip Arthur. _

"_His magic seems very strong" Uther commented._

"_I worry about him" Balinor admitted, "what if I'm not around to protect him? To show him how magic _should_ be used?" _

"_Why do you bring this up now?" Uther asked mildly surprised. _

"_This was far to close" Balinor whispered, "I'm just worried… who will protect my family if I die?" _

"_I would take care of them if something happened" Uther promised, "They are like family to me." _

"_You would?" Balinor asked, amazed._

"_Of course, Balinor, I swear it, if something should happen to you, I will protect your family, no matter what." Balinor smiled and whispered,_

"_Thank you Uther." _

Uther shook his head, ridding himself of the memory. How many times had he failed Balinor? He now realized how stupid binding Merlin's magic had been, but now it was far too late to change that. He'd spend years fighting illness and being forced to stay hidden in the castle because of his mistake. Uther feared that Merlin would never be able to forgive him for what he'd done.

Uther sighed, hating what he found himself becoming. Ygraine and Balinor's deaths shattered his trust; he once saw magic as something beautiful, and good. Now, he feared it, it was an evil curse that destroyed good people. A part of him had always feared the day Merlin discovered his magic, and that day had come much sooner then he'd anticipated. Uther feared that the magic would corrupt Merlin, turn him into a monster like Nimueh, but then he remembered who Merlin's father was. Balinor had never been evil.

Magic could corrupt, but it didn't have to. He would do what Balinor couldn't, he would try and show Merlin what magic shouldn't be used for, he would not let the dark side of magic win. Uther would not let magic corrupt Merlin, he would protect the boy, even if it was the last thing he did.

**End Notes**

**PLEASE let me know what you thought!**


	31. Nightmares

**A/N**

** Sadish at first with a happy ending. Sorry for the delay guys, been super busy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur glared down at the bandit camp; the tree's concealing himself and his men. Arthur's gaze slid over to Merlin's thin frame, the idiot had insisted on coming along as usual despite his inability to even hold a sword without fumbling it. Somehow, despite his incompetence, Merlin had managed to avoid getting himself killed, and Arthur wanted to keep it that way. Arthur indicated for the knights to surround the camp and once they were all in position they charged at them.<p>

Initially, the knights of Camelot had a huge advantage over the unsuspecting bandits, but once they got over the initial shock of the attack, they soon started gaining the upper hand. Arthur was surrounded by three bandits and was having a hard time dealing with all of them. One of the bandits gasped before collapsing, revealing Merlin holding a bloody sword. Merlin look just as stunned as Arthur who shouted,

"Thanks!" Snapping Merlin out of his reverie,

"You're welcome." At that point all of the bandits had been dispatched and Gwaine shouted,

"That was too easy."

"We're just that awesome," Percival grinned, causing the other knights to laugh. Out of nowhere Merlin shouted in horror,

"_Look out!"_ Arthur whirled around and saw a bandit let an arrow fly that was pointed right at him. The next few seconds where a blur for Arthur. One minute the arrow is flying at him while he was rooted to the spot, the next he was sprawled on the floor, Merlin on top of him.

"Merlin what…?" Arthur began then stopped when he felt something wet. Arthur pushed Merlin off and was horrified when he saw the arrow deeply embedded in Merlin's chest.

"Merlin what have you done?" Arthur breathed, horrified.

"It's my job to….protect you….my…king…" Merlin gasped. Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap, Merlin's head resting on Arthur's arm, not caring about the knights who were watching, not caring what they thought about a king holding a dying servant. Merlin needed him. Arthur as gently as he could removed the arrow and placed a hand over it, trying to staunch the bleeding, to no avail.

"You'll be ok," Arthur whispered desperately, "you're going to be fine." Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes as he begged,

"Please… tell Gaius…. I love him… that he was… he's the only father figure I had…"

"No you can!" Arthur whispered desperately. Merlin looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could he gave one last shuttering breath before slumping over against Arthur.

"No…no, no, no…." Arthur whispered desperately, shaking Merlin who didn't stir, "you can't die!" but Merlin didn't even stir. Arthur felt tears pouring down his face, but he didn't care. Arthur pulled Merlin into his chest, holding him tightly. Arthur gripped the back of Merlin's head as he rocked him back and forth slowly, begging him to wake up. Arthur buried his head in Merlin's hair, letting the tears flow even faster.

Someone tried to take Merlin away from Arthur, and Arthur tightened his grip around Merlin. He couldn't let him go, he needed him! Merlin would be fine, he had to be, Arthur didn't know what he would do with himself without Merlin, he'd already lost his father and Gwen, and he couldn't lose Merlin to.

"Sire, you need to let go," Leon whispered soothingly, but Arthur shook his head.

"No, he'll be fine, he has to be!" Arthur shouted, shaking, and rocking Merlin in his arms. Percival grabbed Arthur and managed to pry his arms off of Merlin.

"No!" Arthur shouted as Percival lifted Merlin away, "_No! He's not dead!"_ Leon and Gwaine pinned him to the ground and Percival carried Merlin away.

* * *

><p>"<em>No!<em>" Arthur sat up, breathing heavily. Arthur looked around frantically, he was in his tent, they were on patrol, Merlin had been shot… Arthur sat up and flung the tent flap open, his heart racing. Arthur looked down and saw Merlin lying on the ground by Arthur's tent, his breathing slow and even. Arthur watched Merlin carefully as he turned onto his side, causing the blanket to slip down Merlin's thin frame slightly, revealing the bloody bandage wrapped around his shoulder.

Arthur sagged in relief, it was just a nightmare, and Merlin was alive. Arthur was slightly bothered by how _real_ the dream felt. He could still feel the tightness in his chest from the thought of Merlin _dying_, his heart continued to throb painfully in his chest, remembering the raw pain he'd felt when Merlin had died in his arms. Arthur didn't know what he'd do if Merlin died like that. Deep down though, and as much as he didn't want to admite it, Arthur knew he'd act much like his terrified dreamself had.

"It's ok," A voice assured him. Arthur jumped slightly and looked up, he'd been focusing on Merlin so intently, and he'd forgotten that Gwaine had the first watch, "you don't have to pretend you don't care."

"I um…" Arthur began awkwardly, but trailed off, knowing it was pointless.

"He scared all of us," Gwaine continued looking down at the sleeping servant.

"He did," Arthur agreed following Gwaine's gaze.

"We all know you care about him," Gwaine commented, "so why do you try so hard to deny it." Arthur didn't answer, his thoughts where consumed with earlier that day, and how real that nightmare was. The nightmare had been exactly like what had happened, up until Merlin 'died'.

"Why does he insist he has to die for me?" Arthur muttered.

"You tell me and we'll both know," Gwaine muttered darkly. Arthur sighed, he knew Gwaine disliked Arthur, but he didn't realize he was so angry about how much Merlin cared.

"To me it seems like Merlin just cares about _everyone_" Elyan commented tiredly.

"How long have you been awake?" Gwaine asked.

"Long enough," Elyan shrugged, "There are a lot of people who'd willingly die for you Arthur, don't forget that." Arthur locked eyes with Elyan. Arthur heard what Elyan didn't say, and he was right. He shouldn't take Merlin the sacrifices Merlin took for him granted. Arthur's gaze slid over to Gwaine who was glaring heatedly at the dying flames.

"Get some rest Gwaine," Arthur ordered, "I'll take the next watch." Gwaine sighed in annoyance and flung himself onto his mat. Elyan settled back into his blankets and Arthur turned his attention to his servant. Without really thinking about what he was doing Arthur bent over and pulled the blanket back up, covering Merlin. Merlin stirred and groggily opened his eyes.

"Hmm?" Merlin mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry did I wake you?" Arthur asked. Merlin peered at Arthur, his face scrunched up.

"You ok?" Merlin asked starting to sit up. Subconsciously Arthur pushed Merlin back down and assured him,

"I'm fine… Unlike my idiot manservant who seems to have a death wish."

"It's my job to protect you," Merlin whispered.

"You're a servant Merlin, not a knight," Arthur sighed. But he knew it wouldn't mean anything to Merlin, Arthur had lost track of how many times they'd had this conversation.

"I'd gladly give up my life to save yours," Merlin whispered, and Arthur knew it was true.

"You're just a servant though…" Arthur began.

"So my life is nothing compared to yours," Merlin declared, "You're my king Arthur… and I know I'm not the only one who'd gladly die protecting you." Starting to feel uncomfortable about where the conversation was going, Arthur teased,

"Just go back to sleep you idiot."

"At least I'm not a prat," Merlin grinned.

"I could have you thrown in the stocks," Arthur informed Merlin.

"You'd throw an injured person in the stocks?" Merlin asked.

"When that person is being a clotpole," Arthur relied easily, though both knew Arthur would never actually follow through.

"That's my word!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Go to sleep," Arthur teased. Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur couldn't help but add, "thank you." Merlin knew exactly what Arthur was thanking him for.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Hopefully it's not to bad. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought/anything you'd like to see. **


	32. There for you

**A/N**

**So this is a modern AU so if you don't like don't read. **

* * *

><p>Arthur was growing increasingly worried for Merlin. A few weeks ago, Merlin's girlfriend of two years, Freya, was killed in a car wreck. Merlin had been devastated and had even gone to a bar and had gotten hopelessly drunk. Arthur had stayed with him all day the next day as he got over his hangover, and for several days after that. Then one day Merlin came to school, hand in hand with Morgana. The more time Merlin's spent with Morgana the more distant he'd become. He'd even blown off Gwaine and Lancelot to hang out with Morgana.<p>

Arthur angrily slammer his locker shut and sighed in annoyance. Arthur tried to be happy for Merlin, he really did, but it felt like the only reason Merlin was with her was to try and forget about Freya. Arthur hoped he'd be able to talk some sense into Merlin later that night, he and the other guys where having a guy's night, no girls whatsoever. Arthur forced himself to grin as Merlin walked up and said,

"So I was thinking we all meet up at my place and…?" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off,

"About that…" Merlin began awkwardly.

"You are _not_ ditching guy's night are you?" Arthur demanded.

"Look I'm sorry but…" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off,

"You're ditching us for Morgana aren't you!" Merlin winced and whispered,

"I really like her and I don't want to lose her…"

"She's _making_ you ditch?" Arthur demanded. Merlin didn't answer so Arthur continued, "if she really liked you she wouldn't do that."

"She does care!" Merlin snapped.

"Then why is she not letting you do anything that _you_ want to do?" Arthur demanded.

"Maybe I want to hang out with her!" Merlin snapped.

"Fine ditch your best friends we don't care!" Arthur snapped. Merlin glared at Arthur before turned on his heel and stormed off. Arthur growled and punched his locker, hard. His stupid step sister loved ruining everything, she had nearly broken up him and Gwen and now she was taking Merlin away.

"Arthur? You ok?" Arthur heard Leon ask. Arthur turned and saw the other guys watching him worriedly.

"Fine," Arthur growled.

"You sound far from fine," Gwaine teased.

"Merlin's spending some quality time with Morgana tonight," Arthur growled.

"On guys' night?" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Morgana insisted," Arthur explained.

"Why is he letting her control him?" Gwaine sighed.

"You tell me and we'll both know," Arthur sighed.

"Sometimes feeling nothings better then feeling anything," Lancelot shrugged. Everyone turned to look at him, confusion written plainly across their faces.

"Yea um English?" Gwaine sighed.

"He is speaking English," Elyan teased elbowing Gwaine.

"That's not English that's… _girl_," Gwaine corrected.

"No I'm pretty sure it's English," Percival declared.

"Can we please let him get to the point?" Leon sighed. Lancelot shook his head and continued,

"Look he got together with her after Freya died right?" Lancelot asked.

"And?" Gwaine asked.

"Well he's trying to forget about her by trying to only think about Morgana," Lancelot shrugged.

"What makes you think that?" Gwaine asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well me and Gwen where talking about it yesterday during math…"

"You sit by Gwen n math?" Arthur demanded.

"Hey we got put there by Mr. B," Lancelot defended, "it was assigned…"

"So _Gwen_ figured this out?" Leon asked.

"When you think about it, it does make sense," Lancelot shrugged. And it did make sense, to Arthur at least. Why else would Merlin practically sell his soul to Morgana?

"Let's just try and have fun." Arthur sighed turning to head to first period.

* * *

><p>Guys night out didn't feel right without Merlin, there was just something missing. They'd never gone out on guys' night with someone missing, and as much as they all tried to ignore the fact that someone was missing, it was like a giant elephant in the room, huge and impossible to ignore. They were at some restaurant, but Arthur hadn't bothered to pay attention as to where exactly. They were crammed into a booth, and not talking. Arthur perked up when he saw Morgana walked in, and then grew confused when he saw a man who was definitely not merlin hand in hand with her.<p>

Arthur elbowed Lancelot and nodded his head over at Morgana and the man. Lancelot frowned slightly when the man kissed Morgana's cheek, pulled out her chair and sat down across from her. At that point all of the guys were watching the scene with interest and confusion.

"What's she doing with that guy?" Leon muttered. Arthur saw Merlin slip inside and look around for a minute before spotting Morgana with the man. Merlin reluctantly walked over to the table and even from where they were they could hear Morgana sneer,

"Come to beg for my forgiveness?"

"No I can to talk," Merlin replied calmly.

"Look kid," The man mocked, "she only went out with you for a bet."

"A… Bet?" Merlin asked his face filled with confusion. Arthur felt anger welling up inside of him, how dare she do something like that!

"Look Cenred bet I couldn't get you into bed and I said I could…" Morgana sneered while a blush slowly crept onto Merlin's cheeks.

"So scram shrimp," Cenred finished.

"_No one_ wants to hang out with a little freak like you anyways," Morgana added.

"His name's Merlin!" Elyan shouted standing up. Merlin whipped around, a mixture of joy, confusion, and gratefulness written plainly across his face.

"And we'd all appreciated it if you treated him with a little more respect," Gwaine added.

"Please, it's not like he has any friends," Morgana mocked.

"Yes he does," Arthur corrected, "he's got us." Smirking Morgana stood and declared,

"Come on Ced, let's go, this place is full of common _filth_." Morgana stormed out of the room followed by Cenred who smirked at Merlin before letting the door slam behind him. Arthur hadn't realized it, but the whole restaurant had stopped whatever they had been doing to watch the spectacle unfold. After a few tense minutes, people slowly went back to whatever they were doing. Merlin slowly walked over to the table and said,

"Thanks for helping me…"

"No problem," Gwaine assured, grinning. Merlin refused to look any of them in the eye as he continued,

"I'm really sorry about how I've been treating you guys… I was a jerk…"

"It's ok," Arthur assured. Merlin nodded his head stiffly and replied,

"I guess I'll see you guys at school…"

"You're leaving?" Lancelot exclaimed.

"Come on join the party!" Percival added raising his drink.

"Hasn't been much of a party but join us!" Gwaine added grinning.

"I just thought you guys didn't _want_ me around…" Merlin mumbled.

"Of course we want you around!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You do?" Merlin asked.

"Why else would we say that to the she-witch?" Gwaine asked. Merlin fought back a smile as he admitted,

"I just thought you were just trying to annoy Morgana…" It hurt Arthur to think of how little Merlin believed in their friendship. _Maybe he thinks he's screwed up to badly this time_ Arthur mused.

"Come on, sit with us," Arthur urged scooting over to make room for Merlin to sit next to him. Grinning Merlin sat down next to Arthur who shoved him a coke, Merlin's favorite.

* * *

><p>Much later, Arthur, Merlin, and the others where crashed at Arthur's house. Arthur expected his father to at least be a <em>little<em> surprised when he saw Merlin sitting with them again, but the only thing he said was,

"Having seen you in a while,"

"Been… busy…." Merlin replied reluctantly.

"I was worried I was going to go back to only having one teenage boy in the house," Uther teased before continuing to his office. Arthur shook his head, laughing. Merlin practically lived at Arthur's house because he hated staying home alone; Gaius worked at the hospital and regularly worked the graveyard shift. Merlin had unwittingly become a part of the family. Merlin was squished between Arthur and Lancelot Merlin's head was on Arthur's shoulder, and Arthur's arm was draped across his shoulder.

Most people said that Merlin and Arthur where secretly in love, why else would they be so close? In reality, they were just comfortable around each other; they'd known each other practically their entire lives they were family.

"Arthur and Merlin sitting in a…" Gwaine began, and yelped when the remote hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" Gwaine demanded.

"The first time it was funny, the second time it was just you being well… you, now it's ridiculous," Arthur sighed.

"I really don't want to think about love or romance or… anything!" Merlin groaned shutting his eyes.

"See now look what you've done!" Lancelot exclaimed.

"I call it as I see it," Gwaine shrugged. Arthur rolled his eyes and rubbed Merlin's shoulder. Gwaine, who was apparently sick of sitting on the floor, Stood up and flung himself on top of Percival, Leon, and Elyan. All three shouted,

"Gwaine!"

"We're all family here!" Gwaine declared getting comfortable. Rolling his eyes, Percival shoved Gwaine off, causing him to tumble unceremoniously onto the floor. Merlin couldn't help but laugh at Gwaine's face. Arthur's life was strange, he had crazy friends, a crazy family, and dreams involving knights' castles and princesses with all his friends in it, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**End Notes**

**Not sure about the ending but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	33. Hero Part 1

**A/N**

**Fair warning, this is kind of a continuation of 'Brothers?' so if you haven't read that you will be **_**extremely**_** confused. This is a short little two or three chapter thing because a lot of people wanted to see something from that so here you go!**

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as Evan ran around him getting him ready for the feast he was supposed to attend with Arthur. Merlin's stomach started doing summersaults at the thought of appearing at Arthur's right hand. Arthur had barely been King for a week before several outlying kingdoms had wanted to come meet with Arthur about their treaties with Camelot and about magic becoming legal again. And as the heir to the throne, Merlin was now expected to attend. Merlin could hardly believe it had been a year since Arthur told him about the ring he'd given Merlin before riding out to Harding's kingdom. A year since he'd been crowned a prince of Camelot.<p>

Merlin allowed Evan to place Merlin's crown on his head. It wasn't really a crown, just a simple ring that went around his head, similar to what Arthur had worn, but Arthur wanted Merlin to wear it anytime he went out in public. Arthur wanted to make it clear that Merlin was now royalty and to make sure no one forgot that.

"Done" Evan declared stepping back to admire his work. Merlin sighed as he inspected himself in the mirror. He just didn't feel like himself anymore. He was dressed in fancy clothes, with a crown on his head in a room filled with luxuries he never dreamed he'd own. Merlin tried to push the thoughts away as he stepped outside, nearly running into Arthur. One of the few good things about him becoming a prince was that he and Arthur could really be friends without the vast social status of master and servant getting in the way.

"Ready?" Arthur asked.

"No" Merlin replied, causing Arthur to let out a small chuckle.

"You'll be fine" Arthur assured wrapping a strong arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"You're just saying that because you have to" Merlin accused.

"Why do I have to?" Arthur asked, "Besides, if how you handled yourself with Harding is anything to go by, you are actually pretty good at negotiating."

"You really think so?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Of course" Arthur assured. Merlin really didn't want to meet with these people; most thought Merlin was just some 'common filth' that used magic to trick Arthur into making him a prince. But, he knew Arthur liked his moral support so he said,

"Well let's get this over with."

"Don't worry" Arthur assured as they made their way down, "I doubt anyone will be giving you any problems, not with the knights there." Merlin forced himself to ignore the feeling of dread that was filling up inside him as they made their way down to the council chambers. When they entered the chambers everyone present was standing and remained so until Arthur sat down. Merlin was on Arthur's right hand side, with Gwaine and Percival right behind himself and Arthur with Lancelot and Leon at the doors and Elyan off to one side of the room.

Merlin did feel quite a bit safer with the knights there, but that didn't make the meeting any less boring. Everyone kept going around in circles with silly things like boarder disputes and trade. Merlin had completely zoned out when he noticed Lancelot and Leon tense and Merlin was able to just catch the end of who Merlin was pretty sure was King Lenin's sentence,

"…that _thing_ takes the throne!" Merlin looked over at Arthur who looked furious.

"_Merlin_ is my friend, I trust him with my life. He _is_ the heir to the throne and you will treat him with that respect!"

"That thing is using magic to corrupt us! Soon he will have all of Albion under his control…" Lenin snapped, but before he could finish Arthur snapped,

"That is not true! You_ will_ treat him with respect or you will leave!" Without another word Lenin stood and stormed out of the room, "Anyone else have a problem with my brother?" Arthur demanded. Arthur nodded his head when no one responded, and the meeting continued without any problems. It wasn't until late that they finally finished the meeting and were done for the day. Merlin was relieved when it was decided that they would wait a day to resume the meetings. It took all of Merlin's willpower to not run back to his chambers and lock himself up there. Arthur caught Merlin halfway to his chambers and asked,

"Merlin I was wondering if you wanted to go riding tomorrow?"

"Hunting?" Merlin asked. As much as he hated hunting, he was willing to just about anything to get out of the castle.

"No, just for a ride," Arthur replied. A huge grin erupted on his face and he opened his mouth to answer, only to be abruptly cut off.

"_Sire_ I must insist that you not go out alone." Merlin suppressed a groan when Agravaine appeared next to Arthur. Merlin didn't trust Agravaine, when Uther became sick, Agravaine came to Camelot claiming that he wanted to help. Less than a week later Uther was dead. Arthur too shared in Merlin's distrust of his uncle, but he couldn't send Agravaine away just because he didn't trust him. So they were both forced to endure his presence.

"We won't go alone," Arthur assured, "we'll bring some knights along." Agravaine glared at Merlin and replied,

"Be careful Sire."

"Of course," Arthur assured. Agravaine nodded and turned and walked away. Arthur grimaced once he was out of site.

"Why do you keep him around if you don't trust him?" Merlin asked.

"One he hasn't done anything and two, my father said to always keep your friends close…and your enemies closer," Arthur replied.

"I don't like it," merlin muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin quickly got dressed, smiling when he felt the familiar old fabric on his skin. He knew some of the lords and ladies of the court would be horrified at the site of the prince running around in servants clothes, but he preferred them over the nicer clothes any day.<p>

"Sire! I almost didn't recognize you!" Evan exclaimed when he walked into the room.

"Good morning," Merlin cheerfully greeted, "and we've been over this before its Merlin."

"Ok right Merlin," Evan replied awkwardly, "if you don't mind me asking but why are you dressed like that?"

"Arthur and I are going riding today," Merlin relied grinning.

"Well have fun sire," Evan replied.

"You to, I'm giving you the day off," Merlin replied grinning.

"Really?" Evan asked, grinning.

"Just drop off my supper when I get back," Merlin confirmed. Evan nodded his head and ran down to the stables.

* * *

><p>Merlin soon found himself ridding through the forest with Arthur and the knights, relief rapidly spreading through him as the castle vanished from site. He'd forgotten what it was like to get out of the castle, to be free of all the strange looks.<p>

"You have no idea how much I wanted to get out of the castle," Merlin sighed, talking to no one in particular.

"A lot?" Gwaine suggested.

"I was about ready to ask Arthur if he wanted to go on a hunt!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Wow, Merlin willingly asking to go on a hunt?" Gwaine asked.

"You must have been desperate," Arthur agreed.

"You have no idea," Merlin groaned, "people are always giving me weird looks and do you have any idea what servants are saying about us?"

"I'm sure if I want to," Arthur admitted.

"They say… well they imply I've enchanted you to um… get you in bed…" Merlin slowly explained, his face turning bright red. Arthur stiffened and turned to Gwaine.

"Gwaine!" Arthur shouted.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Then who did?" Arthur demanded, "You're the one who's always saying me and Merlin are in love!" But, Gwaine never got a chance to explain himself. Just as Gwaine opened his mouth, white hot agony burst in Merlin's chest. Merlin let out a strangled gasp and toppled off his horse.

"_Merlin!_"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** What happened to Merlin? Thoughts? Like? Hate? Continue? Never continue? Delete? Let me know what you thought!**


	34. Hero Part 2

**A/N**

** Sorry about the delay, I've been pretty busy lately.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Merlin!<em>" Arthur shouted in horror as Merlin toppled off of his horse. Arthur jumped down and ran to Merlin's still form. Arthur turned Merlin over and gasped when he saw the arrow sticking out of Merlin's chest. In the back of his mind Leon shout for someone to catch the person who did this, but he didn't care. Arthur frantically grabbed Merlin's wrist and felt for a pulse. Arthur's heart froze in his chest when he couldn't find a pulse, tears streamed down his face when he realized Merlin was gone, dead. Suddenly, Arthur felt Merlin's weak and unsteady pulse, Arthur let out a weak sob and he could breathe again.

"Is he…?" Gwaine asked, fear evident in his voice.

"He's alive… barely," Arthur replied weakly, "we need to get the arrow out and get him to Gaius. Gwaine hold him down while I pull the arrow out." Arthur ordered. Gwaine immediately grabbed Merlin's shoulders and Arthur leaned over and placed one hand and Merlin's chest and gripped the arrow with the other. Arthur slowly pulled the arrow out whispering,

"I'm sorry," every time Merlin let out a whimper. Once the arrow was out Arthur flung it aside, a look of disgust on his face. Lancelot shoved some bandages into Arthur's arms who quickly wrapped them around the wound, blood rapidly pouring out of it. Arthur looked up when he heard someone crashing through the bushes and saw Percival, Leon, and Elyan come back into the clearing. Arthur glared at the man that Percival was dragging.

"Is he the one who hurt Merlin?" Arthur growled. Percival shoved the man to the ground and replied.

"He has arrows similar to the one shot at Merlin," Percival replied glaring at the man who glared at Merlin with more loathing then he'd ever seen. He wanted to demand to know why he'd attacked Merlin, who else was involved, but he knew Merlin didn't have time for that.

"Percival and Leon keep an eye on him; take him straight to the dungeons in Camelot. I'll deal with him later." The man glared at Arthur as Percival hauled the man to his feet and tied him up. Arthur picked Merlin up and draped him across his horse before jumping on behind Merlin. Without checking to make sure the other knights where following him, Arthur spurred the horse on. Arthur pushed his horse harder then he would normally have dared, knowing Merlin needed to see Gaius as quickly as possible.

Arthur flung the reigns at the stable boy and flung Merlin's lifeless body over his shoulder and ran to Gaius's chambers. Arthur flung the door open and Gaius demanded,

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur unceremoniously flung everything off of Gaius's worktable and gently set Merlin on it saying,

"He's been shot." Gaius immediately unwrapped the bandages Arthur had hastily put on and frowned when blood continued to pour out of the wound. The bright red on the bandages sharply contrasted with Merlin's pale face, worrying Arthur immensely. Could someone lose so much blood and live? Arthur stubbornly refused to leave Merlin's side as Gaius worked on him, but Arthur tried to help as best he could. He fetched water for Gaius, applied some green substance to the wound and rebadged it.

Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's forehead when he noticed Merlin shaking slightly and frowned slightly when he realized how warm Merlin was. When he brought that to Gaius's attention Gaius replied,

"It seems the wound is infected." Worry evident in the old physician's voice.

"Wounds don't get infected that quickly!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Poison…" Gaius muttered darkly. Arthur's stomach twisted into a painful knot as he asked,

"You can help him right?"

"I'd need to identify the poison," Gaius replied slowly. Without another word Arthur ran out of the physicians chambers to find the knights. Halfway to the dungeons Arthur ran into Percival and Leon.

"Did you keep anything that the man had on him?" Arthur snapped.

"Yes of course," Leon replied, "but why…"

"The arrow was poisoned," Arthur snapped, "we need to identify it, and quickly!" Percival nodded and ran off, Leon and Arthur hot on his heels. Percival ran into the dungeons, past Lancelot and Gwaine who were guarding a cell into the room they kept prisoners belongings. Percival picked up a bag and tossed it to Arthur who turned around and ran back to Gaius's chambers. Arthur burst into the chambers and threw the bag at Gaius saying,

"This was found with the man who shot Merlin." Gaius nodded and started rummaging through the items, muttering to himself.

"Will he be alright?" Evan asked looking worried.

"Gaius says he's been poisoned," Gwen added, concern shining in her eyes. Arthur nodded his head, not trusting his voice. Gwen bit her lips, fighting back tears, and Evan looked down, clearly upset.

"He'll be alright," Arthur assured, knowing he didn't sound very convincing and silently adding in his head _he has to be…_

* * *

><p>Later, Arthur angrily paced outside Gaius's chambers, the other knights looking just as tense as he felt. Gaius had been able to locate the vial containing the poison rather quickly; when he did he also threw everyone one so he could 'work on his ward in peace'. Arthur's head whipped around when he heard the door open and Gaius stepped out saying,<p>

"I've done all I can… he has a fever but I am confident he will recover in a few days." Arthur sagged against the wall, relief evident on his face. The other knights looked just as relieved as Arthur, Gwen even started crying. Silently Arthur enters Gaius's chambers and carefully looked over Merlin, he was unusually pale and he was shaking under the thin blanket that was covering him.

Arthur immediately offered to take Merlin to his chambers, knowing that would be better than sleeping on Gaius's workbench. Gaius immediately agreed, so Arthur picked Merlin up bridal style and carried him to Merlin's chambers. Arthur gently set Merlin on his bed, covering him with several layers of blankets to try and keep him warm. Arthur turned to leave when a voice weakly called,

"Ar-Arthur?" Arthur whipped around and saw Merlin looking at him, his eyes glossy. Arthur knelt down next to Merlin and placed a hand on his forehead whispering,

"It's alright Merlin, you're safe." Merlin looked terrified; much like after Arthur had rescued him from Brandon's wrath.

"Wha-…happened? Where…?" Merlin muttered weakly.

"You're hurt Merlin," Arthur explained, "You're safe in Camelot." Merlin's eyes fluttered shut, still shaking. Arthur was loath to leave Merlin like this, but he knew he had to deal with the scumbag that did this to Merlin.

"I'll be back Merlin, I promise," Arthur whispered gently. Arthur stood and reluctantly left Merlin's chambers. The knights where waiting for him patiently and he told them,

"I want guards posted out here all night."

"Yes sire," Gwaine replied, surprising Arthur. But when it came to Merlin, Gwaine could be very serious.

"Good," Arthur replied nodding his head. Time to deal with the garbage that was in his dungeons.

* * *

><p>Evan wasn't surprised when he found guards outside Merlin's chambers. Gaius had asked him to bring Merlin some medicine to help with the fever, and he was more than happy to do something to help Merlin. Evan walked in and reluctantly woke up a bleary eyed Merlin and coaxed him to drink the foul potion, who passed out shortly after he drank it.<p>

Evan turned to leave and froze when he was met face to face with a man carrying a long blood coated dagger. He recognized the man; he saw Sir Percival and Sir Leon dragging him to the dungeons earlier. It was the man who'd tried to kill Merlin.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Uh-oh, Evan's in trouble. What's going to happen?**


	35. Hero Part 3

**A/N**

** Yea… not my best work but I just wanted to get this done and I knew there just wasn't much I could do to fix it so… here you go.**

* * *

><p>Evan stumbled back, staring at the man in horror.<p>

"I suggest you run," The man sneered, "you'll live."

"_Guards!_" Evan shouted, "A prisoners lose! Help!"

"The guards are dead," The man sneered, "this is your last chance, scram! I have no quarrel with you."

"Why do you want Merlin dead?" Evan demanded, trying to act braver then he really felt.

"That's none of your concern," The man growled, "and I am rapidly losing patience with you so _move_ before I change my mind."

"No!" Evan shouted, stepping directly in front of Merlin, "I won't let you hurt him." He hadn't known Merlin for very long, but he was kind and he truly seemed to care about him. Merlin stood up for him when guards or other servants picked on him, he was not about to let Merlin get killed after all he'd done for Evan. The man laughed and replied,

"Fine, then you will die as well." Evan's eyes widened as the man lifted his dagger and swung at Evan, who was only to barely jump out of the way of the dagger. The man grabbed Evan's collar and shoved him against the wall and started banging his head on it repeatedly until his vision started swimming. The man let go of Evan when the warning bells wet off, the noise rang painfully in Evan's ears as he struggled to his feet. The man turned his attention back to Merlin when the bells rang, and completely ignored Evan. The man griped the dagger tightly in his hands as he walked over to Merlin's still form and growled,

"You won't escape me again _Merlin_." Evan dragged himself slowly to his feet, one thought going through his head, _just a few more minutes…. They know he'll go after Merlin… just a bit longer…_ Evan stumbled to his feet as the man raised the dagger up.

"_No!_" Evan shouted flinging himself at the man. Merlin grabbed the man's hand that held the dagger and pulled back with all of his strength. Snarling, the man flung Evan off and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. Evan groaned and looked up at the man who'd raised the dagger about his head, an evil glint in his eyes.

"I told you to run boy," The man growled, "you could have lived."

"I would…. Rather die…. Then betray my master…" Evan spat out weakly. Evan shut his eyes, knowing death was coming for him. He hoped that his family would be proud of his death, and that maybe it wouldn't be in vain. Evan heard the door bang open, shouts and felt agonizing pain before darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't breathe, his fear for his brother completely taking over everything else. Arthur ran as fast as he could from the dungeons to Merlin's room, praying he wasn't too late to save him. Arthur shouted at a guard he passed by,<p>

"Sound the warning bell! A prisoner has escaped!" Arthur ignored Gwaine's shout of,

"Arthur what's going on? Arthur?" Arthur just ran as fast as he could. Arthur flung the door to Merlin's chambers open and flung himself at the man who was towering over Merlin's servant. The man struggled in Arthur's arm as he dragged him away from Evan. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw the other knights run in and Gwaine and Lancelot helped Arthur subdue the man. Percival then ran over to Evan and picked him up in his massive arms, saying something about Gaius.

Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin, who was still unconscious, but with no new injuries. Arthur turned to Leon and said,

"Lock him up tight, make sure there is double guard around his cell and the dungeons, I don't want him getting out again." Leon bowed deeply and left to help Lancelot and Gwaine. Arthur then left and hurried to Gaius's chambers. Arthur knew Merlin cared for Evan and he wanted to make sure he was ok. Arthur knocked on the door and walked in when he heard a soft,

"Come in." Gaius was bandaging Evan when Arthur walked in.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"He just needs bed rest and he'll be fine," Gaius assured.

"He saved Merlin's life," Arthur whispered.

"He'll be taken care of, I promise."

* * *

><p>Evan groaned, forcing his eyes open. Everything was spinning, and he couldn't hold onto any thought for more than a few seconds. Then everything came flooding back, reminding Evan that he should be dead. Evan started to sit up before falling back again, crying out in pain. Evan looked around and at first he didn't recognize the room he was in before realizing he was in the physician's chambers. Said physicians suddenly stood in front of Evan asking,<p>

"How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Evan asked weakly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Gaius replied, "what do you remember?" Evan shook his head, trying to clear it with little success. There was a knock at the door and Gaius said,

"Come in." Eva frantically tried to scramble to his feet when the king walked in, but froze when agonizing pain shot through his stomach.

"No don't," Arthur said when he noticed Evan's struggle, "sit, I just wanted to see how you were doing and to hear what happened…" Reluctantly Evan explained what happened, unable to look anywhere but the floor.

"He just attacked me because I was in the way…." Evan finished.

"Like the guards," Gaius added somberly.

"I am in your debt," Arthur whispered, "if it wasn't for you…. Merlin would be dead. If there is anything you need, ask and it will be granted." And Arthur left, leaving Evan stunned.

* * *

><p>Merlin lay on his bed, slumped in his pillows, watching as Evan carefully shuffled around the room. Merlin had woken up that morning to find Evan, who was still injured, trying to clean Merlin's chambers.<p>

"Evan, it's alright, you can go home and rest," Merlin insisted for the umpteenth time.

"I'm fine," Evan assured as he bent over to pick up one of Merlin's shirts. Evan winced as he stood again and Merlin persisted,

"Evan you need rest, I'm fine, I won't be doing anything…"

"You better not be," Gwaine warned waltzing inside like he owned the place.

"Gwaine! What I have I said about knocking?" Arthur demanded walking in after him.

"Says the guy who walks in without knocking?" Gwaine asked eyebrows raised.

"A, I am the king so I can go where ever I please, B you already walked in so knocking was pointless, C it's Merlin, we never knock, right Merlin?"

"Arthur's right," merlin shrugged grinning.

"You'll never win this fight Gwaine!" Percival exclaimed from the doorway.

"You guys can come in you know!" Merlin exclaimed. Grinning, Lancelot, Leon, Percival, and Elyan walked in.

"We respect your privacy," Lancelot replied, smirking. Rolling his eyes, Merlin turned his attention back to Evan who was trying, and failing, to lift the laundry basket and asked,

"Do you have any self-preservation?"

"I guess not," Evan shrugged, clamping his mouth shut when he realized who was in the room.

"Someone's been taking lessons from Merlin I see," Lancelot teased.

"Huh?" Evan asked clearly confused.

"You'll fit in well," Arthur agreed.

"What are they talking about?" Evan asked worriedly.

"You'll understand soon," Merlin replied shooting a knowing glance in Arthur's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Poor confused Evan lol. Well I hope it was ok, like I said, super busy, no time, taking too long the usual. Let me know what you thought!**


	36. New family Member

**A/N**

** Warning, Modern and sever AUness with a nice Uther and Morgana along with sever cheesiness and cat cuteness. You have been warned.. **

Merlin absentmindedly reached over and started stroking Kilgharrah's soft fur, staring at the computer screen intently. Kilgharrah purred contently, snuggling closer to Merlin. Merlin knew that no one really liked the tabby, but for the life of him he didn't know why, he was so sweet. Arthur walked in and plopped down next to Merlin, causing Kilgharrah to hiss and Merlin swore he heard Arthur grumble under his breath,

"Demon cat…" Merlin rolled his eyes and continued typing, "So when will I get my laptop back?"

"Hey you where the one who said I could use it," Merlin retorted, "When I finish, I only need one more paragraph…"

"It's ok," Arthur assured, laughing slightly. Merlin rolled his eyes, continuing to type as he did so. After Merlin's mother died, Merlin moved into Arthur's house, both Uther and Morgana had loved the idea when Arthur had suggested it, Merlin had practically lived there before the accident. Uther had always considered Merlin a part of the family, Uther taking Merlin in only made it official. Kilgharrah hissed as Uther walked into the room and Uther said,

"I don't understand why you like that cat so much Merlin."

"He's nice to me," Merlin replied.

"Any cat would love you after rescuing it from a tree," Arthur replied.

"He doesn't have any claws, he'd die out there," Merlin retorted, "I can't do that to him." Uther shook his head and vanished again. Merlin felt Kilgharrah curl up against Merlin, purring contently. Merlin grinned as he started typing again. There was a knocking at the door and Arthur stood to answer it while Merlin continued to type. After a minute, Merlin heard Arthur shout,

"Merlin get over here!" Sighing in frustration Merlin shut the laptop and set it aside before standing up, Kilgharrah yowling in annoyance. Merlin walked to the front door and was surprised to see Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot all standing there.

"Guys I already told you I can't…" Merlin began but Gwaine interrupted him,

"We came with a surprise for you." Merlin turned to Arthur, who explained,

"They wouldn't tell me." Merlin looked over at Gwaine and noticed he was holding his hands behind him back,

"Ok… so what is it?" Merlin asked. Grinning Gwaine slowly removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a tiny white fur ball. Merlin looked more closely and realized it was a tiny kitten. A huge grin erupted across Merlin's face and he tentatively reached out to the tiny kitten.

"Who's this little guys?" Merlin asked.

"Remember how Mrs. Nelson's cat had kittens?" Percival asked.

"Yea," Merlin replied cradling the tiny thing in his hands, the kitten fit perfectly in Merlin's hands, his wide blue eyes watching Merlin.

"Well, this little guy is the runt of the litter and no Mrs. Nelson couldn't get anyone to take him, then we thought of you," Lancelot explained.

"Me?" Merlin asked.

"Yea, you took the devil cat in," Gwaine explained, Merlin glaring at him as he continued, "so we told Mrs. Nelson about you and she said that if you wanted, you could keep him."

"Really?" Merlin asked, face lighting up. Uther appeared at the door and demanded,

"What's going on here?"

"This little guys needs a home…" Merlin explained meekly.

"We already have one cat to deal with," Uther replied, "We don't need another." Merlin visibly deflated and Morgana appeared at Merlin's shoulder.

"Who's this?" Morgana asked, reaching out to stroke the kittens' soft fur.

"Mrs. Nelson's cats kitten," Merlin explained, "he's the runt and no one wanted him…"

"You aren't going to send him away are you?" Morgana asked as the kitten snuggled against Morgana's hand, "he's such a sweetie." Uther groaned, unable to resist both of their pleading looks. Uther tentatively reached out to the kitten and stroked his fur, sighing in relief when the kitten purred contently.

"Alright, but you will be in serious trouble if he scratches anything," Uther sighed.

"Thank you!" Merlin exclaimed wrapping on arm around Uther as he held in the kitten tightly against his chest, "you won't regret this!"

"I better not," Uther warned teasingly patting Merlin's back.

"You got to name him," Arthur informed Merlin as he set the kitten down to meet Kilgharrah. Merlin thought about it for a minute before declaring,

"His name is Aithusa."

"That's a weird name," Gwaine grumbled. Lancelot elbowed him and glared heatedly at him, Gwaine shrugging innocently. Kilgharrah slowly walked over to Aithusa and sniffed him. The whole room was tense as Kilgharrah inspected the newcomer. Merlin's grin widened when Kilgharrah purred contently as Aithusa played.

"Maybe this was a good idea," Uther muttered when Kilgharrah walked off, not even glancing at Uther. Aithusa tried to stumble after Kilgharrah, but Merlin bent over and picked him up instead, bringing him up to Merlin's face. Aithusa playful swiped his paw at Merlin's face meowing pitifully.

"Welcome to the family Aithusa."

**End Notes**

**Yes it is a little cheesy and silly but I am in a really good mood so it was inevitable.**


	37. Like Magic

**A/N**

** So I had originally planned on doing a Valentine's Day one shot, but that just didn't happen… well not yet at least. So I hope you enjoy this instead **

Merlin stared at the night sky, unable to fall asleep. He was with Arthur and some of the other knights on a patrol, and not too long ago they had been ambushed at their camp by a group of bandits. They had been able to subdue the bandits, but it left every on high alert. Merlin sat up and walked over to the fire, trying to warm himself up. Merlin looked over at Arthur who sat a little ways from camp rigidly, listening for any sighs that bandits where near.

Merlin let his gaze drop back down to the dying embers. Things had been very different since Arthur had become king, especially since he discovered Merlin's magic. Arthur had been able to forgive Merlin and had accepted Merlin's magic, but Merlin could tell Arthur feared the power Merlin held. Merlin muttered a spell causing a log to rise and settle into the embers slowly causing the flame to grow. Merlin watched the ashes rise up to the sky and vanish, his mind wandering again.

Arthur would be a good king, Merlin was sure of that, but it could take a lifetime to fix the damage Uther's war had caused, and Merlin wasn't sure how long it would take Arthur to feel completely safe with Merlin again. The first few days had been torturous for Merlin; Arthur had become distant and cold towards Merlin, it was like he expected Merlin to suddenly turn on him and try to destroy. That week had been worse than any nightmares Merlin had about the day Arthur would find out, rejection was ten times more painful than death that Merlin was sure about.

Shivering, Merlin used magic to throw another log into the flames and encouraged them to grow, hoping to rid himself of the cold that had settled over him. Merlin once again thought of his friend Lancelot. There had never been fear or hate of Merlin's magic with him, only trust and acceptance. Destiny was cruel, taking the only people who truly understood him away. True Arthur was ok with Merlin, now; it still wasn't like it was before, or with Lancelot. Arthur and Merlin were destined to do great things together, but how could they if there was no trust?

Merlin wished more than anything that Lancelot was there with him, if Lancelot was here; he could make the pain of all of this easier to bare. Merlin shut his eyes, remembering the joy he felt when there was someone nearby that he could talk to about his destiny, about his magic without fear of retribution or fear. As much as he didn't want to, Merlin couldn't help but hate Uther for what he'd done, if it wasn't for the late king's fear of magic, maybe things would be different between himself and Arthur.

"What's it like?" A voice asked. Merlin looked up and saw Arthur standing over him. There wasn't a look of anger or fear in his eyes, only curiosity, a deep yearning to understand.

"What's what like?" Merlin asked.

"When you use magic… what does it feel like? Arthur confirmed sitting down next to Merlin.

"Well," Merlin began slowly, "it's hard to describe and it's different for me than most sorcerers but… for me it's almost instinctual, it's natural. I can _feel_ the magic coursing through me, begging to be used… it's warm and safe almost…"

"Show me?" Arthur whispered. It wasn't an order of a king, it was a request. Merlin nodded and stared intently at the fire for a minute before uttering a quick spell. The flames flickered and then, slowly, a dragon formed from the flames rose out of the fire, its golden wings spread wide. The fire dragon uttered a soundless roar before bursting into flaming ashes. Merlin could feel the heat radiating from the ashes as they settled around Merlin and Arthur. Merlin quickly uttered another spell causing the smoke to turn into a horse that galloped around the fire before vanishing into the wind.

Arthur was silent for several long minutes, staring wordlessly at the flames. Merlin knew Arthur well enough to know that Arthur was thinking deeply about what he'd just seen Merlin do. Merlin silently watched Arthur think, wondering why Arthur wanted to see Merlin use magic _now_. Eventually Arthur whispered,

"I know magic isn't pure evil I _get_ that. But… after so many years of hearing and seeing only the evil that magic can be used for… it's hard trying to change that. Merlin… I know I haven't been very kind to you. It's not you… you haven't done anything wrong I promise," Arthur stared intently into the flames the entire time he spoke, refusing to look at Merlin.

"I know," Merlin assured.

"No you don't!" Arthur exclaimed looking at Merlin, "I spent my whole life being told how evil magic is, how it can only corrupt and destroy. And then I started to think, maybe it could be good. And then Morgana and… it's just difficult…"

"I grew up being told Camelot only seeked to destroy what it doesn't understand," Merlin replied, "that they wanted me dead for something I was born with. That there was no hope for that place… but then I met you and I realized they were wrong." Arthur grinned slightly and asked teasingly,

"Do you always have to prove me wrong?"

"Somebody has to," Merlin replied without thinking.

"You're an idiot," Arthur retorted.

"Prat," Merlin countered grinning. It was like nothing had happened between of them, like everything was the same. But it wasn't, Arthur was king, he knew about Merlin's magic, and Merlin didn't know if Arthur _wanted_ to be friends anymore.

"Do you think my father's hatred for magic caused Morgana to turn against us?" Arthur asked.

"No," Merlin whispered, guilt welding up inside of him, "that was only part of it… it was mostly my fault…"

"Huh?" Arthur asked, clearly confused. Slowly, Merlin told him what had happened right before Morgause had kidnapped Morgana, refusing to look at Arthur while he did. Arthur was silent for a minute and Merlin dared to glance over at him and shuttered a look of hurt and betrayal was written plainly across his face.

"I'm sorry…" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off.

"She wanted us dead even… then?" Arthur asked.

"I guess…" Merlin whispered. Arthur sighed, looking exhausted.

"Does everyone in my family want me dead?" Arthur asked no in in particular.

"I doubt your parents did," Merlin shrugged. A weak smile tugged on Arthur's lips as he agreed,

"Yea… and if your parents want you dead… well you've got bigger problems… but if what you say is true… Morgana truly turned evil when she found out we were siblings…"

"Well _that_ makes since," Merlin teased grinning cheekily.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed swinging playfully at him. Merlin easily dodged the blow but Merlin suspected Arthur wasn't trying very hard to hit him. They settled into a comfortable silence, and suddenly Merlin realized maybe it wasn't over, maybe there was still hope for their destiny.


	38. In Love?

**A/N**

** So this has MAJOR crack in it and for lack of better ways to describe it fake slash, emphasis on the fake. Inspired by many things like one of my friends pretending to be gay to freak another friend out so if you do not like people pretending to be gay this isn't for you. You have been warned. Some suggestive comments in here as well, not major but it's their… well it's Gwaine that's all I have to say. To finish, this is the result of a sleep deprived mind so once again crack warning. **

Gwaine looked over at Merlin and Lancelot, Merlin had asked someone to teach him to defend himself, and Lancelot said he'd help. Gwaine watched as Lancelot shook his head and correct Merlin's hold on the sword and his footing and then swung at Merlin again.

"Gwaine! Focus!" Leon exclaimed.

"You don't want Arthur to come out and find you staring at his servant rather then training," Elyan added.

"You sure he doesn't want me staring because he wants Merlin for himself?" Gwaine asked grinning slyly. The knights groaned as Gwaine's grin widened.

"You are going to get yourself killed one of these days," Percival mumbled.

"Do you think maybe _Lancelot_ is in love with Merlin?" Gwaine asked bluntly.

"No," The knights replied at once.

"Why is Lancelot always hanging out with Merlin then?" Gwaine demanded.

"Because he wants to get away from you," Elyan replied.

"I don't blame him either," Leon agreed. Elyan and Percival started laughing and Gwaine persisted,

"They're _always_ together though! And Lancelot practically tore through us to train Merlin _himself_."

"Actually if I remember correctly _you_ begged to and Arthur asked Lancelot to," Elyan sighed.

"You're just upset because this means you might not get to be the future king's brother in law anymore."

"I don't care what Arthur says, Gwaine _you're_ the idiot, not Merlin," Percival sighed. Gwaine shrugged and focus back on the dummy he was supposed to be practicing with when he saw Arthur coming over. After a minute Merlin and Lancelot trudged back over to the group and Lancelot informed Arthur,

"Merlin's doing pretty good, he's not half bad."

"_Mer_lin is doing a good job in something?" Arthur asked.

"You're such a prat!" Merlin exclaimed.

"And you're an idiot," Arthur retorted, grinning.

"So Merlin which one?" Gwaine asked a strange glint in his eyes.

"Huh?" Merlin asked, slightly worried.

"Are you with Lance or Arthur?" Gwaine confirmed and Merlin stiffened and Arthur and Lancelot stared incredulously at Gwaine, "It's alright boys, we all know how good Merlin is with his sword." Merlin face heated up and he slowly inched away from Lancelot and Arthur.

"Gwaine!" Elyan groaned.

"No, no I can't deny it anymore," Lancelot sighed dramatically, sending a sly grin at Merlin and the other knights, "I am secretly madly in love with Merlin!"

"No! He's mine!" Arthur exclaimed, grinning, "I am his master! So he will be with me!"

"But he loves me more! Why else would he spend so much time with me!" Lancelot exclaimed. Gwaine stared at the pair open mouthed as the other knights and Merlin fought back laughter. Merlin could hardly believe Gwaine thought this was _real_, even he could tell it was fake.

"Merlin will be mine!" Arthur declared unsheathing his sword, "I will fight you to the death for his love!"

"Alright then," Lancelot agreed unsheathing his sword.

"Guys! I was only kidding!" Gwaine exclaimed watching as the pair started to circle each other.

"Well I'm not!" Arthur exclaimed swinging at Lancelot.

"Calm down guys…" Gwaine said watching the pair worriedly.

"No! I would rather die that let _him_ be with my Merlin!" Lancelot exclaimed in fake rage.

"_You're _Merlin?" Arthur demanded his anger obviously fake.

"Either Gwaine is a great actor or he is very easily fooled," Percival whispered to Leon and Elyan.

"Either way this is the most fun anyone's had in days," Leon shrugged.

"_What_ is going on here?" Agravaine demanded watched as Arthur and Lancelot'fought'.

"They're fighting to win Merlin's love and affection," Gwaine replied. Agravaine stared at Merlin, disbelief written plainly across his face.

"Fighting…. For _his_ love?" Agravaine asked slowly.

"Yep," Gwaine replied gloomily. Merlin almost burst out laughing at the site of Agravaine standing in the middle of the courtyard, clearly clueless as to what he should do. Eventually Agravaine turned and walked away without a word. While there back was to the fighting pair Arthur grinned and Lancelot dropped to the ground screaming in 'pain'. The group whipped around and Gwaine froze when he saw Lancelot's still form and the blood on Arthur's sword. Gwaine stammered,

"I-I… you… supposed to be fake… what?" Lancelot burst out laughing and sat up, Gwaine then shouted,

"Zombie!"

"You _so_ thought that was real!" Lancelot laughed, grinning like an idiot. Gwaine snorted and declared,

"No, I just wanted to see you guys actually fight for Merlin's love." Arthur rolled his eyes and replied,

"Sure, that's it."

"Exactly," Gwaine grinned.

"He was scared," Elyan whispered.

"Either way, if that _was_ real I would have wanted Lancelot to win," Merlin declared.

"Why? Are you secretly in love with Lance?" Gwaine asked grinning.

"No, I have to spend too much time with the prat as it is!" Merlin exclaimed, "I don't want to have to be with him even _more_, I mean any one of you guys is preferable… ok maybe Arthur's better then Gwaine actually." Merlin corrected, grinning.

"Hey!" Gwaine exclaimed, "I am much better than the princess."

"Yea because a drunkard is great company," Lancelot sighed rolling his eyes.

"Why else would you guys hang out with me?" Gwaine asked.

"We had a choice?" Elyan asked, looking shocked.

"I thought we just had to!" Leon agreed.

"That's low," Gwaine said pouting.

"Knights don't pout Gwaine," Arthur informed Gwaine cheekily. Gwaine glared as the knights started laughing again.

**End Notes**

** Silly Gwaine. So do you think Gwaine believed it or was he faking it? Let m know what you thought!**


	39. Nightmares Part 2

**A/N**

**I have to give credit to ****where the wind blows**** who asked for me to write this. I doubt you remember asking about this but you sent a review asking for something so…enjoy! And this was kind of inspired by ****flaming-crystal-star's 'The Comfort of a Hertbeat' so she deserves credit and if you like this you should check that out. ****Once again a happy ending so please don't die of heart failure on me.**

* * *

><p>Merlin wished that he could somehow slip away and deal with the renegade sorcerer on his own, but Merlin knew Arthur would notice his disappearance quickly and sound the alarm so he obediently followed Arthur through the forest, frantically trying to come up with a plan to beat the sorcerer while preventing anyone from finding out about his magic.<p>

Arthur held up his hand, signaling the group to stop. Merlin peered through the trees and was able to just make out the sorcerer bent over a fire, frantically muttering a spell. Arthur had insisted on a small group of knights to catch this sorcerer, claiming a large group would only slow them down. Merlin looked across the group Arthur, Leon, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan, all of them his good friends. Merlin refused to let any of them get hurt.

With a cry, Arthur and the other knights charged into the clearing. Without even looking up the sorcerer waved his hand, sending all the knights flying through the air. Merlin shouted a spell to send the sorcerer flying, but nothing happened. Merlin cursed, the sorcerer must have shields of some sort around himself.

"So," the sorcerer began calmly, as if there weren't five knights hadn't just charged into his camp and tried to kill him, "the mighty Emrys has finally come to see me." Merlin didn't even bother asking how he knew Merlin was Emrys, he was used to it.

"You attacked Camelot," Merlin replied calmly, "it's my duty to stop you!"

"You're nothing but a weak sorcerer," the man mocked, "you couldn't stop me!" The man looked up, staring at Merlin with cold grey eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Merlin whispered. Standing up the sorcerer send a ball of flames at Merlin, who easily deflected it. Merlin then shouted a spell, sending the sorcerer flying. He hit a nearby tree and lay there motionless. Merlin only had a second to wonder why he was able to attack the sorcerer suddenly when he heard a horrified whisper,

"Y-you're… you're a sorcerer!" Merlin whispered around and saw Arthur on his hands and knees, a look of utter betrayal and hate.

"Arthur I can explain…" Merlin began.

"You're one of them…" Arthur whispered, "You're a monster!"

"No!" Merlin shouted, "I didn't choose this Arthur I swear…"

"Shut up!" Arthur snarled, "For your crimes against Camelot you are sentenced to _death_."

"Arthur please!" Merlin begged, tears streaming down his cheeks. Merlin collapsed onto his knees head bowed.

"That's King Arthur to you," Arthur growled standing up, towering over Merlin. Merlin watched in horror as the sorcerer flung a ball of fire at Arthur.

"_Arthur! Look out!_" Arthur glared at Merlin and started to say,

"Why would I listen…" Then Arthur let out a scream of agony before collapsing to the ground.

"Please… let me help you…" Merlin begged reaching down and touching Arthur's chest. Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist, staring at the sky and whispered,

"I would rather die than let _you_ help me…." Arthur gave one last shuttering breath before shutting his eyes for the last time.

"_No!_" Ignoring Arthur's wishes, Merlin started shouting spells at Arthur's still form, begging him to wake up, to be ok. It didn't matter that Arthur hated him, Merlin still cared about him. Merlin collapsed on top of Arthur, his body wracking with violent sobs. It felt as if his very soul was falling apart. Arthur was dead, he'd failed his destiny, his future, his friend.

"_Get away from him!_" Leon snarled. Merlin looked up at Leon, his vision blurred. All the knights were watching him with cold merciless eyes.

"I tried to…" Merlin began, his voice shaking.

"_Murderer!_" Gwaine shouted, hate laced through his words, "he trusted you… _we_ trusted you and you betrayed us! You betrayed Camelot!"

"No I…" Merlin began helplessly but they wouldn't listen.

"You will pay for this!" Percival growled and Leon raised his sword and swung down at Merlin. Shouting Merlin sat up, breathing heavily, his whole body violently shaking. Merlin realized that he was in their camp, the knights where fast asleep. Merlin looked around and saw Arthur sitting a ways away with the first watch. Merlin tried to force himself to calm down, but the nightmare had felt so real, and Merlin couldn't seem to convince himself that it wasn't real. Merlin hugged his knees to his chest and buried his head in them, trying to muffle his sobs.

Merlin's heart refused to slow down to its normal rate, his breathing erratic. The agony that he felt from Arthur's death and his rejection of Merlin's magic was still there, slowly tearing him apart. Merlin felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and someone ask,

"Merlin? Are you ok?" Merlin looked up through his tears and saw Arthur staring down at him with concern. Merlin flung himself at Arthur, letting out another round of sobs.

* * *

><p>Arthur had been concerned when he'd seen Merlin thrashing in his sleep but tried to push it away when Merlin sat up, trembling. Arthur forced himself to look away and focus on his surroundings. Arthur stiffened when he heard Merlin's muffled sobs. Arthur was no good at comforting people or emotions, and he definitely didn't know how to be a good friend. After a minute Arthur reluctantly stood and walked over to Merlin and kneeled down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and asked,<p>

"Merlin? Are you ok?" Merlin looked up at him with a tear streaked face and flung himself at Arthur, sobbing. Arthur stiffened before awkwardly wrapping his arms around Merlin. Arthur had no idea what to do. He wanted to ask Merlin about the nightmare, something inside him desperately wanted to know what could possibly upset his friend so much, but at the same time Arthur didn't want to risk anther emotional breakdown on Merlin's part. Much to Arthur's surprise, Merlin asked,

"Arthur? Um… is there anything…. Anything that I could do that would make you hate me? Or… would you ever rather die than let me help?" Arthur had no idea how to respond to that kind of question. Arthur looked down at Merlin who looked at him with such desperation, like the answer was the most important thing in the world, like one wrong answer could completely shatter him.

"Was that… did that happen in your nightmare?" Arthur asked reluctantly.

"Could you?" Merlin asked, refusing to answer Arthur's question.

"No, there's nothing that would make me hate you," Arthur assured. Merlin slumped against Arthur, letting out a shaky breath. Arthur didn't think Merlin would answer his question, so he was surprised when Merlin said,

"Something happened… you were hurt but… I had done something terrible… and you couldn't forgive me and… you… died…" Arthur let a small smile grace his lips. It was just like Merlin to get so panicked over someone else getting hurt.

"Look Merlin, I'm fine, and there is nothing that would make me hate you." Arthur felt Merlin frantically nodding his head against Arthur's chest and Arthur instinctively tightened his grip around Merlin's thin frame. Arthur wanted to ask more, but he knew one day, when he was ready, Merlin would tell him everything. He trusted Merlin with his life, and he knew Merlin felt the same.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Not too bad right? Review and tell me what you thought. **


	40. Sick

**A/N**

** I'm going to warn you right off the bat, this is by far not one of my best pieces, but I felt you guys deserved something. I know it's short but I thought we needed a happier chapter so here you go.**

Merlin sighed as he picked up Arthur's pillow and threw it on top of Arthur's head. Normally Arthur was a royal prat, but when he was sick he was a living nightmare. Arthur had somehow managed to cocoon himself in his blankets and was shivering madly and Merlin placed the pillow under Arthur's head. Arthur looked up at Merlin through glossy eyes.

"Go away…" Arthur slurred weakly hitting Merlin with the pillow.

"Gaius said I needed to keep an eye on you," Merlin sighed.

"Well I'm the king so go away," Arthur grumbled.

"Well Gaius's rule overrides yours right now," Merlin sighed taking the pillow from Arthur and placing it under Arthur's head again. Merlin took a rag and soaked it in some water before placing it on Arthur's sweaty forehead. Arthur sighed contently and whispered,

"Thank you…" Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes. Arthur was an emotional wreck when he was sick, never knowing if he was mad or happy with what Merlin was doing. Merlin walked over to the fireplace and stirred the fire and added another log, noting how Arthur continued to shiver under all the blankets. Merlin sighed as thunder boomed. Arthur had been outside all day the day before training knights, even though it had been pouring the entire time. Merlin swore it even started hailing a few times. The rain had continued all night and it was still raining.

Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur who was moaning constantly about how miserable he felt. Merlin rolled his eyes and snapped,

"Do you _always_ have to be a prat?"

"Your life would get boring if I wasn't," Arthur teased weakly.

"I think I could manage," Merlin replied dryly, "why don't I fetch you some lunch?" Before Arthur could answer, or complain, Merlin was out the door. Merlin leisurely strolled through the halls, in no hurry to get back to Arthur when he passed by Gwaine.

"How's the princess?" Gwaine asked.

"He's being a prat as usual," Merlin grumbled, "Arthur and sick don't mix well."

"I'm not surprised," Gwaine agreed, "you'll be fine…. I think…."

"Think is the key word here," Merlin grumbled, "so far he's only thrown pillows but what happens when he throws a knife and he accidentally hits me when he doesn't mean to?" Merlin grinned slightly as Gwaine laughed.

"So you're saying he never really aims at you?" Gwaine asked. When Merlin nodded Gwaine laughed, "So basically don't stand next to you when he's angry?" Merlin rolled his eyes and stomped off as Gwaine continued laughing. Merlin pushed the door open and loudly dropped the platter of food onto the table.

"Can you be any louder?" Arthur moaned glaring at Merlin.

"I can try," Merlin replied grinning cheekily. Arthur glared at Merlin as he slowly stood up and shuffled over to the table, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Arthur stared at the plate for a moment, face tinged with green, before slowly picking up a spoon to drink some of the soup. Someone knocked loudly on the door and Merlin rolled his eyes, having a pretty good guess as to who it was. Merlin pulled the door open and groaned when Gwaine strode in.

"So princess," Gwaine began loudly, "I heard you were feeling under the weather today!"

"I've felt better," Arthur agreed quietly, wincing slightly. His voice was horse and cracked slightly as he spoke. Gwaine looked a little guilty as he continued, more quietly,

"That's what happens when you spend the day in the rain." Arthur shrugged and continued to stir his soup.

"Is there something you needed?" Merlin asked eyebrows raised. Gwaine grinned sheepishly and stammered,

"Just uh… checking to see how you were doing Sire…" Gwaine bowed and hastily left. Merlin laughed and Arthur grinned.

"Will he ever change?" Arthur asked hoarsely.

"Doubtful," Merlin replied.

"That would be asking for a miracle," Arthur agreed.

"A miracle would imply that there was a chance of it happening," Merlin replied grinning. Arthur chuckled and continued to gingerly sip his soup. Arthur managed to down about half the soup before his stomach couldn't take anymore. Arthur tentatively stood up and shuffled back over to the bed, burying himself under the blankets again. Merlin gathered up the rest of Arthur's uneaten meal and turned to leave when Arthur whispered,

"Merlin… wait…" suppressing a groan Merlin asked,

"Is there something you need?"

"I've been making your day pretty miserable haven't I?" Arthur asked.

"You could have been a bit nicer," Merlin agreed.

"I um… I wasn't being very fair… so… _I'msorry_…" Arthur quickly said.

"What was that?" Merlin asked grinning wickedly.

"I'm not saying it again," Arthur groaned. Laughing Merlin walked out of the room, feeling a lot happier than earlier.

**End Notes**

** Hopefully the next chapter will be better. **


	41. The Witchfinder Part 1

**A/N**

**His week has been a pretty hard week…. Which is kind of the cause for the delay. Kind of depressing with a lot of whump so be warned.**

* * *

><p>Aredian leered at Merlin who stared back defiantly. The torture had been going on for days, Merlin had soon lost track of time, the only thing he was aware of was the pain, but he refused to give in, refused to show him how much he was hurting.<p>

"Ready to confess?" Aredian asked a horrible grin on his face. They both knew what Merlin would say next, but he kept on asking so Merlin kept on answering,

"Never" Aredian's sick grin grew when Merlin said this. It was like he thrived on torturing people. Merlin knew that Aredian didn't know that Merlin had magic; he knew that this was just for money. Merlin just had to hold on, eventually he would find a way out of this. Aredian vanished from Merlin's site but soon reappeared with a bloody whip.

"Don't worry boy," Aredian sneered, "I'll get that confession out of you, even if its with your dying breath."

"I'm not a sorcerer," Merlin replied, his voice weaker then it had been on the first night.

"I have broken every sorcerer I've ever met," Aredian replied, "you'll be no different." The whip then came down on Merlin's unprotected body, and Merlin let a scream escape his lips. He would get out, he had to.

* * *

><p>Gaius angrily paced his chambers, unable to stand the deafening silence. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect Merlin, angry that he couldn't stop Aredian from taking Merlin, angry that he couldn't make anyone <em>listen<em> to him. Gaius sat down heavily by his workbench, a sense of hopelessness taking over. Gaius knew what Aredian was capable of, he knew Merlin would eventually confess and be sentenced to death. Gaius suddenly stood, thinking hard. Maybe _he_ couldn't save Merlin, but maybe Arthur could.

Gaius ran as fast as his old bones would let him, knowing Merlin's time was rapidly running out. Gaius frantically knocked on the door to Arthur's chambers and entered when Arthur said,

"Enter."

"I am sorry to disturb you Sire but this is a matter of great importance," Gaius hurriedly informed Arthur.

"Shouldn't you speak to my father then?" Arthur asked calmly reading some papers.

"Uther won't listen," Gaius explained, "it's about Merlin." Gaius could see Arthur visibly tense as he replied,

"Look I'm sorry Gaius but there is nothing I can do…"

"Arthur you and I both know Merlin would never do _anything_ to harm Camelot or its people," Gaius persisted.

"I know that Gaius," Arthur whispered, pain laced through his words, "but there's nothing I can do…"

"Merlin will die unless we do something!" Gaius exclaimed, "can't bear to lose him… he's like a son to me…" Arthur looked close to tears as he relied weakly,

"Gaius I'm sorry but… my father won't listen… I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Arthur watched as Gaius left the room, shoulders slumped. Arthur hated himself in that moment, Arthur knew that Aredian was lying, how could <em>Merlin<em> be a sorcerer? Sighing in defeat Arthur stood and quickly made his way down to the dungeons. As he went he passed by Aredian who was sneering, clutching a bloody whip. Arthur felt sick as he quickened his pace. No one questioned Arthur as he walked deeper into the dungeons.

Arthur froze outside Merlin's cell, unable to go further. It was so easy, all he had to do was push open the door and walk in, so why weren't his feet moving? Deep down, Arthur knew why. He didn't want to see Merlin and the look of betrayal on his face when he saw Arthur; he didn't want to face his friend. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves Merlin pushed the cell door open and walked in.

Arthur stood frozen in the doorway of the cell, staring at Merlin in disbelief. Deep cuts that were still bleeding covered his entire body along with bruises in various stages of healing. As far as Arthur could tell, there wasn't an inch of Merlin's body that had been left unharmed. Merlin was huddled in the corner, trying in vain to preserve some of his body heat. When Arthur was able to find his voice he whispered,

"Merlin?" Arthur hated the way his voice cracked as he said this but he also couldn't help but notice how violently Merlin winced when Arthur said Merlin's name. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked weakly. Arthur numbly nodded his head. Merlin slowly tried to drag himself to his feet, but the short chains on his wrist stopped him suddenly, sending him sprawling to the ground. Arthur instinctively reached out to Merlin who once again flinched away. Arthur forced the fury he felt down, he needed to focus on Merlin. Arthur gently helped Merlin lean against the wall and kneeled down next to him.

"Merlin… I swear I tried talking to my father but he wouldn't listen…" Arthur began nervously.

"Just kill me," Merlin whispered making Arthur freeze.

"What?" Arthur asked, mortified.

"I can't take it anymore," Merlin whispered, "and… I… I don't want to confess to him… Please just kill me…" Before Arthur could answer the cell door burst open and Aredian strode in sneering at Merlin when he noticed Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Aredian asked in a forced calm.

"I am the crowned prince of Camelot," Arthur replied drawing himself up to his full height, "it is my job to handle prisoners."

"It's my job to see if this man is a sorcerer," Aredian replied, "now I must continue my work, so I must ask you to leave." Arthur stiffly nodded his head before striding out of the dungeons determinedly, he had a plan.

* * *

><p>Arthur sat at the table stiffly as Morgana screamed at Uther,<p>

"He will _kill_ Merlin if you let this continue! How could you!"

"If he is not a sorcerer then he has nothing to fear," Uther replied coldly.

"So you'll condone torture of innocent people to find one sorcerer?" Morgana screeched.

"That is _enough_ Morgana!" Uther snapped silencing Morgana.

"He's right," Arthur agreed ignoring Morgana's stunned look, "if he is a sorcerer then he must be punished."

"Arthur understands," Uther added nodding his head in Arthur's direction. Morgana was seething was glaring daggers at Arthur, but Arthur refused to look at her. He couldn't risk giving it away…

"He was your _friend_ Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed, "How could you turn your back on him?"

"Why would I befriend a servant?" Arthur asked calmly.

"It is our duty to protect the people of Camelot," Uther continued sounding just as angry as Morgana, "not to befriend them." Morgana stood, seething, and sent Arthur one last glare before storming off, "she needs to learn some respect."

"She just hates seeing people get hurt," Arthur replied calmly, "it's in a woman's nature."

"I suppose you're right," Uther agreed. Arthur picked up his cup and drank deeply from it, grinning. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**What's Arthur have planned? What will Morgana do? Let me know what you guys thought!**


	42. The Witchfinder part 2

**A/N**

** So here is a ridiculously long chapter for my amazing reviewers **

* * *

><p>Arthur angrily paced his room, unable to keep himself occupied with anything for very long. Arthur kept going over the plan in his head, knowing there was about a million things that could go wrong, but knowing he just <em>had<em> to try. Once it was dark, Arthur took a deep breath, grabbed his sword and made his way down to the dungeons. For his plan to work Arthur couldn't be seen by _anyone, _knowing the guards shifts and routs helped Arthur immensely in getting into the dungeons undetected. Arthur knew though that there was one wild card in his elaborate plan, Aredian.

Arthur had no idea how this man worked, did he sleep all night or did he periodically wake up to 'visit' his prisoner. Did he have guards watching Merlin? Did Aredian have a special key for the chains holding Merlin? Arthur shook his head to try and clear his thoughts before continuing on. Arthur's heart pounded in his chest as he rounded the corner and hurried down the hall to where Merlin's cell was. As Arthur neared the door he didn't see any guards.

Arthur smirked at Aredian's ignorance and cautiously pushed the cell door open. Arthur could hear weak sobbing within Merlin's ragged breaths and tried to see if there was someone else hiding within the darkness. Once he was sure there was no one else in the cell Arthur hurried over to Merlin and started to unlock the chains. Arthur could see Merlin tremble as Arthur quickly removed the chains.

"I'm getting you out of here," Arthur whispered to Merlin urgently.

"Wha-?" Merlin asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm not letting Aredian hurt you anymore," Arthur explained grinning when the chains fell off of Merlin's thin wrists. Merlin tried to haul himself to his feet, but soon fell back to the ground crying out in pain. Arthur bent over and flung Merlin over his shoulder. Arthur hurried through the castle, knowing if they were caught, Merlin would be dead. Arthur froze when he heard footsteps and dived into an alcove just as a pair of guards marched by. Arthur ran the rest of the way to his chambers and flung the door open, hurriedly closing it behind himself. Arthur carefully placed Merlin in the back of his chambers, settling him as comfortable as he could on a pile of blankets he'd placed there and pulled the curtains closed, hiding Merlin from view.

Just as he did so, the warning bells went off and Arthur quickly stripped down and made a show of getting dressed again just as someone loudly knocked on the door.

"Enter," Arthur called as he pulled his shirt over his head again. Leon rushed in and Arthur asked, "What's happened?" But Arthur knew exactly what had happened.

"Merlin has escaped!" Leon exclaimed, "Uther wants to see you immediately." Arthur once again ran through the castle, but this time he didn't have to worry about avoiding the guards. Arthur entered the throne room and walked up to Uther who bellowed,

"How could this happen?"

"I will speak to the guards immediately," Arthur promised.

"I want you to find that servant!" Uther exclaimed.

"I'll find him and bring him back-" Arthur began but was cut off by Uther.

"No, kill him on site."

"Huh?" Arthur asked, thrown off by the order.

"This has only proven to me that he is a sorcerer, why else would he run away?" Uther explained.

"We'll find the sorcerer quickly and dispose of him," Arthur assured.

"Good," Uther growled. Arthur bowed deeply before quickly leaving the throne room.

* * *

><p>Arthur had the castle thoroughly searched with the exception of his own chambers which he himself searched only to 'find' that Merlin was not hiding in there. After a long night of searching Arthur retired to his chambers to 'rest'. Arthur entered his chambers and started towards the corner Merlin was hiding in when a voice made him freeze.<p>

"You are a horrible person Arthur Pentdragon!" Arthur whipped around and saw a livid Morgana standing there, "Merlin was your _friend_ and he'd _never_ do anything to betray you or Camelot you know that!"

"Morgana listen…" Arthur begged but Morgana wouldn't hear it.

"He _trusted_ you and now you're betraying him! I mean why _wouldn't_ he run away he was being _tortured_…" Arthur angrily covered her mouth with his hand and hissed,

"_Would you listen to me?_" Morgana glared at Arthur but when he removed his hand she remained silent. Arthur walked over to the corner and pulled back the curtain to reveal a very sick looking Merlin. Worried, Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's forehead, his frown deepened when he realized how warm Merlin's forehead was.

"Is that Merlin… _you_ rescued…?" Morgana stammered, "But you _agreed_ with…"

"Of course I'd say that," Arthur replied offhandedly, "if I agree with him he'd never suspect that I would defy him." Arthur turned to Morgana who stared at Arthur, mouth agape.

"That's…. Smart…." Morgana whispered stunned. Arthur ignored her and did his best to tend to Merlin who wouldn't wake up, "Arthur he needs a physician…"

"I can take care of him,' Arthur replied hurriedly. Arthur knew that the more people who knew about Merlin, the higher the chance Uther would find out.

"Arthur, he will _die_ unless we get him help!"

"Can _you_ think of a way to get Gaius here without arousing suspicion?" Arthur snapped. Without a word, Morgana slipped outside and was gone. Grumbling, Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin. Arthur began to clean all of Merlin's numerous injuries. Arthur tried to be as gentle as possible, but Merlin still winced when Arthur cleaned a tender wound. When Arthur was about halfway through cleaning Merlin up there was a knocking at the door. Arthur hastily stood and drew the curtains before saying,

"Enter." Morgana waked in, followed by Gaius.

"_Morgana!_" Arthur hissed. Gaius walked over at Arthur and asked,

"Morgana says you aren't feeling well and require my assistance?" Arthur sighed and said,

"I'm not the sick one." Arthur walked over to the curtain and pulled it back, once again revealing Merlin. Gaius immediately was at Merlin's side pushing Merlin's hair off of his sweaty forehead.

"Merlin? Can you hear me?" Gaius asked. Merlin's eyes flickered open and he asked groggily,

"Gaius…? Where…. Arthur?"

"You're safe Merlin," Arthur assured kneeling down next to Gaius, "Gaius will help you." Merlin's eyes rolled back and he slumped into the pillow Arthur had given him. "Can you save him?"

"I'll do everything I can," Gaius promised.

* * *

><p>The next week was living hell for Arthur. Merlin's heath kept deteriorating as Gaius fought to help heal him. It would look like Merlin was recovering but then he'd take a turn for the worst. Gaius wanted to move Merlin into his own chambers, but with Uther having more guards than ever on duty constantly searching rooms it wasn't safe. Aredian stubbornly remained in Camelot, making it even harder for Gaius to tend to Merlin. Arthur knew the longer Aredian remained in Camelot, the harder it would be to keep Merlin safe.<p>

"I cannot care for Merlin well enough here," Gaius declared one day.

"What else can we do?" Arthur demanded.

"We need to prove Aredian is a fake," Morgana exclaimed.

"How?" Arthur asked, "I can't exactly go searching his chambers."

"Why not?" Morgana asked, "You _are_ the prince."

"Why would he try and help Merlin escape?" Arthur asked, "He gets paid for every sorcerer he finds. Uther would get suspicious."

"Find a good reason to get in there and 'accidently' find something!" Morgana replied.

"There are several problems with that plan," Arthur began, "the first being how would I get in there the second being where would I 'accidentally' look?" Merlin groaned weakly and Gaius said,

"Well you'd best think of something quick, else Merlin _will_ die."

* * *

><p>Arthur awkwardly stood in front of the door to Aredian's chambers. His plan was far-fetched, even borderline insane, but he <em>had<em> to try something. Taking a deep breathe, Arthur raised his fist and knocked on the door before he could change his mind. Aredian almost instantly flung the door open, snapping,

"What? Oh, Prince Arthur…" Aredian bowed deeply and continued, "is their news on the search?"

"No, sorry," Arthur replied as Aredian stepped back to let Arthur in, "I am just very impressed with all the sorcerer's you've managed to catch." Throughout Aredian's stay he'd 'caught' five other sorcerers and had gotten confessions from all of them. The only thing Arthur was impressed by was how Merlin was able to hold out for so long.

"It's terrifying how many sorcerers are around you," Aredian agreed. Arthur absentmindedly walked towards the cabinet, unsure why he was, but something was compelling him to do so. Arthur quickly noted the worried look that crossed Aredian's face as he did so. Suddenly, the cabinet doors burst open and no less than a hundred gold bracelets fell out of it. Arthur immediately recognized them as the exact same look as the one Merlin was arrested for 'having'. Fury like no other built up inside of Arthur. It was bad enough when he arrested Merlin for having something that looked suspicious, but now he was deliberately _planting_ items to condemn people. Aredian seemed to know what would happen because he was soon running towards the door, but Arthur was quicker.

"You Aredian are under arrest!"

* * *

><p>"So he lied about all those people?" Uther asked after Arthur had explained what had happened.<p>

"He tortured his victims until they agreed to admit they were using sorcery," Arthur confirmed, "Merlin realized this and tried to escape to tell you so but was too badly injured to do so. But I found him shortly after discovering Aredian's treachery and he confirmed what I found."

"Release all those Aredian had arrested and give them by deepest regrets."

"And Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"He is also free from his sentence," Uther replied reluctantly. Arthur bowed deeply and hurried to his chambers where Gaius was waiting. Arthur entered his chambers, beaming and declared,

"Merlin is free!" a look of relief crossed Gaius's features and Arthur flashed Gaius a grin. Everything would be ok.

* * *

><p>A week later Merlin slowly shuffled around Arthur's chambers, having gone completely stir crazy from sitting and doing nothing for the past four days. Merlin had been pretty sick for a couple days, but had made a remarkable recovery.<p>

"_Mer_lin you should be resting," Arthur scolded.

"I'm fine," Merlin assured as he bent over to pick up a shirt before visibly stiffening as he tried to stand up again. Suddenly Merlin saw a hand in front of him and took it, allowing Arthur to help him stand up again.

"You'll only hurt yourself again," Arthur continued. Merlin rolled his eyes but he did sit down on a nearby chair. Arthur had been acting very strange lately; it was almost like he cared about Merlin. Merlin's memories where pretty fuzzy, but he did remember Arthur being there a lot, tending to his fever, comforting him, things that a friend would do.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked startling Merlin out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Merlin asked.

"Remember when I first found you?" Arthur asked.

"Vaguely," Merlin replied.

"Did you…. Did you really want to die?" Arthur asked slowly.

"It seemed better than going through more torture," Merlin whispered.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Arthur whispered, guilt laced through his words.

"It's not your fault," Merlin assured, "Arthur… where you… worried about me?"

"No," Arthur replied automatically, "I just…. Don't want to look for another servant." But they both knew that wasn't true.

"You actually care about someone other than yourself!: Merlin exclaimed, "I'm so proud!"

"Shut up _Mer_lin," Arthur snapped, but he was grinning as he did so. Arthur didn't even realize until hat moment how much he missed his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Yea… really long**


	43. Cold

**A/N**

** So, this happened to one of my friends, except Sarah was giving the sweater to one of my guy friends…**

Merlin tried in vain to keep himself from shivering. The weather had gone from sweltering to freezing in less than twenty four hours, and Merlin was completely unprepared. Assuming that it would be hot again, Merlin had brought his thin sweater, only to find that it was freezing and the school was forcing everyone to eat outside and suffer because a few stupid students decided to leave trash in the building.

Merlin leaned forward and wrapped his arms around himself trying to conserve some heat. Suddenly, Merlin felt something very warm being placed sound his shoulders and Merlin looked up in surprise. Merlin saw Percival sit back down in-between Lancelot and Gwaine, jacketless. Merlin rolled his eyes and started to shrug off the jacket when Percival said,

"Keep it on, you look frozen."

"You need it though," Merlin sighed letting it fall off of his shoulders, exposing himself to the frigid air.

"Merlin you just got over a pretty nasty cold," Arthur sighed, "we're trying to keep you from getting sick again." Merlin sighed in annoyance again and reluctantly pulled his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. The past several weeks had been rough for Merlin, first he had been out for a couple of days for the flu and then a few days later had been sick for an entire week. Merlin had never felt so horrible before, he had been so weak he couldn't even get out of bed and had spent most of the time sleeping. Thankfully Percival didn't seem affected by the cold and Gwaine huddled closer to Percival, shivering.

"You're like a walking heater or something!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I feel cold just _looking _at you," Elyan added. Freya, who was shivering like mad, sat down next to Merlin and asked through chattering teeth,

"How are you?" Merlin shrugged and started to pull of the jacket to give to Freya when all the guys shouted,

"_No!_"

"What?" Merlin asked, frustrated that he _still_ couldn't seem to stop shivering.

"Merlin you look cold even with three layers on," Lancelot scolded.

"We are trying to keep you from getting sick again and you sir are making it very difficult," Gwaine added.

"And _I'm _trying to be a gentleman and you're making it very difficult," Merlin retorted.

"Good," Gwaine replied grinning. Merlin rolled his eyes and leaned against the tree that was behind him.

"You guys are smothering me," Merlin grumbled.

"We smother you because we love you," Gwaine replied.

"Can you guys love me less?" Merlin asked causing Freya to start laughing.

"It's not that bad… right?" Freya asked worriedly.

"You should've seen them when I was sick," Merlin grumbled, "I swear every five minutes one of them where calling me making sure I was still alive,"

"We did not call you every five minutes," Arthur sighed rolling his eyes.

"Yea it was only every four minutes fifty-nine seconds, and nine hundred and ninety nine milliseconds," Gwaine corrected, grinning.

"That's practically every five minutes," Merlin sighed.

"But it's not every five minutes," Percival agreed grinning. Merlin sighed in relief when the bell to go to class rang. Merlin stood and threw Percival's jacket at Percival and left before they could say anything. Merlin was worried about what they'd do if Merlin _did_ get sick again. Normally Merlin hardly ever got sick, and when he did it was just a minor cold. This year though had been rough for Merlin. About a month into the school year Merlin had gotten food poisoning and was out for an entire week, a few weeks later was sick again for a few days, and then this. Uther was extremely concerned for Merlin's health, and was even considering taking Merlin to the hospital.

Merlin somehow pushed through the day, somehow muddling through a test and managing not to fall asleep in class. Normally, Merlin would wait by Arthur's car for several minutes before Arthur would show up, but today Arthur was patiently waiting in the car when Merlin finally trudged over to the car. Merlin grumpily pushed the door open and slammed it shut when he climbed in. Arthur wisely didn't say anything as they drove home. Merlin was exhausted and he's never been more grateful for it to be Friday. Merlin tiredly trekked upstairs to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Merlin felt something soft nuzzling his hand and he looked up and saw Aithusa rubbing his head against Merlin's hand.

Merlin couldn't stop the smile that formed on his face as he raised his hand to pet Aithusa. Aithusa purred happily and nuzzled Merlin's hand. Merlin looked around and was not surprised when he saw Kilgharrah sitting on the bed by Aithusa. Merlin scooped Aithusa up as he sat up and cradled him against his chest. Aithusa always made Merlin feel better, he was always there when Merlin needed something to cheer him up. Merlin reached over and scratched behind Kilgharrah's ears and was rewarded with content purring. Sighing, Merlin dragged himself to his feet, still holding Aithusa, and slowly walked back downstairs.

Arthur was sitting on the couch watching TV when Merlin got downstairs. Silently, Merlin sat down next to Arthur, setting Aithusa in his lap, Kilgharrah jumping up onto the couch and laying down next to Arthur.

"Rough day?" Arthur asked, not taking his eyes off of the television.

"Yea," Merlin replied dejectedly.

"Not getting sick again are you?" Arthur asked looking over at Merlin with concern.

"I hope not," Merlin replied.

"Hey at least it's the weekend," Arthur declared.

"Thank goodness it's Friday," Merlin agreed slumping back.

"Yes, and tomorrow's Saturday," Uther agreed sitting down, "and Saturday is the perfect day to clean bathrooms." Merlin groaned loudly, pulling his hood over his head. Maybe the weekends weren't so great after all.

**End Notes**

**Poor Merlin, he just can't get a break can he? My friend Andre was sick a lot just like Merlin, he's missed like two weeks of school, it's not even funny. Review and tell me what you thought!**


	44. Best Friends

**A/N**

** So initially planned a much, to be quiet honest, darker version of this. But eventually I decided to not go with that idea. Well if anyone is remotely interested in severe Merlin whump and abuse PM me or leave a review or something (Warning it does contain rape) people got upset when I tried something similarish (Drunk Gwaine) so I am a bit reluctant to post it. Maybe I'll put it up if people would like to see it. It just seemed a bit too extreme for me, but I can't stop the plot bunnies. **

Merlin sighed in frustration as he stumbled through the halls of the castle. The visiting lord, Caine, was an even bigger prat than Arthur was. And Merlin was assigned to be his servant during his stay. Caine had Merlin carrying all of his armor and his sword all at once while Caine strode ahead, shouting,

"Come on, move faster _boy_." Merlin swallowed a sarcastic remark and picked up his pace. Once they reached the armory, Caine snapped, "Dress me." Merlin took a calming breath and quickly helped Caine, silently counting the days until he left, ten days, eighteen hours and thirteen minutes, not that Merlin was counting.

"Anything else my lord?" Merlin asked, his voice a forced calm.

"Go scrub my chambers down, they're filthy," Caine snapped. Merlin bowed slightly saying,

"Yes my lord," and hurried off before Caine could change his mind. Merlin, sighing in relief, sank to the floor and started to scrub the already spotless room. Merlin was so focused on his work, he didn't hear Caine walk in until he kicked the bucket of water, soaking Merlin to the bone.

"Get up!" Caine snapped and Merlin did, silently continuing his count down, _ten days sixteen hours and thirty seven minutes…_

"Is something wrong sir?" Merlin asked calmly. A look of rage flashed across Caine's face and he lifted his fist and swung at the unprepared servant. Merlin tumbled to the ground, his face throbbing.

"_Don't use that tone with me boy!_" Caine snarled, causing Merlin to snap,

"You can't treat me like this!" Caine kicked Merlin, and he lay on the floor, gasping.

"You're nothing but a _pathetic_ servant!" Caine snapped kicking Merlin again, "you mean _nothing_ to your precious _king_" Caine continued, throwing a few punches and Merlin's unprotected frame. Merlin's whole body trembled violently as the attack continued, and he wasn't sure what hurt more, the physical or the verbal abuse. Did Arthur really care about him? Where they really friends? Another painful kick and then nothing. Merlin heard a door slam, but he didn't open his eyes, didn't try and get up. Waves of agony throbbed through Merlin's thin, bleeding frame, every breath caused him pain, he didn't dare move, fear of the pain it would bring him leaving him immobile on the ground.

Caine's insults swirled around Merlin's head, mocking him, torturing him. Merlin forced himself not to think about it, he was lying, he had to be. Arthur _was_ his friend, why else was Merlin still in Camelot? Arthur could have easily fired him by now, but he hadn't, and that meant something, right? Merlin shakily dragged himself to his feet and stumbled out of Caine's chambers, Merlin wasn't sure where he was going, he just knew he had to get as far away from Caine as possible. Without even realizing it, Merlin had stumbled into Arthur's chambers. The other knights where in there as well and they were all gaping at Merlin as he stood in the doorway, feet rooted to the spot, and his whole body trembling violently. Arthur slowly stood and walked over to Merlin asking,

"Merlin what…?"

"No!" Merlin shouted taking a step back, "I'm fine…"

"No you're not!" Arthur exclaimed, horrified, "who did this?"

"It doesn't matter…" Merlin protested weakly just as his legs gave out beneath him. Arthur instinctively reached out and grabbed onto Merlin before he hit the floor.

"I'm taking you to Gaius," Arthur declaring, glaring at Merlin, daring him to question him. Merlin silently allowed Arthur to drag Merlin to Gaius's chambers as Merlin tried to listen to Arthur's angry muttering. Merlin was only able to catch snippets of it, but he was pretty sure he got the just of what he was thinking.

"Please Arthur just drop it," Merlin whispered causing Arthur to stop suddenly. Merlin felt Arthur's grip around Merlin's wrist tightened as he growled through clenched teeth,

"You want me to ignore the fact that you've been _beaten?_"

"Yes," Merlin replied with much more confidence then he felt.

"Merlin I can't ignore this! I am the king and it is my duty to protect my people!"

"It's noth-…" Merlin began but Arthur snared,

"You're not worthless Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

"I wasn't going to say…" Merlin began but Arthur continued,

"Was it Caine?"

"How…?"

"It was wasn't it?" Arthur shouted his grip on Merlin's wrist getting even tighter. Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form any words. After a minute Merlin nodded his head and whispered,

"How did you know?" Arthur's grip loosened and he looked away mumbling,

"He told me that you were useless and needed to be taught your place." Arthur looked guilty as he said this, and Merlin was pretty sure he knew why.

"Arthur this isn't your fault…" Merlin assured, but Arthur once again wasn't listening,

"I should have realized he would do something like this!"

"What could you have done? Remove me from his service? He would have done this anyways…" Merlin assured.

"I should have stopped it; it's my responsibility to protect you!" Arthur clamped his mouth shut as he said it, but instead of laughing, Merlin felt touched that Arthur cared so much. Arthur didn't know it, but Arthur's word's lifted his spirit more than he could possibly imagine. Caine was _wrong_!

"I didn't know you cared so much," Merlin teased.

"You're the only friend I have," Arthur whisper, "you're about the only person I can trust…"

"I consider you to be a good friend," Merlin assured, "so I'm asking you as a friend, don't do anything to him, it's not worth it." Arthur stared at Merlin for several tense minutes before reluctantly agreeing,

"Alright, I won't say anything… for now." Merlin flashed Arthur a weak smile and said,

"Thank you."

**End notes**

** Unfortunately this turned out very cheesy and I just can't seem to fix it so… there. If you want to see the other version I had started but abandoned let me know. **


	45. Always There Part 1

**A/N**

**WARNING!** **This does contain rape. Not to graphic but if you're sensitive to the subject I don't recommend reading this. So I finally am putting this up from the overwhelming response when I asked if anyone was interested. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Merlin hated tournaments with a passion, he hated all the big headed knights that came to Camelot, he hated that <em>he<em> was the one who had to serve them, but the worst part of it was the fact that Arthur didn't show him any sympathy.

"You're a servant, it's your _job_," Arthur told him when Merlin was complaining about it. Merlin refused to speak to Arthur for the rest of the night, but this had little effect on Arthur. Merlin rolled his shoulders, trying to work the stiffness out of them. He'd been hunched over in the armory polishing swords and shields all day. He was sore, cold, and starving, but he still had a dozen swords to clean. For the hundredth time Merlin wondered why the prat was making Merlin do all of this work. Merlin sighed in relief when he finished the last sword and stood, heading towards Arthur's chambers. Merlin knew Arthur would want Merlin to help him with something so he decided to just head straight their rather than wait for him to find Merlin.

"Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed running to catch up with Merlin.

"Good job in the tournament today," Merlin congratulated when the knight had caught up with him.

"Why thank you," Gwaine replied, grinning as they continued down through the corridor, "Where are you heading off to in such a hurry?"

"The prat will want me to come by so I'm heading over there now," Merlin replied.

"Princess still can't undress himself?" Gwaine asked, grinning wickedly.

"He'll probably give me some last minute chores before bed," Merlin sighed.

"Well best not keep the princess waiting," Gwaine replied. Merlin rolled his eyes as Gwaine sauntered off, turning to head towards Arthur's chambers when someone snapped,

"Hey, servant! I need you." Merlin groaned and turned to the knight asking,

"Is there something you need Sir?" Merlin quickly recognized the knight as one of the visiting ones competing in the tournament, and he was pretty sure his name was Caine.

"My chambers are filthy, I need you to clean them," Caine ordered, a strange glint in his eyes, Merlin bit back a groan and replied,

"Of course Sir Caine." Merlin quickly hurried off towards Caine's chambers, Caine hot on his heels. Merlin hurried into Caine's chambers looking around, a frown on his face.

"They look fine to me…" Merlin began awkwardly, jumping when the door slammed shut. Merlin turned to Caine, who was grinning at Merlin saying,

"Looks like another servant took care of it." Merlin felt a chill run up his spine as he slowly edged to the servants entrance saying,

"Is there anything else you need?" Caine's grin grew wider as he stepped in Merlin's path and replied,

"I am in need of your _services_." The way Caine said it made Merlin feel sick. Caine's eyes where ravishing Merlin's body and he wanted nothing more than to escape this dreadful room. Merlin tried to bolt for the door, but Caine was quicker. Caine lunged for Merlin, grabbing onto his arm and wrenching him back. Pain flared in Merlin's shoulder and Merlin shouted in pain. Caine swung at Merlin, hitting him square in the face, causing pain to flare on his face. He then shoved Merlin onto his bed, hands wandering all over Merlin's body, going places he didn't want him going.

"Please stop," Merlin begged Caine as he began to pull off Merlin's clothes, "Please!" Caine ignored Merlin and started biting Merlin's pale skin as Merlin continued to beg him to stop. Merlin's magic rose, ready to fight off this sick man, but Merlin knew he couldn't use magic. He was a knight, if Merlin used magic he could simply report Merlin to Arthur, and Arthur would execute or banish him. So, using every ounce of willpower inside of himself, he suppressed his magic down, quickly realizing there would be no escape for him.

Every fiber of Merlin's being was in agony as the monster invaded him. All he knew was the pain and horror. His mind couldn't think of anything else but the man on top of him. Merlin's screams of pain filled the chamber, and Merlin was sure _somebody_ would hear, hoped that someone would save him, no one did. Merlin lay under Caine, his whole body trembling,

"Please let me go…" Merlin whimpered. Caine's hands where everywhere, touching him, and he wanted nothing more than for Caine to stop.

"How does it feel to know that no one's cares about you filthy little whore?" Caine hissed his hands gripping Merlin's hips tightly.

"Please…" Merlin begged and Caine laughed,

"I'm not done with you boy." Pain exploded inside Merlin and he screamed in agony. The second time was even worse, Caine seemed to _enjoy_ tormenting Merlin, he kept saying over and over again he knew Merlin _loved_ what he was doing, that he knew that Merlin was doing this with Arthur, that all Arthur cared about was sex, he didn't care about Merlin or their friendship, it was nothing. Merlin couldn't protest, couldn't argue, the pain was too much all he could do was scream. When it was finally over, Merlin flung himself off of the bed, painful sobs shaking his body. Merlin felt disgusting, used, dirty.

"Go, and if you tell _anyone_ about this, I swear I will find you and make you wish you were never born," Caine hissed, his threat hanging in the air. Merlin didn't hesitate to pick his broken body off of the floor and throw his clothes on. Merlin stumbled out of the room and down the hall as fast as his abused body would let him. Every step sent waves of agony through his entire body as he tried to wipe away his tears, his whole body trembling. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he had to get away from that monster. _Run… keep running… run…_

* * *

><p>Arthur was starting to wonder why he didn't just fire his lazy manservant. Merlin knew he was supposed to report to Arthur every evening during the tournament, but it seemed Merlin couldn't be bothered to do so. It wasn't that Arthur always needed or wanted Merlin to do something, Arthur just wanted to make sure Merlin was <em>ok<em>. Even though Arthur would never admit it, he didn't trust several of the knights that had come for the tournament. The way they stared at servants like they were a juicy piece of meat, Merlin in particular seemed to catch their eyes, but he wasn't too worried anymore, it was several days into he tournament and none of the knights had given Merlin any trouble.

Arthur rolled his eyes as he shuffled through a pile of papers. Merlin was _always_ late, in fact, Arthur would be worried if Merlin actually showed up on time. Arthur rolled his eyes when the door banged open and Arthur snapped,

"You know _Mer_lin, it's considered rude to come barging into people's rooms…"

"Merlin hasn't come by yet?" Someone who definitely wasn't Merlin asked. Arthur looked up and was surprised to see Gwaine and Lancelot standing there.

"No…" Arthur relied slowly, worry filling up inside of him. _He's fin, he has to be…_

"Last I saw him he was heading _here_," Gwaine exclaimed, fear evident in his voice.

"When was that?" Arthur demanded.

"Hours ago," Gwaine replied.

"Find Percival, Elyan, and Leon, have them search the…" Arthur began when Merlin burst in. At first Arthur was going to berate him for being so late, then stopped when he saw the state Merlin was in. His clothes where torn, there was a nasty bruises and scratches on his face and uncovered neck, with his trousers poorly tied up. And then he saw the blood. There was so much blood covering his clothes and body it was terrifying.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"I… I…" Merlin stammered tears threatening to spill out of his red and swollen eyes, "I'm sorry I'm late…"

"What happened Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed grabbing Merlin's shoulders. Merlin winced and ripped himself out of Gwaine's grip, eye's wide.

"Merlin?" Lancelot asked gently, slowly walking over to him, slowly reaching out to him as if he were a wounded animal who would bolt if he moved to quickly, "what happened?" Merlin shook his head slowly shuffling away from Lancelot.

"I'm fine…" He whimpered, "Please just… I'm fine…"

"Merlin this isn't fine!" Arthur exploded, "you're hurt!"

"Who did this?" Gwaine asked. Merlin shook his head, face paling.

"I can't!" Merlin shouted the tears finally breaking free, "he'll kill me…"

"Who?" Arthur asked, but Merlin refused to answer, he wrapped his arms tightly around himself shaking his head. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin in a protective embrace and whispered,

"It's ok… you're safe. No one will hurt you. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

** Part 2 coming soon, featuring lots of bromance and butt whooping.**


	46. Always There Part 2

**A/N**

**So here is the continuation from the last chapter. So obviously there is mentions of rape and some abuse, as always not graphic but younger readers proceed with caution. **

* * *

><p>It took several minutes of convincing, but eventually Merlin, reluctantly, agreed to be taken to Gaius. Arthur was pretty sure he knew what had been done to Merlin, and he didn't want to think about what the old physician would think when he saw Merlin, when he realized what had been done to him. It made Arthur sick just thinking about it. When Arthur pushed the door to the physician's chamber open, he wasn't sure what to expect. When Gaius saw Merlin he stood there frozen for a few seconds before jumping into physician mode. He ordered Arthur and Lancelot to lay Merlin down on the bed and asked them to leave so he could examine his patient in peace.<p>

Arthur and Lancelot reluctantly left. Arthur wanted to stay and wait for Gaius to finish inspecting Merlin so that he could see Merlin so he could be there for him, but Arthur _needed_ to find whoever did this, to run them through, to make them suffer like they made Merlin suffer. Arthur ordered Lancelot and Gwaine to stand guard and to not let anyone in unless Arthur allowed them before running off to look for Gwen. Arthur knew Merlin wasn't going to tell them who did this, but he was determined. Arthur didn't want to get her tangled up in the mess, but he had a feeling if anyone could figure out what who had attacked Merlin, it was a 'lowly' servant, he didn't think Gwen like that, but he knew most knights did. It took him twenty minutes to find her, and when he did she looked worried.

"Arthur there's something…" Gwen began but Arthur cut her off.

"Merlin's been attacked."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking sick.

"He won't tell us who attacked him…"

"I think it was Caine," Gwen whispered.

"What? Why?" Arthur snapped, instantly feeling bad, but Gwen didn't seem affected.

"I heard him talking to some of the other knights… bragging about… he said..." Gwen hesitated before whispering, "He kept going on about how he raped a servant… is it…?" Gwen didn't need to finish, Arthur nodded his head, pain and anger mixing inside him. He was _bragging_ about what he did? Another part of him felt deep sorrow for Merlin, his _friend_. His instincts had been right, but Arthur wished they hadn't. Gwen chocked on a sob before snarling,

"_That bastard!_" Trying in vain to hold back his anger, Arthur told Gwen,

"Go to Gaius's chambers, tell the knights what you heard and to make sure someone is guarding him at _all_ times."

"What are you going to do?" Gwen asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm going to see Caine," Arthur replied, turning on his heel, hurrying towards the council chambers.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Gaius let one of them go in to see Merlin. Gwaine had, reluctantly, admitted that Merlin would probably prefer to see Lancelot; he had been a little less tense around the knight. Lancelot slipped inside and slowly shuffled across the tiny room towards Merlin's room, and found himself frozen at the base of the stairs. Lancelot didn't know what was stopping him, Merlin was still his friend, he didn't think any less of Merlin because of this, so why couldn't he go in?<p>

"He needs you," Gaius gently urged, "go." He was afraid, terrified even, of seeing Merlin broken beyond repair. Scared that the Merlin he knew was gone, forever. He didn't want to see that. But, Merlin needed him, Merlin had always been strong, and now it was Lancelot's turn to be strong for Merlin. Lancelot took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Merlin lay on his side, curled up in a tight ball, eyes staring blankly at the wall.

"How are you feeling?" Lancelot asked awkwardly, unsure _what_ he should say to Merlin, "Are you… ok?" Lancelot continued.

"What do you think?" Merlin whispered bitterly, looking on the verge of tears, "why can't you leave me alone?" Merlin trembled as Lancelot kneeled down next to the bed.

"We care about you Merlin," Lancelot whispered, "and you've been hurt…"

"I know!" Merlin snapped sitting up, wincing in pain, "I know…"

"Merlin I'm…"

"Don't say that, please," Merlin begged, "I'm tired of people apologizing!" Lancelot opened his mouth, to apologize then stopped himself.

"What do you want me to do?" Lancelot asked.

"Stop treating me differently…. Don't leave…" Merlin asked weakly. Lancelot smiled and sat down on the bed next to Merlin, pulling him into a tight embrace. Merlin clung onto Lancelot, burying his head in Lancelot's chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," Lancelot promised.

* * *

><p>Agravaine flung the door to the council chambers open shouting,<p>

"_You arrested a knight?_" Arthur looked up and replied,

"Of course!"

"On what grounds?" Agravaine demanded.

"He raped a servant," Arthur replied dryly. Agravaine let out a bark of laughter.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Arthur snarled.

"This happens all the time sire, it's common," Agravaine replied, "it would offend many people if you arrested and tried a knight for a simple _servant_."

"Common?" Arthur echoed.

"They're servants, it's their job to serve the knights needs," Agravaine continued, ignorant to Arthur's rising anger, "just forget about this whole thing, drop the charges, move on like this whole mess never happened. It's for the best." How _dare_ he talk about Merlin like that? He _did not_ deserve this!

"I will do as I see fit _uncle_," Arthur snapped, "now I must go see how the servant is fairing." And left before Agravaine could say anything else. Arthur wordlessly walked past Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, Leon and Gwen and walked towards the stairs leading to Merlin's room, passing Lancelot as he walked up the stairs.

"Hey…" Arthur weakly greeted Merlin, who trembled slightly and had puffy red eyes. Merlin didn't say anything so Arthur pressed on, "I know it was Caine," Merlin visible tensed, confirming it, "Agravaine was upset with me for arresting him, he even said I should just let him go and forget that he did…that. I don't care though, you're…"

"He's right," Merlin whispered hoarsely.

"What?" Arthur gasped.

"It's not worth it, just forget it," Merlin explained.

"You want me to forget what he's done?" Arthur exclaimed, "Merlin he _raped_ you!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Merlin shouted, pain laced through his words, "how can I _not_?" Arthur winced at those words. How could he ever forget what had happened to him?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but how can I stand by and let this _monster_get away with what he did?" Arthur asked, "He might even attack other servants!"

"Reporting this will only make it worse," Merlin whispered. Arthur groaned and turned away from Merlin, uncertain as to what he should do. He wanted to make the monster pay for hurting Merlin, for hurting someone so innocent. He did more than hut his friend, he stripped him of Merlin's innocence, and that was unforgiveable. But, after all Merlin had been through, didn't he deserve to have a say in what happened to him? Eventually Arthur sighed and replied,

"Alright."

* * *

><p>"He should pay," Gwaine growled watching Caine as he harassed maids as they passed by.<p>

"Gwaine," Lancelot warned.

"He hurt Merlin!" Gwaine hissed.

"Merlin doesn't want us to do anything," Percival replied slowly, glaring at Caine.

"Besides if we attack him Arthur will have to punish _us_," Lancelot added.

"It would be worth it," Gwaine shrugged.

"You should have heard that servant boy scream," Caine laughed causing the whole group to tense, "'Please stop' pathetic." The knights around him started laughing as Caine continued, "he did fight though… made it all the more fun." Lancelot's hands had curled into fists as he fought not to strangle the bastard.

"I'm going to kill him…" Elyan growled. Even Elyan, the pacifist, the one who tried to prevent fights was even ready to start one. Lancelot became a knight to protect the innocent. Merlin was definitely innocent, so how can he call himself a knight if he let this man get away with harming an innocent person?

"He's going to pay." Lancelot agreed, causing everyone in the room to smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Caine," Leon called, trying not to glare at the knight. Leon tried not to think of Merlin's broken and lifeless eyes. Caine would get what he deserved, "Arthur wants to talk to you."<p>

"Why?" Caine asked.

"He wants to talk to you about the… misunderstanding." Caine smirked and followed Leon down to the armory. The door slammed shut causing Caine to jump.

"What's going on?" Caine asked.

"You're going to pay for what you did to Merlin," Percival replied, stepping out from behind the door. Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, and Gwaine surrounded Caine who shouted,

"Leon, a little help?"

"You're getting what you deserve," Leon replied.

* * *

><p>Arthur was livid, he had specifically told the knights to make sure someone was guarding Merlin's room at all times. When he went to visit Merlin, there was no one there, not even Gaius. They all left Merlin completely alone. Thankfully Merlin was asleep and hadn't panicked, nut they directly disobeyed his orders, and with what happened to Merlin recently Arthur did not want to risk it. So after Arthur made sure Merlin was ok he went to find his lazy disobedient knights. Arthur burst into the armory and found something he was very surprised to see. All the knights where surrounding a bloody and bruised Caine.<p>

"Sire… they… attacked me…" Arthur raised his eyebrows and the knights looked back, completely unashamed, even Elyan and Lancelot didn't show any guilt.

"I told you all to leave it," Arthur told them slowly.

"Leave what?" Caine gasped, but everyone ignored him.

"Where we supposed to sit back and ignore what he did?" Elyan asked. Arthur then turned his attention to Caine who shouted,

"I want these knights to be punished!" Arthur stared at Caine for several long minutes before unsheathing his sword and pointing it at Caine.

"I know what you did to Merlin," Arthur growled.

"Who…?"

"The servant you _raped_," Arthur snarled. Caine smirked before freezing when Arthur shoved his sword against Caine's neck, "the only reason I let you out of jail is because Merlin asked me not to punish you. If you _ever_ harm another servant _ever_ I will find you, no matter how long it takes, and make you pay." Arthur then sheathed his sword and walked out of the armory, "don't be late for training."

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So use your imagination to decide what happens to Caine. Next chapter should be a happier one to balance out these two heavy ones. Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys rock!**


	47. Always There Part 3

**A/N**

**So I quickly realized the last chapter just didn't seem quite like the end so I decided the add something that will hopefully help make a good ending.**

* * *

><p>Bruises heal, but scares remain. His father always told him that, but he never really understood what it meant, until now. It had been a week since Caine raped Merlin, a week since the knights got their revenge, a week since Caine fled Camelot, and a week since Merlin had fallen into depression. Gaius said victims of this type of crime suffer emotionally from it, but Arthur was still worried. The light that was always in Merlin's eyes was gone. There had always been something so innocent about Merlin, despite all the pain and suffering around him he could always bring light to the darkness. It destroyed Arthur to see that light gone, he feared his friend was gone, forever.<p>

Merlin's injuries had mostly healed, but he was still obviously in a lot of pain. He shuffled around mostly and still hadn't returned to work. Not that Arthur blamed him, even if Merlin was completely back to full health, Arthur didn't feel Merlin was ready to go back to work. Merlin was still terrified; he kept wincing every time a knight other than the 'Round Table' knights got too close to him. Every time Arthur saw Merlin in this state it made him wish he'd helped the knights pound Caine to a pulp, but he had promised Merlin he'd drop it, so he did. That didn't mean he was happy about it though.

Arthur slowly made his way to Gaius's chambers, frustrated with himself. He hated not knowing what to do to help Merlin, he wasn't good with dealing with emotions or comforting people, and it seemed like Merlin was closer to Lancelot anyways. But, Merlin seemed to want Arthur's company the most, Gaius swore Merlin was the most open when Arthur was around. Arthur froze outside Gaius's chambers when he heard a voice that definitely wasn't Gaius's or Merlin's.

"….just playing."

"Please… just leave me alone," Merlin begged.

"What you'll do it with Arthur but not me?" Arthur quickly recognized Caine's friend Sir Brian.

"Just leave me alone!" Merlin shouted. That's when Arthur had enough. He flung the door open and glared daggers at Brian who had Merlin pined against the wall.

"Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed, relief evident in his voice.

"Brian, I believe he said to leave him alone," Arthur warned. Brian instantly backed away from Merlin who backed away from him towards Arthur, "if I see you harassing any other servants again there will be severe consequences." Brian bowed slightly, glaring at Merlin, before stomping out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Arthur asked turning his attention to Merlin.

"Yea… I'm fine…" Merlin mumbled, clearly unnerved, "just… it's so soon after Caine…"

"Has this happened before?" Arthur shouted, enraged. Merlin backed away from Arthur terrified, instantly making Arthur feel guilty.

"Some of the knights… it's nothing…" Merlin stammered. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself before replying,

"I'm sorry for snapping Merlin… it's just…. This isn't ok knights shouldn't be doing that…"

"It's ok," Merlin assured flashing a weak grin, "they haven't ever done anything. They've just suggested things…"

"What was that about 'you'll do it with Arthur' thing?" Arthur asked, concerned. A deep blush formed on Merlin's cheeks as he mumbled,

"It's stupid ok…"

"What is it?" Arthur persisted, knowing it was something based on Merlin's reaction to him bringing it up. Before Merlin could answer, Gaius loudly entered, carrying an armload of herbs. Merlin quickly went over to Gaius to help him before muttering something about going to see Gwen.

* * *

><p>Merlin angrily shuffled along the corridor, wondering why he always seemed to be a target. Why couldn't he get a day's peace around here? He knew Arthur only wanted to help, but Merlin just wanted to forget what happened that night, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't. Merlin groaned as he shuffled along the corridor, no real destination in mind.<p>

"Hello Merlin," Merlin turned to Brian who grinned at Merlin, his eyes traveling down Merlin's body. Merlin couldn't help but think of that horrible night with Caine.

"Is there something you need?" Merlin asked slowly. Brian grinned and rushed at Merlin pinning him the wall.

"There is something…" Brian growled, pressing his body against Merlin, and Merlin suddenly wasn't sure who was pinning him, Caine or Brian. Merlin spotted a guard walking by in the next corridor and he shouted,

"Help! Please!" The guard froze for a minute before running off. Merlin felt his hope vanished with the guard. Merlin felt tears fall down his face as Brian's hands trailed down his body. _Please not again… not this anything but this…_

"_Get away from him!_" Arthur snarled. Merlin turned towards the voice and choked out,

"Please help me…"

Arthur was livid, only minutes before he told Brian to not bother the servants, and here he was trying to… to… He couldn't even think about it. Arthur whipped out his sword and shoved it against Brian's throat. Merlin scooted away from Brian and hid behind Arthur who snarled,

"I told you to not harm _any_ servant yet here you are not ten minutes later disobeying my direct orders." Brian stared at Arthur in pure terror, only making Arthur angrier at him, "give me one good reason for me to not tear you to shreds."

"I…I…" Brian stammered eyes wide. Arthur glared at Brian as he poised his sword to end Brian when…

"Arthur, don't." Causing Arthur to freeze.

"What?" Arthur asked turning to face Merlin.

"Don't hurt him…"

"Merlin he tried to to…" Arthur couldn't even say it. After all Merlin had been through he was just going to ignore what happened?

"I know what he was going to do!" Merlin snapped, "What will killing him solve?" _It will teach those monsters a lesson!_ Arthur wanted to say or _it will keep anyone from ever hurting you, or any servant for that matter, again._ Arthur wasn't stupid; he knew servants would get raped. But he never knew both parties who were involved, never saw what it did to the servant, never saw the monster who did it before. It had always been a reality he was helpless to fix, until now. But he didn't say any of this to Merlin; he knew it wouldn't change anything. Arthur re-sheathed his sword and growled,

"I want you to leave Camelot, _now_, and if I ever hear that you've stepped a single _toe_ in Camelot or have so much a _touch _a person who is unwilling, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?" Brian nodded and stumbled to his feet, fleeing the kings hate filled eyes. Arthur pulled Merlin to his feet and dragged him to his chambers. Merlin wordlessly sunk down into one of the chairs and Arthur felt his anger dissipating at the site of Merlin, bruised, pale, shaking, and all together terrified.

"Are you alright"?" Arthur asked gently. Merlin nodded his head saying,

"I'm fine."

"Can you please tell me what he was talking about earlier?" Arthur asked sitting down as well. Merlin was silent for so long that Arthur was sure he would refuse until Merlin said,

"Caine kept saying that I was… I was a little whore… that I was… that you and I…"

"He said that?" Arthur growled, quickly putting the pieces together. Merlin nodded his head and confirmed,

"He thinks you keep me because you need someone to have sex with…" Arthur's hands curled into fists and he had to keep himself from punching something, or someone.

"That's not true, not even close to the truth," Arthur assured Merlin, "you're my _friend_ and a trusted advisor, and to be quiet honest I do _not_ want to have sex with you… no offense." The corners of Merlin's mouth twitched slightly as he assured,

"It's ok," before sobering slightly.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked worriedly, "he didn't…?"

"No, nothing happened," Merlin assured, "it's just… a guard saw what was happening… and just… ran…"

"A guard ignored what was happening?" Arthur snarled, livid. Merlin nodded, numb to Arthur's anger.

"When it was Caine… I kept praying someone would hear… that someone would _help_ but… no one did…" Arthur knew exactly where Merlin was going, and it wasn't true.

"Don't think you're not important because you _are_," Arthur quickly assured, "whoever that was will be punished. Maybe even the guards who were near Caine's room what that happened." Merlin opened his mouth to argue but Arthur wouldn't hear it, "No Merlin, it's the guards to job to protect people, even servants, and it they're not doing that they must be punished. You're not talking me out of this Merlin, so deal with it."

"Thank you," Merlin whispered, "for caring… that… it means more then you could imagine…"

"That's what friends do right?" Arthur asked.

"Yea," Merlin agreed a real smile on his face, "it is." Somehow Arthur knew Merlin wouldn't be depressed anymore. He would be ok.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**So hopefully that seems like a better end… if not… well I got nothing.**


	48. Spring Break

**A/N**

**This is the result of me trying to forcefully write a funny one-shot…**

* * *

><p>Merlin officially hated his life, he was sick <em>again<em>, but, since it was the day before spring break Merlin had dragged himself out of bed and forced himself to come to school, only to find out from Gwaine there was a math quiz that day that he'd completely forgotten about.

"Why didn't I stay in bed?" Merlin moaned rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. Ordinarily Arthur would have rolled his eyes and shoved Merlin off, but today Merlin was sick and obviously miserable so he wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and rubbed it comfortingly. Arthur could feel Merlin's stiff shoulders slowly loosen as he relaxed and started to drift off, making him wonder how Merlin planned on getting through the day.

"I think Merlin's asleep," Gwaine informed Arthur.

"No…" Merlin mumbled half asleep eyes fluttering open momentarily, "I'm… resting me eyes…"

"Sure, that's it," Arthur agreed, grinning. Arthur felt Merlin nod his head, shifting so he was more comfortable, "you know, this is only going to make people think even _more_ that we're dating you know." Merlin grunted and didn't rely and Gwaine teased,

"Awe you look _so_ cute together!" Causing Arthur to groan and Percival to whack Gwaine's head.

"Will you _ever_ give that a rest?" Elyan groaned.

"Nope," Gwaine replied grinning.

"Shut up Gwaine…" Merlin grumbled, "You're making my pillow move…"

"Is that all I am now? You're pillow?" Arthur asked.

"Yep." Merlin replied.

"Do you think Gwen got you sick again?" Lancelot asked. Gwen had been coughing and looking all together terrible the day before, only to tell them later that day she was not going to school the next day. Merlin shrugged and curled up against Arthur who sighed,

"And now I'm your teddy bear."

"Mmm-hmm."

"Well… this is getting awkward," Lancelot said and Gwaine declared,

"It's only awkward if you make it!" The bell rang and Arthur informed Merlin,

"Alright, nap time's over. Teddy has to go to class."

"No…" Merlin groaned.

"Merlin, you should be in bed," Gwaine informed Merlin.

"Can't… tests… spring break coming… ugg…" Merlin moaned. Most of his teachers gave even harder tests if you missed the original, and Merlin felt like he couldn't pass them as it was. Arthur stood up, hauling Merlin to his feet as he went.

* * *

><p>Merlin's day only continued to get worse. During first period he quickly discovered that, that day was actually senior ditch day, hardly anyone was there. For his first several classes he could have easily missed and not have had any problems. Merlin was in a sour mood when lunch rolled around. Exhausted, frustrated and miserable, Merlin threw his backpack on the bench and laid down using his backpack as a pillow, to nauseous to eat.<p>

A tentative hand reached out and touched Merlin's back rubbing it soothingly. Merlin cracked his eyes open and saw it was Lancelot and then screwed his eyes shut, curling up into a tight ball.

"Just hang in their Merlin," Merlin heard Arthur say, "Just one more period then you're home free." Merlin grunted before curling up, trying to tune everyone out, but failing miserably.

"Hey Arthur," Gwaine began, "Prom's coming up…"

"I'm asking Gwen Gwaine," Arthur sighed.

"You can't do that!" Gwaine gasped.

"Why?" Arthur sighed, Merlin could practically see Arthur rolling his eyes as Lancelot snickered.

"You'd be cheating then," Gwaine replied.

"Huh?" Percival asked.

"Since obviously what people say at school is true, and people say you're dating Merlin, asking Gwen out while you're dating Merlin would be cheating on dear Merlin, making you a cheater." Arthur rolled his eyes and declared,

"Fine, Merlin we're 'breaking up' got that Gwaine?"

"Fine by me," Merlin grumbled curling up.

"But you two were going to be couple of the year! And I was going to nominate Arthur as prom king Merlin as prom queen…"

"What?" Merlin groaned sitting up.

"Is that even allowed?" Elyan asked.

"Your right, the princess should be nominated queen," Gwaine corrected grinning. Merlin groaned and fell down onto his backpack.

"There isn't a law that says the queen has to be a girl," Gwaine informed them. Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Gwaine if you try and nominate me or Arthur for prom queen I will personally kill you." Merlin informed Gwaine.

"Mr. T Merlin's going to kill me!" Gwaine shouted at their math teacher as he walked by. Mr. T raised his eyebrows and replied,

"Yea Merlin is definitely a killer, I start trembling every time he walks into my classroom because I fear for my life," Mr. T rolled his eyes and kept walking and Gwaine lamented,

"The world hates me! It must be National pick on Gwaine day!"

"Yep, that's so it," Lancelot agreed. Gwaine glared at Lancelot and Merlin groaned when the bell rang.

"Time to take a quiz I'm not prepared for…" Merlin groaned, dragging himself to his feet, pulling up his backpack that seemed to weigh more and more as the day progress. Grumbling Merlin unceremoniously dropped his backpack to the floor and dropped into his seat.

"You ready for this?" Merlin's friend Gilli asked kindly. Dropping his head onto the table Merlin grumbled,

"No…"

"You and me both," Gilli agreed when a very hyper Will ran in.

"I am so ready for this!" Will shouted flinging his backpack onto the ground, "Hey Mr. T!"

"Hello Will," Mr. T greeted rolling his eyes, "Now Merlin, be a good boy and don't kill anyone ok?" The corner of Merlin's lip twitched slightly as he replied,

"I'll try and hold myself back."

"So any questions on the homework before we take the quiz?" Mr. T asked, suddenly finding himself faced with a classroom filled with raised hands. After all the questions were answered Mr. T informed the class that they could use the homework for the quiz, while the class cheered, Merlin repeatedly banged his head on his desk.

* * *

><p>After school Arthur went on and on about how great his day was while Merlin glared out the window.<p>

"Hey look, my dad's home!" Arthur exclaimed as they pulled up, Merlin grunted in response. Merlin walked in behind Arthur and heard Uther ask,

"Hello boys, how was school?"

"I hate high school!" Merlin declared collapsing onto the sofa.

"That's… great?" Uther replied. Merlin couldn't _wait_ for collage.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Most of this has happened to me at some point or another and a lot of the other things the knights did my friends will do. No my friends aren't gay, they just aren't awkward about anything. **


	49. Pranksters

**A/N**

** So this is another young Arthur and Merlin from the Dragon Lords son universe, so enjoy **

* * *

><p>A six year old Merlin was started awake by a very excited Arthur.<p>

"Merlin! Wake up wake up!" Arthur shouted shaking his friend awake. Groaning, Merlin peeled his eyes open and glared at Arthur. Merlin had recently recovered from a nasty flu, but still felt weak as an after effect of the ordeal, he hadn't been able to eat in days, losing what little weight he'd gained.

"What?" Merlin groaned miserably.

"I told Morgana that theirs a ghost that lives underneath the castle!" Arthur exclaimed, grinning evilly.

"So?" Merlin asked.

"She believed me! Well… sort of. She's going down _tonight_ to see if it's true!"

"She'll kill you when she finds out you lied!" Merlin exclaimed.

"She won't find out," Arthur assured.

"But there isn't a ghost down their…" Merlin began, not liking where Arthur was going with this.

"Not yet," Arthur corrected, grinning.

"No! I am not helping you!" Merlin exclaimed, "Remember what happened when we put that rat in the kitchens?

"No one was hurt…" Arthur protested.

"No!" Merlin shouted, pulling the covers over his head.

"I thought friends helped each other!" Arthur hissed pulling the blankets away.

"Not when they've been sick for the past three days!" Merlin grumbled.

"Please?" Arthur begged, "I need to get back at Morgana for what she did!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Arthur…" Merlin groaned.

"I thought we were brothers," Arthur pouted. Merlin, grumbling the whole time, dragging himself out of bed and followed an ecstatic Arthur.

* * *

><p>The plan was simple; Arthur and Merlin would hide in the dungeons and make spooky noises to scare her. It was silly and childish, but Arthur seemed to think it would be enough to scare Morgana out of her mind. Shivering, Merlin was kneeling next to Arthur, silently planning <em>his<em> revenge on Arthur for dragging him out of bed and making him kneeling to cold miserable dungeons. Merlin couldn't be sure, but after what felt like an hour of just sitting their Merlin had enough.

"Arthur she's not coming!" Merlin hissed, "I'm going back to bed…"

"No wait!" Arthur whispered urgently.

"N-mmmph!" Merlin exclaimed, Arthur grabbing him and covering his mouth.

"It's Morgana!" Arthur hissed, silencing Merlin.

"Whose their?" A terrified Morgana asked. Grinning Evilly Arthur groaned in a deep voice,

"Who disturbs my slumber?" They heard Morgana sequel in terror before squeaking,

"T-the l-l-lady Morgana!"

"I've seen your heart…" Merlin added in a deep voice, using all of his willpower _not_ to laugh. His voice echoed menacingly off of the dungeon walls and Arthur kicked some nearby chains, causing Morgana to scream.

"Please don't hurt me!" Morgana begged.

"You've been a mean girl," Arthur continued.

"I promise I'll be good!" Morgana begged. Merlin let out a bark of laughter before freezing, eyes widening in horror, thankfully Arthur was able to quickly recover,

"_You're lying!_"

"No I'm not," Morgana replied, sounding eerily calm.

"Yes you are!" Arthur loudly declared, knowing things were going terribly wrong, "but we're going to give you one last chance too…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it!" Morgana shouted, jumping into the cell they'd been hiding in.

"No it's not!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I can't believe you two!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Now you know how it feels to be pranked!" Arthur exclaimed.

"You didn't fool me for a second!" Morgana declared.

"Oh _please_" Arthur replied as they continued to bicker, Merlin tuned them out, his eyes starting to droop shut, he was so _tired_. Merlin opened his mouth to ask if they could move their argument somewhere else when a low growl filled the dungeons.

"Guys… this isn't funny anymore!" Morgana squeaked, sounding terrified one again.

"I-I'm not d-d-doing anything!" Arthur stammered, sounding just as scared, if not more so, than Morgana. They were deep inside the dungeons where no prisoners where even kept, they should have been alone… a roar suddenly filled the chambers and the three ran out screaming in terror. Merlin tiredly stumbled after them, adrenalin the only thing keeping him going.

Merlin ran into something and toppled to the floor. Merlin looked up to see what he ran into and was surprised to see a very angry Uther.

"What is going on here?" Uther growled looking furious. Merlin weakly scooted away from Uther, terrified to face the Pentdragons wrath. Morgana and Arthur started talking at the same time, both trying to get Uther's attention. Merlin curled up against the wall and tried to drift off.

"Merlin?" Uther asked, startling Merlin awake, "are you ok?"

"…tired…." Merlin mumbled weakly. Uther sighed,

"You're getting sick again." Merlin nodded his head and Uther walked over and picked up Merlin gently saying,

"Let's get you to bed." Out of the corner of his eye, Uther saw Morgana and Arthur trying to slip away, "I'll speak to you both in a few minutes." Arthur and Morgana nodded their heads dejectedly and Uther carried Merlin to his chambers. Merlin buried his head into Uther's shoulder and mumbled,

"M' sorry…" Uther patted Merlin's back as he continued, "shouldn't 've listened to Arthur…" Arthur's shoulders dropped as Uther and Merlin vanished around the corner.

"Good going _Arthur_," Morgana snapped.

"It's not my fault!" Arthur shouted.

"You where the one who dragged him out of bed!" Morgana retorted.

"It's your fault! You shouldn't have dumped water all over me!" Arthur snapped. The two continued to bicker until Uther returned.

"Both of you stop!" Uther snapped, silencing the pair instantly, "you both need to stop this bickering and get along." Once again the pair started talking, trying to defend themselves, but Uther had, had enough.

"Be quiet both of you! Now, both of you will stay in your chambers tomorrow and neither of you will make a peep…"

"What about Merlin?" Morgana snapped, "He was down there to and he's not in trouble!" Uther glared at Morgana and asked,

"What do you want me to do? Ground him? Keep him from going outside? In case you hadn't noticed, he already practically lives inside his chambers." For a moment, Arthur swore he saw a look of guilt flash across Uther's face, but it was gone in an instant and Arthur wondered if he'd even seen it, "how do you expect me to punish someone who's always sick? That to me seems like punishment enough." Morgana refused to look at Uther, instead glaring heatedly at the floor.

"Dad?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Uther asked darkly.

"I think there's something down there," Arthur explained.

"Why?" Uther asked looking concerned.

"When we were down their… we heard something roaring. Uther could have sworn he saw Uther's lip twitch slightly, but Arthur was sure he imagined it, why would Uther laugh about this?

"Don't worry, I'll send some guards to investigate it, now go to your chambers." Morgana turned on her heel and stormed off, followed by Arthur with a little more dignity. Even though they were caught, it was still a successful prank. He couldn't wait to tell Leon all about it.


	50. Lockdown

**A/N**

** Sorry for the ridiculous delay… I just lost inspiration for this one, but I got it back! Sorry if it's not up to par but I thought you guys deserved something.**

To say the week so far had been an insane one for Merlin would be an understatement. So far Merlin had taken three tests, turned in two projects and was about to take another test in his physics class, but for once, he felt ready. Grinning, Merlin set his backpack down and sat down in his desk.

"What are you so happy about?" Gwaine grumbled.

"I am so ready for this test!" Merlin exclaimed, grinning.

"Smarty pants," Gwaine grumbled and Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Well if you'd studied…" Merlin teased. Gwaine stuck out his tongue just as the bell rang and Mrs. P called,

"So today we have an opportunity to excel…" A loud bell interrupted her followed by an announcement over the loudspeakers,

"This is a lockdown, teachers lock all your doors, this is not a drill." All at once everyone started talking in loud voices and Merlin had to stifle his laughter. Not even two weeks ago there had been a lockdown because of a 'bomb threat' which in the end had turned out to be a false alarm, and as bad as it was, Merlin couldn't help but wonder if once again it was a false alarm.

"Do you think if we all act _really_ scared Mrs. P will call off the test?" Gwaine asked looking bright eyed after Mrs. P had gone outside momentarily. Elaine, the girl sitting next to Merlin shouted,

"I'm too scared to take the test!"

"I can't take it either!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I'm half expecting for an evacuation to be called halfway through the test," Merlin commented and Elaine sighed,

"I hope so." Merlin rolled his eyes laughing as Mrs. P walked in saying,

"So as I was saying, we're going to take a test today!"

"But I can't take it! I'm too scared!" Elaine exclaimed, followed loudly by most of the class, including Gwaine. Merlin rolled his eyes as Mrs. P handed out the test, much to Gwaine's annoyance. Merlin was able to finish the test with relative ease and was able to catch up on reading, while Gwaine scrambled to finish his test.

After class, Merlin was not surprised to discover that everyone was talking about the lockdown.

"Anyone know why they called it?" Merlin loudly asked, throwing down his backpack.

"Yea, apparently there was a homeless man on campus," Arthur informed them.

"How do you know this?" Gwaine asked.

"My dad is the head of the police," Arthur said slowly.

"Right…" Gwaine replied, looking embarrassed. Merlin burst out laughing and sat down next to Arthur.

"Anything interesting happen in your class?" Merlin asked, still laughing.

"We just continued class as usual," Arthur replied shrugging.

"Gwaine was terrified," Merlin informed Arthur, loudly enough for Gwaine to hear.

"I was not!" Gwaine exclaimed indignantly, Elyan and Percival snickering behind his back, "He's lying!"

"But I can't take it! I'm too scared!" Merlin shouted in a poor imitation of Gwaine's voice.

"I only said that to get out of the test!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Sure you did," Merlin agreed sarcastically, causing Arthur to burst out laughing. Gwaine glared at Merlin as he continued to laugh.

"Anyone else think that all these lockdowns are starting to get ridiculous?" Elyan asked no one in particular.

"One of these days when it's _actually_ a serious threat no one will listen," Gwaine agreed, happy to change the subject, "then we'll all die and a movie will be made all about it and they'll call it um… 'The Administrators Who Cried Lockdown!'" Merlin burst out laughing along with everyone else and agreed,

"Yep, we'll all be dead, but there will be a movie made about us."

"Isn't that what life's all about? Living a short but epic life and have a movie made about you?" Gwaine asked, grinning cheekily.

"You only live once, so if you die oh well," Percival added. Arthur rolled his eyes chuckling.

"You guys do that; I'll live a nice long happy life ok?" Merlin informed them.

"Ditto," Arthur agreed.

"You guys are no fun!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I like living," Arthur corrected.

"What do you think Evan?" Gwaine asked poking their freshman friend.

"I'm trying to read here," Evan grumbled, bending over to read.

"Romeo and Juliet?" Gwaine asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone!" Evan exclaimed.

"Here, I'll just give you a quick summary, everyone dies! The end!" Evan rolled his eyes and grumbled,

"Yea, I figured, Paris just died."

"Who killed him?" Arthur asked.

"Jul… Romeo, I meant Romeo!" Evan exclaimed.

"What happened to Romeo after he killed Paris?" Arthur quizzed.

"I don't know," Evan sighed, "his parents yelled at him…"

"That's not in the play," Lancelot laughed.

"It happened off stage," Gwaine declared, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yea, that's it," Merlin agreed rolling his eyes. His friends where ridiculous sometimes.

"Yea, then his parents grounded him, no electronics for a month!" Evan declared.

"Which Romeo and Juliet are you reading?" Arthur asked.

"I can see you're teachers' reaction now, 'did you even read the book?'" Gwaine agreed.

"I'll tell her my so called friends helped me study," Evan confirmed.

"Just mention Gwaine, she'll understand," Elyan added. Merlin sometimes wondered why Evan even hung out with them, maybe it was because Merlin and Arthur where there, or maybe he actually enjoyed the insanity.

"Hey!" Gwaine shouted, "I know the book!"

"Yea? So… what happens to Horatio?" Arthur asked, eyebrows raised.

"Umm… he dies?" Gwaine replied, unsure.

"Wrong, he's not even in Romeo and Juliet," Arthur corrected, "He's in Hamlet and doesn't even die."

"I knew that!" Gwaine hurriedly exclaimed, "I just umm… was testing you!"

"Yea… testing us," Merlin agreed, snickering slightly, "it's not like you nearly flunked freshman year or anything."

"Hey, I passed!" Gwaine corrected.

"Yea, with straight D's," Elyan muttered. School and Gwaine just did not mix very well.

"I'll have you know I only got a D in foods," Gwaine declared looking smug.

"Yea, how do you fail a class where you only have to attempt to cook to pass?" Arthur asked.

"I slept most the time," Gwaine explained shrugging.

"That explains it."

"Why are you in Physics if you hate school so much?" Elyan asked skeptically.

"My mom insists that I can't get into a good collage unless I take physics," Gwaine groaned.

"Weren't you planning on going to a Junior college?" Arthur asked.

"Exactly my point!' Gwaine exclaimed. Merlin couldn't help but laugh and Gwaine glared at Merlin, "stop showing off Mr. four point o." Merlin shrugged, grinning cheekily.

"He might even become Val Victorian," Lancelot added.

"Of course!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"Just face it Gwaine, Merlin is more awesome then you," Arthur declared.

"Yea Mr. also possibly going to be Val Victorian," Leon grumbled.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"But you're blond!" Lancelot exclaimed, "Blonds can't be smart!"

"The school was desperate," Merlin replied, shrugging.

"They must be, they chose you to," Arthur retorted. Merlin grinned and rolled his eyes. Things never got boring around here.

**End Notes**

** Half of these conversations happened with my friends or family… how I've managed ti stay mostly sane is beyond me. Let me know what you thought!**


	51. Protective

**A/N**

**Sorry about the delay for this guys, I had some serious writer's block. Well here you guys go!**

With a groan Merlin hauled himself off of his horse, relieved that Arthur had finally allowed them to stop for the night. The other knights looked equally as exhausted as Merlin did, and just as happy to rest as Merlin was. The day was sweltering, the sun relentlessly beating down on them. Merlin was covered in a thick layer of sweat and grim. Sighing, Merlin silently went about preparing the starved knights dinner, knowing it would be a long time before he himself could eat some.

Later Merlin was scooping the knights their dinner when an apparently generous feeling Arthur told Merlin tiredly,

"Sit down Merlin; eat something before you take care of the horses." Merlin flashed Arthur a grateful smile and scooped himself some soup and started to devour it before Arthur could change his mind. As soon as he finished eating Merlin gathered all the dishes and started towards the river that they had passed by as they looked for a good place to camp.

"What about the horses?" Arthur sighed.

"I'll take care of them after I clean these," Merlin promised, trying to balance all the dishes. Arthur grumbled about incompetent servants but didn't stop Merlin as he continued through the forest. When Merlin was out of earshot Gwaine stood and silently made his way over to the horses. Ordinarily Arthur would have snapped at him, telling him something along the lines of 'It's Merlin's job to take care of the horses not yours, he's a servant you're a knight.' But he knew Gwaine would ignore him, and he was just too tired to argue with him. Arthur felt himself start to drift off when he heard a scream jolting him into wakefulness.

"Was that Merlin?" Elyan asked looking worried.

"Idiot probably saw a snake…" Arthur grumbled, sounding more worried than annoyed. Another shout pierced the silence and Arthur grabbed his sword and ran in the direction Merlin had gone in, the knights hot on his heels. As they neared the river Arthur heard a gruff voice snap,

"Shut him up!" Arthur then spotted a pair of men pinning his manservant down, another trying to shove some cloth onto his face. Arthur charged at them just as the man shoved the cloth over Merlin's mouth and nose. Out of the corner of his eye Arthur saw Merlin slump over as he swung at the man closest to him. Arthur quickly disarmed the man who seemed to be the leader and pressed the tip of his sword.

"Why have you attacked my manservant?" Arthur growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the man replied, a sick grin on his face.

"I suggest you answer," Arthur growled nicking his throat causing a small trail of blood to trickle down his neck.

"All you need to know is someone's paying a fortune for his head," the man replied, that horrible smirk on his face.

"Why would someone want Merlin?" Gwaine asked from his spot beside Merlin who was still unconscious.

"He's a threat," the man replied.

"_Mer_lin, a threat?" Arthur asked slowly, disbelieve written plainly across his face.

"Emrys will ruin everything," The man growled.

"You've got the wrong person, the man you attacked is Merlin not this Em-" An arrow shot out from nowhere, hitting them man's neck and killing him instantly.

"Who are you?" Arthur shouted, readying his sword for another attack, "show yourself!" Only when no attack came for several minutes did Arthur let himself relax. Arthur turned his attention to Merlin who was still unconscious.

"Let's get out of here," Arthur whispered, gently picking Merlin up.

* * *

><p>Merlin's bones felt like they were made of lead, he tried to get his limbs to cooperate as he tried to piece together what had happened. He remembered cleaning the dishes from dinner and then arms roughly grabbing him, voice shouting. Merlin thought he remembered hearing Arthur shouting before he passed out but he wasn't sure. Merlin tensed when he heard voices softly talking,<p>

"… Worried." A voice was saying.

"Merlin was attacked, I think it's safe to say we're all a little worried," Another voice commented.

"He's got a point," A third voice agreed. Merlin realized that it was the knights talking. He was safe, he _didn't_ imagine Arthur coming.

"The princess seems to be acting more concerned than any of us," Gwaine informed them.

"Technically it's Arthur's job to protect Merlin," Leon informed them. Merlin resisted the urge to laugh at that, if only he knew.

"Why?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin is Arthur's servant, not only that but he's also a citizen of Camelot. A master is supposed to protect their servants, not only that but as king it is his job to protect his people."

"How poetic," Gwaine teased. Merlin could practically see Leon roll his eyes as he continued,

"Arthur feels responsible for Merlin's safety, is that so hard to understand?"

"You can't deny that he cares about Merlin quite a bit," Gwaine countered.

"Arthur and Merlin probably, will deny it but, they really are good friends," Leon agreed. Merlin really felt like he shouldn't be eaves dropping on this conversation so he decided it was time to 'wake up'. Merlin groaned and forced his stubborn limbs to move.

"Merlin?" Gwaine asked his voice now much closer than before. Merlin's eyes snapped open and Gwaine greeted, "Morning sleeping beauty."

"How long was I out?" Merlin groaned.

"Since last night," Leon replied.

"What happened?" Merlin groaned.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," Arthur replied. Merlin raced his brain to try and remember everything. Eventually Merlin said,

"They snuck up on me…" Merlin whispered, "I wasn't paying much attention… I didn't think while I was cleaning…"

"Did they hurt you?" Arthur asked.

"No, I'm fine," Merlin assured.

"Good," Arthur sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Merlin repeated, feeling stupider by the minute.

"It's not your fault," Arthur assured, "you're safe that's what matters." Merlin wondered what was causing Arthur to act so weird, and then thought about the knights' conversation earlier, Arthur really _was_ worried.

"I should probably do my chores…" Merlin muttered, starting to stand, becoming dizzy and collapsing into the blankets.

"No," Gwaine snapped, holding Merlin down.

"But I have work to do," Merlin protested.

"Whatever drug those guys used on you obviously hasn't completely worn off," Gwaine calmly explained.

"Besides they've already been taken care of," Arthur added.

"Huh?" Merlin dumbly asked.

"The knights and I took care of it." Arthur sighed.

"But you _never-_" Merlin began but Arthur cut him off,

"This is a slightly different circumstance from normal," Arthur sighed. Merlin grinned slightly and asked,

"Would me being deathly ill count?"

"No, and you being sleepy doesn't either," Arthur calmly replied. Merlin grinned as Arthur stood and informed the knights,

"We'll leave for Camelot in an hour, Merlin, be ready to go by then." Merlin grinned and replied,

"Yes _sire_," Arthur rolled his eyes and snapped,

"I am your king Merlin, can't you show me a little respect?"

"I said sire though," Merlin replied grinning innocently. Arthur rolled his eyes and stomped off Merlin laughing.


	52. Taken

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay, and slight potential cheesiness, but things have been crazy and I had a lot of trouble with this chapter! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin deeply breathed in the smell of the forest, enjoying the little short amount of freedom he was getting. Gaius had sent Merlin to collect herbs for him when Gaius had discovered his store was low. Merlin knew how hard it was for Gaius to do so, so had reluctantly agreed, knowing how many chores Arthur would have ready for him when he returned. Merlin sighed and decided he should probably get started, knowing Arthur expected him back by dinner.<p>

Merlin set his basket down and started, oblivious to the world around him. Merlin loved it in Camelot, he had friends who cared about him and something close to a father, but it was times like these that he missed Ealdor, being able to spend the day in the sun, no worries, completely free of responsibility. Merlin, so lost in his own little world, didn't hear the approaching footsteps until someone roughly grabbed him and was forcing a foul liquid down his throat, he was hit hard on the head and darkness consumed him.

* * *

><p>Merlin awoke with a start when he felt something cold hit him. Merlin looked up and found himself looking at a large man with cold eyes. Merlin looked around and found he was no longer in the forest, but in some sort of cell his arms chained above his head.<p>

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, trying and failing to sound intimidating, "what do you want?"

"Caine, this will all be over very quickly if you cooperate," Caine calmly informed Merlin.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked, dreading what Caine had planned for Merlin.

"You have some very valuable information about Camelot and the King that will be very valuable to us," Caine explained, "you tell us what we need to know, and you can be back on your merry little way to Camelot with minimal damage done to you."

"I will _never_ betray Camelot or Arthur!" Merlin snarled. Caine smirked and asked,

"Arthur has persecuted you and your people for decades, aren't you tired of hiding who you are?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Merlin shakily said.

"We both know you're a _sorcerer_," Caine said, causing Merlin's eyes to widen, "we know about your magic, there's no escaping, not unless you give us the information we want."

"There is nothing you can do to me that will make me betray Arthur," Merlin coldly informed Caine. A menacing smile formed on Caine's face as he said,

"That's what I hoped you'd say." Caine picked something up and someone forcible lifted Merlin's shirt up.

"You are going to tell us what we need to know," Caine calmly told Merlin. There was a cracking sound and pain seared through Merlin's back, "or you can go back to Camelot in _pieces_."

* * *

><p>Merlin slowly came back into consciousness after Caine's interrogation. Every part of Merlin's body ached; they had whipped and beaten Merlin to bloody pulp, but Merlin refused to tell them anything, to Caine's slight annoyance. They then forced the foul liquid down Merlins throat and left Merlin alone.<p>

Merlin body violently shook, causing the chains to rattle and echo through the empty cell. Merlin wasn't sure whether it was the fear or cold or some combination of both, but Merlin tried to force himself to stop shaking. Arthur _would_ come Merlin kept telling himself. _This will all be over soon, Arthur will find you and you'll be safe in Camelot again._

As the days past, Merlin's resolve started to waver, he quickly lost track of how long he'd been there, trapped in an endless cycle of beatings. The beatings only got worse when they realized Merlin wasn't talking, and there was still no sign of a rescue. Merlin quickly discovered that the liquid they kept giving Merlin was suppressing Merlin's magic, and he wasn't sure how much more of the abuse he could take, and Caine seemed to realize Merlin was caving.

"You're precious _king_ is never coming," Caine hissed, "He's left you here to _rot_. I can end the suffering, end the pain, all you have to do is tell me what I need to know. The pain will end, you'll be free." It was temping, so tempting to tell Caine everything he wanted to know, to just let it all end, but something inside Merlin refused to do it, a stubborn part of him that remained loyal to Arthur despite him apparently abandoning Merlin here.

"I will never tell you," Merlin whispered, his throat to raw to get very loud. Caine glowered at Merlin as he said,

"Either you tell me what I need to know or I will kill you. Slowly, painfully"

"You'll have to kill me then," Merlin weakly informed Caine. Caine glared at Merlin as one of Caine's goons forced the liquid while Caine picked up the whip that was red from Merlin's blood and started whipping Merlin again. Merlin quickly realized they were going to beat him and let him bleed to death. Merlin shut his eyes, realizing he was going to die in this damp cell alone when there was a bang and shouting. The whipping stopped, but Merlin expected more pain to come, but none did. The chains holding Merlin up where removed and Merlin collapsed into strong arms. Merlin tried to open his eyes, to move, to do something, anything, but his body stubbornly wouldn't listen to him. A hand grabbed Merlin's shoulder and shook him saying desperately,

"Come on Merlin! Wake up!" Arthur. He didn't abandon Merlin, he came to save Merlin. Merlin managed to crack his eyes open and saw Arthur and Percival staring down at him.

"Ar-thur…" Merlin slurred.

"It's ok Merlin," Arthur whispered, "you're safe now."

"You… came…" Merlin whispered weakly. Arthur winced slightly like he'd been slapped and said,

"Of course I came. You're my friend."

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't remember much after passing out, he vaguely remembered lying on a soft bed, one much softer then he'd ever slept on before, Gaius treating him, Arthur staring down at him worriedly. Suddenly Lancelot was leaning over him wiping his forehead with a damp cloth.<p>

The next time Merlin woke up he was staring up at the stars, Merlin groggily looked around and found Arthur was sitting by him, a troubled look on his face. Arthur seeming to notice that Merlin was awake said soothingly,

"It's alright Merlin, we're heading back Camelot it'll be much safer there." The next time Merlin woke up it was daytime and he was back in his room in Camelot. Merlin looked around and was surprised to find that no one was with him. Every time Merlin had woken up before there was someone with him. Merlin tried to sit up, but fell back, crying out in pain was his back flared up at the movement.

"Merlin?" Gaius called rushing into Merlin's tiny bedroom. Gaius walked over and gently pushed Merlin down when he tried to sit up again saying, "You need to rest Merlin, you're still hurt pretty badly."

"How long…?" Merlin began and Gaius quickly answered,

"Arthur and the knights rescued you about a week ago."

"I've been out that long?" Merlin asked.

"You got a fever shortly after we rescued you and had to stop for a few days to let you rest," Gaius explained, Merlin vaguely remembered s strange place with a soft bed, but he had thought it was a dream. Merlin stiffened when the door slammed open but forced himself to calm down. Gaius placed a comforting hand on Merlin's shoulder before heading down to see who had come in. Merlin could just make out Gaius's angry voice and Gwaine's soft reply. Merlin heard Gwaine sigh in annoyance before leaving. Merlin frowned when he heard footsteps and saw Arthur push the door open.

"Gaius said you where awake," Arthur explained before awkwardly sitting down next to Merlin's bed.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Merlin said, unsure of why Arthur was there.

"I'm sorry I didn't get their sooner," Arthur whispered, guilt laced through his words.

"It's not your fault," Merlin assured Arthur.

"It's my job to protect you, and I failed," Arthur exclaimed. Merlin's heart clenched at Arthur's words. _He really cares…_

"I don't blame you for this Arthur," Merlin assured slowly sitting up despite the pain it caused. Arthur sighed heavily before asking,

"How are you… well I mean are you doing ok?"

"I'm dealing with it," Merlin mumbled. Arthur sighed again before saying,

"I'm glad to hear it… just get plenty of rest, I don't want to see you back at work until you're better ok?"

"Thank you," Merlin replied, surprised. Arthur nodded his head and left Merlin. Caine was wrong, Arthur care, and Merlin would never forget that.

**End Notes**

**Possibly will do Arthur's POV on this next, or something with Uther, depends. Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


	53. Aftermath

**A/N**

** Sorry, I was on vacation for a while and only was just able to work on this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

It had been a month since Merlin had been kidnapped, but to Arthur it seemed like they didn't really have Merlin back. He jumped at every noise, and winced every time Arthur's voice got to loud, making him wish he could kill the monsters that did this to Merlin all over again, he wanted to make them suffer just as they made Merlin, wanted them to suffer for every second Merlin suffered tenfold.

As much as Merlin suffered though, Arthur suffered just as badly. Most nights he had nightmares about the day he rescued Merlin, all the blood that covered the ground around Merlin's still broken body. Arthur didn't think he'd ever be able to forget, or forgive himself. He should have protected Merlin better, should have prevented him from being taken.

Arthur remembered all of it all too clearly, the terror of when he found Merlin's empty basket, blood on the ground beside it, the horror of finding Merlin's broken body lying still on the floor, looking almost dead. And the long journey back to Camelot, watching as Merlin fought for his life. He could still see Merlin lying on the forest floor, shivering and thrashing in his sleep.

Arthur shook his head and turned his attention to Merlin as he shuffled around the room. Gaius had only just allowed Merlin to get back to work, and though Merlin claimed he was happy to get back to work Arthur could see how tense Merlin was, like he was expecting someone to jump out and start beating him. Arthur had hoped that after his talk with Merlin the day he woke up would help Merlin get over what had happened, but had been wrong. Arthur shut his eyes, his mind instantly taking him back to the day he rescued Merlin.

_Flashback_

_ Arthur could feel the tension rolling off of his men as they quickly made their way through the castle and down into the dungeons. Arthur strained his ears to hear a sound, to indicate if someone was nearby. Then they heard a voice mocking,_

_ "You're precious king is never coming! _ _He's left you here to rot. I can end the suffering, end the pain, all you have to do is tell me what I need to know. The pain will end, you'll be free." Arthur felt sickened by the man's words, did Merlin really think he'd abandoned him?_

_ "I will never tell you!" Merlin whispered weakly, a mix of emotions filling Arthur. Despite everything, Merlin continued to remain loyal to Arthur._

_ "Either you tell me what I need to know or I will kill you. Slowly, painfully." _

_ "You'll have to kill me then," Merlin whispered hoarsely, sounding defeated, like he deserved this. Arthur was rooted to the spot he was in as he heard something hitting flesh hard and Merlin gasp in pain. Arthur quickly snapped himself out of it and sprang into action. Arthur whipped out his sword and charged, killing one of the men before they even realized what was happening. Arthur mercilessly cut down the men between him and the man holding the bloody whip, knocking him down before stabbing him in the chest with all the vengeance he could muster. Arthur turned to Percival who was undoing the chains holding Merlin's still form up. Arthur caught Merlin as he crumpled to the floor, gently lowering him to the ground._

"_Come on Merlin! Wake up!" Arthur shouted cradling Merlin against his chest._

"_Ar-thur…" Merlin slurred._

"_It's ok Merlin," Arthur whispered, "you're safe now."_

"_You… came…" Merlin whispered weakly. Arthur winced slightly like he'd been slapped. The look on Merlin's face was like he'd expected to die alone. Arthur would never be able to forget that look as he assured Merlin gently,_

"_Of course I came. You're my friend." And I will never let anyone hurt you again._

_End Flashback_

Those next few days had been hell for Arthur. Merlin had quickly developed a fever and had to stop at a nobleman's house while Lancelot rode furiously back to Camelot to get Gaius. Arthur had stayed up all night with Merlin whipping his forehead and watching as he thrashed and cried out in terror, begging someone to stop. A loud crash snapped Arthur out of his reverie, his eyes snapping to Merlin's still horror struck form; at his feet laid a shattered plate, a

"Merlin you idiot!" slipped between his lips before he could stop himself. Merlin went pale and Arthur mentally slapped himself even harder before calmly saying, "I'm sorry, it's ok Merlin…" but Merlin wasn't listening.

"I-I'm sorry!" Merlin stammered, "I.. It just s-s-slipped!"

"Merlin it's alright…" Arthur assured as Merlin frantically backed away from Arthur, only to trip and stumble to the ground. Arthur slowly approached Merlin who continued to scramble away until he had backed himself into a corner, "Merlin, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Arthur." Merlin continued to tremble as Arthur kneeled down next to him, wincing when the prince placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. Arthur felt completely helpless as he watched Merlin try and calm himself down. Tears leaked out of Merlin's eyes as he flung himself as Arthur.

Merlin clung tightly onto Arthur as he completely broke down, all of the pain and fear finally overwhelming him. Arthur had no idea what to do, kings don't show affection for people, especially to servants. But, as much as Arthur tried to deny it, he knew he cared about the servant, they had gone through so much together. Merlin was probably Arthur's only real friend, so putting aside his pride Arthur awkwardly wrapped his arms around Merlin's trembling form and tried to comfort him as best he could. Suddenly Merlin pulled away and stood, refusing to look at Arthur saying something about how he was supposed to go help Gaius with something.

Arthur was at a complete loss as to what to do about his friend. It was as if Merlin expected Arthur to turn on him any second. Arthur didn't know if he could stand this miserable Merlin anymore, sighing Arthur ran after Merlin, knowing he had to fix this. Upon arriving at Gaius's chambers though, he found Merlin wasn't even there. It took twenty minutes if asking around to find where his servant had gone. Arthur jumped onto his horse and headed for the woods after a guard had told him he'd seen Merlin heading in that direction. Arthur quickly spotted Merlin standing frozen at the edge of the forest, fear preventing him from entering the forest.

"Merlin?" Arthur gently asked, causing Merlin to jump. Merlin refused to look at Arthur as he mumbled,

"I can't even go into the forest without flipping out." Arthur could just glimpse the look of utter defeat on Merlin's face.

"After everything you've been through its understandable," Arthur gently assured him. Merlin sighed sadly and Arthur scooted forward in his saddle, removing his foot from one of the stirrups and patting behind him saying,

"Come on Merlin," Merlin looked up at Arthur in mild surprise before slowly pulling himself up into the saddle. Merlin was stiff behind him as they rode through the forest in silence. Arthur knew that Merlin had to get over this fear, else he would never recover. So silently Arthur rode to the clearing where Merlin had been first taken. Merlin stared at the area in silence, only leaving when Merlin softly asked him too. As they made their way back to Camelot Arthur could feel Merlin's body slowly become less tense. This was far from over, Arthur knew that, but they were getting there.


	54. A Not Boring Day

**A/N**

**Well to be honest I got this idea while listening to **_**Backyard Beach…**_** you'll get it in a minute**

* * *

><p>Merlin glared at the alarm clock as it went off, willing it to just stop so he could sleep and pretend he didn't have to wake up. Eventually Merlin realized the alarm wouldn't just stop and time wouldn't go backwards for Merlin, Merlin angrily reached over and hit the off button, and rolled over, pulling a pillow over his head deciding he didn't feel like going to school that day. Five minutes after Merlin decided this, Arthur walked in asking,<p>

"Merlin? Did you sleep through the alarm again?"

"Nope," Merlin replied, still making no move to get up. Arthur sighed and said,

"Look, I get that it's been a long week but its Friday!"

"Cool so I'll just take a nice three day weekend," Merlin declared turning away from Arthur.

"Ok, so you're willing to have to take up the makeup test, and hope that there will be time on Monday to present your project?" Merlin sighed miserably and slowly pulled himself out of bed. Their Language Arts teacher Mr. John had said that if they missed school on the day they were supposed to present they would have to hope they would have time to present another day and if there wasn't time they'd get an automatic fail.

"I hate you," Merlin grumbled glaring at Arthur.

"According to Gwaine we're madly in love," Arthur calmly replied. Grumbling about stupid friends Merlin quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to quickly eat breakfast. When Merlin got downstairs and found Morgana was already up and talking excitedly to Uther.

"Did I miss something?" Merlin asked. Morgana looked up and explained,

"Everyone's talking about the senior prank this year."

"What senior prank?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently someone's planning something big," Morgana continued.

"If it's anything like last year I wouldn't mind people skipping this year," Merlin replied grabbing a bowl and milk. Arthur shuddered at the memory and Uther agreed,

"That was bad." Last year some seniors decided it was a good idea to stuff manure in all the vents and put vinegar on the carpets, "did they ever find who did that?"

"Nope," Merlin grumbled.

"That's stinks," Uther commented.

"You have no idea how much it stinks," Merlin grumbled causing Uther to chuckle.

* * *

><p>When Merlin and Arthur got to school and Gwaine didn't make any sort of perverted comment, Merlin was immediately worried.<p>

"Gwaine are you ok?" Arthur asked looking at Gwaine worriedly.

"Nothing why?" Gwaine asked innocently.

"Normally by now you'd say something perverted that warranted me to beat you to a pulp," Lancelot replied lowering the book he'd been reading slightly.

"Well maybe I felt like taking a break today," Gwaine replied shrugging as he leaned back against the wall.

"You never 'take a break' Arthur informed Gwaine setting his backpack down and sitting down.

"I've been waiting for him to crack for the last half hour," Leon informed them, eyeing Gwaine wearily. The group wearily watched Gwaine until the bell to go to class rang. And When Gwaine went to class without even a sarcastic comment Lancelot informed them,

"He's up to something, I can _feel_ it."

"I'm suddenly fearful for my life," Percival added.

"If he's worried then we're all doomed" Elyan added.

"Yep, we're all gonna die," Merlin declared morbidly.

* * *

><p>During the periods before Lunch Merlin could help but think constantly about what Gwaine was up to. It kept distracting him at the most inopportune moments, but when lunch rolled around and nothing had happened, Merlin decided that maybe Gwaine really wasn't up to anything. After 4th period Merlin meet up with Arthur in the hallway saying happily,<p>

"I think Gwaine really isn't up to anything today!" When they stepped outside though they both froze. The entire quad wall filled with sand, the senior quad was even filled with water. Someone had turned the school into a beach. Gwaine was standing not too far off behind a grill grinning at them.

"Still think Gwaine isn't up to something?" Arthur asked.

"I stand corrected." Merlin replied dryly. The pair walked over to Gwaine who called out,

"Look, the happy couple has decided to join us!"

"And he's back," Lancelot informed them.

"The quiet was so nice," Percival sighed sadly. Gwaine ignored them and said as Morgana and Gwen walked up saying,

"You know Merlin; you should get a sex change." Causing Merlin to choke on the water he'd been drinking.

"_What?_"

"Just imagine! If you were a girl then you and Arthur could just pop out some of the most adorable kids in the universe!" Arthur and Merlin stared at Gwaine for a minute in horror before Arthur said,

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence I don't even know where to begin…"

"I can see it!" Morgana exclaimed, grinning evilly, "I can see twin boys who look exactly like you two."

"I have a _girlfriend_! Remember Gwen?" Arthur exclaimed, but neither of them where paying attention to him.

"And we can call them… ummm…. Merlin Jr. and Arthur senior!" Gwaine added. Merlin stared at Gwaine in horror as he asked,

"Why am I the girl?"

"Because you have very feminine features," Gwaine replied, "besides you're always under Arthur…"

"Suddenly I've lost my appetite," Arthur loudly declared cutting Gwaine off. Shrugging Gwaine pulled out a remote and hit a button, causing the Phineas and Ferb song _The Backyard Beach_ to start playing. Merlin shook his head wondering how he managed to get the huge stereo inside the school and headed off to class followed closely by Arthur. Merlin asked calmly,

"So how many people do you think are going to ditch class today to hang out at Gwaine's backyard beach?"

"Anyone who doesn't have an important classes or just don't care like Gwaine," Arthur replied. Merlin chuckled slightly and nodded his head in agreement. When they walked into class they were unsurprised to find less than a quarter of the class there. Right before the bell rang a few more students trickled in and Mr. John asked,

"What happened to everyone?"

"The quad was turned into a beach, I think everyone decided to stay there," Will informed them shrugging.

"I'm surprised you're here," Merlin commented.

"I have a presentation," Will replied shrugging. Mr. John grinned and informed them,

"Well since you all came, you get some extra credit!"

"Finally! Something good finally happened!" Merlin exclaimed causing Mr. John to laugh.

* * *

><p>When they got home Uther asked,<p>

"Anything interesting happen today?"

"Gwaine turned the school into a beach," Merlin informed Uther.

"Senior prank?" Uther asked.

"Probably," Merlin agreed.

"Gwaine named Arthur and Merlin's future children," Morgana informed Uther grinning evilly. Merlin groaned and banged his head on the table as Uther asked,

"What did he name them?"

"Merlin Jr. and Arthur Senior," Morgan replied. Uther raised an eyebrow and said,

"Those are the most unoriginal names I've ever heard."

"_That's_ you're problem with that?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"Well they are," Uther replied shrugging.

**End Notes**

** Hehe, Uther needs to get his priorities straight. Even though I didn't get to see these pranks, they did happen a few years before I came. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	55. Assasin

**A/N**

**I swear I tried to make a happy fic, but it just wasn't happening. I hope you guys still enjoy this though!**

* * *

><p>In the days following the attack on Merlin Arthur and the knights where tense, watching Merlin like a hawk. It would have been more annoying if Merlin wasn't scared as well. Merlin should have been able to use a few spells and throw them off easily, but they obviously knew Merlin had magic because somehow Merlin's magic was useless.<p>

Arthur had tried and failed to laugh the whole thing off several times, having told Merlin the man was looking for an Emrys, not Merlin, but Merlin could tell Arthur was _scared_ and Arthur was never scared. According to Gwaine the man insisted Merlin was Emrys and was 'dangerous' which Gwaine found hilarious, and terrified Merlin. Why did someone want him dead so badly?

Merlin shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand, no use worrying himself sick over it. Merlin sighed as he lifted up the basket with Arthur's freshly cleaned clothes. It was rapidly getting dark outside; Merlin knew Arthur would want Merlin to check on him one last time before Merlin returned to his own chambers. Without knocking Merlin kicked the door open and heard Arthur snap,

"Do you _ever_ knock Merlin?"

"Do you need anything else sire?" Merlin asked innocently.

"No, that'll be all," Arthur replied glaring at Merlin as he set the basket down.

"Don't you need help undressing?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin I'm the King of Camelot, I think I'm perfectly capable of undressing myself," Arthur sighed as he stepped behind the screen.

"I've seen you when you've tried to dress yourself," Merlin retorted, "and it's not pretty."

"Careful Merlin or I'll have to put you in the stocks," Arthur replied. Merlin opened his mouth to reply when he felt someone roughly cover his mouth and suddenly his back was on fire and pain flared around the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked peeking out from behind the screen to see why Merlin hadn't answered. Merlin lay on the floor unmoving as a figure swung at him with a bloody sword. Arthur lunged for his sword before turning to face the man again who had already started swinging at Arthur again. Arthur blocked the attack with his own sword, shoving the man back and using his body to block Merlin.

"Guards!" Arthur shouted as he blocked another blow, "_Guards_!"

"There are no guards, it's just you and me," The man snarled, a gleeful smile on his face that sickened Arthur, but he didn't let it show as he blocked another vicious blow. Arthur felt rather than saw the man who was suddenly swinging at him from behind, he twisted around and blocked the blow as the first man swung at Arthur who let out a weak gasp when his sword grazed Arthur's right arm. Ignoring the pain Arthur kicked the second man before swinging around at the first who hadn't expected this, was just barely able to block Arthurs blow. Arthur pushed back the pain and turned his attention back to the fight, if he lost focus now he'd surely get killed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur spotted a third man preparing to strike. _How many are their?_ Arthur wondered desperately as he swung again to block the blow, suddenly starting to get worried. He wasn't getting in any swings of his own, all he could do was block their ferocious attacks, and it was only a matter of time before they landed a critical blow… Just as Arthur thought this his side was on fire and he stumbled back, gasping in pain. Arthur vainly tried to stay on top of Merlin to try and keep him safe, but it was a losing battle. One of the man landed a punch to Arthurs jaw and he stumbled back, allowing another of the man to land another blow to the stomach that started to bleed heavily.

_Why aren't they killing me? _Arthur weakly wondered as he blocked another blow than it hit him, they were purposefully drawing this out, they wanted to see him suffer for as long as possible before ending it. They were taunting him. Another hit, a deep cut on his hip, and then one of the man punched him sending him sprawling on the floor.

"Guards!" Arthur vainly shouted, hoping at least someone would come and save Merlin, because he knew at this point he was a dead man. The men obviously knew this because one mocked,

"Any last words?" Before Arthur could say anything though, the first man who had attacked Merlin gasped in pain and crumpled to the ground, one of Arthur's daggers buried in his back. Arthur glanced over at Merlin who crumpled to the floor again, gasping raggedly. The momentary distraction gave Arthur the chance to lash out and kill the other two men before they could get their wits together. Arthur heard the door bang open and Arthur thought weakly _not another one… I can't keep this up…_ he was losing too much blood, Arthur knew that. So, before the man had a chance to se Arthur, Arthur swung at him, but because of the blood loss and weakened arm the would be attacker easily blocked it and exclaimed,

"Arthur!" Arthur quickly realized it wasn't another attacker, but Leon. Arthur's sword clattered to the ground as he slumped against the wall, ready to cry from the relief, "Sire you need Gaius!" Leon continued gently pulling Arthur up again.

"No… Mer-lin…" Arthur slurred. Merlin had been stabbed, Merlin who hadn't moved since he'd collapsed to the ground _Merlin!_ Theirs was an eruption of noise and Arthur blacked out, not even registering Leon catching him before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p>Arthur slowly woke up, immediately registering other people talking in the room he was in. Arthur strained his ears to try and hear what they were saying and managed to catch someone saying,<p>

"…only three! Arthur should have been able to handle them with no problem!" Arthur was pretty sure that was Gwaine speaking, and wasn't surprised by his words.

"Ok, how about you try handling a sneak attack while trying to protect an unconscious and dying man," another voice, Leon Arthur thought, snapped. Leon, always loyal to Arthur, that statement immediately made Leon Arthurs favorite knight, he really deserved a pay raise or something. Arthur tried to focus as the conversation took on a more serious note.

"It bothers me that so many got through the security…" Leon was saying.

"There were more than the three?" Gwaine asked.

"Percival caught two others trying to sneak in late last night after Gaius left," Leon explained.

"You don't think there's a traitor in Camelot do you?" Gwaine asked clearly concerned.

"That's what I fear," Leon muttered.

"I'll make whoever let those goons in pay! They'll wish they'd never touched Mer-… Arthur…" Gwaine corrected sheepishly. Arthur finally got enough energy to say,

"Gwaine you're concern for me is killing me," Causing Gwaine to jump and Leon to smirk, "No really, how would I live without your undying loyalty to me and no one else?" Gwaine muttered something about Merlin being his friend when Leon said,

"Sire if I may? What happened last night?" Arthur slowly sat up, hissing in pain when he jostled his many injuries and said,

"When I had my back turned one of them snuck up and stabbed Merlin from behind. The other two men snuck up and got a few good hits, I was a dead man, but Merlin somehow grabbed one of my daggers and stabbed one man when he was focus on me, gave me enough of a distraction to take the others down, and that's when you come."

"We heard you shout and saw the guard where dead… we feared the worst when we saw Merlin…"

"Is he alright?" Arthur asked, feeling bad that he hadn't asked about his servant sooner.

"Gaius says he should be fine after a few days' rest," Leon assured.

"Good," Arthur said nodding his head "is..."

"Lancelot is with him," Leon assured, guessing what Arthur was going to ask. Arthur looked around and realized he wasn't in his chambers.

"We moved you to one of the spare rooms nearby, theirs still the… mess in your chambers," Leon gently explained.

"Can't Camelot go for a week without some sort of trouble? One week that's all I ask," Arthur grumbled.

"Then I'd be worried," Gwaine teased grinning. Rolling his eyes Arthur sat up and swung his legs over to the side of the bed to stand when the tip of Gwaine sword was pushed in front of him.

"What?" Arthur demanded.

"Sorry princess, Gaius says you aren't supposed to get up," Gwaine scolded.

"Now I see why you wanted to come 'guard' me. You were just looking for an excuse to order me around," Arthur replied, eyeing the sword wearily.

"Why else would I be here and not with Merlin," Gwaine agreed.

"Please Sire, we are just trying to keep you from hurti-" Leon began, but Arthur wasn't listening.

"Look, I need to see that Merlin is alright-"

"The princess wants to see that his lover is alright," Gwaine teased.

"He is _not _my lover or true love or whatever else your dirty mind is thinking!" Arthur snarled, "it's my job to protect my people and Merlin almost got killed by a man who was after me all because he was their! I _failed_. I need to make it right."

"I think you made it right after you killed those men," Gwaine assured, eyeing Arthur wearily.

"I'm not dead because Merlin saved me. He was _dying_, but he still tried to save me," Arthur snapped, "he did a better job protecting me than I did for him."

"No one blames you-" Leon began causing Arthur to snap,

"No matter what I did no one would blame me, openly at least, because I'm the king!"

"Look Arthur, we're just trying to make sure Merlin's sacrifice wasn't for nothing, now _sit down_ and let Gaius look at you," Gwaine snapped glaring at Arthur who glared right back, "I get that you feel guilty about this, if I where you I'd be feeling guilty to, but you going around hurting yourself even more won't do Merlin any good."

"Merlin… he'll be alright?" Arthur whispered.

"He may be allowed on his feet sooner than you," Gwaine assured. Sighing Arthur sat back and muttered,

"Alright."

* * *

><p>The next few weeks where the longest Arthur had ever endured. Forced to remain on bed rest and with no Merlin to talk to, he has bored out of his mind and starting to go stir crazy. Arthur still hadn't gone back to his chambers; the very idea still sent shivers down his spine. Arthur heard the door open and close, sending him out of his reverie. Without looking at the door Arthur groaned,<p>

"Gwaine if you're here to tease me I really don't-"

"Do I look like Gwaine? Seriously I could have sworn the knights said you were worried about me." Someone scolded. _Merlin. _

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, unable to stop the grin that spread across his face.

"That's my name," Merlin agreed.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked hesitantly. Merlin's expression softened and replied,

"Arthur you're the one who's still on bed rest, not me."

"You where the one who got stabbed!" Arthur shouted, angry with himself.

"Gaius said the wound wasn't too deep, it didn't hit anything major. He was more worried about the head wound than the cut." Arthur looked away refusing to look at Merlin, the guilt eating him alive, "Arthur listen to me, I'm ok, you're the one who's still on bed rest. Gaius said you nearly died from blood loos. Arthur it's not your fault."

"You're… not mad?" Arthur asked weakly.

"No, never," Merlin assured. Arthur slowly nodded his head, a small smile forming on his lip, causing a grin to form on Merlin's face as well.

**End Notes**

**EDIT! Sorry I didn't mention this right away but for my readers of Brothers I've finally started to sequel called Vengeance which will be coming soon!**


	56. Dreams and Reality

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay guys, midterms and lots of papers where going on and are still going on so update may be a little sporadic for another week or two. So this came from all your requests about my modern Merlin one shots… it'll make a lot more since when you finish. So enjoy!**

Arthur sat in his chambers numbly as Merlin ran around doing random chores, Arthurs mind reeling with thoughts about his father. Uther, the man who should have loved him regardless of anything Arthur had done wrong, tried to kill his son because he didn't like what Arthur was doing. Arthur than couldn't help but wonder if Uther had said he'd loved Arthur just to get him to look back so he'd be able to escape. Uther had obviously known about the horn and that Arthur would be trapped if he stayed to long, so it would make sense that Uther knew that if Arthur looked back he'd escape the spirit world. The thought made Arthur feel sick so he tried to think about something else, anything else. Arthur than thought about what Uther had tried to say about Merlin before Arthur blew the horn. Arthur figured it was some lie to try and make Arthur think Merlin deserved to die, but it still stung that Uther was willing to try and destroy Arthurs life for 'Camelot's good'.

"Do you think that he ever loved me?" Arthur whispered, all pride thrown in the dust.

"Why do you ask that?" Merlin asked gently, as if he understood the pain Arthur was going through, like he actually cared. Servants and masters where not supposed to be this friendly, kings shouldn't tell servants and much as Arthur told Merlin, but right then Arthur didn't care.

"He tried to kill me because he feared I would destroy Camelot," Arthur exclaimed, voice cracking, "Have I done anything that warranted trying to kill me?" Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he was that terrible of a son. Maybe Uther never even loved him. What if all of Camelot thought he was a terrible king to?

"No, you've done a great job as king, the people love and respect you," Merlin assured as if he could read Arthurs mind, "they would die for you…" Arthur locked eyes with Merlin and heard the unspoken words _I would die for you_.

"I would be nothing without my people," Arthur agreed. He needed the people just as much as the people needed him.

"We should all feel sorry for Uther," Merlin whispered, "he let his pain and fear rule him, and it destroyed him. You did nothing to warrant his hate." Arthur once again wondered how Merlin could be so kind and forgiving, but then Arthur thought that it was just Merlin.

"What about you?" Arthur asked, "He wanted to kill you for no reason at all." Merlin looked at Arthur sadly before whispering,

"No, there was a good reason."

"What could you have possibly done to deserve death?" Arthur asked, laughing slightly. Merlin was the kindest person Arthur knew; he was the last person to deserve anyone's wrath. This only seemed to make Merlin sadder though.

"I've done many terrible things," Merlin whispered, sounding tired, like he'd seen far too much for someone his age.

"I trust you Merlin, more than anyone I've ever trusted," Arthur assured. Looking close to tears Merlin whispered,

"Someday you may wish you hadn't." There was a flash and Arthur found himself watching as his men tore each other apart, the land burning around them, the land torn by war. Another flash and Arthur found himself staring at his own still body, a hooded figure standing over him.

"I'm so sorry Arthur… I've failed destiny…I've failed you…you were always my best friend, you protected me… and I couldn't save you… I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" the man whispered slowly looking up. Arthur gasped when he saw a much older Merlin, tears streaming down his face. Merlin whispered something in a strange language and his eyes flashed gold causing flames to rise devouring the warlock and his king…

Shrill beeping started Arthur awake who frantically looked around his large bedroom. Arthur looked over to the alarm clock on his nightstand, shaking his head to get rid of the remainders of the strange dream. Slowly Arthur got dressed and made his way downstairs, still troubled by the dream. It felt so real… the pain by his father's betrayal, the power of Merlin's assuring words… Arthur barely heard the last bit of Merlin's question as he walked into the kitchen,

"…alright?" Arthur looked over at Merlin than Uther, both of whom looked slightly concerned.

"I… what?" Arthur asked. Sighing Merlin replied,

"I asked are you alright?"

"Yea," Arthur assured, "I just had a strange dream…"

"What kind of dream?" Merlin asked, sounding far too interested, but Arthur pushed the thought away and explained,

"Merlin and I where… well I think we might have been in Camelot… with knights and kings and… anyways we were in some room, talking about you father."

"What where we talking about?" Merlin asked, eyes filled with some emotion that Arthur couldn't quiet place, hope almost but he couldn't be sure.

"Well… I think you had tried to kill me father…" Arthur whispered.

"What?" Uther asked looking hurt.

"It was strange," Arthur quickly continued, "we started talking about the spirit world and… I was dead and Merlin's eyes flashed gold…dad I don't think you would… it was just a dream…"

"A strange dream," Uther agreed, "Well… I did ask…" Uther laughed weakly and said, "You two better get going, you'll be late for school. The carried was oddly silent, both men lost in thought.

"Did the dream feel real to you?" Arthur asked out of nowhere, starling him.

"It was just a dream Merlin," Arthur slowly said, trying to avoid answering the question, fearing Merlin would laugh.

"I've had strange dreams to," Merlin calmly informed Arthur, "With knights and kings and round tables…"

"Everyone's had weird dreams," Arthur countered.

"In my dream you where king and I had magic," Merlin argued making Arthur stop, "Isn't it weird that we have the same dreams?"

"I'm not sure about anything anymore," Arthur sighed.

"I've had some terrible dreams…" Merlin muttered dejectedly, "I don't know what to think."

"What kind of dreams?" Arthur asked slowly, dreading the answer.

"Morgana trying to kill you… of Camelot burning… a terrible war…"

"How do you know it was Camelot?" Arthur asked, a strange feeling in his chest.

"We keep talking about Camelot," Merlin replied shrugging slightly.

"Maybe we should forget that I even mentioned it," Arthur said slowly as they pulled up to the school, "I mean they're just dreams right?"

"Yea…" Merlin agreed reluctantly. Despite what Arthur kept telling himself, he couldn't help but think that these dreams weren't ordinary dreams. The memories seemed too familiar to be ordinary dreams, but Arthur refused to acknowledge the only possibility, Arthur was no king, and Merlin didn't have magic. It was all some silly fantasy, that's what Arthur kept telling himself.

**End Notes**

** Hopefully this came out the way I wanted… anyways hope you enjoyed it! **


	57. Leaning the Ropes

**A/N **

**For those of you unfamiliar with the Brothers universe here is a quick summary to help you catch up: When Uther sends Arthur to visit King Harding's kingdom to help solidify their treaty, King Harding asks to meet both of Uther's children. Fearful for Merlin's safety and knowing they couldn't tell Harding the truth about Morgana, Arthur suggests telling everyone Merlin is also Uther's son. Eventually, Arthur actually makes Merlin a prince by giving him the ring that makes him a part of the royal family. For those of you familiar with it, I decided to do a one-shot from Evans point of view from when he first started working for Merlin. I own nothing except Evan and my ideas. Enjoy!**

Evan strode through the castle balancing a platter with the Prince's meal on it. It was only Evan's second day of serving Merlin but he wanted to make a good impression on him. So Evan woke up early to deliver Merlin's breakfast. Several servants Evan passed purposefully bumped into Evan trying to knock him over, but he managed to keep his footing and not drop the food. Most of the servants didn't trust Merlin, claiming he must have enchanted Arthur or something. Evan didn't know Merlin beforehand, but from what he's seen of Merlin he didn't seem like the type to do something like that.

Ignoring the glares of the other servants Evan made his way through the castle and knocked on Merlin's door saying,

"My lord? Are you awake?" Frowning when Merlin didn't answer Evan knocked again saying, "I have breakfast!" After a minute of silence Evan reluctantly pushed the door open and stepped inside asking,

"My lord?" Evan looked around the room, stunned to find the room empty, bed made, and room clean. For a minute Evan wondered if he was in the wrong room, but peering inside the closet proved him wrong when all of Merlin's clothes where there. Where was he? Evan set the food on the table and stepped outside, wondering what he should do. Evans stood outside Merlin's chambers for several minutes, trying to figure out where Merlin would go, jumping when a mocking voice asked,

"Looking for someone?" Evan whipped around to find several knights grinning at him. Evan was pretty sure they were Merlin's friends so he asked,

"I'm looking for Merlin actually, he wasn't in his chambers when I came to deliver breakfast."

The knight started laughing before saying, "Yea, he seems to run off a lot… try the stables, he usually goes there."

"Thank you," Evan said before heading down to the stables, or where he thought the stables where.

"You're new, aren't you?" the same knight asked, grinning wickedly. Evan looked over at him saying slowly,

"Yes…" taking pity another knight said,

"The stables are the other way. Ignore Gwaine; he can be a jerk sometimes."

"No I am not!" Gwaine exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Well um… thank you…" Evan stammered before running off, blushing like mad. After getting lost several times Evan found the stables, and found them empty except for a young servant tending to Merlin's horse.

"Excuse me. Have you seen Prince Merlin? A knight told me he might be down here."

"Morning Evan," the servant said turning to face him.

"My Lord!" Evan exclaimed when he realized it was Merlin, "I'm sorry I didn't…" Rolling his eyes Merlin cut him off,

"Didn't recognize me yea I know. That's what I was going for." Evan started at him slightly hurt. Did Evan really do that bad a job of serving him that he was resorting to hide from him? Seeing the hurt look Merlin quickly assured,

"No not hiding from you! I'm hiding from my etiquette teachers Sir Greg and Madam Gisela. They 're terrible!" Evan stared at the prince in shock.

"I um…" Evan began awkwardly, unsure of how he was supposed to respond to that statement. Merlin turned pink and said,

"Sorry… I usually complain about this stuff to Arthur…" Before Evan could say or do anything a shrill voice asked,

"My lord _what_ are you wearing?" Wincing Merlin turned to face the woman who'd spoken. Evan looked at the pair and assumed that they must be Sir Greg and Madam Gisela. Sir Greg was tall with a head of thin brown and slightly graying hair and a stiff posture. His face was cold and emotionless and slightly wrinkled with cold grey eyes. He was dressed in black despite the hot weather, complete with long sleeves and a stiff collar. Madam Gisela had thick frizzy brown hair, sharp green eyes and an ugly wart on her crooked nose. She was slightly shorter than Greg and wore a floor length bright purple long sleeved dress with a gold chained necklace and several gold bracelets.

"Clothes?" Merlin replied shrugging.

"Royalty… shouldn't wear common clothes!" Madam Gisela shrieked, spitting the word royalty out like it burned her tongue. Evan glared at the pair, but they ignored him, their focus on Merlin who looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. Evan could immediately see why Merlin was trying to hide from them.

"Why would someone of your… standing… want to be in all of this filth?" Sir Greg asked, eyeing Merlin as if _he_ were just as filthy as the stables.

Merlin raised his chin defiantly and replied, "I was taking care of my horse."

"That's what servants are for," Sir Greg snapped glaring at Evan. "It seems he's failed his job."

"Leave him out of this!" Merlin snapped glaring daggers at Sir Greg, "He's done nothing wrong!"

"It is our job to prepare you and teach you the ways of the court," Madam Gisela informed them in her shrill voice, "Not to coddle servants."

"He is a human being with feelings; you need to treat him as such!" Merlin snapped squaring his shoulders and glaring at the pair. Merlin didn't know Evan that well, and yet he was standing up for Evan. Evan was touched by how much Merlin cared about others he didn't even know that well, how could anyone think he would enchant the prince? It was obvious Merlin didn't care to become a part of the court.

"The king instructed us to teach you, not to take orders from you." Merlin open his mouth to reply when a voice said,

"You should listen to _me_ though." Everyone in the stables turned to the entrance where Arthur stood clad in armor, arms crossed. He looked angry, "Merlin is right; you should treat the servants with respect."

"Respect!" Madam Gisela shrieked, "They are just the cleaners!"

"They are people just like you and me, and you will treat them as such or you will answer to me."

Sir Greg glared daggers at Arthur before replying through clenched teeth, "As you wish My Lord." Sir Greg and Madam Gisela stormed out of the stables looking thoroughly disgusted. Groaning Merlin slumped again the wall and shut his eyes, looking exhausted.

"Those two are ridiculous," Arthur informed Merlin looking slightly worried.

"It's not just them." Merlin sighed, "Everyone thinks I've enchanted you or something… I'm almost afraid to go around the castle myself! A pair of guards where glaring at me like they wanted to kill me! _Kill_ me! It seems like everyone wants me dead!" Evan slowly started backing out of the stables, realizing this was probably a private conversation when he ran into the wall, drawing attention back to himself.

"Evan… I hope they didn't offend you or… anything…" Arthur began awkwardly. Merlin rolled his eyes and said,

"I'm really sorry… I kind of dragged you into all of my problems… I understand completely if you want to quit…"

"No," Evan exclaimed cutting Merlin off, "No, it's fine. I don't mind, really."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked looking hopeful.

"I can handle a few people being rude, I'm learning the ropes," Evan assured, making Merlin grin.

Arthur nodded his head and replied, "Good, people are not very happy with either of you now. They will probably give you both trouble."

"Arthur you know I can take care of myself," Merlin scolded.

"I know you can handle it." Arthur assured, "I was just warning you two." Evan knew it would be difficult serving Merlin, but Merlin seemed to genuinely care, Evan did need the job anyways.

"I can handle whatever a few servants throw at me. I've seen worse," Evan assured.

**End Notes**

** Never thought I'd love an OC that I created but I do. What did you guys think? Should I do more from Evan POV? Maybe a few in the Dragon Lords Son universe?**


	58. Little Brother

**A/N**

**This idea just hit me and I had to get write it. I hope you guys like it :)**

* * *

><p>A seven year old Arthur tried to stifle a yawn as he listened to his father talk to the council. Arthur sat at Uther's right with Balinor on Uthers left. Arthur would have rather been outside playing with Merlin, but Uther insisted that Arthur come to the meeting. Balinor had argued that Arthur was too young, but Uther insisted.<p>

Arthur jumped when he felt something tug on his trousers and peered under the table to see what was going on, surprised when he saw Merlin sitting there. Eyes wide, Arthur 'accidentally' knocked his paper off the table and dove down to find it.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur hissed.

"I…. I was lonely…" Merlin mumbled guiltily.

"Dad will be mad if he sees you in here!" Arthur hissed.

"I'll be quiet!" Merlin hurriedly assured. The two boys were so busy arguing that they didn't notice when the talking stopped. Laughing Balinor leaned over and asked Uther,

"Do you think they know that we can hear them?" Chuckling, Uther admitted,

"I don't think so." Taking a deep breath to calm his laughter, Uther made his face blank before saying,

"Arthur?" Arthur's head popped out from underneath the table and he asked innocently,

"Yes?" Keeping his face blank Uther asked,

"Arthur is something wrong?"

"No I um…can't find my papers…" Arthur quickly said. Trying not to laugh Uther said,

"Well here I'll help you find them…"

"No!" Arthur shouted, "I got it!" Arthur ducked beneath the table again and Uther started chuckling when Arthur hissed, "See what you've done."

"Arthur, is there someone down their?" Balinor asked innocently.

"No why?" Arthur quickly replied, looking very nervous.

"I could have sworn I heard Merlin talking," Balinor calmly informed Arthur who paled.

"Nope no Merlin down there just the… spiders?"

"Spiders?" Uther asked, fighting back a smile.

"Yea _big_ ones… that talk…" Arthur agreed sounding slightly unsure of himself.

"I suggest the talking spider leave before I step on it," Uther warned causing Merlin to squeak.

"You know how much Uther hates spiders, especially ones that talk," Balinor agreed, unable to hide the grin that spread across his face. Arthur looked around the room frantically before shouting,

"Look!" Uther made a show of looking up where Arthur was pointing and pretended not to hear Merlin scramble out from underneath the table and out the door.

"I don't see anything Arthur," Uther drawled, fighting back laughter.

"It was the uh talking spider! It ran off over their!" Arthur exclaimed sounding very relieved. Balinor could hardly contain his laughter at this point, they obviously thought that no one had noticed Merlin sneaking out.

"Why don't you chase that spider down?"

"Ok," Arthur agreed running out the door Merlin had left. Once again thinking that no one could hear him Arthur snapped, "You idiot! What if my dad saw you?" The two ran off bickering some more, but Uther knew that they'd no longer be arguing by supper. Once their voices had faded Uther burst out laughing along with Balinor.

"Oh those two," Balinor laughed turning to Uther, "those two would make terrible thieves."

"Good think they don't plan on it," Uther added, laughing.

"Arthur is a terrible liar," Balinor added, starting to gain control of his laughter.

"Merlin is not much better," Uther countered. Years later Arthur sat beside Uther in the council chambers when Merlin once again snuck inside, desperately trying to gets Arthur's attention without Uther noticing. Keeping his expression blank Uther informed Arthur,

"Arthur I believe there is a large _spider_ in here. Would you go take care of it." Making both Arthur and Merlin freeze, "hopefully it doesn't talk." Uther added, unable to fight the small smile that spread across his lips.

"You knew?" Arthur asked, mortified.

"Arthur the whole council knew," Uther corrected. "You two weren't very subtle." Arthur turned bright red and quickly stood saying,

"If you'll excuse me I have something to take care off." Arthur stomped over to the corner where Merlin stood, grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the throne room saying,

"_You idiot!_"

"You're just embarrassed because you're 'brilliant' plan really hadn't worked," Merlin countered.

"Merlin…" Arthur warned. The bickering pairs voices quickly faded and Uther started laughing, Gaius quickly joining him.

"They will never change," Gaius declared.

"Probably not," Uther agreed still laughing.

**End Notes**

**Normally when my dad burps he'll blame it on the barking spider, I changed it to fit the needs of this fic. Hope you guys liked it.**


	59. Sick Days

**A/N**

**Sorry for the delay, this week has been one disaster after another. But here it is, another chapter from Evan's POV!**

Evan cautiously peeked inside Merlin's chambers, sighing when he saw Merlin curled up under a mountain of blankets shivering and coughing weakly. Evan pushed the door open all the way balancing a tray with soup on it. On his way up, Arthur had sternly told Evan that Merlin was sick and that he shouldn't bother Merlin too much. Evan had been Merlin's manservant for years; he knew that Merlin frequently got sick; he'd seen Merlin at his lowest, even been their when Merlin had started hallucinating.

Despite the huge amount of time Evan spent tending to a very ill and grumpy Merlin, Evan stayed. Merlin needed a friend who could be there for him, and sense Arthur was too busy for Merlin these days, Evan felt that it was his job to be their instead.

Evan glanced out the window when he heard a loud clap of thunder. It had been pouring relentlessly for days; Gaius feared that the cold was what got Merlin so sick. He'd even told Evan that he feared Merlin would only get worse if it remained so cold out.

Evan walked over to the bed and gently shook the young ward saying, "Merlin? I have some soup for you."

"Go –way." Merlin slurred while trying to roll away from Evan and keep the blankets around him.

Evan ignored Merlin and continued to shake him and assured him, "Merlin this will make you feel better. It's chicken and dumpling soup, your favorite." Merlin groaned weakly and looked up at Evan with glossy eyes.

"I feel awful…" Merlin mumbled, face paling slightly.

"I know," Evan assured. "Come on, sit up. This will make you feel better." Evan handed Merlin the soup and carefully watched as Merlin slowly ate the soup.

Merlin sighed contently as the soup slid down his raw throat and admitted, "This is good." After a few minutes though, Merlin's skin took on a green ting and Evan quickly took the soup from Merlin and shoved a bucket under him just as he threw the soup up.

Merlin's throat burned painfully as he gaged and he felt Evan rub his back soothingly. Once Merlin was done he slumped into the pillows and curled up into a tight ball, groaning pitifully.

Evan took the bucket and gently told Merlin, "I'm going to quickly take care of this. I'll be right back." Merlin grunted and weakly cocooned the blankets around himself. Evan took care of the mess and was heading back to Merlin's chambers when he ran into Uther.

"How is he?" Uther asked Evan, eyeing the pot wearily.

"He's feeling pretty bad Sire," Evan informed Uther.

"I'll send Gaius over to take a look at him, see if there is anything he can do," Uther told Evan before striding down the hall, not once glancing back at the servant. Evan once again wondered how much Uther really cared about Merlin. AT times he really seemed to care and was genuinely worried when Merlin got sick, but other times he acted very coldly and uncaring. The most puzzling though was when Uther looked guilty.

A few months ago, Merlin had gotten extremely ill and had started hallucinating; he didn't recognize anyone and refused to eat anything, panicking when anyone got near him. Evan had been their when Uther had tried to coax Merlin into eating some bread, but Merlin kept moving further away from Uther screaming at him to get away. Evan had looked over at Uther who had looked guilty, as if he blamed himself for Merlin's illness.

Uther had glanced over at Evan and when he noticed Evan staring had snapped, "What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing Sire!" Evan stammered before fleeing.

Merlin weakly looked up at Evan when he heard the door open before slumping down again and falling asleep. Evan studied Merlin, grateful that Merlin at least wasn't hallucinating, those times where always the worst. Whenever he started hallucinating, he couldn't recognize anyone, it was like all he wasn't really seeing any of them, well except for Arthur. Evan remembered the last time Merlin had started hallucinating, Evan had gone back to check on Merlin and had found Arthur gently talking to Merlin. Merlin had dragged himself out of bed again and had shoved himself in the nearest corner, Arthur kneeled down not too far away and was trying to get him to come out.

After a few minutes of coaxing Merlin had said, "Arthur? That…. You?"

"It's me Merlin," Arthur gently assured. "Come on, let's get you back in bed and get some food in you." Arthur held out a hand for Merlin who stared at it for a few second before reluctantly taking Arthurs hand.

Evan remembered being amazed as he watched Arthur care for Merlin. He'd known that they were close, but Evan had never seen the prince care for Merlin like that, in fact, Evan had never seen Arthur act so caring before. Evan watched for several minutes as Arthur tended to Merlin who had calmed down a bit.

That had shown Evan how much the prince really cared about Merlin. Evan had begun to doubt how much he cared when he saw just how little time Arthur spent with Merlin, especially when Merlin got sick. When they were younger Evan had seen Arthur spend all day with Merlin when he got sick, but as he got older Arthur stopped visiting Merlin as much and Evan saw how much that hurt Merlin.

Evan sighed and pushed the door to Merlin's chambers open, freezing when he saw Arthur siting on Merlin's bed rubbing Merlin's back and asking,

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible," Merlin groaned.

Smiling, Arthur commented, "The knights think you're faking it so you can stay in bed all day and avoid going outside."

"Even if I wasn't sick I wouldn't be allowed outside," Merlin sighed.

"That's what I told them," Arthur sighed.

"What did they say to that?" Merlin croaked.

"That you where faking," Arthur replied rolling his eyes. Merlin laughed weakly before a coughing fit hit him and Merlin fell back into the pillows groaning,

"Don't make me laugh… it hurts…"

"Sorry," Arthur mumbled, looking guilty. Distantly Evan heard the bell chiming and Arthur sighed and informed Merlin, "I have to go, my father is holding a council meeting and expects me to be there." Merlin tiredly nodded his head and Arthur promised, "I'll come by after the meeting if it doesn't run too late."

Evan ducked behind the screen when Arthur walked out of the room, not wanted them to know Evan had been eavesdropping.

A few days later when Merlin mysteriously stopped getting ill, Evan didn't question it, nor did he question Merlin's ridiculous notion that he had to protect Arthur. Evan wasn't stupid, he knew something big was going on, something he didn't understand. So, Evan remained quiet and helped Merlin in every way he could because that's what friends did.

**End Notes**

**I felt that Evan needed something to explain why he didn't question what was going on with Merlin and realized this was the best way to do it. Thoughts?**


	60. Lullaby

**A/N**

**So this is my attempt to look into Uther's mind and see how magic was banned. I got this idea when I saw Nicklebacks music video for Lullaby. It's really good I highly recommend listening to it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!**

Uther stared at the tiny bundle in his arms completely numb. Ygraine, his beautiful, kind, loving wife was dead. She had died giving birth to the tiny little baby sleeping in his arms: Arthur. She had lived long enough to say that one word before dying, Arthur. Uther glared at the baby, hate for the thing filling him. Ygraine died so that he would live, his wife was gone because of this.

Uther unceremoniously showed the baby into Gaius's arms muttering, "take care of it."

"But sire!" Gaius protested, but Uther didn't even acknowledge him. Uther couldn't stand to look at it, it would remind him too much of his late wife. Uther had only wanted to have a son to continue on the Pendragon name, he was not a nurturing type. He didn't know how to take care of a baby! Ygraine knew how to be kind and gentle. She would have been the one to nurture and love the baby; he would have just taught the boy how to be a king.

Uther sat down heavily, emotionally drained. There was no way he could raise the baby, he just couldn't do it. He could barely stand to look at the thing! Maybe he could get Gaius to care for the boy or someone, he just couldn't do it.

Suddenly, all the emotions Uther had tried desperately to keep at bay burst free. Uther didn't even try and stop the tears that flowed freely down his face; no one was there to see the king of Camelot completely break down. What was he supposed to do? He lost everything all because of the stupid baby. His sweet, kind, perfect wife was gone, cruelly ripped from him.

He didn't even get to tell her that he loved her one last time. All he had been able to do was sit outside the bedroom as she screamed in agony before falling silent as a baby started crying. And then Gaius came out, baby in his arms saying Ygraine was dead.

Uther choked on a sob, feeling like his heart was slowly being torn to shreds. He would never see Ygraine again; he would never hear her sweet voice, never hold her in his arms. She was the light in Uther's life, she gave him hope, and she reminded him that he needed to love the people. What would he do without her? How could he live when she was gone?

He couldn't do it, there was no way he could take care of the thing that took his wife from him. Uther stayed in his chambers for a minute longer to compose himself before heading towards the nursery where he knew Gaius would be. When he stepped inside he spotted Gaius sitting in one of the chairs, still holding the baby. When Gaius noticed the king he opened his mouth to say something but Uther cut him off,

"I don't care what you do with it, but I don't ever want to see it."

"He is your son!" Gaius exclaimed.

"No, he's not my son," Uther growled, glaring at the baby cradled in Gaius's arms. Gaius shifted the tiny bundle in his arms so his face was hidden before addressing Uther again,

"Sire, I know you are upset about Ygraine, but you can't ignore your son."

"He killed Ygraine!" Uther snarled. Gaius gaped at Uther, spluttering for a response to that blunt statement. After a minute Gaius composed himself and asked,

"How can you say that?"

"She died giving birth to him," Uther growled.

"Yes, she died giving birth to him," Gaius agreed. "But it was Nimuehs magic that conceived him! You cannot possibly blame Arthur for what she did!" Uthers glare melted off his face at Gaius's words. "Ygraine loved Arthur more than anything. Do not forsake that love for grief." Could he really blame Arthur for what a sorcerer did? Even if Arthur wasn't to blame, he couldn't raise him.

"I can't…" Uther began, but Gaius wouldn't hear it.

"Just look at him," Gaius begged, gently placing the bundle in Uther's arms. Uther looked down at the baby who'd woken up at some point. Uther froze when he saw the baby's eyes: Yrgaine's eyes. Arthur had Ygraine's eyes. Arthur was so similar to Ygraine. Her eyes, her face, her hair, Arthur had it all. Arthur, his son, the boy he'd almost pushed aside because he couldn't look past his grief. How could he blame Arthur? Arthur was all he had left of Ygraine, and Uther swore that he wouldn't let any harm come to him.

Uther's grip around Arthur tightened when he thought about Ygraine. She was dead, all because of Nimueh. She knew that conceiving a child would kill his wife, yet she did it anyways. Magic killed his wife. Uther looked down at Arthur who'd fallen asleep in his arms. Magic had already taken his wife; he refused to let it take his son as well.

"Magic caused this," Uther growled.

"No, Nimueh…" Gaius began but Uther wasn't listening.

"Magic is a threat Gaius! It stole Ygraine before her time! I will not let magic harm anyone else! Anyone who continues to practice magic will burn!"

As Uther purged Camelot of all magic Uther thought of his son, he would be safe. With magic gone nothing could harm Arthur. The last he had of Ygraine would always be safe. He will do anything to protect it, anything.

**End Notes**

**If you thought Uther was OOC I wrote him blaming Arthur at first because sometimes, to me at least, it felt like Uther loved Ygraine more than Arthur and would blindly blame the first thing he thought of that might have caused her death. Let me know what you thought!**


	61. The End

**A/N**

** So this is a slight AU version of 5X13 so don't read if you don't want to be spoiled. PLEASE NOTE this is not the last chapter of Life in Camelot, I just thought this would be a good title. **

* * *

><p>Arthur knew he was dying; he looked up at Merlin and could see Merlin knew that as well, but Merlin just refused to accept it.<p>

"Please," Arthur begged weakly as Merlin tried desperately to drag him the rest of the way, "Just hold me." Tearfully Merlin stopped trying to drag Arthur and collapsed onto the ground clutching Arthur. Merlin looked defeated as he sat their holding Arthur as he died, and it was painful for Arthur to watch. He knew he'd been terrible to Merlin, but finding out that his best friend was a sorcerer had been a shock, Arthur hadn't known how to process it. Watching Merlin though, showed him how truly loyal Merlin was, and he deserved so much better.

Despite knowing there was nothing they could do, Merlin stubbornly worked to find a way to save Arthur. It was difficult to watch Merlin use magic so freely, and even harder to accept that Merlin had done so for years. But at the same time, Arthur knew in his heart Merlin only did it for him.

"Merlin, I don't want you to change, I want you to be you," Arthur whispered. He didn't want Merlin to change because of him; he wanted Merlin to be Merlin, happy kind, caring, a true friend. Merlin had done so much for him, and he'd been too blind to see it. He owed Merlin everything, and he'd never be able to repay that debt.

"Arthur…" Merlin began looking close to tears, but Arthur _needed _to say this before it was too late.

"Merlin, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I know everything you've done for me… Thank you, for everything." Darkness filled Arthur's vision and he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Merlin let the tears flow as he watched the canoe carrying Arthur's body sail away. Merlin sank to his knees, body trembling with sobs, he'd failed, his destiny was over. There would be no Albion, no era of peace, nothing. Everything he'd done had been for nothing. Kilgharrah's words echoed in Merlin's mind <em>One day, when Albion needs him, Arthur will rise again. He is the Once and Future King.<em>

Merlin looked up at the boat again as it sailed into Avalon, knowing that if the dragons words where true, than he would wait all of eternity to see his friend again. It didn't matter how long he had to wait, not even time would keep him from his king.

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed as he fought through the sea of people making their way down the street. The city was always crazy around Christmas, all the lights and trees lining the streets, the snow lightly falling turning the city into a mystical land. Normally Arthur would stop and marvel at the site, but he was already late for his father's party, he'd thought it would be quicker to walk than to try and drive the 12 blocks from his apartment to his father's house, but apparently he'd been wrong.<p>

Arthur glanced around the crowd, freezing when his eyes met someone's. Arthur wasn't sure why this man caught his attention; something about him just seemed, familiar. Arthur studied the man's pale face, trying to figure out why he was so familiar. The man watched Arthur, a hopeful glint in his eyes. After a minute Arthur shook his head and turned away from the man, unable to place who he was. As he walked away Arthur chanced one last glance at the man and caught a look of disappointment in his eyes before he melted into the crowd.

Arthur felt a pang of sadness at the man's misery, but wasn't sure why, he knew he'd seen the man before. Arthur glanced down at his watch and sighed before continuing on his way. He'd figure out who that man was later.

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to PM/leave a review with your thoughts on season 5 or the chapter**


	62. Best Friend

**A/N**

**A few notes before we start; firstly this was partly inspired by people asking from my modern fics why Merlin was living with the Pendragons and another sadder reason that I've explained (ranted) about in the end notes. Also, once again I have very little experience in the area of how someone would deal with a loved one's death. The few people I know who've lost a relative are A.) Girls and B.) Don't talk about it much. Once again I'm a girl, not so great and writing guy's emotions. I hope that I did alright. Sorry for any inaccuracies/OOCness. Please enjoy. **

Arthur frantically ran through the hospital, the nurses and other peoples shouts of protests fell on deaf ears, his sole concern was his best friend, Merlin. Earlier he'd gotten a call from Gaius, an old family friend who worked at the hospital, saying that Merlin and his mother where involved in a car crash.

Gaius refused to answer any of Arthur's hasty questions over the phone, he just told Arthur to "Hurry." Arthur had hastily thrown some shoes on and raced out the door, breaking several laws as he speed to the hospital. After shouting at several different nurses, someone told him that the doctor wanted to speak to him first. Frustrated and impatient, Arthur stomped into the office only for Gaius to walk in, looking more vulnerable than Arthur ever remembered seeing him.

"Arthur… she's dead…" Was all Gaius could say. All of the anger and frustration drained out of Arthur's body and was quickly replaced with horror. It took several minutes for Arthur to process this news and for his mouth to start working again.

"Does he know?"

"Yes." Arthur froze in front of the door to Merlin's room, heart pounding in his chest. What could he possibly say to comfort his friend? Did Merlin even want comfort? Arthur couldn't imagine the torment Merlin was going through, he was alive and well while his mother was dead. Arthur took a deep breath before pushing the door open and was greeted by the site of Merlin sitting up, staring at the wall, eyes lifeless.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, unable to see his friend like this.

"You should hate me…" Merlin whispered, refusing to look at Arthur.

"Why would I hate you?" Arthur gently asked. Survivor's guilt, Merlin hated himself for living. Arthur would just have to show Merlin hat it was ok…

"I killed her," Merlin whispered=, finally looking at Arthur, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What?" Arthur asked, sure he heard Merlin wrong.

"_I_ killed her!" Merlin shouted, "It's my fault that she's dead! I killed my own mother!"

"How could this be your fault?" Arthur asked.

"I was the one driving!" Merlin shouted, choking on a sob. Arthur shut his eyes, trying to control his raging emotions. Merlin had been the one driving, Merlin who had only just gotten his learners permit, who had never driven at night before.

"It's not your fault," Arthur gently assured sitting down on the hospital bed. "The man was drunk, he ran a red light." Gaius had told Arthur the basics. They were crossing the intersection when the man ran the red light, Merlin probably hadn't even realized in time the man wasn't stopping.

"I was the one driving, I should have realized…" Merlin whispered cutting off as he completely broke down.

Arthur found himself looking at Merlin, but something was different, he was wearing different clothes and was clutching a letter in his hand. The air smelled of herbs and other spices, the room they were in was much smaller than the hospital room and had wood flooring instead of tile. Arthur wanted to approach Merlin and comfort him, but couldn't bring himself to do it, it was proper for someone of his standing to comfort a servant…

Arthur shook his head and found himself back in the hospital room. Why couldn't he comfort his friend? They were more than friends really, they were brothers, and family comforted each other. Arthur placed his arms on Merlin's shoulders, squeezing them as he assured Merlin,

"I don't blame you. I know no one else will, not even your mother would blame you." Merlin completely broke down sobbing by that point and Arthur instinctively scooted closer to Merlin and pulled him into his arms. Merlin clung onto Arthur his whole body trembling, and Arthur tightly held onto his best friend it hit him. Hunith, the woman who'd always been like a mother to him, was dead.

Hunith had always been kind and nurturing, doing everything for Arthur that Uther never could. She always treated Arthur like another son, nurturing him when he was younger, always telling everyone that Arthur was her son. Arthur's grip around Merlin tightened as he fought back sobs, a few treacherous tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes.

Merlin felt something wet drip onto his shoulder and realized that Arthur was crying as well. Gaius swelled up inside Merlin when he thought about how Arthur must have been feeling. His mother had always been like a mother to Arthur; Arthur had admitted it to Hunith himself once. Hunith had smiled and hugged Arthur tightly, saying,

"You are my son, regardless of what the doctors say."

"I'm sorry, I-I'm so s-sorry," Merlin stammered. Merlin tried to pulled away from Arthur but his grip got even tighter as he assured,

"Merlin, there is nothing you could do to make me hate you." _Except use magic_. The thought came out of nowhere, and Arthur wasn't even sure why he would be against magic even if it existed. Arthur pushed the strange thought away and focused on Merlin

"Even murdering someone?" Merlin asked darkly. Arthur gently pushed Merlin away and locked eyes with him, sternly telling him,

"Merlin; You. Did. Not. Kill. Her. If you had pulled out a gun and shot her I'd be singing a different tune, but you didn't. There was nothing you could do to stop this."

"If she had been driving I would be dead instead of her," Merlin bitterly whispered.

"Merlin, you don't mean tha-" Arthur began but Merlin cut him off,

"No, I wish I was the one who died! She didn't deserve to die!"

"If she were here instead she'd be saying the same thing," Arthur firmly told Merlin. "In fact, I bet she's glad that you're alive. I know I am. I don't want to lose my little brother to." Merlin tried to wipe his tears, muttering,

"I'm such a girl…" Arthur smiled and grabbed his arms and assured him,

"After everything that's happened… I don't think anyone would judge you." Merlin smirked slightly and asked,

"And if they do?"

"Then I will personally beat them up," Arthur replied looking dead serious. "No one should have to go through something like this alone." Merlin looked up at Arthur, understanding what Arthur was saying.

"Thank you," Merlin whispered, words laced with emotion. Arthur smiled at Merlin, but before he could say anything the door burst open and a huge group of people ran into the room. Arthur was slowly pushed back so the others could see Merlin until he was standing outside with his father. The pair was silent for several minutes until Uther said,

"Arthur, I've already spoken to Morgana about it but I wanted to ask you as well."

"Ok…" Arthur reluctantly agreed, not liking where his father was going with this.

"Since Merlin will have… nowhere else to go I planned on asking Merlin if you would like living with us." Arthur stared at his father incredulously as he demanded,

"You have to ask?" Uther chuckled slightly and admitted,

"I figured you'd be ok but I thought I'd talk to you before talking to Merlin." Arthur looked through the window into Merlin's room, watching him as he forced himself to smile and act normal for everyone. He was always doing that, trying to be strong to protect his friends, only letting down his walls when it was just him and Arthur.

"He might try and convince you not to take him in," Arthur warned.

"I'm sure you and Morgana will come up with logical reasons as to why he should stay." Arthur grinned slightly at the thought only for it to fall when he looked at Merlin, seeing the sadness in his eyes.

"He blames himself dad," Arthur whispered.

"What?" Uther asked, surprised.

"He thinks he should be the one who should have died," Arthur explained.

"He just needs time," Uther assured. "We'll get there."

"I hope so," Arthur muttered.

**End Notes**

**I'll admit a lot of this was inspired by a few things that really bugged me. My dad told me about this father who was supposed to take his infant child to day care, something the wife usually had done. The kid fell asleep in the car and the dad forgot that the kid was in there and went straight to work. Didn't realize the kid was in the car until it was too late and the kid was dead. The father was deemed a murderer and thrown in jail. A lot of my friends claimed he deserved it, but I think that man didn't. He's going to spend the rest of his life hating himself for what he did. He didn't leave his kid in the car on purpose, he just went into autopilot, I've almost driven to my school with my little sister in the car, and I drive her every day! Ugg, sorry for the rant, it just still bugs me that they'd say that… If you haven't noticed I put a lot of my problems into my stories. Thoughts on that and the chapter? **


	63. Chess

**A/N**

**So sorry for the delay! Life has been insane. I'm back though with a one shot on… chess. Yea… I think it's better than it sounds. Don't worry you don't need to know chess to enjoy this! I have to admit though, this could be considered a slightly crack fic so you have been warned. Enjoy!**

As Merlin went about his chores he occasionally glanced at Arthur as he played some board game by himself. Arthur had gotten injured during training the day before, one of the squires threw a knife while Arthur had been walking by and got hit with it, and was now bedridden and bored out of his mind.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing a board game?" Merlin asked sarcastically, grinning at the King. Of course, Merlin preferred this over him throwing knives at Merlin.

Arthur rolled his eyes at the servant and snapped, "Its Chess Merlin." As if it explained anything.

"It's a board game," Merlin insisted.

"It's a game of strategy, not that you'd know anything about strategy!" Arthur snapped. Chess didn't make Arthur any less grumpy though.

"I know about strategy!" Merlin exclaimed, glaring at Arthur.

"Do you know _anything_ about chess?" Arthur sighed.

"How does knowing how to play chess make you know about strategy?" Merlin demanded.

"You wouldn't understand," Arthur sighed.

"Prove it," Merlin replied sitting down across from Arthur. "I bet I can learn how to play, and be able to beat you." Arthur scoffed at Merlin and declared,

"You're on."

"Did you're little brain catch all of that or do I need to explain it again more slowly?" Arthur mockingly asked once he'd finished explaining.

"Pawns move one space at a time and can only move forward, Rooks can move as far as they want or until they hit another piece left, right, up, or down, knights move in an 'L' shape and can jump other players, the bishop moves diagonally as far as they want, the queen can move infinitely in any direction and the king can only move one space but in any direction. Did I get that right?" Merlin asked looking hopefully.

Arthur was impressed that Merlin managed to remember all of that but he wouldn't show it, not to a servant, "Well you actually where paying attention. Let's see how you do." Just as he though, Arthur easily beat Merlin leaving the servant dumbfounded.

"Wait… wha-" Merlin stammered, stunned that he'd lost so quickly.

"It takes years to master _Mer_lin," Arthur scolded. "It's all about strategy." Merlin glared at the prince and reset the board saying,

"Let's play again." For the next several hours the pair played several rounds, each time it taking Arthur longer to beat the servant. The pair was in the middle of a tense match when Gwaine burst in shouting,

"Hey! Princess! We missed you!"

"Not now Gwaine!" Arthur snapped staring intently at the board as Merlin made his next move.

"Playing a board game?" Gwaine asked teasingly.

"_It's chess!_" Arthur and Merlin snapped at the same time, not looking up from the board.

"I'm so sorry sire!" Leon exclaimed running in. "Gwaine just took off and I knew he'd… chess?"

"Thank you!" Arthur exclaimed making his move.

"Merlin plays chess?" Leon asked, surprised as the other knights ran in.

"Arthur's teaching me," Merlin calmly replied moving one of his remaining pawns.

"You must be bored out your mind Princess…" Gwaine drawled, grinning.

"It's a game of strategy game Gwaine! It's boring playing by myself now _be quiet_!" The knights stared at Arthur in surprise, but he ignored them in favor of making his next move, smirking, "_Ha! _Check! And from the look of things I'd say it's mate as well" Merlin grinned at Arthur and began,

"Not so fast. I- _"_

"Ahhh!" Gwaine shouted, tripping dramatically over air and falling on the board, knocking all the pieces onto the floor.

"_No!_" Arthur and Merlin shouted, standing and staring at the pieces in horror.

"You're welcome," Gwaine said winking at Merlin.

"I almost won!" Merlin exclaimed, deflating. "Why would you do that?"

"Oops…" Gwaine mumbled sheepishly.

"Idiot," Merlin grumbled.

"Hey! That's my word!" Arthur exclaimed glaring at Merlin.

"You stole mine, I steal yours," Merlin retorted, smirking.

"Now we have to play again to see for sure who would have won," Arthur informed them, picking up the board. "Gwaine, if you knock over the board again I'm throwing you into the stocks."

"You can't do that!" Gwaine exclaimed indignantly.

"Yes I can, I'm the prince!" Arthur informed him, resetting the board. Arthur waved for Merlin to go first Who picked up his pawn and moved it forward.

"Pawn to E-4," Gwaine declared in a deep voice. Arthur eyed Gwaine wearily as he moved his knight, Gwaine declaring,

"Knight to C-…12… I think I'll name him Leon."

"Do you even know what you're saying?" Arthur demanded as Merlin asked,

"Why Leon?"

"Yes!... ok not really. Isn't it obvious! Those are knights, they need knighty names!" Gwaine declared.

"Knighty?" Elyan asked eyebrows raised.

"It's a real word!" Gwaine defended as Merlin moved one of his knights, "And that handsome knight is Gwaine."

"Who's the other one?" Merlin asked teasingly as Arthur moved his other knight.

"Your other one is Percival and Arthur's is Lancelot."

"Oh good I've been reduced to a chess piece," Lancelot said tartly.

"At least you get a piece," Elyan grumbled.

"Don't the other pieces need names then?" Percival asked grinning.

"Ok Arthurs king and queen are Arthur and Gwen, Merlin's King and Queen are… Merlin and… uhh… hmm… Gwen 2! And… don't care about the other pieces…"

"The other pieces are hurt," Arthur informed Gwaine as he pushed one of his pawns forward.

"They're not important," Gwaine assured waving his hand dismissively.

"I beg to differ," Arthur argued, taking one of Merlin's pawns when he stole it with his knight, "A single pawn can win the game for you."

"Arthur goes for them first…" Merlin grumbled, pushing his pawn forward to try and take Arthur's knight. Seeing this coming though Arthur immediately brought his knight back. As the game continued, the knights got more and more into it, watching Arthur and Merlin tensely as they moved their pieces. They were all so into the game they didn't even notice when someone entered the room.

"Chess?" A voice asked, stepping in the room. Not realizing who it was Leon hissed,

"Shh!"

"Did you shush me?" Uther asked in a teasing tone making the knights freeze. Arthur and Merlin ignored him, continuing their intense match instead. Leon hastily stood and stammered,

"S-sire! I am so sorry I didn't think-" Uther raised his hand to stop him and replied,

"I see there is an intense match going on here."

"_Mer_lin thinks he can beat me," Arthur calmly informed his father. "I am simply showing him that he can't."

"Merlin don't let him take Perce!" Gwaine shouted as Merlin moved his knight 'Percival'

"Perce?" Uther asked, looking extremely concerned.

"Gwaine has named the pieces…" Leon slowly informed the king, looking sheepish. Uther leaned over and whispered to Leon,

"Is he drunk?" Grinning Leon assured,

"No I don't think so, he's usually like this." Uther blinked before slowly leaving the room saying,

"Arthur please have your sober knights get back to training…"

"You heard him, Leon take the knights and continue training," Arthur ordered as he watched Merlin move his knight to attack. Gwaine groaned and grumbled,

"So we have to go train while you sit on your royal ass?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm injured," Arthur replied, still not looking up from the board. Grinning Gwaine said,

"Come on Perce, you heard him. Back to training!"

"In a minute," Percival mumbled waving Gwaine on and leaning in tensely as Arthur and Merlin battled with their few remaining pieces. Smirking, Gwaine shoved Percival onto the board saying,

"Their! Nothing to watch now!" and ran out the door to Arthur's enrage shout of,

"_GWAINE!"_ Leon and the other knights ran out after Gwaine, all wondering if Gwaine had a death wish.

"What was that for?" Lancelot demanded once they caught Gwaine at the training grounds.

"What, he said for me not to knock it over; he said nothing about Perce knocking it over."

"Try telling that to Arthur," Elyan mumbled disbelievingly.

"It'll be fine, by the time Arthur can come out here to kill me he'll be over it," Gwaine assured, waving his hands dismissively as he turned towards one of the practice dummies. Out of nowhere though Merlin slammed into the surprised knight, knocking him over.

"_Are you kidding me?" _Merlin shouted, still pinning Gwaine, _"Twice I almost beat him and both times, BOTH you ruin it!"_

"Sorry…" Gwaine mumbled looking guilty.

"Gwaine!" An angry Arthur shouted, slowly limping onto the field, "Remember what I said about the stocks?" Eyes widening, Gwaine knocked Merlin off of him and bolted, hastily telling them,

"Gotta run!"

"Oh no you don't!" Merlin snarled racing after him.

"When I catch him… he is so dead!" Arthur growled, slowly limping after the pair.

Gwaine ran into the castle, followed closely by a furious Merlin. Gwaine ran by Gaius and Uther without even acknowledging them, Merlin hot on his heels.

"_Gwaine! Get back here!_" Uther and Gaius stared at the pair for a moment, Uther asking,

"All this over chess?"

**End Notes**

** Haha, no joke this kind of thing always happens around my house. My cousin and I will be playing and someone will knock over the board. It drives us crazy! Yea… it was either this or a super depressing one. Your pick. Let me know what you thought!**


	64. Who I am Part 1

**A/N**

**So I got inspired to write this fic when I read another one shot like this. The idea of Arthur having magic was interesting and I wanted to try it. I can't remember the name of the fic but if anyone has read or is the author please let me know. **

Sometimes Arthur wondered if it was even worth it, his entire life was a lie wrapped up in a false hope that maybe it would get better. He spent his life standing by watching as his father burned his own people. He lied and pretended to hate the only people who could possible understand his fears, his pain. What else could he do though? If his father ever found out... No, he wouldn't even spare Arthur, his heir, his only son. As much as tried to deny it, he couldn't. He constantly felt it burning beneath his skin, a constant reminder of what he was, how wrong he was. Nothing he did would ever make that go away

He wanted to be accepted for who he was, everything about him, even...it. Arthur couldn't even bring himself to say the word, if he said it, it would become a reality and he wanted to avoid that as long as possible. He was still trying to convince himself that maybe he imagined it, maybe it wasn't true, deep down though he knew he was just in denial. Arthur first realized something was wrong one night after a nightmare; he woke up suddenly to the sound of shattering glass. Initially he tried to convince himself it was the wind or some other freak accident. But then he looked more closely and saw his eyes, normally deep blue a blazing gold.

"No, no, no..." Arthur muttered. "NO!" He felt it again; a wave of raw power spread through him and he watched his eyes turn gold as a vase shattered. His whole body shook as he slowly backed away from the shattered mirror, terrified. What would his father say? Could he even tell his father about this? That night Arthur couldn't sleep, fear that his father already knew paralyzing him.

The next morning Arthur had stiffly sat in his chair during the council meeting as Uther discussed his plan to capture a druid camp. All Arthur could think about was what had happened the night before with it. Merlin had walked in and seen the mess and immediately started to worry,

"What happened? Are you alright?" Arthur scrambled to come up with some sort of explanation that Merlin would buy.

"Oh um… that… yes I broke it…" Lamely replied, it sounded fake even to Arthur. Merlin glanced at Arthur suspiciously and asked,

"How did it break?"

"I… threw something…" Arthur supplied.

"Throwing another temper tantrum?" Merlin asked, smirking, secretly knowing something else was going on.

"I was pretending it was your head," Arthur corrected, trying to force a smirk, only managing a slight grimace. During the meeting Merlin kept sending Arthur worried looks, knowing something was wrong. Arthur forced himself to focus, feeling sick as Uther described what he wanted to do to the "Filthy druids".

During the raid, Arthur froze, their terrified faces as his men cut through him made Arthur feel sick. What if that was him? It was too much, Arthur tried to subtly slip away in the chaos unnoticed, something he'd never done before.

The next day Arthur was hiding in his chambers, trying in vain to figure out what to do. Could he handle another raid like that now that he was like this? He couldn't tell his father, and he couldn't keep running away. Arthur screamed in frustration, causing another surge of raw power and the water pitcher to explode. Arthur leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, what could he do? How could he keep this secret if he couldn't even control it? And then it hit him. What if he learned to control it? Their where plenty of books on it in the vault, maybe he could even figure out why this happened, figure out a way to get rid of it.

Arthur stood and hurried out of his chambers and went started down towards the vault. Arthur was about to pull the door open when a voice sternly asked,

"Arthur what are you doing down here?" Arthur slowly turned to face his father, scrambling for something to say, feeling sick as he did so. Would he always have to lie to his father like this?

"After the raid on the druid camp… I felt like… I needed to understand better what we were up against and thought I'd do a little research…" The excuse sounded pathetic, but Uther seemed to buy it. He beamed down at his son and agreed,

"Learning more about the enemy can never hurt. Don't spend to long down there." Arthur nodded his head and hurried inside before his father could say anything else. Arthur leaned heavily against the door, suddenly feeling like a huge weight was settling over him. There had to be something he could do.

As he tore through book after book, his hope that there was something he could do to stop this faded. None of the books even mentioned _how_ someone got magic, much less how to stop it. Another dark though passed through Arthurs mind, _What if there is no way to stop it…you deserve to die…_

Did he really deserve to die for something he couldn't even control? Did anyone deserve to die for this? It all felt so wrong, Arthur didn't know what he could, or what he should, do. He certainly couldn't tell anyone, he knew his men, they were loyal to the king, and they would turn him in a heartbeat. But, how long could he possibly hide this? He had no way to even control it, and if these bursts kept happening someone would eventually notice. Once again Arthur felt like he was the big loser, was that how all they always felt?

Arthur continued to stare at the useless books, heart pounding madly in his chest. The only thing talked about in these books where spells! How did every other magic user live with magic without getting caught? Than an idea hit him, what if he learned some of these spells? What if learning how to use magic helped him stop the outbursts? Once he got it under control he would never use it again, like Gaius. It was breaking the law, but what other choice did he have? As long as his father didn't find out it would work, it _had_ to work.

**End Notes**

**So what did you think of Magic Arthur? Do ou think his plan will work? Unless everyone hated the idea part 2 will be out soon! **


	65. Who I am Part 2

**A/N**

**So an overwhelming number of people loved the idea and wanted me to continue so here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Arthur continued his princely duties during the day, but every night when the castle grew quiet and there was no one around who could hear him, Arthur would pull out the spell book he'd stolen and try and riddle through the strange language and practice his magic. No matter how long he worked at it though, Arthur made very little progress. As time passed and Arthur still gained little control of his magic outbursts he grew more and more frustrated and slept even less. His days started blurring together and he started to lose track of what he was doing.<p>

One afternoon Arthur was going through some paperwork when the door to his chambers where violently flung open and Leon and Percival strode in, glaring daggers at the Prince. Arthur stood, slightly confused, and walked over to the pair asking,

"Is something wrong?" Leon glanced over at Percival and nodded slightly. Percival roughly grabbed Arthur and wrenched his arms behind his back.

"Arthur Pendragon you are under arrest for high treason."

"_Treason?_" Arthur shouted, stunned.

"You tried to use magic to kill the king _sorcerer,_" Percival spat tying his hands. How did anyone find out? He hadn't used it to hurt anyone!

"Leon… please. You know me I would never hurt any-" Arthur began but Leon cut him off.

"You are sentenced to death by order of the king!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Arthur shouted as Percival dragged him out of his chambers. "I didn't chose magic… it chose me!" Leon continued to glare daggers at Arthur and snarled,

"You deserve this Arthur… you and your kind deserve to _burn_!" Arthur felt sick as he was dragged out into the courtyard towards the pyre. He was going to die. His own father was sentencing him to death for something he couldn't even control… he was burning, agony ripped through his body as the fire consumed him…

With a shout Arthur sat up, his magic flaring up. Arthur shouted as the camp fire roared to life startling the other knights awake. The knights where instantly on their feet, swords in their hands.

"Show yourself!" Leon shouted, glaring into the darkness as if the "sorcerer" would reveal himself. As his hearts pounding slowly, Arthur remembered with horror he was on a hunt with his men, what if someone realized _he_ caused the flames to grow? None of the knights though spared a glance at Arthur; they were too busy trying to find whoever attacked them.

Worried, Merlin tried to see if he could find this other sorcerer, started when he felt a powerful magic presence near the camp. Merlin noticed Lancelot give him a significant look, asking if Merlin had done something. Merlin desperately shook his head, looking worried. That's when Merlin noticed the look on Arthur's face, fear. He was afraid, terrified actually. What confused Merlin though was why he looked afraid. They'd faced sorcerers before and Merlin had never seen the price look scared, in fact Merlin couldn't remember a time when he'd seen Arthur afraid.

"What should we do sire?" Leon asked, continuing to watch the forest wearily.

"Maybe we should search around the camp…" Percival suggested scanning the forest.

"No!" Arthur hurriedly said, surprising everyone. Arthur quickly composed himself and continued, "That could be the sorcerers plan… split us up…" Arthur couldn't bring himself to look at his men, the looks his men had given him in the nightmare all to vivid.

"I agree with princess," Gwaine commented.

"Sure you're not scared of the dark?" Elyan teased instantly breaking the tension.

"I am not scared!" Gwaine snapped, "I am a knight and knights are not scared of anything!"

"But you never agree with Arthur!" Lancelot pointed out.

Leon grinned and added, "Why else would you agree with Arthur unless you were scared to go out into the scary forest by yourself?"

"I'm not afraid of bunnies!" Gwaine exclaimed, desperately trying to draw the attention away from himself. Everyone expected Arthur to come back with some witty response when he didn't say anything the knights turned to look at Arthur who slowly stood up scrambling to come up with something to say.

"Arthur? Are you alright?" Leon asked concern evident on his face.

"Yes I just… didn't feel the need to respond to Gwaine's childish comment…" Arthur knew his answer was pathetic, he could tell the knights thought the same. Merlin carefully watched Arthur as he refused to look at any of his men, concern for his friend growing.

Sighing in defeat Gwaine loudly declared, "Alright, alright. I can't take it anymore! I can't bear the thought of going into those woods alone! The mere thought of it terrifies me!" The knights weakly laughed at Gwaine's declaration before slowly moving to different corners of the camp to stay up the rest of the night standing guard. Merlin quickly made his way over to Gwaine and whispered,

"Thank you." Gwaine shrugged slightly and looked over at Arthur saying,

"Just try and see what's wrong with Princess… whatever it is, it's really bothering him." Merlin nodded his head and reluctantly made his way over to Arthur who stared into the flames desperately trying to gain control of his emotions.

"Is everything alright Arthur?" Merlin asked, startling Arthur. He was saved from answering though by Leon's shout of,

"_Freeze!_" Before rushing into the forest, followed by the worried knights. Merlin anxiously followed the knights, feeling the sorcerers magic stirring, almost like whoever they were was preparing to cast a spell.

Arthur was terrified, an innocent man could be punished for what Arthur was doing, or maybe a sorcerer was trying to attack them, but Arthur's outburst stopped him. He could feel his magic reacting to Arthur's fear, stirring inside him begging to be used.

As they searched the surrounding forest and found no signs of anyone other than themselves, Arthur found himself relaxing. No one realized he'd done it, and no one would get hurt, eventually they would realize it was just an animal or something and decide to head back to the camp they'd hastily abandoned.

"Alright ladies this is turning into a wild goose chase, lets head back to camp before rabid bunnies attack us," Gwaine declared after about an hour of searching.

"Rabid bunnies?" Merlin asked raising an eyebrow.

Gwaine shrugged slightly and asked, "Bother you princess?" Gwaine and the knights grinned but Arthur ignored them and said,

"Let's get back to camp and try and get some rest." Lancelot grabbed Merlin's arm and hissed,

"What's wrong with Arthur?" Merlin shook his head once again, completely unsure as to what was bothering the prince so much. It just didn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>After the incident in the forest Arthur couldn't relax, the nightmare left him shaken, all he could think about was his men finding out the truth and turning him in… Arthur shook his head and tried to focus on his work, growling in frustration when he realized it was pointless. All he could think about was his men's hatred for him, if Arthur was honest with himself, they were more than knights they were his friends. The thought of them hating him for something that was a part of him hurt more than Arthur wanted to admit.<p>

Arthur knew Merlin was getting worried about him, but he couldn't think of what to say to the servant to convince him he was alright. Several times Merlin had walked in on him while he'd been practicing, and so far Arthur had managed to hide what he was doing before Merlin realized what he was doing. Arthur knew though that he couldn't keep up the charade forever.

Arthur found himself wondering what Merlin would think if he ever found out. Could he forgive Arthur's treason? He was always trying to convince Arthur that maybe magic wasn't all bad…What did it matter what Merlin thought though? It's not like Merlin could keep Arthur safe from Uther's wrath if he found out…

Arthur shouted in frustration and punched the wall, he felt his magic flare up in response and he let it out the tables shook and vases shattered to the ground. He knew someone would come to see what the noise was about but he couldn't get control of his magic. The door to his chambers banged open and Arthur turned to whoever had come in, realizing seconds to late that his eyes where still gold.

"Arthur!"

* * *

><p><strong>End Notes<strong>

**I'm mean aren't I. Who do you think walked in? How will Arthur get out of this one? Be honest how many of you thought the dream at the beginning was real? Hope you enjoyed this! Part 3 will be out soon!**


	66. Who I am Part 3

The next few days after they were attacked during the hunting trip, Merlin grew more and more worried about Arthur. The prince seemed jumpier than usual and was spending an unusual amount of time in his chambers. Whenever Merlin came in to see what he was up to, he'd look flustered and nervous, scared even. Merlin tried to get the prince to tell him what was wrong, but every time Merlin mentioned it, Arthur would hastily change the subject.

To make matters worse, the sorcerer Merlin had sensed during the hunt was now somewhere in Camelot. Late at night Merlin would feel flashes of magic, but nothing ever seemed to happen, no one disappeared or started acting strange, no strange deaths, nothing! It was as if this sorcerer was innocently practicing magic, but could their really be another good sorcerer in Camelot? Merlin didn't know what to think.

Very quickly though Merlin started to notice something with Arthur, at first he dismissed it as him seeing things, but then he started to grow suspicious. The first time he saw something, he didn't think even Arthur realized Merlin saw something. Merlin had seen a strange flash of gold in Arthur's eyes just as a vase fell over in his chambers when he was angry at Merlin for something. Merlin had immediately dismissed it, thinking it was the fire reflecting off his eyes strangely. The next time it happened though Merlin started to get worried.

As usual, Merlin had waltzed into Arthur's chambers, not even bothering to knock as usual. But what wasn't normal was Arthur terrified look and yelling to get out. Merlin tried to convince himself that he was just so desperate for the prince to be open to the idea of magic that he was imagining Arthur with magic, but he was having a hard time believing himself. Merlin quickly realized he needed someone else's opinion and decided to talk to Lancelot.

Merlin had managed to catch Lancelot as he was heading to training and asked him to meet up with Merlin later that evening. Knowing it was something important; Lancelot had immediately agreed telling Merlin to meet him at The Rising Sun.

That night, Merlin found Lancelot had already grabbed a table for the pair of them and had two drinks ready. Merlin carefully weaved through the crowd towards Lancelot, bumping into several people as he did so. Grumbling Merlin gracelessly fell into the seat.

"What's going on?" Lancelot asked, not worrying much about being overheard from all the noise.

"I think… oh this is going to sound insane…"

"Just say it," Lancelot encouraged.

"IthinkArthurhasmagic" Merlin hurriedly said causing Lancelot to stare at him in confusion.

"What?" Lancelot asked, not sure _what _he'd heard. Merlin took a deep breath and tried to calmly explained,

"I think… I think Arthur has magic…I know it sounds crazy but I keep seeing weird things and the sorcerer I sensed during the hunt I keep sensing in Camelot! I don't have proof but I think may-" Merlin hurriedly explained hoping his friend wouldn't laugh.

"Merlin!" Lancelot exclaimed, "I don't think you'd say something like this unless you really though there might be some truth to it." Merlin sighed in relief and slumped over.

"Good…" Merlin sighed.

"What can I do?" Lancelot asked.

"If what I think is true is true we need to see what the knights think about magic…"

"Consider it done," Lancelot assured. "But… I think before we start doing anything to drastic, try talking to him."

Merlin stared at Lancelot and asked sarcastically, "What do you want me to walk up to him and ask, "Hey Arthur I think that maybe you have magic is this true? Don't worry I won't tell the king because I have magic too!" _I _would lose my head for that!"

Lancelot grinned slightly and assured him, "You'll know what to do when the time comes."

Merlin had never guessed the time would come so soon. After spending a little more time with Lancelot, Merlin had decided to check up on the prince before heading back to Gaius's chambers, not knocking as usual. Arthur had jumped and whirled around, eyes blazing gold.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked, stunned. It was true, Arthur had magic, _Arthur_ Prince of Camelot, son of the man who hated magic, was a warlock!

"Merlin I…" Arthur froze, terrified of what would happen next. Would Merlin run and tell his father? What would Arthur do if Merlin did that? Magic was illegal and Merlin just witnessed the prince using it! If Merlin did that Arthur could lie and say Merlin wa- no. As much as he feared his father's reaction he would never put the blame on an innocent man, especially one Arthur almost considered a friend. No he would just somehow convince Merlin he wasn't evil. "Merlin I… I couldn't stop this… it's like magic just chose me! I know it doesn't make sense but this just started a few weeks ago and I don't know how to stop it o-or control it…"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted as calmly as possible. "Relax, I won't turn you in." Arthur's whole body stiffened as he looked at Merlin distrustfully.

"Why? Magic is illegal," Arthur slowly asked.

Merlin looked at Arthur, realizing there would never be a better time than right then to tell Arthur the truth. Taking a deep breath Merlin whispered,

"_Forbearnan." _Causing the candled in the room to light. Arthur stared at Merlin in disbelief

"You have _magic_!" Arthur roared glaring at the servant.

"So do you!" Merlin exclaimed, horrified. How could he hate Merlin so much for his magic if Arthur was the same?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur demanded, causing Merlin to snap.

"In case you've forgotten you are the crowned Prince of Camelot! I consider you my friend but how could I ever make you choose between me and your father? Besides you have never been that kind to magic users." Before Arthur could formulate a response Merlin bitterly added, "Besides _you_ never planned on telling _me_!" Arthur opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to respond to Merlin's comments.

"How long have you had…it…" Arthur awkwardly finished.

"I was born with magic," Merlin softly replied.

"And you've been using it in Camelot all this time?" Arthur asked, amazed and terrified at the same time.

"It's always been my destiny to protect you," Merlin replied. "I've only ever used it to protect you!"

"How…?" Arthur asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It was always me stopping the magical threats against you," Merlin explained. "From the beginning I have been protecting you."

"Why?" Arthur asked, "My father hates all magic users." Arthur asked.

"At first I only did it because it was "my destiny" but then… you became my friend and I wanted to help you. I know you're going to make a great king someday."

"Even with… my… magic?" Arthur slowly asked causing Merlin to grin.

"Yes," Merlin assured. "Don't you see that magic can be a force for good?"

"I can't control it though…" Arthur whispered. "What if I hurt someone?"

"You won't," Merlin assured. "I'll help you practice, learn to control it, use it properly-"

"I don't want to use magic!" Arthur exclaimed. He'd seen the way magic twisted people's views, made them think they were better than everyone else. "I've seen what it does to people…"

"Arthur it's not the magic tha-" Merlin began but Arthur quickly cut him off, assuring him,

"No I mean… I'm afraid… too much power can drive someone mad, make them do terrible things. I don't want to become that." Merlin sighed and reluctantly admitted

"I understand where you're coming from, but whether or not you like it you need to understand your magic better to learn how to control it and keep it from hurting someone."

"How do I know if I can really learn to control it?" Arthur asked.

"Do you trust me?" Merlin asked, looking serious. After the lies and deception, Arthur shouldn't be able to trust Merlin, but despite all of that, Merlin had always been there by Arthur's side. He was Arthur's friend, now they shared a terrible secret.

"Yes," Arthur slowly replied.

"Then come with me, there's someone you need to talk to"

**End Notes**

**Yea… this got really long but I promise part 4 will be the last! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	67. Who I am Part 4

**A/N**

**Sorry about the delay guys, Job searching continues to take over my life ugg.**

"Arthur?" Leon asked, clearly concerned as Arthur and Merlin stepped outside into the hall. Arthur was pale and shaking slightly, looking afraid. It was a frightening sight for the knight, he considered the prince his friend.

"He's fine," Merlin assured. "I just need to take him to see Gaius. Don't worry, it's nothing serious just a little pain…"

"Maybe I should accompany…" Leon slowly began but Merlin hurriedly replied,

"No, don't… you'll just get in Gaius's way and you know how he hates interruptions." Leon reluctantly nodded as Merlin turned to Lancelot. "My theory… it was… right…" Merlin vaguely explained nodding at Arthur.

"Really?" Lancelot asked, amazed.

"Yea." Merlin replied.

"You told _him_ before even asking me about… it…" Arthur snapped glaring at the servant.

"I just needed to see that I wasn't… crazy…" Merlin lamely explained, looking over at Leon worriedly. Leon was looking between the three as if they had grown an extra head.

_Maybe we should discuss this somewhere else Merlin_ suggested using his mind so Leon wouldn't hear, making Arthur jump slightly.

Leon reluctantly stepped aside and let Arthur and Merlin continue towards Gaius's chambers.

"What was that?"

_Those with magic can speak to each other with their minds_ Merlin mentally told Arthur, making Arthur tense slightly.

"This is all… overwhelming…" Arthur muttered, wearily eyeing the servants than walked by.

"It was for me too," Merlin gently assured.

"Really?" Arthur asked, amazed. Arthur, knowing that someone could easily overhear them and report them to Uther, stopped talking, but Merlin, using his mind, urged.

_What's wrong?_ Focusing on Merlin, Arthur thought,

_I thought you had magic your whole life. _

Looking proud, Merlin explained, _yes, but I could never really control it until I came to Camelot._ Arthur froze when they reached Gaius's chambers and Merlin pushed the door open.

"Wait… we're really talking to Gaius?" Arthur asked, confused.

"Yes, he's kept my secret for this long, he can keep yours too," Merlin assured, grinning. Arthur slowly nodded his head and muttered,

"Ok…" The pair walked into Gaius's chambers, Merlin loudly calling out,

Grumbling, Gaius set down the potion he was mixing and grumbled, "What kind of problem?" When he noticed Arthur he added, "Is everything alright Sire?"

"Yes," Arthur quickly replied without thinking, "Well… no… umm…"

"Just show him," Merlin urged, smiling.

"Show me what?" Arthur stood their frozen, unsure _how_ to show Gaius. Sighing, Merlin bumped into the bucket of water causing it to fall off the table. Arthur's magic reacted to it, causing it to freeze in mind-air.

"H-how… w-when…" Gaius stammered.

"I… I couldn't do any of this until recently…" Arthur weakly explained.

"Do you know why Arthur might have gotten his magic?" Merlin asked.

"I have no idea where this would have come from," Gaius admitted. "Have you spoken to Kilgharrah?"

Merlin glared at Gaius and grumbled, "No."

"He might be able to give a better answer than I," Gaius informed Merlin.

"I'm not sure how… happy Arthur would be seeing him…" Merlin whispered, looking over at Arthur worriedly.

"He deserves to know Merlin," Gaius scolded causing Merlin to sigh dejectedly and muttered,

"I know… alright… Arthur… theirs someone you really need to meet… officially."

Merlin was strangely silent as they made their way through the lower town. Merlin was careful to make sure no one saw them as they walked to not raise any suspicion. The pair walked in silence as they entered the forest walking for several minutes before entering a large clearing.

Merlin sadly looked over at Arthur and whispered, "I'm sorry…" Before raising his head and shouting something in a strange language. Once Merlin had finished Arthur asked,

"Was that the old religion?" Shaking his head, Merlin muttered,

"No…" Merlin wouldn't say anything else for several minutes, worrying Arthur.

"Merlin, please just tell me what's going on!" Merlin looked at Arthur, a pained look on his face.

"Arthur… you know the dragon that attacked Camelot?"

"The one you said died?" Arthur asked, feeling sick.

"He… he's alive… but he won't attack Camelot! I won't let him!"

"How can you know that?" Arthur shouted. "The dragon killed innocent people!"

"I'm a dragon lord…" Merlin weakly explained. "Balinor… he was my father…"

Arthur wanted to be angry, but he couldn't. Merlin's father was dead; he wasn't even given a choice on anything life had viciously thrown at him.

"I'm sorry…" Arthur finally whispered as a large flying shape rapidly started approaching the clearing. Merlin didn't seem to worried, so Arthur tried to remain calm as the dragon landed in the clearing.

"Young warlock," the dragon greeted. "Have you finally told the young prince the truth?"

"Most of it," Merlin admitted. "But that's not why I'm here… Arthur… he has magic…" Merlin thought of the hundreds of ways Kilgharrah might react to this news, _laughter_ was not one of them.

"Very amusing young warlock," Kilgharrah finally said. "Now please, what is it you need?" Merlin sighed in annoyance and grumbled,

"That _is_ why I'm here. Do you know how Arthur could have possibly gotten magic?" Kilgharrah lowered his head and looked right at Arthur asking,

"Is this true? Do you really possess magic?"

Arthur glared at Kilgharrah and snapped, "Not by choice, I just discovered it a few days ago!" Kilgharrah continued to stare at Arthur as he replied,

"I truly do not know what could have caused Arthur to gain magic. But this seems to have been for the better; he now knows and accepts your magic Merlin."

"Is that all you caHe's not going to be any helpre about?" Arthur snapped, "Me accepting magic?"

"Albion cannot be if you do not accept it," Kilgharrah replied. Arthur glared at the dragon before huffing and looking away.

"Come on Arthur," Merlin sighed, "he can't help us."

"Arthur," Kilgharrah called making Arthur pause, not looking back at him though. "I cannot tell you the answer to where your magic came from, but I believe someone very close to you may know the answer." Arthur turned to look at Kilgharrah to ask him more but Kilgharrah spread his wings and took off, leaving the pair more confused than before.

"If he and Gaius can't tell me who possibly could?" Arthur demanded.

Merlin sighed and explained, "He's always talking in riddles. Maybe the druids? No… they're not close to you… that's frustrating…"

"We should probably head back to Camelot…" Arthur sighed. The pair walked back to Camelot in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. The pair remained silent until they reached Arthur's chambers.

"Well… that was a complete waste of time!" Arthur exclaimed throwing his hands in the air and sending a cup flying. Arthur winced when it loudly slammed into the wall and clanged to the floor. Arthur stared at the cup for several seconds looking crestfallen. "How can I keep my… magic… a secret if I can't even control it?"

Merlin gave Arthur a soft smile and assured, "Don't worry I'll help you. I've had magic my whole life, I can help you learn to control it." Arthur looked at Merlin, slightly surprised.

"You'd help me learn how to use magic? In Camelot?"

"Of course," Merlin replied, grinning.

"You'd be putting your life at risk!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Your life is at risk right now," Merlin argued. "You're my friend; I'm going to do everything in my power to help you." Arthur flashed a weak grin at Merlin and muttered,

"Thank you." After a minute of silence Merlin reluctantly asked,

"Arthur… are… will you ever tell Gwen?" Arthur stared at Merlin and asked,

"…Why would I need to?"

"I know you really like her," Merlin reasoned, "And if you plan on marrying her doesn't she deserve to know? Especially if you have children who may get magi-"

"Her father was killed because of a sorcerer in case you've forgotten!" Arthur snapped.

"She would still love you," Merlin argued.

"How could _you _possibly know? It's not like you ever told anyone before me!" Arthur snapped causing the flame on the candles to rise alarmingly high. Arthur took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Eventually the flame lowered and Merlin said,

"Alright… I'll go get my spell book and I can show you a few simple spells, you can use them discretely if you're starting to lose control of your magic." Arthur stiffly nodded his head so Merlin hurried out of Arthur's chambers to collect the necessary items. Once Arthur was alone he sat down heavily and wondered _will I ever be able to tell Gwen?_

**End Notes**

**Umm… so we have two options, one I do the last chapter (Ok possibly two) or if your sick of this arc I move on. Your choice! Let me know what you thought!**


	68. Who I am Part 5

**A/N**

**I'm not going to lie, this chapter was a nightmare but I pushed through because you guys really wanted it.**

The next few days where the hardest in Arthur's life, he never realized how _difficult_ it was to keep such a big secret, Arthur couldn't help but wonder how Merlin managed it for so long. For the next few weeks Arthur practiced magic with Merlin at night. He knew he wasn't quiet acting like himself anymore but he didn't know how to act like himself anymore. How could he justify killing druids when he was exactly like them.

The worst part of it all was that he wasn't getting any better at controlling his magic, it was still wild and out of control and he would causing things to explode when he was angry. Merlin insisted his magic was so out of control because he couldn't accept it, but Arthur wasn't so sure. He knew he had magic, what more was there to "accept"? Arthur sighed in frustration as he combed through the spell book Merlin had loaned him.

The worst part of it all was not being able to tell his men, his _friends_. Lancelot knew, but he didn't exactly tell Lancelot, Merlin did. A part of him wanted to tell his men what was really going on, but another part of him hesitated. What if they reacted to the news like they reacted in his dream? Arthur sighed and slammed the book shut, unable to look at the book any longer.

Arthur heard the door open and knew it was Merlin without even looking; he was the only person who would walk in without knocking.

"How do you do this?" Arthur whispered.

"Before telling you it was really hard," Merlin admitted. "I… I felt like a monster…"

"You're not a monster!" Arthur immediately assured Merlin causing Merlin to smile weakly and reply,

"I know… neither are you." Arthur turned away from Merlin, unable to reply immediately.

"I know that… but my father and people think differently," Arthur slowly admitted.

"We can show them that magic can be good," Merlin assured.

"I'm committing treason…" Arthur mumbled.

"By trying to control something you were born with?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Magic did kill my mother…" Arthur countered.

"So that makes it evil?" Merlin asked, glaring at Arthur.

"According to my father, yes," Arthur stiffly replied. "I'm afraid my men will agree with him…"

"Some maybe," Merlin agreed, "But Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine… they might see differently."

"Then why haven't you told them?" Arthur demanded.

"I didn't want to make them choose between me and you… it wasn't fair but… now…" Merlin began trailing off slightly.

"You think I should tell them?" Arthur finished.

"We," Merlin corrected. "It's not just your secret… it's mine too. I won't tell them though unless you're ready to." Merlin's response confused Arthur slightly so he reluctantly asked,

"Why?"

"They'd want to know why you're suddenly so ok with it so you'd either have to lie or tell them the truth and that's not fair… I could never put you in that position unless you were ready to tell them."

"All your problems with magic seem to revolve around me…" Arthur mumbled guiltily.

"I think Uther is more to blame," Merlin assured. "I mean… for a lowly servant like me it's a nightmare keeping something like this hidden but… for the king's son? I can't imagine…"

"Do you really think I should tell them?" Arthur asked, cutting Merlin off.

"I completely understand why you wouldn't want to," Merlin began. "But also… after you found out… I felt a huge burden lifting off my shoulder's…it just reminded me how hard it is to not tell the people you care about…"

"…are you sure you want to tell them?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"I am… but only if you want to."

"They deserve to know… Merlin, get the knights…" Merlin nodded his head and left before Arthur could change his mind.

* * *

><p>Merlin rounded up the knights much faster than Arthur would have liked, he needed more time… Leon smiled at Arthur, looking slightly confused. Out of all the knights, Leon was the closest to him, they had grown up together. Arthur knew Leon was extremely loyal to Arthur but he was also loyal to the king. Lancelot looked between Arthur and Merlin knowingly, causing Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival to look between them in confusion.<p>

"I… well Merlin and I really have something we need to tell you…" Arthur began only to be cut off by an excited Gwaine,

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between you too!" Merlin and Arthur stared at Gwaine, mouths slightly agape.

"No that's not… no," Arthur firmly responded causing Gwaine to somber slightly. "No… this is life and death… This is treason… I can't…"

"Arthur," Merlin interrupted, "They deserve to know."

"Arthur," Leon began looking extremely worried, "Are you alright?"

Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself and finally admitted, "No… I'm not. If the wrong ears hear this… we'll… Uther will kill us…"

"Arthur, please tell us what's going on," Leon begged.

"You're starting to worry us princess," Gwaine added.

"We…we have magic…" Arthur finally told them. Arthur wasn't sure what he expected, but laughter was not one of the things he expected. Gwaine started loudly laughing as the other knights stared at Arthur in confusion.

"Alright princess… you got me…" Gwaine informed them, still laughing, "So what's really going on?" Arthur sighed heavily as Merlin whispered a spell causing the candle on the table to go out. Gwaine jumped slightly, staring at Merlin in shock. Arthur slowly whispered another spell causing the candle to relight. The room was completely silent for several seconds as the men processed what they saw.

"How did you-?" Leon began, still staring at Arthur, wide eyed.

"I didn't do anything to get magic," Arthur explained. "It chose me… about a week ago weird things started happening and I realized that it was magic…"

"When… how did you discover your magic Merlin?" Gwaine asked, expression unreadable.

"I was born with magic," Merlin explained. "You can't chose to use magic… isn't something your born with." Grinning slightly Gwaine informed them,

"You weren't kidding princess when you said this was life or death. You definitely caught me off guard."

"Well…?" Arthur reluctantly asked.

"Listen Princess, I lived in kingdoms outside of Camelot, I don't have a problem with magic," Gwaine calmly informed them.

"I know your both good people," Elyan added, smiling at the pair. "I always believed Uther's laws where wrong."

"I've never met a sorcerer before… so I can't really say how I feel," Percival admitted. Leon hadn't looked at Arthur or Merlin throughout the conversation, worrying Arthur.

"Leon?" Arthur asked, terrified that Leon would run off to tell Uther of his treachery. Of all the knights, Leon's opinion meant the most to him.

"I know you both are good men," Leon assured. "It's just very shocking news…"

"My father…" Arthur began only to be cut off by Leon,

"Will never hear about this."

"We don't agree with his law, and you are our friend. He will not find out," Gwaine added.

"Thank you…" Arthur told them, a huge burden lifting off of his shoulders.

"Now that, that is taken care of," Gwaine began, "I saw we all go to the tavern to celebrate!"

"Why?" Elyan asked, rolling his eyes.

"No one's dying, there's no war, no secret mission that we need to go on, just Princess discovering magic. That my friend is something worth celebrating," Gwaine declared sauntering off.

"Does he ever need a reason to go to the tavern?" Percival asked, shaking his head. Arthur couldn't stop grinning as he followed the knights down to the tavern. Merlin was right; it felt great to finally be free. Someday, they would _really _be free. He'd make sure of it.

**End Notes**

**So I will probably post this arc as a separate fic so I can add to it if I feel inspired to do so. Hope you guys enjoyed it ****J**


	69. Peace, Fun, and Relaxation?

**A/N**

**EDIT**

**Sorry guys the end of the chapter didn't post with it for some reason. **

**I decided to do a lighter funnier fic to counteract my sadness. I woke up late this morning for my 8am class (first day of class for me). Rushed to school only to find the professor decided to move the first day of class to Monday. For this fic, Arthur is King and knows about Merlin's magic. Yay! **

For a "day to lay low and relax" this day hadn't been very relaxing so far for Arthur. A week ago Arthur, Merlin, and the knights had been attacked by bandits while out hunting. Merlin had quickly knocked out the bandits but not before Arthur was hit by an arrow. Though the injury wasn't too serious, Arthur was on bed rest for a week per orders from Gaius. Once the week was over, seeing how stir crazy Arthur was getting, he told Arthur to go outside and relax. No hunting or patrolling or armor even. He was just supposed to go out into the forest and get away from the city to get some fresh air.

Though Arthur appreciated what Gaius was trying to do for him, Arthur just couldn't relax. For the past several months, every time Arthur stepped out of the city, _something_ bad happened. Bandits attacks, a sorcerer wanted Arthur dead from what his father did, Morgana tried to take over Camelot, an angry magical creature attacked, and on and on the list went. It was like Arthur couldn't go anywhere without someone or something trying to kill him.

Understandably Arthur was a bit nervous going out without armor, but Gaius gave him "the eyebrow" as Merlin called it, effectively shutting Arthur up. Gaius did allow Arthur to bring his sword and the knights just in case something happened. So early the next morning, Arthur, Merlin, and the knights set out to "relax". All the men looked slightly nervous as they rode out of Camelot without their armor except for Merlin who had magic and strangely Gwaine. The pair even looked amused by the others worrying.

"What's the problem Princess?" Gwaine loudly asked once they were in the woods. "You have your shiny sword and Merlin of course."

"Even with those I've almost been killed," Arthur snapped shoulders tense.

"Almost is the key word though," Gwaine informed Arthur grinning. Arthur rolled his eyes groaning and Leon whispered,

"Gwaine, I would rather you not loudly declare the King is riding through the forest without his armor an-".

Gwaine loudly interrupted, "Calm down Sir Boring pants" Gwaine grinned at Leon who scowled at Gwaine un-amused.

"Gwaine, it might be best if we lay low-" Elyan uncertainly began, but once again Gwaine ignored him.

"You guys just need to calm down, nothing's going to…" Gwaine began, jumping when something moved in the bushes. "Who's there?" Gwaine shouted whipping out his sword, causing a rabbit to run out from the bushes, startled.

Arthur, Merlin, and the other knights burst out laughing, and Arthur asked, "What happened to keeping calm?"

"The evil rabbit is back!" Leon exclaimed, smirking at Gwaine who glared at Leon,

"Except this time it's after Gwaine," Elyan added.

"Haha very funny guys," Gwaine grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Your confidence in me is inspiring," Merlin sarcastically grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Every time we leave the castle, disaster follows!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Gwaine sighed.

"Says the guy scared of rabbits," Percival muttered causing the men to chuckle weakly.

"You guys jumped to," Gwaine grumbled.

"That's not the point!" Arthur snapped, "I can't leave the castle without someone trying to kill me!"

"I think it's more you can't do _anything _without someone trying to kill you," Gwaine commented.

"Not helping," Merlin grumbled.

"Let's just get this over with," Arthur grumbled jumping off his horse, wincing slightly as he aggravated his injury slightly.

"I could use mag-" Merlin began, but Arthur cut him off.

"I can't come running to you whenever I get a scratch."

Merlin rolled his eyes and informed him, "Last I checked that wasn't just a scratch." Arthur ignored Merlin and slowly lowered himself to the ground, grimacing slightly.

"How do you always manage to get yourself hurt?" Gwaine asked, sitting down heavily next to Arthur.

Arthur glared at Gwaine and sourly replied, "It takes talent." Gwaine continued to smirk at Arthur who ignored Gwaine in favor of watching Merlin and his men. Unsure of what to do with themselves, they all settled in various parts of the small clearing; Leon found a large boulder at the edge of the clearing and out of habit sat down to take watch. Percival and Elyan chuckled slightly at Leon and settled down under a large tree, content to have a day of relaxing.

Arthur forced himself to try and relax, they had Merlin, he could take care of anyone who tried to harm them… the sound of footsteps had all the knights on their feet, swords in hand, startling a teenage boy who had been walking by. Reluctantly the knights lowered their swords as the terrified boy raced through the clearing.

"Camelot is now safe from teenage boys," Merlin sarcastically informed them. "Good job." Arthur glared at Merlin and carefully lowered himself to the ground, trying not to wince as he jostled his injury. Merlin looked like he wanted to say something but reluctantly refrained. Arthur took a deep breath to try and relax himself and shut his eyes, trying to focus on anything but the slight pain in his side or the fact that he felt completely helpless.

Arthur's body went stiff and his eyes flew open when he heard something running nearby. Arthur looked up in time to see a startled doe running past. Arthur slumped over, groaning slightly. He was a mess, but he just couldn't relax.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Merlin asked sitting down next to Arthur.

"I'm waiting for some monster to come and attack us," Arthur groaned.

"Will it have the body of a lion, wings of an eagle and head of a bear?" Merlin teasingly asked causing Arthur to grin slightly.

"Maybe, or it will be something even stranger," Arthur dryly commented.

"I thought you had already slain that beast Sire," Leon teased.

"I'm missing some huge inside joke aren't I?" Gwaine asked looking between Arthur, Merlin and Leon in confusion. Percival and Elyan chuckled slightly at Gwaine's expense, earning a glare from Gwaine.

"It's a long story," Leon informed him, still chuckling. Gwaine huffed and crossed his arms, sitting down away from the group. Talking with the kni- his friends made it much easier to pretend he wasn't sitting in the middle of the forest practically defenseless. Somehow his men and Merlin made him feel a lot safer, he'd never tell Merlin that though, he'd never hear the end of it.

"So when did you fight this… creature?" Elyan asked, grinning.

"It's a long story but we have time to kill…" Merlin began; Arthur started tuning Merlin out as he began his story, content to just watch his men and Merlin talking and joking around. They would have never done this when his father was alive. Finally Arthur let himself relax.


	70. Authors Note

**Hey guys I realized I posted my last chapter without the ending. Not sure how that happened but it's fixed now if you'd like to read the ending. It's not to long but now it doesn't abruptly cut off. **


End file.
